Amor de Um Conto Feudal
by Sra WaeTaisho
Summary: Esta é uma história que prova que o amor pode vencer qualquer costume, qualquer barreira, e principalmente, qualquer um que se oponha a ele!
1. Chapter 1

**_Promessa de um costume feudal_**

Em meados do século XVIII o Japão se encontrava sob o domínio de senhores feudais, nobres que dominavam com o aval de seu imperador Shori-kun, sobre tudo e sobre todos. Tinha o poder de decidir sobre a vida de qualquer um e ninguém ousava enfrentá-los. Tinham muitos escravos e famílias inteiras os serviam em suas propriedades, em troca de abrigo e proteção. Só que em sua maioria nada podia protegê-los de seus próprios senhores feudais. Só que nem todos eram maus.

E foi nesta mesma época, na pequena Província de Osaka, que nasceu Rin, filha única de Akisawa Higushi, senhor das terras de Shura. Uma linda menina, que crescera sob a rígida proteção do pai e os costumes da época. Quando tinha cinco anos, a menina assistira, como única testemunha, a morte da mãe, que fora assassinada cruelmente por bandidos, que numa noite invadiram a propriedade para roubar. Após o incidente, o pai não se casou novamente e resolvera dedicar-se unicamente a criação e proteção da filha, pois sobre ela pairava uma promessa que se cumpriria quando completasse dezoito anos.

Segundo o costume, se um nobre não tivesse um filho para continuar seu senhorio e perpetuar o nome da família, era imediatamente destituído do título de senhor feudal e toda sua riqueza passada a outro nomeado pelo imperador. Caso ele tivesse filha, esta já ao nascer era prometida em casamento ao nobre nomeado quando completasse dezoito anos. Fora o que acontecera com Rin. O senhor Akisawa nunca concordou com este costume, embora sendo um nobre, tinha que obedecer e aceitar calado a ordem do imperador, já que perderia tudo, ficaria aliviado, porque a filha continuaria vivendo no conforto e no luxo, e jamais passaria necessidades na vida, um futuro bem certo e definido para ele. Vira a filha crescer maravilhosamente bem, se tornando uma linda jovem, que lembrava muito a mãe. O senhor Akisawa vivia triste e angustiado, pois estava próximo o dia de se cumprir à promessa e entregar a filha ao noivo, que viria muito em breve conhecê-la. Para Rin não era novidade saber que desde o nascimento já era "noiva", o pai nunca lhe escondeu isso. Fora ensinada desde pequena os costumes pela sua ama Mizuki, que as mulheres não tinham direito algum, diante dos homens tinham que guardar silêncio, sempre aceitar tudo calada sem questionar nada, mantendo a cabeça baixa em sinal de total obediência.

O pai desejava que ela encontrasse um jovem de sua idade e que viesse a amar e casar-se de livre e espontânea vontade, que tudo acontecesse naturalmente, sem "costumes impostos". Rin era uma jovem sorridente, conquistava a todos a sua volta com sua contagiante alegria, não se via tristeza nela. A única coisa que o pai escondeu dela, e nunca teve coragem de revelar, que o seu futuro marido não seria um jovem da mesma idade, de bela aparência ou não, pois sempre ensinara a filha que o exterior de uma pessoa não tem valia se o seu interior não exalar vida.

O "noivo" era um nobre asqueroso chamado Tetsuo Honishimo, que vivia no palácio do imperador e era seu braço direito. Ele era quase cinqüenta anos mais velho que Rin! Um general perverso da guarda imperial de elite que não demonstrava a mínima piedade para com os inimigos, nem para com ninguém.

Esse era o medo do pai de Rin. Que quando ela soubesse com quem se casaria, perdesse o gosto pela vida! Por que ela imaginava que se casaria com um jovem, próximo da sua idade, e não um velho nojento, que o pai bem conhecia o passado, regado a prazeres, bebidas e mulheres, um homem sem honra nenhuma. Como ele poderia viver feliz se tinha que entregar a única filha, que era o consolo dele a um ser repugnante como Tetsuo! Podia imaginar ela querendo dar fim a própria vida, ao saber, ou fugindo, para não se casar, atraindo um castigo pior, pois não casaria com Tetsuo, mas se tornaria sua escrava, caso o pai não cumprisse o trato na promessa. Pelo menos casada, Tetsuo teria que tratá-la bem, como sua senhora, de origem nobre, mas sabia que isso não aconteceria. Rin com certeza viveria sofrendo nas mãos do marido e ele não poderia fazer nada, pois não teria mais direito como pai sobre ela. Então o senhor Akisawa viveria angustiado até aniversário de dezoito anos da filha, e seria este provavelmente o dia o mais triste de toda sua vida!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Encontro com o Desconhecido_**

\- Vamos Shion... Corre!

A voz de Rin ecoava no vento... Estava a mil por hora, cavalgando um lindo corcel negro, presente do pai quando criança. Era uma exímia amazona. Aprendera a montar escondida, pois o senhor Takeshi, administrador da propriedade a ensinara, depois de ela tanto insistir, sob juramento, que jamais contaria ao pai. Mizuki sempre a levava para as aulas. O senhor Takeshi recomendou que não cavalgasse fora dos arredores permitido, para que não fosse vista por ninguém. Mas pode-se tirar as asas de alguém que aprendera a voar? Ou no caso, montar?

Saia todas as tardes, em dias alternados. Sempre tendo cuidado de não ser vista, exceto pelos servos, que como ela sempre foi amável com eles, a protegeriam se preciso fosse.

Dentro da propriedade existia uma cachoeira, cuja nascente era de águas termais. Uma piscina natural se formava debaixo de suas quedas, tornando-se um lugar convidativo para um banho. Rin após a corrida sempre descansava nessas águas bem no finzinho da tarde.

[ ... ]

Como filho mais velho de uma nobre família de youkais das terras do Oeste, Lorde Sesshoumaru assumiu o título e os negócios do pai, Inu Taisho, logo após a sua morte. O irmão Inuyasha era muito novo, e ficara sob os cuidados do velho Myuga, que sempre fora o tutor deles, já que tinha que partir para uma longa viagem, a fim de percorrer cada província do país, pois o pai tinha muitas propriedades e negócios nelas e precisava saber como tudo estava. Imediatamente partiu com sua comitiva, pois recebera um convite do imperador para se apresentar diante dele e numa cerimônia oficializar o título já herdado.

A comitiva chegou à Província de Osaka, nas terras de Shura. Sesshoumaru perguntou ao seu fiel lacaio Jaken quem era o representante delas, pois se dirigiria a ele para que hospedasse a todos. Era costume que o senhor feudal abrisse a porta de sua casa para um nobre de fora, ficando este o tempo que quisesse, sendo atendido em tudo o que desejasse. Desceu da carruagem, pois a paisagem do lugar chamou-lhe a atenção.

\- Jaken! Siga até a casa do senhor desta propriedade. Diga que Lorde Sesshoumaru Taisho ordena que hospede a todos imediatamente! Eu irei logo em seguida e quero encontrar descanso! Vá!

\- Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru, como quiser...

Jaken saiu com a comitiva e Sesshomaru pôs se a caminhar. Mas logo parou, percebendo a presença de alguém bem perto. Ouviu o barulho da queda da cachoeira e aproximou-se, apreciando o que seus olhos encontraram nas águas.

\- Ora, ora, ora! Que temos aqui? Uma humana banhando-se? Estou vendo que esta região não deve ser tão monótona... Creio que, se me detiver um pouco por aqui, encontrarei muito com que preencher meu tempo...

Rin tinha acabado de sair da água. Estava de costas para Sesshoumaru e não notou sua presença. Vestiu-se rapidamente, deixando o youkai aborrecido, pois estava gostando de vê-la nua. E era uma pena que tenha durado tão pouco a cena.

Rin montou o cavalo e saiu, deixando a cachoeira livre para o youkai.

- _"Agora é minha vez de entrar..."_ \- pensou Sesshoumaru.

Estava tirando a parte de cima do traje, quando só deu tempo de esquivar-se da lâmina que quase cortou seu rosto. Deu um pulo para trás e pôde ver quem lhe atacara. Era Rin, que tinha voltado.

\- Que faz aqui, estranho? Que faz nas terras de Shura? Sabia que é crime invasão? Ou não teme pela própria vida?

Perguntou-lhe, com a espada em punho.

\- Menina insolente! Tua mãe não lhe ensinou que diante dos homens e youkais nunca deve dirigir a palavra, a não ser que te peçam!

Sacou da Toukijin e a atacou, mas ela se esquivou.

\- Minha mãe não teve tempo para me ensinar, estranho... E aprendi sim, que diante de bandidos devemos ficar em alerta e não dar nenhuma chance...

\- Eu, bandido? Não me faça rir...

Rin observou-o.

 _\- "Trajes de nobre"..._

Realmente não era um bandido, estava muito bem vestido para isso.

\- Vai ver você atacou algum nobre e está usando as roupas dele!

\- Que temos aqui? Uma menininha que gosta de contar piadas!

Falou isso e foi para cima dela. Só se ouvia o estalar das lâminas no ar. Rin manejava bem a espada, aprendera com o pai.

Sesshoumaru por sua vez não ficava atrás. Só que não usou toda a sua força.

 _\- "Vou deixar esta tola pensar que está podendo comigo, vamos ver até onde isso vai!"_

Continuou a lutar com ela. Rin estava se cansando.

- _"Puxa, ele é forte! Mas isso não me intimida!"_

Deu dois passos a frente e passou por trás de Sesshoumaru, que pôde sentir a lâmina mais uma vez perto do rosto.

 _\- "Droga! De novo! É corajosa também, demonstra que não tem medo. Gosto disso. Só que dessa vez você me paga!"_

Foi para cima dela e num golpe só fez a espada cair fincando no chão, deixando Rin totalmente indefesa.

\- Co-como fez isso?...

\- Isso se chama ter habilidade, menina!

E foi para cima dela, segurando-a pelo braço.

\- Hei, que faz? Não me toque, estranho imundo!

Se debateu, tentando se soltar dele, mas ele a dominou jogando-a no chão, sentando- se em cima dela.

\- Sai de cima de mim!

\- Gosta de dar ordens! Eu detesto obedecê-las!

Rin o empurrou, mas ele segurou seus braços.

\- Quem você pensa que é para me tratar dessa maneira, sua insolente? Eu poderia matá-la por tal afronta! Se soubesse quem te fala sairia correndo para bem longe com medo e...

\- Há! Medo? – ela o interrompeu – Eu nunca teria medo de alguém como você!

\- O quê? Como ousa? Já vi que não te ensinaram boas maneiras também, cavalga, empunha espada, te ensinaram coisas que um homem faz.

\- Não! Me ensinaram a me defender de gente como você! Estúpido! Sai de cima de mim!

Ela se debateu mais uma vez fazendo com que o kimono se abrisse, deixando os seios quase a mostra. Sesshoumaru se deteve neste detalhe.

\- Uff! Apesar da insolência e malcriação, tenho que admitir que é muito bonita...

Falou isso colocando a mão no colo dela deslizando para dentro do kimono. Teve várias ideias do que fazer com ela nesse momento. Rin congelou.

 _\- "Que está fazendo? Não pode me tocar desse jeito?"_

Parecia que seu corpo não respondia as ordens do pensamento de sair dali correndo, que queria ficar ali entregue aquela sensação maravilhosa que o toque da mão dele causava.

Sesshoumaru se inclinou bem perto do rosto dela e sussurrou-lhe:

\- Tem algo de especial em você, humana!

Estas palavras fizeram Rin ter uma súbita reação.

 _– Nããooo!_

Empurrou o youkai, fazendo-o cair sentado no chão e saiu dali correndo. Sesshoumaru riu da fuga dela.

\- Há! Tola! Assustou-se! Acho que nunca lhe fizeram isso! Mas eu vou te encontrar, menina! Não vou te matar, ainda. Vai lamentar por ter cruzado o meu caminho.

Rin correu tanto, que até se esqueceu do cavalo. Viu que estava bem longe e sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore para tomar fôlego.

\- Quem pode ser esse youkai? Pensei que era um bandido, mas é um nobre que sabe empunhar bem uma espada! E que atrevido! Como ele teve coragem de me tocar daquela forma, tão íntima? E que sensação a mão dele me causou, senti o corpo todo queimar, desejar que ele continuasse... que estou dizendo? Se me pegam pensando nisso acabarão me surrando. Estas coisas só acontecem entre um casal, só!

Começou a andar em direção a casa, vendo o cavalo mais a frente. Montou, ainda pensando no encontro com aquele desconhecido. Teria que achar uma boa explicação para ama, por que chegou tão tarde, quase ao anoitecer. Jamais contaria o que de fato aconteceu.

[ ... ]

Sesshoumaru chegou à casa grande e fora muito bem recebido pelo senhor Akisawa.

\- Seja bem vindo, Lorde Sesshoumaru! – o cumprimentou baixando a cabeça em sinal de respeito – Fui avisado de sua chegada e como ordenara, todos de sua comitiva foram devidamente acomodados. Seus aposentos encontram-se prontos, e um banho também. Fique o tempo que desejar permanecer nesta humilde casa.

\- Eu agradeço.

\- O jantar será servido e quero nesta ocasião apresentar minha filha para recebê-lo como convém.

\- " _Uma filha? Espero que não seja uma insolente como aquela da mata!"_

Rin entrou pelas escadas de acesso dos empregados. Subiu rapidamente e correu para o quarto. Entrou, fechou a porta certa de que não fora vista por ninguém. Mas para sua surpresa, a ama já a esperava pronta para um sermão.

\- Isso são horas de uma moça decente chegar em casa? Por onde andou?

\- Ah, Mizukinha, por favor, bronca agora não, eu te peço...

\- Está livre de uma agora graças ao novo hóspede de seu pai!

\- Novo hóspede? Como assim?

\- Por isso estou aqui. Enquanto a mocinha passeava fomos agraciados com a vinda de um nobre – Mizuki lhe falava enquanto preparava o banho e separava o traje para a ocasião - É para a senhorita se arrumar para que seu pai possa apresentá-la no jantar. E tem que ficar linda, pois "ele" é muiiiiiiiito elegante e bonito.

 _-"Bonito"_ \- Rin pensara, enquanto entrava na banheira - _"Uff, quantos não aparentam isso e por dentro escondem os piores sentimentos e atos"._

Já tinha esta opinião, pois ouvira histórias de muitos homens que, por terem poder nas mãos, faziam horrores com todos a sua volta.

 _\- "Esse não difere em nada, só é mais um entre tantos."_

\- Ficou linda! Parece uma princesa! – Exclamava a ama, enquanto admirava Rin, que terminava de se arrumar – Vamos que estão nos esperando!

Realmente ela ficou muito bonita. Só usava os trajes de festas em ocasiões especiais, e isso onde vivia era raro. Desceram as escadas, onde todos a aguardavam, principalmente o pai, pois queria apresentá-la o quanto antes a Sesshoumaru, que estava impaciente com a demora.

\- Filha amada! Está linda! Venha, quero que conheça o nobre que nos fará companhia nesta casa pelo tempo que desejar.

Se aproximaram de Sesshoumaru, que estava de costas tomando um cálice de vinho, sempre servido antes do jantar.

\- Lorde Sesshoumaru, esta é minha filha Rin!

Quando Sesshoumaru virou-se e Rin pôde ver quem era, ela quase caiu de costas!

 _\- "O..o..o youkai da mata! Não pode ser! Quem eu enfrentei a pouco... céus!"_

Quase que desmaia, se o pai não a segurasse.

\- O que houve filha? Não está bem?

\- Eu... eu... papai...

As palavras mal saiam da boca dela. Ele! Ali na sua casa! Hóspede pelo tempo que desejar!

 _\- "Céus, se ele quiser, contará tudo ao meu pai, o que fiz, e... que faço?_ " - pensou, enquanto se esforçava para ficar de pé e não caísse de vez na frente dele.

Para Sesshoumaru aquilo era a última coisa que ele esperava. Quando se virou e viu quem era a filha de seu anfitrião, não disfarçou nem um pouco o sorriso que fez.

 _\- "Ora, ora... que temos aqui? A insolente da mata? Filha do senhor das terras de Shura? Na minha frente, submissa e recatada, lá fora, uma leoa com garras! Isso está me saindo melhor do que a encomenda!"_

Estava se deliciando com o olhar de desespero dela, pois percebera que com certeza o pai nem tinha ideia do que ela fazia escondido dele.

 _\- "Seria interessante contar tudo, mas algo me diz que ainda era cedo para revelações, e ademais, eu quero me divertir!"_

\- Vamos filha! Cumprimente o senhor!

\- Claro, papai, desculpe! Rin se aproximou, com a cabeça baixa em respeito a ele – Se-seja... bem vindo a nossa casa, Lorde... Ses-sesshoumaru! - mal saia as palavras, sabendo que com certeza estava nas mãos dele!

Sesshoumaru chegou bem perto dela, bem do lado e disse-lhe em tom baixo.

\- Uff! Que mundo pequeno, não acha? Se tão somente eu quisesse falar ao seu querido pai tudo. – Rin sentiu o coração gelar. Fechou os olhos e desejou sair desse pesadelo. – Mas não vou fazer isso... ainda!

Ele terminou de sussurrar estas palavras ao ouvido, e pode sentir o quanto ela tremia. Ela abriu os olhos para ter certeza que ouviu aquilo.

 _-"Ainda? O que ele pretende?"_

\- Vamos nos sentar que o jantar será servido! - disse o pai, estendendo a mão para a filha para levá-la a mesa – venha...

\- Por favor, faço questão! – interrompeu Sesshoumaru.

\- Ai que cavaleiro! – cochichou Mizuki no ouvido da menina, pois estava bem próxima dela.

Ele estendeu a mão para ela, e não sabia se ela corresponderia ou não. Se não o fizesse ia ser uma tremenda falta de cortesia e desrespeito para com o hóspede e a suma importância da pessoa dele, podendo acarretar um enorme problema para o pai. Por outro lado, tinha que admitir: estava nas mãos dele! Só ficou imaginando o que aconteceria se ele revelasse a ousadia dela na mata! Que explicações daria ao seu pai?

Resolveu por fim aceitar e foram para a mesa. Durante o jantar o assunto do senhor Akisawa e Sesshomaru foi de negócios que ambos tinham. Só mais no final que teve outro rumo.

\- O senhor tem uma filha muito bonita, se me permite o elogio, senhor Akisawa – disse olhando qual seria a reação de Rin.

\- Muito obrigado! É muito gentil. Ela herdou a beleza de minha falecida esposa, se parece muito com ela.

\- Eu imagino.

Sesshoumaru só a observava. Ficou imaginando a vontade dela de lhe responder, mas sabia que tinha que permanecer em silêncio, e só falar se fosse permitido.

\- Para mim uma mulher tem que "sempre" saber o seu lugar, e "nunca" ousar sair dele, e jamais ter a ousadia de desejar ou pensar em se igualar aos homens, e considero esta a condição ideal colocada pelos mesmos, não acha senhorita Rin? Lhe fez a pergunta em tom de provocação, enquanto bebia uma taça de vinho.

Rin fitou o olhar nele antes de responder.

\- Tem toda razão, Lorde Sesshoumaru. Mas acredito que esta condição fora imposta por homens que, no fundo, tenham medo que as mulheres possam se tornar melhores do que eles em muitos aspectos.

Sesshoumaru engasgou com a bebida após ter ouvido isto, e fazendo com que Mizuki quase soltasse uma risada na frente de todos na mesa.

 _\- "Insolente... e abusada também!"_ – pensara, enquanto se enxugava com o guardanapo.

\- Rápido Mizuki! – socorreu o sr. Akisawa, que não fez caso da resposta da filha – traga uma toalha para o Lorde Sesshoumaru!

\- Não há necessidade, senhor Akisawa! Acidentes acontecem!

Rin baixou a cabeça com uma enorme vontade de rir da cara dele. Se fizesse isso com certeza ele contaria tudo.

\- Papai, posso me retirar? Quero me recolher mais cedo esta noite – pediu permissão para sair da mesa, não queria ficar mais ali sendo fulminada pelo olhar de raiva do youkai.

\- Claro, se é o que deseja. O senhor não se importa, não é, Lorde Sesshoumaru?

Ele a olhou meio que atravessado. Seria a chance de lhe dar o troco, mas resolveu que não.

 _– "Eu vou te esperar, menina!"_ Fique a vontade!

Rin saiu da mesa agradecendo a todos e subiu correndo as escadas. Foi para o quarto com o pensamento a mil.

\- O que ele pretende? Ele não vai deixar por assim a resposta que lhe dei... E por que não falou nada? Droga! Que sensação horrível de estar nas mãos dele e não saber o que vai fazer... E pior, não posso contar pra ninguém, estou sozinha nessa...

Deitou na cama, encolhida, imaginando o que Sesshoumaru teria para ela. De certa forma, que ela não sabe, o youkai mexera com ela.

\- Ele é diferente, tem algo a mais nele...

A única coisa que lhe restou fora tentar dormir e imaginar o que dia seguinte lhe reservava...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Consolo Em Teus Braços**_

Faltavam sete meses para que Rin completasse seus dezoito anos, e esse dia preocupava em muito o senhor Akisawa de uma forma, que ele não sabia nem disfarçar. Passava os dias com um olhar triste, pensativo, e só mostrava um pouco de alegria quando estava na frente da filha. Não queria que ela soubesse o que de fato o atormentava, e quando ela perguntava o motivo de tantas preocupações, ele respondia:

\- Não é nada, minha filha! São assuntos de negócios... Nada que deva fazer parte da sua vida e venha tirar a sua alegria – disse com um nó na garganta e uma vontade de até mesmo chorar, por isso a abraçou.

\- Oh, papai, tudo bem! Eu me preocupo com o senhor! Não quero vê-lo triste por nada! É a minha única família e não deixarei que nada de ruim lhe aconteça! Eu te protegerei, não foi para isso que me ensinou a empunhar uma espada?

Ela se agachou na frente dele, com um lindo sorriso.

 _\- "Ah filha amada! Tão ingênua! Se soubesse o que realmente me deixa com essa tristeza, que se aproxima o dia em que conhecerá e se casará com um homem, que não tem alma e nem coração... E depois eu não poderei fazer nada por você."_ \- pensou, enquanto segurava seu rosto e lhe retribuía o sorriso - Vá filha! Viva! Aproveite sua juventude!

\- Tá pai! Eu vou correr com o Sh... _"Puxa! Quase que falo que cavalgo o Shion!"._.. Eu vou correr até a Mizuki... Ela deve estar fazendo um bolo delicioso para o chá da tarde, tchauuu... – saiu correndo e quando estava longe de sua vista, foi para o estábulo sim, cavalgar. Estava na hora do seu passeio vespertino.

[ ... ]

Durante a estadia de Sesshoumaru na casa do senhor Akisawa, muitas coisas aconteceram. Ele chegara há dois meses e faltavam cinco para o aniversário de Rin. A relação dele com Rin não era das melhores, pois ele fazia de tudo para, digamos assim, vingar-se das afrontas dela. De certa forma ele estava até gostando, pois nunca em sua vida encontrou alguém com uma personalidade tão forte como a dela. Principalmente pelo fato de ser mulher e ela o enfrentava, não tinha medo mesmo. Ele estava mais acostumado a tratar isto com homens. No fundo estava gostando e se viu, com o passar dos dias, a nutrir um sentimento por ela, que até então não sabia distinguir, mas também nem dava importância.

Em relação ao novo hóspede de seu pai, Rin já não o via como uma ameaça, pois se ele quisesse já teria delatado ao pai o segredo dela, acabando com sua paz. Resolveu dar uma trégua nas afrontas do dia-a-dia, e passou a ver o youkai com "outros olhos". Passou a observá-lo melhor e viu que ele tinha outras "qualidades". Era um exímio espadachim e um excelente cavaleiro, além de culto e muito inteligente. Todos os dias ele praticava e todos os dias ela o observava. É claro que Sesshoumaru já havia percebido as olhadas dela, mas não dava à mínima. Muito que raramente, puxava assunto com ele, que conversava numa boa, mas somente o necessário e sempre se retirando para não ter mais delongas com ela. Pouco a pouco Rin estava "aprendendo a aceitar" Sesshoumaru, mas só que esse aceitar estava se transformando num outro tipo de sentimento que nem ela mesma percebia.

 _\- Senhor Akisawa! Senhor Akisawa!_

Entrou correndo Mizuki aos berros na sala onde estava seu senhor.

\- Que foi mulher? Que escândalo! Não vê que temos um convidado na casa? Porte como convém e...

\- Senhor... Tem um mensageiro lá... Arf... E... Arf...Traz uma correspondência da corte... Do general Tetsuo...

- _Quê? Céus..._

\- Verdade, meu senhor, venha ver...

O senhor Akisawa se levantou e foi receber o mensageiro. Com o pergaminho nas mãos se viu num martírio de abrir ou não e saber a notícia de uma vez. Olhava para Mizuki como se dela obtivesse algum alívio para o que sentia. A carta estava lacrada com o selo real, a marca do imperador. Não tinha dúvidas da sua procedência.

\- Abre senhor...

\- Cla-claro...

Abriu e tinha os seguintes dizeres:

 _"Ao Senhor Feudal das Terras de Shura"._

 _Akisawa Higushi_

 _Dentro de cinco dias estarei chegando para conhecer minha noiva e futura esposa. Prepare tudo._

 _General Tetsuo Honishimo"_

O senhor Akisawa pôs a mão no peito.

\- Céus! Este homem virá aqui. ver minha filha! Eu... Eu...

Quase acabou indo direto ao chão, se não fosse Mizuki segurá-lo.

 _\- Acudam! Meu senhor não está bem!_

Puseram-no na cama e chamaram o médico do vilarejo.

\- Ele está bem, só precisa repousar e não ter mais fortes emoções.

\- Obrigado, doutor – disse Sesshoumaru.

Ele havia acabado de voltar de uma de suas viagens de negócios. Mal entrara na casa e encontrou a ama gritando e ajudando por fim a socorrer o pai de Rin.

Depois que o médico saiu perguntou a ama o que causou o mal estar dele.

\- Por favor, senhor Sesshoumaru! Deixe que meu senhor conte tudo... Não posso revelar nada...

Vendo a cara de desespero da mulher, Sesshoumaru achou melhor saber tudo pelo senhor Akisawa, assim que ele estivesse melhor. Deduziu que se tratava de algo muito sério.

 _\- Onde está o meu pai?!_

Foi com o grito de Rin que Sesshoumaru se levantou rapidamente do sofá, pois ela entrou correndo dentro de casa assim que soube o tinha acontecido.

 _\- Não!_ – a segurou pela cintura impedindo de subir as escadas.

 _\- O que está fazendo? É o meu pai! Me larga, seu idiotaaaaaa!_ – se debateu o quanto pôde, mas ele não a soltou.

\- Se acalme primeiro! Ele está bem! O médico veio aqui.

 _\- Saiii! Youkai maldito! Eu quero vê-lo e você não vai me impedir!_ \- gritou quase que chorando.

 _\- NÃO! E pare de gritar! -_ alterou-se com ela segurando-a pelos braços e dando-lhe uma sacudida bem forte - Não é dessa maneira que vai vê-lo! Acalme-se! Ele está fora de perigo e não pode sofrer outra forte emoção. _CONTROLE-SE!_ – a soltou empurrando-a para trás.

Rin se assustou com o modo que o youkai lhe tratou. Tão frio, sem se importar com a dor e o medo que ela sentia ao pensar que o pai pudesse morrer. Foi andando para trás, olhando para os lados, para a escada, para Sesshoumaru a sua frente. Estava atordoada, num mix de sentimentos, querendo sair dali. Não tinha forças, queria ver seu pai. Então pôs a mão na boca e encostou-se à parede, com medo, se sentindo só. Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. Falou baixinho.

\- Eu... só... quero ver o meu pai...

Sesshoumaru só a observava. Não tirou os olhos dela um minuto. Deu dois passos em direção a sala. De repente ela correu para a escada passando por ele, mas ele foi mais rápido e a deteve.

 _\- Não! Sesshoumaru!_

Foi a primeira vez que ela o chamou assim, sem toda aquela formalidade.

Ele a segurou pelos braços enquanto ela se debatia para se soltar. Mas não pôde medir forças com ele. Começou a chorar compulsivamente, desesperada. Sesshoumaru a olhava naquela inútil tentativa de fuga. Ela já nem tinha mais forças para lutar. Era insuportável vê-la assim, triste. A única coisa que restou ao youkai foi abraçá-la protetoramente.

Rin se entregou ao choro. Um choro sentido, doído, alto. Sesshoumaru a deixou colocar para fora toda aquela dor expressa em lágrimas. Não a reprimiu, e nem poderia fazê-lo. Os braços dela em volta dele, a cabeça recostada em seu peito. Por um momento, Rin sentiu-se protegida e amparada. E sabia que nada de ruim lhe aconteceria, por que Sesshoumaru estava ali para protegê-la.

Aos poucos se foi acalmando. Ficou abraçada a ele, mesmo depois de ter parado de chorar. Fechou os olhos e decidiu aproveitar aquele breve momento de paz e segurança que Sesshoumaru lhe proporcionava.

\- Sente-se melhor agora? - lhe perguntou com a mão em seu rosto.

\- Sim...

\- Vá ver seu pai agora – e afastou-se dela indo para a varanda da casa.

Rin ficou olhando-o enquanto saía. Nem parecia que era o mesmo youkai orgulhoso e dono de si em comparação ao youkai carinhoso e preocupado com ela de momentos atrás! Enxugou as lágrimas e subiu correndo ao quarto do pai, mas ele já estava dormindo. Ajoelhou-se do lado da cama e fez um carinho nos cabelos dele.

 _\- "Meu pai! Que susto me deu! Pensei que ia me deixar, como a mamãe..."_ – pensou, lembrando-se de sua mãe e pôs a mão na boca, para conter o choro.

Enxugou novamente o rosto e saiu do quarto, olhando mais uma vez para o pai na cama e fechou a porta bem devagar. Resolveu ir se deitar quando cruzou com Sesshoumaru no corredor. Ele parou bem perto dela, parecia que queria dizer alguma coisa, quando então levantou a mão direita como se fosse acariciar o rosto de Rin, mas se deteve. Fechou a mão levando ao peito e olhou mais uma vez para ela, então começou a ir em direção ao quarto dele.

Rin ficou sem entender essa sua atitude. Simplesmente só ficou olhando. Havia alguma coisa no olhar dele, que nem ele mesmo sabia expressar.

\- Sesshoumaru!

Ele parou, mas não se virou.

– Boa noite Rin! – e entrou no quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si.

Ela ficou ali parada. Andou até a porta dele e ia bater, mas não o fez. Ficou ali um tempo, coração acelerado.

 _– "Sesshoumaru! O que você queria afinal de contas?"_ \- Voltou para o seu quarto pensando nele. Trocou-se e deitou na cama – " _Ah, se eu pudesse ler seus pensamentos, youkai!"._

Foi quando percebeu que de uns dias para cá, toda vez que chegava perto dele, sentia o coração bater mais forte e uma vontade enorme de estar ao seu lado.

 _\- "Por que isto agora?"_ \- acabou por fim adormecendo.

Sesshoumaru não dormiu a noite. Andava de um lado para o outro, inquieto. Pensamentos invadiam a mente, despertando-lhe desejos que não queria sentir.

\- Por quê? Droga! Por que a segurei e a abracei daquele jeito? E isso não sai da minha mente! Droga! O choro dela! Aquele olhar de desespero pelo pai! Ah... é o que me falta, ficar sentimental por causa de uma menina insolente! E porque me deu uma súbita vontade de tocar o seu rosto quando a vi no corredor?"

Sentou na poltrona que havia no quarto, colocando a mão no queixo, ainda mais pensativo:

 _– "Rin... algo me diz que o mal estar do seu pai tem relação com você..."._


	4. Chapter 4

**_A Chegada do Noivo_**

Foi só quando amanheceu que Sesshoumaru foi dormir, precisava descansar, pois queria conversar com o senhor Akisawa e saber o que causou o mal estar dele. Outra coisa que agora também ocupava a mente do youkai era o tal sentimento que se viu ter por Rin, principalmente quando estava abraçado a ela na noite anterior. Duas situações que o fizeram literalmente perder o sono.

[ ... ]

O senhor Akisawa acordou bem melhor. Com ajuda de dois servos levantou-se, tomou seu café e sentou-se no banco do jardim para tomar um pouco de sol. A primeira coisa que Rin fez ao despertar foi ver o pai. Viu-o sentado ao sol, mas não perguntou nada, resolveu seguir o conselho de Sesshoumaru de não aborrecê-lo, com medo que ele adoecesse de novo, e vindo o pior. Somente chegou perto, lhe deu um sorriso e permaneceu ao lado dele boa parte da manhã conversando, lembrando-se sempre da mãe de Rin e de suas proezas enquanto criança.

[ ... ]

Sesshoumaru despertou no meio da tarde. Trocou-se e foi procurar o senhor Akisawa. Encontrou-o sentado na varanda tomando um chá.

\- Boa tarde, senhor Akisawa! Precisamos conversar.

\- Boa tarde Lorde Sesshoumaru! Sim, claro, faremos isto, tomando este delicioso chá.

\- Não quero! Somente o assunto me basta! – respondeu o youkai.

\- Não... Para o que vamos conversar o senhor vai sim tomar este chá, Lorde...

O senhor Akisawa respondeu seriamente para Sesshoumaru, que entendeu com isso que a conversa era grave e séria. Aceitou a xícara da mão de seu anfitrião e perguntou-lhe:

\- O seu mal estar de ontem tem a ver com sua filha Rin, não é?

\- Sim tem! – o senhor Akisawa contou tudo para Sesshoumaru desde o nascimento de Rin até o dia em que ela completar seus dezoito anos -... E ontem recebi esta carta da corte real – entregou a carta para que ele a lesse – E como ouviu trata-se de algo que vai mudar a vida de minha única filha. Mais quatro dias e ele estará aqui para conhecê-la.

- _Tetsuo Honishimo_! – esbravejou Sesshoumaru.

\- Conhece-o? Não me diga que sim...

\- Sim e muito. Não há nenhum nobre da corte do imperador que não ouviu falar deste homem desprezível... Ele era inimigo de meu pai...

Sesshoumaru contou ao senhor Akisawa que seu falecido pai Inutaisho fora um soldado e amigo do antigo imperador Komatsu, pai do atual imperador Shoko há muito anos atrás, quando jovens. Tetsuo também era soldado, e sempre se mostrou um mau caráter. Ele tinha inveja da amizade entre Inutaisho e Komatsu. Por causa de suas proezas heroicas em prol do país Komatsu havia nomeado Inutaisho como seu primeiro general e Tetsuo invejou para si este cargo. Inventou uma mentira alegando que o pai de Sesshoumaru estava de olho na noiva do imperador. Este ficou tão furioso com o amigo que nem quis saber da versão dele e Inutaisho também não tinha provas para sua inocência, mas sabia o tempo todo que era uma trama diabólica de Tetsuo para acabar com a amizade dos dois por pura inveja e ambição. Komatsu para não matar o amigo o baniu da corte. Inutaisho partiu então para as terras do Leste, onde conheceu e casou-se com Inukimi, mãe de Sesshoumaru, e depois fora em definitivo para as terras do Oeste.

\- Puxa, Lorde... É uma história e tanto!

\- Assim é! Tenho contas para acertar com este Tetsuo! Não foi a toa a minha vinda para estas terras!

\- Então não foi só para os negócios nem para oficializar o título que herdou de teu pai? – perguntou o senhor Akisawa.

\- Não só para isso! Vim também cumprir uma promessa que fiz a meu pai em seu leito de morte. Ele me pediu para lhe fazer justiça diante do imperador por causa da mentira de Tetsuo. Por causa dessa calúnia a família Taisho é tida como mentirosa, como pessoas que não cumprem com suas palavras.

\- Imagino que para o senhor sendo ainda um jovem lorde seja difícil conviver com tudo isso, servindo até de piada entre os nobres da corte do imperador.

\- Justamente! – disse Sesshoumaru se levantando – Vim cumprir o desejo de Inutaisho, meu pai, para que eu e meu irmão Inuyasha possamos viver com honra. Como o velho imperador é morto, conversarei com seu filho Shoko, que terei que desafiar o general braço direito dele para um duelo de vida ou morte...

\- Incrível tudo o que me revelou...

\- Eu diria que é uma bela coincidência! Pois estou hospedado na casa da noiva do inimigo de meu pai!

Ao ouvir estas palavras o senhor Akisawa baixou um olhar triste. O youkai lhe falara a verdade. Era uma terrível coincidência Sesshoumaru encontrar seu desafeto na casa dele. Só que seu hóspede não poderia interferir na história de sua filha com Tetsuo, pois isso foi decidido há quase dezoito anos atrás por causa do costume que vem desde gerações. E se ele não cumprir com sua parte entregando Rin para se casar, ela se tornaria uma escrava, todos seriam mortos e de sua propriedade só restaria cinzas.

[ ... ]

Faltava um dia para a chegada do general Tetsuo Honishimo. Todos na casa grande estavam apreensivos e ansiosos, menos Rin, que até então não desconfiou de nada. Era de manhã e o desjejum ia ser servido logo.

\- Senhor, é melhor preparar a menina Rin... – se preocupava Mizuki, enquanto arrumava a mesa.

 _\- Não tenho coragem!_ – se desesperou o senhor Akisawa, pondo as mãos no rosto...

\- Mas meu senhor... Ela pensa que o noivo é alguém dos seus vinte e poucos anos... Na verdade é um velho asqueroso que tem quarenta anos a mais que ela, pobrezinha da minha menina... Sniff (quase chorando).

\- Pois eu acho que todos vocês já deveriam ter contado tudo para a Rin! - entrou Sesshoumaru na sala para o desjejum após ter ouvido tudo – É um absurdo o que estão fazendo enganando-a desse jeito. Que ela vai sofrer quando casar com Tetsuo, isto é fato, pois ele é um homem cruel e impiedoso. Agora vocês esconderem dela quem e como é o noivo, é demais! Queriam poupá-la para que não sofresse ao saber disso! Fiquem sabendo que ela vai sofrer muito mais ao souber que não disseram nada para ela este tempo todo! O próprio pai e a ama tão cuidadosos! Deixaram-na imaginar coisas que qualquer menina da idade dela sonha. É lamentável a que ponto vocês chegaram para evitar que ela não sofresse. E agora ficam aí com essas caras de desespero com medo da reação dela sabendo que o inevitável vai acontecer de um jeito ou de outro. Pensaram só no sofrimento de vocês e faltaram com a verdade para com a Rin!

\- Eu não queria que minha Rin sofresse... – disse o senhor Akisawa com a voz embargada após ter ouvido o sermão do youkai.

 _\- Vocês são dois hipócritas e egoístas! Suas atitudes me enojam!_ \- esbravejou Sesshomaru e saiu cruzando com Rin na escada.

\- Bom dia Lorde Sess...

Olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela com vontade de lhe contar tudo, mas não cabia a ele fazer isso. Subiu as escadas sem lhe responder nada.

\- Mas o que aconteceu com o Lorde Sesshoumaru? - perguntou olhando para o pai sem entender nada - Parece que está tão aborrecido logo cedo...

\- Rin, filha... tome seu café e depois irá com Mizuki até o comércio do vilarejo comprar um lindo kimono para uma ocasião especial – disse o pai.

\- Ai que legal! Quero comprar dois! Mas de que ocasião se trata, papai?

Os dois se entreolharam. Mizuki por fim falou:

\- É que amanhã... Finalmente... Chegará seu noivo... Rin... Teremos uma festa... De noivado...

 _\- O quê?! Eu não acredito! Meu noivo! Viva até que enfim_! Ah, sem demora quero ir comprar meu kimono... Tchau papai, vem Mizukinha. Tô te esperando lá fora...

\- Senhor... Ela...

\- Vá e não conte nada! – disse o senhor Akisawa.

Sesshoumaru ainda estava na escada e ouviu tudo. Sentiu um aperto no coração.

\- Céus! Não contaram nada! E ela ficou toda alegre! Ah, minha doce Rin! Este seu sorriso de felicidade está prestes a se tornar em um choro de tristeza!

Sesshoumaru foi para o quarto pensando em Rin.

\- "Como que o pai dela nunca teve a coragem de contar sobre Tetsuo?! E ainda tem a ousadia de dizer que foi para o bem dela, com medo da reação, que vai ser pior quando ela conhecer toda a verdade! E eu não posso fazer nada! Por enquanto posso ganhar tempo... É isso... amanhã, Tetsuo, não encontrará Rin logo cedo... De alguma forma tenho que prepará-la para esta surpresa que o destino cruelmente lhe reservou!"

 _\- Jaken! -_ gritou pelo servo.

\- Sim Amo! - entrou correndo e quase caiu nos pés dele - Estou aqui para fazer sua vont..

\- Cale-se! Quero que prepare algo para amanhã bem cedo.

[ ... ]

O general Tetsuo chegou com sua comitiva na casa grande dos Higushi. Foi logo entrando sem esperar ser anunciado. Sentou-se esparramado no sofá se coçando todo. Tinha duas servas que estavam sempre perto para ajudá-lo a se coçar, por que seu corpo era cheio de perebas, que pegou em tantas guerras que participou , mas nunca cuidou delas direito. Um nojo só!

 _\- Venham inúteis! Cocem!_ – gritou com elas, dando um soco nas costas de uma das escravas.

 _\- AHHH! Onde está Akisawa?!_

\- General Tetsuo Honishimo, seja bem vindo a esta humi...

\- Onde está a minha noiva, velho? Quero vê-la! Disseram-me que é muito linda! – disse isto cuspindo no chão.

\- "Além de mau não tem um pingo de educação! Que nojo! Arg! E fede igual a um porco!" – pensou Mizuki, que estava com vontade de vomitar.

\- Minha filha está se arrumando, quer ficar bonita para o senhor!

\- Que venha já! Estas frescuras não me servem de nada!

\- Sabe como são as moças, general! E depois acredito que o senhor queira descansar. Seu quarto está pronto!

\- Verdade! (ssslep rorc) – deu uma engolida com a saliva e ainda ficou uma baba escorrendo pela boca e limpou com a manga do traje – Quero me deitar!

Foi para o quarto e dormiu sem ao menos tomar um banho da viagem de três dias da corte até as terras de Shura. Do corredor se ouvia o ronco alto dele.

O senhor Akisawa estava em panico! Mizuki roía as unhas e todos os outros empregados estavam assustados com figura grotesca do noivo de Rin. Sorte que ela não estava em casa nesta hora. Havia saído com Sesshoumaru. Claro que este escape fora premeditado pelo youkai. Já que ele não lhe contaria a verdade, o que ele pudesse fazer para que Rin não encontrasse Tetsuo, ele estava fazendo. Queria evitar que ela o visse tão logo pela manhã e a convidou para um piquenique. Mandou que Jaken providenciasse tudo, desde a cesta com os comes e bebes e o cavalo Shion para que os dois, Sesshoumaru e Rin saíssem nele.

Ninguém comeu naquela casa. Claro que fora feito o café da manhã e depois o almoço, mas não tinha clima. Todos ficaram imaginando aquele homem horroroso andando na casa, mandando em tudo e em todos. Como se casaria com a filha do senhor feudal, ganharia o direito de ser dono de tudo. E também pensou em qual seria a reação de Rin! O senhor Akisawa já se culpava pela futura vida de tristeza da sua única razão de viver, a filha, depois da morte de sua amada esposa.

\- Céus! Ele não comeu nada o dia todo! - comentou Mizuki com uma empregada – Também... comer de que jeito se está se aproximando a hora mais crucial de todas as nossas vidas: Rin vai conhecer o "noivo" dela!

Saiu e sentou-se do lado do senhor Akisawa, pegando em suas mãos, para que com esse gesto ele soubesse que ela estará sempre do seu lado. Deu-lhe um abraço e olhou profundamente nos olhos do seu velho senhor, onde lágrimas teimavam em escorrer pelo rosto. Ele estava chorando por dentro. E era pela filha.


	5. Chapter 5

**_O Passeio Antes da Decepção_**

Antes do alvorecer Sesshoumaru estava de pé. Desceu as escadas de acesso dos serviçais da casa grande e encontrou Jaken, que disse que tudo quanto ordenara foi providenciado. Então ele disse a Mizuki que fosse acordar Rin e que a preparasse, pois passaria o dia todo fora com ele, e que tomasse cuidado para não acordar os demais. Logo as duas desciam a escada e Rin estava lindamente vestida com um kimono amarelo ouro com detalhes de flores amarelas, vermelhas e lilases, uma faixa azul claro com uma tira vermelha na cintura. O cabelo preso num coque com alguns fios soltos com um lindo kanzashi combinando. Ele gostou muito de vê-la assim tão bela logo pela manhã. Estavam a sós na cozinha e aproximou-se dela com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Você está incrivelmente linda! – e acariciou o rosto dela.

Rin olhou para ele toda feliz.

\- Me preparei para você.

\- Então vamos.

Segurou a mão dela e a guiou para fora, montaram o cavalo Shion, que estava preparado com uma cesta de piquenique. Saíram pelos fundos da casa grande em direção a densa floresta que rodeava a propriedade de Shura. Rin estava sentada na frente de Sesshoumaru, que segurava as rédeas do cavalo e aproveitou para abraça-la. Rin recostou-se no peito dele e sorriu quando olhou de lado para ele. Este seria um dia perfeito conforme os planos do youkai de evitar que a garota visse o asqueroso noivo que tinha chegado para conhecê-la.

Estavam passando por uma trilha que dava para um campo de flores. Rin desejou colher algumas e Sesshoumaru permitiu. Enquanto a via no meio das flores, toda feliz, pensou em como a vida dela seria diferente se não tivesse um destino cruel traçado desde o nascimento.

\- Nem todos nascem com a sorte de ser feliz na vida... Rin... infelizmente você é uma delas...

Ela chegou perto dele com um pouco das flores.

\- São tão bonitas! Quero colher mais algumas!

\- Tudo bem. Temos tempo de sobra.

Ele esperou pacientemente por ela. Não queria aborrecê-la mesmo que ela o afrontasse. Hoje ela podia.

– Pronto?

\- Sim! Podemos ir? Elas não são lindas, Sesshoumaru?

\- Não mais que você! – Respondeu-lhe colocando a mão em seu rosto e um olhar fixo nela. Viu-se novamente com aquele sentimento. Tirou a mão do rosto dela e a pegou pelo pulso.

– Vamos sair daqui!

Pôs-se a andar pela trilha puxando-a atrás de si. Rin tirou a mão dele do pulso e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dedos dele, ficando assim de mãos dadas. Sesshoumaru apenas olhou para ela gostando do que ela fez.

Rin cuidou de arrumar tudo da cesta, colocando por fim as flores que colheu dando um toque a mais no piquenique.

\- Ficou lindo!

Comeram em silêncio, quando o mesmo foi quebrado por Rin.

\- Por que me trouxe aqui?

\- Não me pergunte o motivo, que não lhe direi, mas hoje quero que seu dia seja de alegria!

 _\- "Um dia de alegria? Ah! Ficar do lado dele me trás uma sensação de bem estar tão grande..."_ \- Rin pensou, enquanto tentava em vão saber o real motivo do passeio.

Passaram boa parte da manhã conversado sobre diversos assuntos, entre eles Sesshoumaru quis saber mais da vida dela, mesmo que não tivesse nada de interessante. Ela por sua vez ficou encantada com os relatos da vida dele, pelas viagens que fizera, lugares que conhecera, pessoas, culturas. Ele só não relatou suas experiências amorosas, por que quando ela perguntou foi curto e grosso, dizendo que não era assunto para ela, deixando-a sem argumentos.

[ ... ]

Na casa grande deram pela falta dos dois somente pelo meio da manhã, por que o noivo tinha acordado e perguntou por ela. O pai deu a desculpa que ela estava se arrumando para ele. O general acabou indo dormir de novo, ouvindo por um milagre o conselho do seu anfitrião. De Sesshoumaru souberam por Jaken que ele viajou a negócios e saíra bem cedo. Ele orientou o youkai sapo a dizer isso para justificar sua ausência, e se dissesse a verdade sobre o passeio dos dois certamente seria seu último dia de vida.

\- Mas... e Rin, Mizuki? Ela sabia desde ontem que o noivo ia chegar hoje pela manhã... Onde pode estar? – preocupou-se o senhor Akisawa.

\- Talvez ela tenha ido passear um pouco pela manhã, senhor... e volta na hora do almoço. Sabemos que a menina gosta de sair às vezes...

\- Assim espero. Não quero nem ver a reação do general quando perceber e der conta que ela não está aqui... Que história vou inventar? Ele vai deduzir que ela o despreza, e se ele achar isso, céus... Será o fim!

Mizuki ouviu calada a resposta de seu senhor. Sabia que tinha razão. Se o general realmente não visse Rin e se zangasse, sobraria para todos da casa grande.

[ ... ]

Na parte da tarde Sesshoumaru e Rin foram pelo campo de flores indo parar na parte mais fechada da floresta. Começaram a entrar na floresta e Sesshoumaru percebeu que não estavam sozinhos. Sentiu a presença de alguém bem próximo. Ouviram um barulho de quedas d'água.

- _Escuta?!_ \- gritou Rin pulando do cavalo, estava sentada na garupa – Deve ser uma cachoeira! Quero me refrescar! – pulou do cavalo e saiu correndo em direção a suposta cachoeira que tinha mais a frente na trilha em que estavam.

 _\- Não! Rin! Não vá! Volte!_

 _\- Já volto! E não olhe tá!_

Ela correu bem mais rápido sem que ele visse pois estava olhando para os lados para ver se a criatura de cuja presença percebera não sairia e atacaria Rin. Como nada apareceu cavalgou seguindo o mesmo trajeto que ela.

Ela chegou e viu a linda paisagem da queda d'água. Imediatamente começou a se despir pensando que sendo Sesshoumaru um cavaleiro ele não ousaria espiá-la se banhando um pouco. Tirou parte do kimono e antes que se despisse toda foi que saiu detrás de uma árvore um gigantesco youkai urso ferocíssimo. Estava faminto. Deu um urro e veio em direção a Rin. Ela deu um grito aterrador e caiu no chão, tentando escapar. O youkai urso ficou de pé para dar o ataque final, mas a única coisa que fez foi ficar imóvel olhando para Rin, pois Sesshoumaru o atravessou de fora a fora com sua espada Toukijin. O sangue do youkai urso começou a gotejar em Rin, pois a espada ficou cravada nas costas do mesmo. Ele acabou indo ao chão morto.

Rin ficou num estado catatônico. Respiração ofegante, mão na boca, as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto, cheia de respingos de sangue e olhando fixo para o youkai morto. Acabou de ter uma experiência assustadora. Viu quando Sesshoumaru retirou a Toukijin toda ensanguentada, depois veio até ela.

\- Rin! Está ferida? - Ela não olhava para ele e nem se mexia. Ainda estava com o olhar fixo no animal – _Rin! -_ só com o grito dele é que ela voltou a si.

\- Sesshoumaru! O youkai... ia me atacar... – e o abraçou – _Ele ia me devoraaaaar... (_ chorando muito).

\- Shh! Eu estou aqui. Calma... Acabou!

Abraçou-a forte, se culpando por deixá-la sozinha. Com a queda Rin havia ficado somente com parte do kimono sobre o corpo, deixando a parte de cima do seu corpo a mostra. Sesshoumaru a pegou no colo e levou até a água para ela se lavar do sangue respingado. Depois a pôs em seu colo e a abraçou passando as mãos nas costas dela e pôde observar bem a beleza do corpo de Rin. Ela tinha uma pele de seda, tão delicada e frágil.

\- Tudo bem? Está mais calma agora?

\- Sim... Só quero ficar mais um pouco abraçada assim com você...

Ficaram ali, juntos, recostados numa pedra. Rin acabou adormecendo nos braços do youkai. Sesshoumaru apertou-a contra o peito, a queria mais perto de si. Ficou olhando para o rosto, para o corpo. Uma vontade súbita de tomá-la ali mesmo passou pela mente.

- _"Se eu fizer isso garanto que ela iria querer... Sinto quando chega perto de mim que seu corpo queima, como agora..."._

Sesshoumaru passava as mãos delicadamente sobre seu rosto, descia pelo colo, pelos braços e ia até as coxas, levantando às vezes o kimono que cobria somente a parte intima dela. As pernas ficaram a mostra. Ele queria vê-la totalmente sem nada. Mas não ousou despi-la de vez. Seu coração de youkai batia descompassado. Ela, ali, em seus braços, tão perto de ser dele. Ele, com um desejo que pouco a pouco dominava todo o corpo. Resolveu acordá-la antes de cometer uma loucura!

\- Rin! Vamos, levante-se! Temos que ir senão chegaremos tarde!

\- Esta tão bom ficar aqui... dormindo em teus braços...

Ao dizer isto ela o abraçou fazendo com que ele que já estava tomado de desejo por ela a deitasse de vez na relva. Ficou por cima dela. Segurou as mãos dele entre as dela entrelaçando os dedos.

\- Sesshoumaru...

\- Rin... Eu... – os lábios dele quase que tocavam os dela. Rin fechou os olhos...

Ele ia beijá-la, mas levantou rapidamente e virou-se para não olhar mais para ela. Pegou a espada e se dirigiu até o cavalo.

\- Vamos, coloque o kimono! Temos que ir – Disse secamente para ela. Estava excitado a ponto de tomá-la – _"Olha como você me deixa Rin, droga não posso fazer isso..."_ – Pensou enquanto fechava os olhos e tentava controlar o desejo.

Rin se levantou e terminou de se arrumar. Chegou perto do youkai, que virou o rosto para não encará-la.

\- Sesshoumaru... Agora há pouco... Você ia me beij...

 _\- Não! Não ia acontecer nada, entendeu? Esquece o que quer que tenha sido nós dois agora há a pouco._.. – Esbravejou com ela segurando pelos braços e soltando-a num empurrão. - Suba logo neste cavalo e vamos! Não quero ouvir mais nada a respeito disso, fui claro?

\- Está bem... youkai...

Ela respondeu subindo em Shion sem entender a reação do youkai. Sesshoumaru pulou na sela e fez o cavalo correr o mais rápido que podia.

 _\- "Por que ele não quer falar sobre o aconteceu? Não entendo..."_ – pensou Rin, enquanto voltavam para casa.

[ ... ]

Já começava a entardecer e todos na casa grande estavam em polvorosa. Nada de Rin aparecer.

\- Céus que houve? Onde pode estar esta menina? Vou mandar alguns homens a procura dela...

\- Não senhor – disse Mizuki – se fizer isso vai levantar suspeitas e se o general acordar...

\- Esse é outro problema... Deixe-o dormir... – suspirou o senhor Akisawa – _"Será que Rin viu o general e de medo fugiu de casa? Não... Não pode ser..."._

[ ... ]

Era quase noite quando chegaram aos limites da propriedade. Rin quis descer do cavalo e andar um pouco, ainda estava pensando no beijo que quase aconteceu. Andaram uma boa parte do caminho e ela sentou-se para descansar.

\- Vamos, não pare agora! É melhor chegarmos a casa grande antes do anoitecer! – disse um Sesshoumaru bastante preocupado, mas com um outro perigo do qual ele não poderia proteger a Rin, mesmo que quisesse. Vai testemunhar a cena e não poderá fazer nada.

\- Arf! Espera só um pouco... Só para eu tomar fôlego... - estava sentada mas resolveu ficar em pé indo até ele - Sesshoumaru, porque naquela hora quando estávamos juntos... por que não me beijou? Responda-me quero saber... – perguntou puxando-o com força pelo braço, mesmo correndo o risco que ele não dissesse nada.

Sesshoumaru foi pego de surpresa com a pergunta dela.

\- Já lhe disse para esquecer o que houve naquele lugar!

\- Não quero e não posso! Me responda por quê?

\- Não insista Rin...

\- Insisto sim! E porque me olhava daquele jeito?

\- Que jeito? Do que está falando agora?

\- Me olhava com desejo...

Aquela resposta calou o youkai.

 _\- "Ela percebeu então? Droga!".._. Foi impressão sua, Rin...

\- Não foi não. E quando me abraçou e se deitou sobre mim... Senti seu corpo... Você estava...

 _\- Estava nada, menina! Esqueça o que viu ou sentiu! Suba neste cavalo e fique ai!_ – a segurou pela cintura e a pôs com tudo em cima do animal, mas ele mesmo não montou. Foi à frente puxando as rédeas com cara de poucos amigos.

Chegaram a casa. O senhor Akisawa quando viu a filha a abraçou perguntando onde passou o dia todo.

\- Filha por que fez isso? Seu noivo chegou e perguntou por você! Tive que mentir para ele...

\- Minha menina! – Mizuki veio correndo - Que susto nos deu, ah, mas você não vai escapar de um sermão e...

 _\- Basta!_ – Gritou o youkai – _Rin está cansada e vai subir para um banho. Quero conversar com os dois agora!_

\- Lorde Sesshoumaru – disse o senhor Akisawa - o senhor chegou de sua viagem e creio que achou Rin na estrada, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de...

- _Não discuta a minha ordem! Esqueceu quem realmente manda aqui, Akisawa? Eu sou um nobre da corte do imperador, portanto a minha classe aristocrática está bem acima da sua. O senhor enquanto for um nobre feudal deve obediência e respeito a mim enquanto eu estiver na sua casa. E se eu quiser intervir em tudo aqui, o farei. E para isso não preciso de sua aprovação. A única coisa que não posso intervir é na decisão do futuro de sua filha, por que isso foi uma ordem decidida pelo velho imperador na escolha do noivo dela, devido aos antigos costumes de casamento. O imperador está acima da minha classe, portanto devo obediência a ele, assim como você também, e infelizmente, não posso interferir nas ordens dele._

\- Sim Lorde! Perdoe minha falta...

O senhor Akisawa mandou Rin subir com outras servas para o quarto. Ele e Mizuki foram para a biblioteca conversar com Sesshoumaru. Antes de entrarem na sala ele deu uma outra ordem.

– Não quero que Rin saia do quarto até amanhã de manhã!

Rin estava no meio da escada quando o ouviu dizer isso.

\- Quê? Vou ficar trancada por que você ordena?!

\- Sim! – respondeu encarando ela – e não ouse me desobedecer!

\- Te odeio youkai!

Terminou de subir as escadas e foi para o quarto! Nem parece que tinham passado um dia lindo juntos.

[ ... ]

Todos entraram na sala e Sesshoumaru explicou que não tinha saído para viajar e que sim planejou na noite anterior passar o dia com Rin para que ela não encontrasse o general Tetsuo. Queria poupá-la do desgosto de vê-lo e dar uma chance para que o pai contasse a filha a verdade sobre o noivo.

\- Portanto os dois não vão interrogá-la para saber o por quê dela não ter estado presente para receber este maldito general. Onde ele está?

\- Dormindo até agora, lorde... – respondeu Mizuki.

\- Deve estar dormindo como um porco que é. Bem, então senhor Akisawa, vai ou não contar a Rin?

\- Eu não sei... E se ela não me perdoar por ter escondido dela a verdade?...

\- Pior vai ser quando a ver casada com Tetsuo. Lhe garanto que a sua dor vai ser maior do que se ela não o perdoar! - disse o youkai secamente para ele.

Dava pena ver o pai de Rin triste. Sesshoumaru estava mais preocupado com ela.

\- Mandei que ela ficasse no quarto para que até amanhã de manhã o senhor conversasse com ela. Mas pelo visto, ficará em silêncio. É uma lástima.

Saiu da sala e foi para o quarto descansar. A vontade dele de verdade era ter levado Rin para bem longe de tudo ali. Queria impedir a todo custo o encontro dela com o noivo. Mas seria impossível, mesmo que o pai ou a ama lhe contasse quem ele era. Não ia aliviar a dor dela em nada.

[ ... ]

Por uma incrível obra do destino, o general Tetsuo dormiu por dois dias diretos. Todos da casa respirariam aliviados por enquanto. O pai de Rin não lhe contou nada e ela foi vigiada o tempo todo por Sesshoumaru para que não ficasse perto do quarto do noivo. Claro que ela queria vê-lo, pois imaginava que ele fosse um jovem bonito e da mesma idade que ela. Mizuki lhe disse que era para não perturbá-lo, para deixá-lo à vontade, e quando ele quisesse, Rin iria conhecê-lo.

\- Mas por que ele dorme tanto? Será que é doente, Mizuki? – lhe perguntou inocentemente Rin.

\- Não se-sei, filha...

Sesshoumaru estava inquieto.

\- "Céus! Que espera! É uma tortura isso! E não posso me afastar daqui!"

Tudo por causa de Rin. Se ele quisesse sairia dali, não tinha nada a ver com essa história. Mas o tal sentimento que se viu ter por ela estava tomando conta do coração do youkai.

 _-"Será impossível que isto esteja acontecendo comigo!"_ – ele mesmo não admitia passar por isso.

[ ... ]

 _\- Aaaahhh!_

O general Tetsuo acordou dois dias depois. Estava fedendo e o cheiro infestou todo o quarto. Gritou pelas duas escravas para que coçassem suas perebas.

 _\- Inúteis! Preparem-me um banho! Rápido!_

Arrumam tudo, mas não foi suficiente. Encherem a banheira três vezes, gastou todos os sais de banhos perfumados que tinham e ainda assim o homem fedia. O cheiro ruim já estava impregnado na pele velha dele. Arrumou-se e foi para a sala tomar o café da manhã.

\- Bom dia general! - cumprimentou o anfitrião.

\- Só se for pra você, Akisawa!

Sesshoumaru levantou cedo. Sabia que Tetsuo havia despertado. E não precisou perceber sua presença na casa. O mau cheiro dele o delatava. Desceu as escadas e encarou o inimigo de seu pai.

\- Ora, ora, ora! Se não é o filho de Inutaisho em pessoa – disse Tetsuo em tom provocador.

\- Infelizmente para você, Tetsuo, sou eu sim!

\- Que faz nesta casa youkai?

\- Não lhe devo satisfações!

\- Senhores! Estão em minha casa! Exijo respeito! Se quiserem acertar suas diferenças façam longe daqui! – esbravejou o senhor Akisawa – Não se esqueçam que nesta casa há uma dama, a minha filha, e terão que se portarem como convém!

Os dois se encararam feio! Apesar de tudo tinham que manter a civilidade.

\- Já deve saber que a linda filha de nosso anfitrião é minha noiva!

\- Para a infelicidade da jovem, sim eu sei!

\- E devo avisá-lo para manter distância dela! – disse isso apontando o dedo para o youkai - Eu sou um homem ciumento e costumo punir severamente quem me contraria. Akisawa, mande preparar sua filha – slep roorc (babando) – Quero vê-la agora!

\- Sim general! Mizuki, vá chamar Rin e peça que desça para conhecer seu noivo.

Chegou o momento inesperado! A ama subiu as escadas com o coração na mão. Bateu na porta do quarto e uma Rin toda feliz e lindamente vestida como uma princesa a recebeu.

\- Ai Mizuki! Finalmente vou conhecer meu noivo! – Saiu correndo e foi detida pela ama.

\- Calma! Não mostre ansiedade, devagar. Cabeça curvada em reverência e só responda se ele lhe dirigir a palavra.

Desceram as escadas. Todos que estavam a mesa se levantaram em respeito a Rin. O pai dela não teve coragem de encará-la. Sesshoumaru lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

\- "Está linda para quem não a merece." - pensou e olhou para a cara de satisfação de Tetsuo, que a olhava de cima a baixo embasbacado.

\- De todas as noivas que tive você é a mais bonita! – se levantou e ficou na frente dela - Venha aqui e beije minha mão, menina!

Rin olhou fixo para Tetsuo. Não lhe disse uma só palavra. Ficou perplexa com a visão do corpo dele cheio de pereba que ele mesmo teimava em coçar, fora o cheiro insuportável de fossa que exalava.

Sesshoumaru viu a cara de descontentamento dela e se aproximou para caso Tetsuo quisesse bater nela por não tê-lo cumprimentado, iria defendê-la. Sabia que ia arrumar um sério problema com o general, mas jamais permitiria que a tocasse.

Rin pôs a mão na boca. Olhava enojada .

\- Na-não... Não pode ser este o meu noivo... Não... - falou baixinho – Que horroroso!

Olhou para o seu pai e a ama e viu a tristeza nos rostos deles como confirmação. Deu três passos para trás, mas suas pernas travaram. Queria sair dali, ficar longe daquele homem de aspecto desprezível. Sentiu uma fraqueza tomar conta do seu corpo, que nem obedecia mais aos seus comandos. A cabeça girava, e então, como em câmera lenta, Rin desmaiou. Só não caiu com tudo ao chão por que Sesshoumaru a segurou a tempo. Foi um Deus nos acuda! Mizuki e o pai vieram desesperados até ela.

- _Filha! Filha!_

\- Calma, senhor Akisawa! – disse o youkai – Foi só um desmaio, vamos levá-la para o quarto! – a pegou no colo e parou quando Tetsuo gritou com ele.

\- Aonde pensa que vai youkai? Coloque a minha noiva no chão e a deixe aí! Isso é frescura que essas escravas inúteis ensinaram para ela! É só jogar água e dar uns chutes que ela acorda! Preciso chegar perto dela e sentir seu toque, agora ela me pertence e... – Deu dois passos e parou, quando viu a expressão de raiva no rosto de Sesshoumaru, que se virou com tudo encarando o general.

- _Não se atreva a tocá-la!_

Subiu e a levou para o quarto e a deitou na cama.

– Não vou deixar aquele ser repugnante encostar um dedo em você, nem que eu mate todo o exército que ele mandar atrás de mim! – disse em tom protetor enquanto tirava alguns fios de cabelo do rosto dela. Mizuki viu tudo.

\- O senhor faria isso mesmo pela menina Rin, meu senhor?

\- Não fale besteira, serva! Foi só um desabafo.

\- Senti a verdade em suas palavras.

\- Como ousa falar assim comigo? Seu trabalho é cuidar dela e não deixar ninguém entrar neste quarto!

\- Perdão senhor! É que... Diante dos fatos, talvez o senhor seja o único que possa livrar a minha menina daquele homem...

Sesshoumaru encarou Mizuki seriamente, que baixou a cabeça em sinal de obediência. Virou-se indo para a porta.

\- Quisesse o destino que o senhor fosse o noivo, Lorde Sesshoumaru... E não aquele monstro do Tetsuo! - Mizuki disse em último.

Sesshoumaru parou ao ouvir isso. Fechou a mão e socou a mesa da entrada do quarto. Não disse nada e saiu.

 _-"Eu? Noivo de Rin? Ama imbecil!"_ \- pensou enquanto se dirigia a sala onde estavam Tetsuo e o senhor Akisawa. Sentou-se e pediu a um dos servos um vinho, mesmo não fosse a parte da manhã o período para se beber.

\- Minha linda noiva acordou, youkai?

\- Não! E pelo visto vai demorar! Mesmo que não queira terá que esperar! – respondeu Sesshoumaru.

\- Minha filha é muito sensível, general! Espero que o senhor compreenda e ... – tentou falar o senhor Akisawa.

\- Tolices! Não suporto mulheres fracas! Essas comigo sofrem! Espero que quando me casar sua filha não me aborreça.

Essa resposta deixou Sesshoumaru furioso. Não ousou imaginar a vida que Rin teria ao lado dele.

Depois de voltar a si do desmaio e Mizuki ter conversado bastante, convencendo que é melhor ela se apresentar ao general, Rin acabou por concordar, contra sua vontade. Apresentou-se a ele, mas com o pai junto. Viu que Tetsuo não tinha a menor classe e nem educação. Uma tristeza enorme se via em seu rosto. Após a conversa, se retirou e foi para o quarto chorar. Queria ver Sesshoumaru, mas Jaken lhe disse que havia saído é só voltaria no outro dia. Ela não podia deixar a casa, estava sendo vigiada o tempo todo pelos soldados da comitiva do fedorento.

Sesshoumaru voltou três dias depois. Havia entrando escondido no quarto de Rin e conversou com ela um pouco para saber se estava bem. Quando ela o viu, correu e o abraçou.

\- Sesshoumaru! Onde estava? Precisei tanto de você...

\- Eu tive que sair. Você está bem? Ele não te tocou, não é?

Rin sorriu ao ver a preocupação dele.

\- Não...

\- Não posso me demorar. Você está sendo vigiada. Se ele me ver aqui descontará em seu pai.

Ele ia sair, mas Rin lhe puxou pelo braço e colocou as mãos em seu rosto.

\- Sesshoumaru... Eu queria...

\- Não Rin... É perigoso...

Saiu do quarto e foi para a sala. Tetsuo estava sentado e o chamou.

\- Filho de Inutaisho! Espero que tenha ficado longe da minha futura e linda esposa!

\- Não tem vergonha?! Um velho casar-se com uma menina!

\- Não! Não mesmo! Já tive várias esposas e todas velhas! Essa nã é especial, novinha... e cheirando a leite! Quando o imperador me disse que ia me dá-la por esposa assim que completasse dezoito anos, aceitei. Fiz questão de esperá-la, e daqui a pouco ela será minha! Vou ter com ela a sua, o que nós chamamos lá na corte entre os nobres e militares, "la prima notte"! Hehehe! Vou realizar com ela todas as minhas taras! Hahahá!

Sesshoumaru teve vontade de esmurrá-lo por faltar com o respeito a Rin.

 _\- "É um verdadeiro cachorro! Merece morrer!"_

Saiu da frente dele e foi andar um pouco. Não tirava Rin da mente e pensava em como poderia reverter a situação dela não ter que se casar com Tetsuo.

\- Droga! É um costume imposto, nem eu posso mudar... E essa "prima notte" que ele mencionou... Já ouvi falar... É uma noite que qualquer nobre pode reivindicar para si a vez com qualquer noiva e desfrutar com ela o que seria de direito do marido. Mesmo que haja casamento depois. No caso de Tetsuo, ele não é nobre, é militar, portanto não tem este direito, teria que esperar até ela completar os dezoito anos. Eu, por minha vez, sendo um nobre real, posso tê-la a hora que desejar e ele não poderá fazer nada. Mas também isso não o impedirá de se casar com ela. E vai com certeza descontar nela a sua ira se não for o primeiro homem a estar com ela na cama.

[ ... ]

Tetsuo recebeu uma mensagem do imperador para voltar à corte. Toda sua comitiva e soldados se arrumaram. Ele avisou o senhor Akisawa que voltaria para buscar Rin no exato dia em que ela completasse dezoito anos. Faltavam quatro meses e meio. Durante este tempo o clima da casa grande estava melhor. Rin já não tinha o semblante triste. Voltara a sorrir e perdoou o pai e a ama por não terem contado a ela sobre Tetsuo. Já o youkai Sesshoumaru evitava a todo custo ficar próximo a ela por causa do que estava sentindo. A cada dia que passava ele a desejava mais e mais. Pensava em fazer uso do direito da "la prima notte" com ela. Será que seria o certo?

Rin se divertia como qualquer jovem de sua idade. O fato de saber que ia se casar com um homem asqueroso não a fez perder a vontade de viver, como o pai temia. Por enquanto e por pouco tempo ela ainda teria momentos de felicidade e ali, ainda na casa estaria protegida, principalmente por Sesshoumaru.

Em relação a ele, Rin ficava mais admirada com ele e com o cuidado até em extremo que ele tinha para com ela. Gostava quando ele a abraçava, e gostava mais da estranha sensação que o corpo dele lhe transmitia. Por algumas vezes criou coragem e quase o beijou, mas ele sempre a evitava.

Foi numa dessas conversas com Mizuki que explicou, ao seu modo, como é a relação intima entre um homem e uma mulher. Que quando estão apaixonados se beijam muito. Rin ficou imaginando como seria seu primeiro beijo. Claro que ela queria que fosse com Sesshoumaru!

 _\- "Aqueles lábios envolventes dele"..._

Se viu pensando nele, desejando-o, cada dia. Mas poderia ser que, dentro de pouco tempo este desejo de beijá-lo se realizaria em sua vida. E talvez um outro desejo também, que somente o youkai Sesshoumaru lhe proporcionaria.


	6. Chapter 6

**_La Prima Notte_**

Como faltava um mês para o aniversário de Rin, o senhor Akisawa resolveu fazer uma festa, mesmo não sendo o exato dia do aniversário dela. Pois quando fosse mesmo o dia do aniversário, que não seria um dia feliz para ninguém daquela casa, o general a viria buscar para se casar com ela, então se cumpriria a promessa por causa do costume. Era o mínimo que podia fazer para que Rin tivesse uma linda lembrança do seu aniversário.

\- Está resolvido! Vamos festejar os dezoito anos de minha amada filha daqui a sete dias. Mande preparar tudo, a comida, a bebida, a música, e convide os aldeãos do vilarejo e todos da casa!

\- Mas senhor... E o Lorde Sesshoumaru? Ele ainda está hospedado conosco! Bem, me estranha que ainda não tenha ido embora e...

\- Minha presença nesta casa a incomoda senhora Mizuki? – entrou Sesshoumaru na cozinha, surpreendendo a todos.

\- Lorde Sess-sess-houmaruuu! Eu não vi o senhor... perdoe-me... – Mizuki ficou mais branca que já era.

\- O que planejam fazer para Rin? – perguntou o youkai.

\- Lorde Sesshoumaru! Chegou em boa hora! Daqui a sete dias vamos comemorar o aniversário de dezoito anos da minha filha! Está convidadíssimo, pois o senhor já é praticamente da família!

O senhor Akisawa estava alcoolizado por conta do vinho que tomara, sendo ainda parte da manhã. Às vezes se embebedava um pouco para esquecer as tristezas da vida e falava o que não devia.

Durante os dias que antecederam a festa, tudo ocorreu tranquilamente. Como os convidados eram as pessoas dali mesmo, cada um trazia a seu modo presentes para Rin. Coisas simples, sem luxo algum. Ela na sua singeleza de ser agradecia de coração a cada um e estava particularmente feliz. Sesshoumaru viu que ainda não tinha providenciado o presente que daria a ela. O que poderia ser? Queria que fosse algo que ela jamais esquecesse.

Já era o dia da festa e logo de manhã todos estavam atarefados dando os últimos ajustes. Rin acordou cedo. Queria andar um pouco a cavalo, descansar e depois, se arrumaria. Ia usar o kimono que o pai lhe deu de presente. Era branco e vermelho todo bordado nas mangas e na barra. Na frente dele tinha três laços bordados com fitas vermelha e preta. A faixa também era da mesma cor.

Quando estava na mata viu ninguém menos que Sesshoumaru que também estava cavalgando.

\- Que faz aqui Rin?

\- Ah, vim espairecer um pouco e depois volto para me arrumar. E você?

\- Vou voltar mais no fim da tarde. Te encontro na sua festa. Até mais – disse isto e saiu – _"Ainda preciso ver que presente te darei, Rin"._

Rin entrou nas águas termais e ficou ali até entardecer. Resolveu também só voltar no fim da tarde. Queria chegar junto com Sesshoumaru. E não é que quando estava na entrada da propriedade o viu chegar. Parecia tão cansado. Esperou ele passar e entrar. Depois foi em seguida.

[ ... ]

Sesshomaru estava cansado. Voltou da cavalgada, subiu as escadas adentrou o quarto.

- _"Estou imundo, preciso me banhar e me arrumar para a festa..." -_ pensou enquanto tirava todo o traje e ainda pensando que presente dar a Rin, visto que não encontrou nada no comércio do vilarejo.

Chamou Jaken e ordenou que lhe preparasse um banho. Enquanto esperava ficou pensando nela. Jaken entrou avisando que estava tudo pronto. Mandou que se retirasse e entrou na banheira, relaxando todo o corpo. Ficou ali por um tempo, e teve a mente invadida por vários pensamentos. Não quis demorar-se muito. Queria dormir um pouco antes da festa, sentia-se extremamente exausto. Deitou-se na cama, de toalha, e logo adormecera.

[ ... ]

Rin deixou Shion no estábulo e entrou correndo dentro da casa grande, como se estivesse procurando algo. E estava. Foi até a cozinha, e não encontrou. Ao sair deu de cara com a sua ama, Mizuki.

\- Ai menina! Que susto! Que pressa é essa? Vai tirar o pai da forca? Entre para se trocar, hoje é seu grande dia.

\- Me desculpe, ama! Não queria te assustar... – disse Rin, que na verdade foi quem se assustou com a presença da ama – só estou procurando o Buyio, meu gatinho...

\- Procurando o gato justo hoje? Sei. Ele deve estar lá fora... E não se demore para ficar bonita, é a sua festa.

\- Claro! Hahaha. Tem razão, eu vou procurar lá... Tchau...

Saiu rapidinho da frente da ama antes que ela começasse um interrogatório e viesse de fato saber qual "gato" Rin realmente estava atrás. Certificou-se não havia ninguém no hall de entrada e subiu correndo as escadas na ponta dos pés e foi direto para o corredor que dava para os quartos de hóspedes. Um em especial. Parou em frente à porta, pensando se batia ou não. Já estava quase anoitecendo e sabia que nessa hora todos os criados ainda estariam arrumando os últimos preparativos de tudo, pois a festa seria no jardim, então não corria risco nenhum de ser pega ali. Quanto aos demais, cada um estava ocupado com alguma coisa, pois os convidados só começariam a chegar lá pelas nove da noite.

Respirou fundo e ia bater na porta, só que resolveu ver se estava aberta. Para sua surpresa estava. Entrou, pé ante pé. Verificou se Sesshoumaru estava por ali. Chamou-o, mas não houve resposta. Observou e viu no chão os trajes perto da porta do banheiro. Resolveu olhar e só encontrou espumas na banheira.

Voltou-se então para a direção da cama e teve uma visão privilegiada do youkai que dormia um sono profundo. Seus olhos percorreram todo o corpo dele. Viu que ele estava somente envolto numa toalha.

 _\- "Realmente ele é lindo, parece um semideus!"_

Contemplou por um instante aquele ser ali deitado. Aproximou-se devagar, temendo que ele acordasse. Sentou-se na beira da cama. O coração batia descompassado. Nunca tinha se aproximado tão perto de um homem daquele jeito, nu, tampouco de um youkai. Levantou-se, assustada.

 _\- "O que eu estou fazendo aqui?"._

Se deu conta de onde estava e principalmente do que desejava fazer. Visto que Sesshoumaru nem se mexera, voltou a sentar. Contemplou cada detalhe do corpo dele. Tinha um físico definido de causar inveja a muitos homens. Realmente, visto assim de perto era muito bonito.

Rin se aproximou mais. Estava com a respiração ofegante, mais uma vez temeu que ele acordasse e imaginou o que responder se ele a visse ali. Claro que nem teria palavras! Uma garota dentro do quarto de um youkai nu na cama! Que escândalo não seria! Ficou olhando para o rosto dele, mais para os seus lábios.

 _\- "Como será o beijo dele?"_

Queria saber, pois o tinha visto no celeiro mais ou menos duas semanas atrás. Estava tratando de Shion, seu cavalo, quando ouviu uns gemidos vindo da parte de trás do celeiro, onde eram depositados os fenos para os animais. Sesshoumaru estava lá com uma gueixa de sua comitiva, que atendia pelo nome de Kagura, que o servia sexualmente. Rin viu tudo o que ele fez com ela. Viu como Sesshoumaru a possuíra de tal forma. Viu as posições que ele fez com a gueixa e como ela gemia de prazer. E desde então ficou com aquelas cenas na cabeça, desejando que ele também fizesse tudo aquilo com ela. Mas que tola! O que um youkai experiente como ele iria querer com ela! Sentiu uma tristeza invadir o coração. Resolveu então sair, mas estava tão convidativo ficar ali olhando pra ele. Se inclinou sobre o corpo dele e desejou tocar seus lábios, fechou os olhos. Sua boca com os lábios entreabertos, pertinho da boca dele.

 _\- "Um toque, só um toque, que eu vou guardar para o resto da minha vida!" -_ pensou ela.

Quando estava prestes a tocar seus lábios, Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos! Qual não foi o susto dela! Nem sequer imaginava que ele não estaria dormindo profundamente. Imediatamente tentou sair de cima dele, mas ele foi mais rápido. Agarrou-a pelos braços e a jogou na cama de casal, ficando em cima dela. Com o movimento brusco, Rin deu um grito, que foi interrompido pela mão dele na sua boca. Com a outra mão segurou os braços dela apertando-os contra o corpo dele em cima dela.

A respiração dela ficou ofegante e somado a isto, o coração batia descompassado. Olhava assustada para os olhos dourados do youkai, que só a observava. O que ele iria fazer? Pois fora pega em flagrante, tentando beijá-lo. Tentou em vão se desvencilhar, mas ele era mais forte. Sentiu todo o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu e um sentimento de excitação tomou conta de seu corpo.

\- O que você veio fazer aqui, Rin? O que ia fazer inclinada sobre mim? Você estava prestes a me beijar, não é mesmo? Ah, que ingênua! Achou mesmo que um youkai completo como eu não ia perceber sua presença? Eu já sabia de você assim que subiu as escadas. Só não despertei para ver até onde você iria, e parabéns, você é corajosa! Foi bem mais longe do que eu imaginei. Só que agora quem irá mais longe com você sou eu!

Rin arregalou os olhos! Tinha vontade de gritar:

 _\- Mmmmm..._

\- Shhhh! Guarda silêncio! – ordenou Sesshoumaru – Eu vou soltar minha mão da sua boca e você não vai gritar. Vai me dizer por que veio aqui.

Tirou a mão da boca dela e soltou-lhe os braços.

– Eu só queria te ver!

\- Mentira! Você entrou aqui com outra intenção!

\- Não! Não é nada disso... Eu...

\- Então por que ia me beijar?

\- Eu...

\- Seria seu primeiro beijo somente um toque nos lábios? Não, Rin, um beijo de verdade é assim...

Tocou os lábios, pressionando-os com certa força e delicadeza, e lhe deu um beijo ardente. Sua língua procurou a dela e Rin tentou desviar o rosto, mas acabou se rendendo. O beijo que ela tanto desejou estava acontecendo! Foi demorado, gostoso, cheio de vontade, ela pôde sentir todo o prazer da boca daquele youkai.

 _\- "Que beijo gostoso!"_ \- pensou enquanto se rendia ainda mais.

Ele contemplou seu rosto angelical após beijá-la. O rosto dela o encantava. Ela abriu os olhos, e viu que ele a olhava. Estava com o corpo tremendo, fora o medo que sentia. Sesshoumaru sorriu ao ver seu desespero. Rin tentou se levantar, mas ele a dominou segurando seus braços novamente acima da cabeça dela e fixou os olhos nos dela.

\- Preste atenção Rin! Eu vou te dar muito mais que um beijo esta noite. E este vai ser o meu presente de aniversário para você... sua "prima notte".

\- Sesshoumaru... Eu nunca...

-... Nunca fora tocada por ninguém. Eu sei, pude saber disso assim que a vi pela primeira vez, o seu "algo especial". Você é virgem...

Respondeu isso passando os caninos no pescoço dela fazendo com que seus corpos estremecessem.

\- Esta noite você vai ser minha, humana...

\- Sesshoumaru...

Beijou-a intensamente. Enquanto a segurava com a outra mão tirou a faixa do kimono.

\- Que está fazendo?!

\- Não te disse que ia te dar mais que um beijo?!

Sesshoumaru sentou-se em cima dela e tirou a toalha, ficando totalmente nu. Passou a mão na abertura do kimono, deixando os seios e todo o corpo dela a mostra, tirando o kimono e jogando longe. Ficou contemplando a beleza de seu corpo, que agora estava ali a seu bel-prazer. Rin tinha um belíssimo corpo.

Passou as mãos nos seios, acariciando com delicadeza, arrancando gemidos dela. Começou a passar a língua neles, mordiscando os mamilos, lambendo-os e depois os chupando em seguida.

\- Ah!

\- Rin! Você enlouqueceria qualquer homem!

Rin arqueava o corpo por causa do prazer que Sesshoumaru lhe dava. Ele por sua vez continuou, roçando os caninos no ventre dela, até descer ao sexo dela. Ficou de joelhos, como se esperando uma aprovação dela para o que estava prestes a fazer. Rin virou o rosto e cruzou as pernas rapidamente. O youkai riu da atitude dela e se inclinou sobre ela.

\- Acha mesmo que com esse gesto eu vou parar o que comecei?

Segurou o queixo de Rin, fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

\- Eu vou tocar seu sexo, então desejarás que eu não pare mais...

\- Sesshoumaru... por favor...

Ele deu outro beijo e a mão direita foi parar na virilha de Rin causando-lhe arrepios, e posteriormente vindo a tocar o sexo de vez, colocando os dedos dentro dela, fazendo movimentos circulares, e deixando-a mais excitada e fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Rin fechou os olhos, sentindo o prazer que aqueles toques lhe proporcionavam.

Sesshoumaru se inclinou diante dela e lhe abriu as pernas. Sem demora começou a passar a língua lentamente em cada canto do sexo dela. Rin gemia alto e mal respirava, com o coração descompassado. Nunca se imaginou viver um momento assim, tão prazeroso, e assim, dessa forma. Sesshoumaru estava se segurando ao máximo para não penetrá-la de vez. Apesar de querer fazer logo e com pressa, teria que ir devagar para não machucá-la, pois era sua primeira vez. Não desejava causar-lhe dor e sim prazer. Deitou-se sobre ela e pôs as mãos na cintura dela, encaixando seu corpo no dela, o que fez Rin desejá-lo ainda mais. Abraçou Sesshoumaru desejando que este momento nunca tivesse fim.

Ele a penetrou delicadamente, mas depois fez um pouco de força. Gemeu de prazer quando colocou todo o membro dentro dela, fazendo mais força, arrancando um grito dela, entrando e saindo dela devagar, tirando sua virgindade de vez.

\- Ah! Sesshoumaruuu...

A olhou bem dentro dos olhos, acariciou-lhe o rosto e disse:

\- Você está se tornando mulher, Rin...

E então, pôs as pernas dela em volta do seu quadril, permitindo que ele tivesse mais acesso, e recomeçou os movimentos, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam os seios, quando entrava e saia dela num ritmo um pouco mais acelerado. Ele gemia ainda que meio baixo, mas eram os gemidos dela que o faziam continuar o ato.

A penetrou mais vezes, chegando ao orgasmo quase que juntos, tendo o cuidado de se retirar dela e soltar o líquido ao lado, voltando a entrar e sair dela novamente, chegando ao ápice. Retirou-se de dentro dela e deitou-se exausto sobre ela com a respiração ofegante. Foi o primeiro na vida de Rin, que mesmo depois do ato, sentia o corpo queimar de prazer, como se estivesse pedindo mais daquilo.

Sesshoumaru se levantou, olhando o corpo dela. Notou o sangue sob o lençol, prova da inocência dela, e sorriu ao ver aquilo.

Rin sentia uma dor nas pernas e certo ardor no sexo. Olhava o rosto de Sesshoumaru e o sorriso de satisfação estampado na cara. Conseguira o que quis. Deu-se conta de onde estava e o que havia acabado de acontecer. Voltou à realidade, saindo daquele transe de sentimentos de mais desejos que o youkai lhe provocava. Ele a abraçou, acariciando as costas nuas dela.

\- Você é minha agora, Rin... pertence a este youkai... – e a beijou.

Ela correspondeu e o abraçou. Depois acariciou o rosto dele, estava feliz.

\- Sua?

\- Minha.

Ficaram um tempo sentados na cama, bem próximos.

\- Com o que aconteceu aqui... o que muda? - ela perguntou.

\- Tudo.

Ela queria perguntar mais coisas, mas ouviu burburinhos dos servos pela casa. Sabia que tinha que sair dali, pois se a vissem ali no quarto dele, teriam problemas. Rin se levantou e viu o lençol manchado de sangue.

\- Esta é a marca da sua pureza, tirada por mim. Prova de que foi minha esta noite. - disse Sesshoumaru.

Rin se arrumou, sendo observada por Sesshoumaru, que se deitou na cama.

\- Vem. - Sesshoumaru a chamou, indicando que a queria próxima dele.

Ela sentou na cama.

– Sesshoumaru... nós temos que... – ela se inclinou sobre ele, quando ele a puxou para mais um beijo.

Entregou-se novamente. Ele segurou seu rosto e a olhou bem dentro dos olhos, dizendo:

\- Rin, tem noção do que aconteceu aqui? Você se tornou mulher em meus braços! Foi minha esta noite, guarde bem, pois é um momento que você nunca irá esquecer! Senti minha pele ardendo em chamas a cada toque que eu fazia em teu corpo, Rin. Estou orgulhoso de ter sido o primeiro. E de agora em diante me pertence! Minha, entendeu?

Deu mais um beijo, tão ávido que um dos caninos sangrou o lábio inferior dela.

\- Mmm..

\- Agora vá! Não ficaria bem a festa sem sua aniversariante.

Rin saiu do quarto dele, tomando cuidando para não ser vista e entrou em seu quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

\- Pertenço a ele?

Sentou na cama, tentando processar o momento que viveu ali dentro daquele quarto com ele. O corpo tremia, ainda sentindo o prazer provocado pelo toque dos beijos e do corpo do youkai. Não conseguia pensar direito, parecia que nada fazia sentido. Teve mais que um beijo, como ele mesmo havia dito. Tentou acordar do sonho e se dar conta de tudo pelo qual acabara de passar. Esta fora a sua primeira vez, sua primeira noite na cama do youkai.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Dor que Estava em seu Coração**

 _Depois que se desfez do momento que acabou de viver nos braços do youkai. Rin entrou na banheira e relaxou um pouco. Ficou lembrando-se do que Sesshoumaru fez com ela na cama dele._

\- Minha prima notte ele disse... nossa, ele foi tão forte! Me fez mulher de um jeito que nem imaginava que fosse. Me fez sentir dor... um pouco... Mas em vista do prazer que o corpo dele me deu nem se compara... Ah Sesshoumaru! Sim! Toda vez que você me quiser, eu vou ser sua!E vou deixar fazer o que desejar com o meu corpo! O meu coração e minha alma... ambos agora te pertencem!

[ ... ]

 _Na festa tudo acontecia normalmente. Os convidados foram chegando. Havia música e todos se divertiam. Sesshoumaru desceu, pegou uma taça de vinho e ficou na varanda só observando. Chegou a hora de parabenizar Rin pelos seus quase dezoito anos._

\- Mizuki! Vá chamar a aniversariante! – gritou o pai já bastante alegre de tanto vinho e saquê que tomava.

A ama subiu indo para o quarto e a encontrou ainda se arrumando.

\- Vamos Rin! Tá na hora de cortar o bolo!

\- Então me ajude a terminar de colocar o kimono e ajeitar o cabelo!

 _Demorou mais um pouco e Rin ficou linda! Foi para o jardim e todos vieram lhe saudar e dar presentes. Só faltou mesmo um youkai vir, que estava também lindamente trajado para a ocasião. Desde que saiu do quarto após a ter feito mulher em seus braços, Sesshoumaru não se aproximou dela e nem lhe dirigiu a palavra. Durante a festa toda ficou longe. Cantaram parabéns, cortou-se o bolo e nada do youkai, que continuou na varanda tomando uma taça de vinho uma atrás da outra. Será que ficou arrependido de ter feito amor com ela, sendo ela ainda jovem e compromissada?_

-"Não... Não é nada disso... Não posso estar sentindo isso... Eu am... O que estou dizendo? Não mesmo e..."

\- Sesshoumaru!

 _Teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pela mesma voz que há poucas horas sussurrou gemidos e que agora chamava pelo seu nome. Virou-se. Era Rin com um olhar triste para ele._

\- Por que você está me evitando?

\- Eu não estou fazendo iss... – sentiu a cabeça rodar de vido ao efeito do vinho, estava ficando embriagado.

\- Está sim! Desde o início da festa que você nem me olha. Arrependeu-se do que aconteceu no seu quarto?

 _Aquela pergunta fez com que ele a encarasse._

\- Não é nada disso Rin, eu... Só...

\- Só não consegue me olhar direito. Escuta, não tenho a experiência e nem a idade das mulheres que você já levou para a cama, mas fique sabendo que eu não sou burra, e sei que está me evitando porque com certeza deve estar arrependido de ter me tocado! Seu youkai maldito! Você disse que tudo muda! - começou a chorar - Obrigada pelo presente de aniversário que me deu! Eu te odeio Sesshoumaru! – disse isto e saiu correndo indo em direção ao estábulo.

\- Rin! Volte aqui! Não é isso... Eu... Droga! – Jogou a taça no chão e foi atrás dela. Estava meio bêbado, mas sabia perfeitamente que ofendera a menina.

 _Sesshoumaru estava confuso. Nunca em sua vida se imaginou viver uma situação assim. Precisava se entender com ela e não permitir que ela pensasse que ele apenas a usou pelo fato de ainda ser virgem só para ser o primeiro. E também por ser um nobre ter o direito da prima notte, já que fez uso desse direito com ela._

\- Rin! Onde está? – Entrou procurando por ela.

\- Vai embora! – gritou com ele – Não preciso de você! Já teve mesmo o que quis...

\- Rin não me faça ir até você!

\- Cai fora youkai! Já disse que te odeio!

 _Ela apareceu na frente dele, havia chorado muito. Ele andou em direção a ela._

\- Sesshoumaru... Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? – disse chorosa.

\- Eu não fiz... – chegou mais perto e pôs as mãos em seu rosto, ficando cara a cara com ela, e beijou-lhe a boca – Nunca, ouça bem, nunca vou me arrepender do que fiz! Você foi minha por que eu te quis, te desejei. E faz tempo que a queria. Todas as vezes que você estava perto pronta para um beijo, te evitei sim, mas não era por que não queria. É por causa dessa maldita promessa de casamento que me impede de ficar com você como eu quero.

\- Sesshoumaru... Eu pensei que você só queria se aproveitar de mim... – disse Rin abraçando-o de vez.

\- Nunca! Não pense isso, me corta o coração vê-la triste... Não sei o está acontecendo comigo... Preciso rever minhas ideias e sentimentos... – a apertou em seus braços.

 _Rin se afastou dele._

– Vai embora, me deixe sozinha...

\- Rin ...

\- Vai embora, podem nos ver aqui, não é? Por causa dessa maldita condição você não pode ficar perto de mim... Estou sou noiva... E não fica bem ficar sozinha com outro que não seja aquele homem odioso que vai ser meu marido! Sai daquiI! – gritou a plenos pulmões.

 _Pôs as mãos no rosto e chorou bastante. Sesshoumaru tentou em vão abraçá-la, mas ela o evitou. Quis lhe dar um tapa no rosto, mas ele a empurrou e ela caiu com tudo no feno. Ele se ajoelhou e ela foi com tudo para cima dele, queria lhe bater, de alguma forma queria o fazer sentir a dor que estava em seu coração. Sesshoumaru a segurou pelos braços, fazendo-a deitar no chão e ele ficou por cima dela._

\- Sai de cima de mim...

\- Não... Acalme-se primeiro...

\- Não me dê ordens youk...mmmm...

 _Sesshoumaru a calou com um beijo._

– Te quero Rin... – sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

 _Ela o abraçou. Ele acariciou os seios dela e desceu a mão até levantar todo o kimono. Desfez o laço da sua calça e abriu as pernas dela, penetrando-a de uma vez. Rin gemeu o nome dele. Ele entrava e saia de dentro dela bem devagar. Era sua segunda vez, tinha que ser delicado. Forçou um pouco, e acelerou o ritmo. Abriu o kimono e acariciava seus seios com a língua, deixando-a mais desejosa pelos seus toques. Atingiu rapidamente o orgasmo, mas teve cuidado de se retirar dela a tempo para jorrar o líquido. Voltou a penetrá-la mais uma vez. Dessa vez ela gemeu de dor. Ficou de joelhos e a levantou pelos braços, deixando ela sobre seu colo, mas continuando a entrar e sair dela. Rin arqueava o corpo a cada avanço do membro duro dele dentro dela._

 _Continuou com os movimentos rápidos. Ele colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela e baixou o kimono todo, tirou a faixa deixando-a nua para ele. Se retirou de dentro dela e a deitou. Ficou por cima dela. Voltou a beijar e lamber os seios e passou a mão direita no sexo dela, colocando os dedos nele. Rin gemia e pedia que ele parasse. Mas ele não atendeu o seu pedido. Abriu a pernas dela e mais uma vez entrava e saia num ritmo mais forte, e beijando-a com intensidade. Rin o abraçava e passava as mãos nas costas do youkai, arranhando com força, gemendo no ouvido dele._

\- Sesshoumaruuu... não posso mais...

\- O que você não pode mais? – lhe perguntou encarando-a, parando com os movimentos e se retirando de dentro dela. A segurou pelos braços esperando a resposta – O que é, Rin? Quero saber?

 _Rin ficou olhando para ele. Então o abraçou e lhe respondeu._

\- Não posso mais ficar assim com você! Isso que é tão lindo vai ter fim...

 _Sesshoumaru ficou sério. Ele sabia que ela tinha razão. Mesmo que depois saíssem dali, tudo seria diferente. Dentro de um mês ela vai se casar com aquele traste. Era uma verdade inegável. Levantou-se arrumando o traje. Rin ficou sentada com um olhar triste. Ele ficou olhando para ela nua._

\- "Ela é inegavelmente bela. Minha por duas vezes hoje." - pensou ele. - Venha se vestir! – pegou o kimono e estendeu a mão para que ela se levantasse. Deu a veste e ficou observando ela se arrumar, o que a deixou sem graça.

\- O que está olhando? Nunca viu...

\- Não só vi... como tive o privilégio de tocar...

\- Engraçadinho...

\- Não fique assim – a abraçou – vamos resolver isso.

\- De que jeito? Vai conversar com meu pai?

\- Não! E ninguém pode saber o que aconteceu entre nós, entendeu? – disse isto segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos – Nem para sua ama você vai contar. Se alguém ficar sabendo e isso parar nos ouvidos de Tetsuo, ele virá com todo o exército dele e não deixará um vivo para contar história. Só posso proteger você Rin... Não posso garantir a vida de mais ninguém... Por enquanto... E você não quer que ninguém sofra, presumo?

\- Não! Não quero...

\- Preciso resolver de uma forma que atinja somente a Tetsuo. Para que ele não venha a se casar com você. Deve haver um meio que faça com que ele perca o direito desta promessa.

 _Rin não estava acreditando no que acabou de ouvir. Parecia que estava vivendo um sonho! E estava! Tinha alguém que ia fazer de tudo para salvá-la das garras daquele ser desprezível!_

 _O abraçou mais forte ainda._

– Sesshoumaru...

\- O que foi?

\- Fica comigo esta noite?

 _Ele a olhou assustado com o pedido dela._

\- Ficar com você esta noite?

\- Sim ... Eu quero ser sua... Mais uma vez na sua cama...

 _Um mix de sentimentos tomou do youkai. É claro que ele queria ficar com ela a noite toda. Mas sabia que também seria arriscado._

\- Está bem. Assim que clarear o dia você volta para o seu quarto. Vamos!

 _Saíram abraçados do estábulo, deram a volta pela casa, tomando o cuidado de não serem vistos. A festa ainda acontecia e a maioria dos convidados estavam alegres por conta do vinho e saquê distribuídos. Os dois nunca iam ser descobertos. Subiram pela escada dos serviçais. Antes de entrar no quarto Sesshoumaru a carregou no colo. Trancou a porta e a pôs na cama. Tirou a parte de cima de seu traje e sentou-se no sofá e ficou olhando para ela. Ele a chamou acenando com a mão._

\- Vem...

 _Rin levantou-se da cama e parou na frente dele, que a olhava de cima a baixo com desejo._

\- Tire o kimono para mim!

 _Rin olhou assustada com o pedido dele._

\- Eu? Tirar... Aqui?

\- Sim! Tire olhando para mim.

\- Mas...

\- Não me faça ir ai onde está! Garanto-lhe que não serei bonzinho!

 _Rin estava trêmula e com vergonha, pois nunca tinha feito isso. Ele tirar a roupa dela, como já aconteceu, normal, mas ela tirar para ele, não era fácil!_

\- Tire o kimono... Agora!

 _Ela olhou para ele, que estava sério. Fechou as mãos, depois colocou as mesmas no rosto como que escondendo. Sesshoumaru só observava. Começou bem devagar a tirar a faixa e jogou no canto. Depois abriu o kimono e deixou deslizar pelo corpo, caindo no chão. Ficando nua na frente dele, que não piscou os olhos um segundo sequer, admirando a beleza dela._

\- Venha! – estendeu a mão para ela, que atendeu ao pedido.

 _Sentou nas pernas dele. Ele olhava para o conjunto completo do corpo dela._

– Você é linda!

 _Rin estava ardendo de desejo, esperando somente que ele a tocasse. Ele passou a mão no rosto dela e desceu para os seios, acariciando-os. Rin fechou os olhos e suspirava baixinho, sentindo prazer a cada toque das mãos dele em seu corpo. Ele continuou passando a mão pelo ventre indo parar em sua feminilidade. Colocou os dedos dentro dela, arrancando-lhe mais gemidos. Fez mais movimentos dentro dela, enquanto beijava seu pescoço, boca e orelhas._

\- Aah!

 _Rin o abraçou, cravando as unhas em suas costas. Ele a levantou do seu colo e a encostou na parede, prensando o corpo dela e beijando com fúria, procurando a língua. Tirou o laço e se defez da calça, ficando livre para o que ele mais gostava de fazer nela: penetrá-la, entrar e sair, se mover dentro dela, fazê-la sentir que é só dele! Colocou as pernas dela em volta do quadril, e colocou o membro que pulsava dentro dela, vontade que nem controlava mais, tamanho era o desejo dele. Dela se ouviu os gemidos e gritinhos que soltava, por causa das investidas fortes que ele fazia, com os movimentos ininterruptos de vai e vem._

 _Num ritmo literalmente prazeroso, Sesshoumaru a possuiu ali, chegando ao momento de maior prazer sexual._

 _Depois a colocou na cama, e a penetrou mais algumas vezes. Rin se entregou totalmente ao prazer que ele lhe dava. Sesshoumaru deu lhe um beijo ardente e desceu passando a língua nos seios e ventre, indo parar no sexo. Passou a língua nos lábios vaginais, chupando-os delicadamente, fazendo com que ela acabasse por ter um orgasmo. Depois continuou a possuí-la com mais calma, tendo sempre todo o cuidado._

 _Ele caiu exausto na cama. Rin o abraçou deitando sobre ele e acabou adormecendo rápido. Ele a abraçou com ternura, vendo em seu rosto uma expressão de felicidade. Ficou passando as mãos nas costas dela._

 _Adormeceu, satisfeito com a noite de amor que teve com ela._


	8. Chapter 8

**_A Verdade por Trás da Promessa_**

 _O dia mal clareou e Sesshoumaru acordou Rin para que ela fosse para o quarto antes que alguém a visse._

\- Levante-se e vá!

 _Ela se espreguiçou um pouco olhando para ele. Arrumou-se com Sesshoumaru a olhando. Foi até a porta, mas voltou e deu lhe um beijo no rosto._

\- Bom dia, youkai!

 _Virou-se para ir, mas ele a puxou pelo braço, a deixando cair em cima dele. Segurou o queixo dela e disse:_

\- Tsc, tsc... É assim que eu gosto de ser beijado Rin...

 _Deu-lhe um beijo de língua, que fez Rin perder o fôlego. Parou o beijo e ela ficou olhando profundamente dentro dos olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru. Queria ter certeza mesmo que remota, que todos os momentos que viveu com ele na noite anterior nunca iriam acabar._

\- O que foi que me olha desse jeito sério?

\- Nada... Eu tenho que ir...

 _Saiu do quarto dele e foi para o seu, resolveu dormir mais um pouco, estava cansada._

 _Sesshoumaru ao contrário de Rin levantou-se. Estava disposto a encontrar uma maneira de impedir o casamento de Tetsuo com ela._

\- "Deve haver um meio. E eu vou descobrir qual." - pensou e desceu para o desjejum.

\- Jaken! Venha aqui!

\- Sim Lorde Sesshoumaru!

\- Quero que vá para a corte e descubra tudo o que puder saber sobre como que uma promessa de casamento feita há muito tempo pode ser anulada. O que faz com que o noivo perca o direito à noiva prometida. E não me volte sem essas duas respostas. Vá com Aruru, será mais rápido. Você tem três dias.

\- Mmmas... Amo... T-três dias... Até a corte... É pouco tempo... E...

\- Três dias, Jaken!

\- Glup! Sim amo! Como desejar!

[ ... ]

 _Na corte do imperador Shoko o general Tetsuo Honishimo estava impaciente. Faltava menos de trinta dias para ele casar-se._

\- Aaaaah! Como essas feridas coçam! E eu nervoso, daí que coçam mais ainda...

 _Andava de um lado para outro, pensando:_

– "Vim embora das terras de Shura, mas não me sai da cabeça o cuidado em extremo que aquele youkai filho de Inutaisho tinha com minha noiva.".

 _Tetsuo se serviu de um copo de vinho._

\- Há! Youkai maldito! Como a defendeu quando desmaiou e a maneira como a levou para o quarto, dizendo-me para não me atrever a tocá-la! Aí tem! Devia ter dado cabo da vida dele. Mas correria o risco de ser morto e não colocaria minhas mãos naquele belo corpo da menina Rin... Prima notte... Hehehe! E ninguém vai poder me impedir de tê-la, por que ela está prometida a mim, eu ainda sou o braço direito do imperador. Então nada vai intervir em meu caminho. Hahaha!

 _Saiu do aposento e se apresentou diante do imperador Shoko, que tomava o seu desjejum real. Curvou-se diante dele e o cumprimentou._

\- Salve, ó majestade!

\- Tetsuo, meu amigo, o que o traz tão cedo ao palácio?!

\- Preciso da sua permissão para realizar algo de extrema importância em minha vida, meu senhor!

\- O que pode ser tão importante do que você ganhar as guerras para mim, conquistando os territórios dos meus inimigos, fazendo com que eu Shoko, o admirável, estenda meu domínio e aumente meu poder ainda mais? Hahahahahaha!

\- É verdade, meu senhor! Trata-se de meu casamento com a filha de Akisawa Higushi, senhor feudal das terras de Shura e...

\- O que você quer, Tetsuo? Meu pai, o antigo imperador Komatsu não lhe prometeu essa jovem quando tinha cinco anos, devido aos costumes porque o senhor Akisawa não teve um filho homem para continuar o nome dele. Como teve uma única filha, tinha que ser prometida a qualquer nobre que o imperador escolhesse, certo?

\- Sim! Exato!

\- Então meu o pai o escolheu de tanto que você insistiu com ele, dizendo que estava ficando velho, cheio de dor e dessas perebas fedidas... Arg! – o imperador tapou o nariz devido ao cheiro insuportável que o general exalava - ... dizendo que ia precisar de uma jovem esposa para cuidar de você por que ia se aposentar quando completasse os dezoito anos.

\- Meu imperador tem uma boa memória...

\- É claro que tenho, idiota! Como eu poderia esquecer! Eu fui testemunha do quanto insistira com meu pai para que desse a filha de Akiwasa para você! E tem mais. Não era só por que estava envelhecendo, que ia se aposentar, não. Era por um motivo pessoal!

\- De que meu nobre imperador está falando?

\- Quando você era mais novo, você e Akisawa Higushi eram amigos e estudavam juntos aqui na corte. Só que Akisawa se apaixonou pela então filha do Duque de Nirasaki, a senhorita Yumiko. Akisawa sendo um simples filho de senhor feudal, que é uma classe da nobreza bem baixo da classe de duques, fora aceito pelos pais de Yumiko e logo se casou com ela. E você, movido por inveja e ciúme não aceitou isso.

\- Ora... imperador... eu nunca teria inveja da felicidade de meu amigo e...

\- Mentira! Teve sim. E demonstrou isso por que a cobiçava e a queria somente para ser mais uma em sua cama, como tantas e incontáveis pobres mulheres que tiveram o azar de cruzar o seu caminho. Você nunca quis a Yumiko para ser sua esposa. Seria apenas uma desculpa porque ela e você eram da classe alta da nobreza, enquanto que Akisawa era um reles filho de um senhor feudal. O que você não engole é que ele foi aceito pela humilde condição dele e você não, mesmo tendo dinheiro e título.

\- Isso não é verdade, meu senhor!

\- Está me chamando de mentiroso, Tetsuo? Ora, que audácia! O que é mais estranho, é que depois que se casou, Akisawa herdou as terras de Shura, teve a filha com Yumiko e quando a menina tinha cinco anos a propriedade deles fora atacada por bandidos e Yumiko fora brutalmente assassinada por um verdade, o plano do ataque era para Akisawa morrer, mas eles mataram a Yumiko, porque você queria que ela ficasse viúva. Com Akisawa morto nada o impediria de se casar com Yumiko. Só que o seu plano deu tudo errado e para não ficar assim escolheu a menina para continuar a sua maldita vingança. E foi nesta mesma época que você, Tetsuo, pediu ao meu pai, umas férias, coisa que não combina com seu tipo, e ainda mantinha amizades com certos homens maus, bandidos. O que tem para me dizer com essa história pecaminosa do seu passado sujo, general Tetsuo Honishimo?

\- Meu Senhor! Isso são coisas que nem vem mais ao caso...

\- Não? E não acha uma bela coincidência estar noivo da filha do homem que tomou a mulher que você amava, e que esta mesma fora assassinada pelos mesmos homens que você mantinha amizade, justo na época em que se afastou da corte? Você apareceu seis meses depois querendo a menina para ser sua noiva fazendo uso da promessa de casamento. Você não vale nada, eu tenho nojo de você!

 _Tetsuo suava frio._

– "Como o imperador sabe de tudo isso, sendo que era apenas um fedelho de cartoze anos na época em que tudo aconteceu? Droga!".

 _O imperador se levantou da mesa. Olhava Tetsuo que ainda estava ajoelhado em sinal de reverência, e viu a expressão de raiva e espanto no rosto dele._

\- Não me subestime Tetsuo, eu sei sim tudo sobre você! Tenho fontes seguras que me relatam os segredos daqueles que me cercam. Mas, infelizmente, não posso impedir que se case com essa pobre jovem, por causa do costume. Nem eu, sendo o imperador posso mudar isso. Só existem três maneiras dela não ter o desgosto de se tornar sua esposa: Um, que você a libere da promessa, coisa que não fará, lógico; dois, que você seja desafiado para um duelo de vida ou morte por um nobre que queira a mão da dama em questão, e ele te vença, claro ou; três, que você, para a felicidade de todos, morra! Consumido pelas suas próprias perebas! Hahahahahahahahaha!

\- Maldito imperador! – Tetsuo rosnou baixinho, cerrando os dentes...

\- Disse alguma coisa general?

\- Não meu senhor...

\- Sabe, eu ia adorar se Akisawa soubesse de tudo isso. Como você não pôde ficar com a esposa dele, quer se vingar dele ficando com a filha, porque vai descontar nela toda a sua raiva.

\- Majestade, mas é que falta um mês para...

\- Mas nada! Você não esperou os dezoito anos para poder se cumprir a promessa? Então espere mais um mês e não me aborreça com um assunto que já foi decidido há tempos! Saia da minha presença real! Tenho nojo de você, não sei o que deu em meu pai em nomeá-lo general e braço direito? Devia ter posto Inutaisho, como era para ser. Pelo menos eu não teria tanto desgosto em meu reinado. Assim como Akisawa, Inutaisho era um homem decente. Desapareça da minha frente!

 _Tetsuo saiu com as orelhas queimando. Foi pedir permissão ao imperador para buscar Rin antes do aniversário dela. Mas acabou ouvindo um sermão dele. A desculpa para pedir que ele o deixasse sair da corte era para ir buscar a noiva para protegê-la de algum nobre que quisesse fazer uso da prima notte e ele correr o risco de levar um chifre antes mesmo de casar, por que teria que casar mesmo que a noiva tivesse ido para cama com outro. O que ele nem imaginava é que isso já acontecera._

\- Katsuo!

\- Sim general?

\- Prepare os homens! Vamos as terras de Shura buscar uma bela encomenda! Hahaha! Se o imperador perguntar por mim diga-lhe que fiquei de cama por causa das minhas perebas que me deixaram febril. Estou de quarentena!

 _Esperou anoitecer e saíram, sem que ninguém os visse. Demorariam três dias para chegar ao destino escolhido._


	9. Chapter 9

**O Verdadeiro Gosto da Bebida**

 _Nas terras de Shura tudo transcorria normalmente. A maioria das pessoas já tinha até se esquecido da existência do noivo grotesco de Rin. Claro que nem todos agiam assim. O senhor Akisawa e a ama Mizuki ainda se preocupavam, pois em menos de um mês, o general estaria de volta para a infelicidade de todos. Sesshoumaru por sua vez, estava confiante, havia enviado Jaken para que descobrisse um meio de reverter a situação a favor de Rin, por quem já nutria um forte sentimento e que não podia esconder mais. Depois da noite em a tornou mulher as coisas entre eles já não poderiam mais ser como antes. Como ele mesmo respondeu a ela tudo mudaria. Rin agora pertence a ele, não poderia ser de nenhum outro mais em sua vida. É uma lei entre os youkais que ninguém toca em sua fêmea humana. Aquele que ousar cometer tal façanha é punido com a morte. E ele jamais permitirá que Tetsuo se aproxime de sua Rin._

 _[ ... ]_

 _Apesar da noite que teve com Sesshoumaru, Rin ainda estava triste. Ouviu do youkai que daria um jeito de livrá-la da promessa de casamento, mas ainda assim, sentia algo no coração que a incomodava. Não que não acreditasse que o youkai faria algo por ela, era algo mais que estava fora de seu controle.Não sabia o que poderia ser. Parecia que estava sentindo algo que dizia que mesmo que Sesshoumaru conseguisse libertá-la de Tetsuo, ela não teria um futuro com ele, que no fim de tudo, ele partiria de Shura, sozinho, sem ela. Passou o dia todo fora da casa grande, não queria encontrar o youkai. Já quase de noite, cansada entrou na adega da casa grande. Resolveu beber um pouco de vinho para equecer as tristeza que sentia._

 _\- É só um pouco mesmo... nada de mais... só um golinho... bem pouquinho..._

 _O golinho virou dois, três, quatro e ela entornou mais da metade da garrafa, ficando bêbada e trocando as pernas. Tentou fazer um quatro e caiu sentada no chão._

 _\- Droga... hic... a culpa é sua... youkai maldito... minha vida... hic... já não é mais... a mesma por sua causa... hic... – e deu mais um gole do vinho._

 _[ ... ]_

 _Na parte da manhã Sesshoumaru havia saído para cuidar de seus negócios com Jaken e voltou na hora do almoço, que foi servido assim que ele adentrou a casa grande. Estranhou que Rin não estava à mesa com todos._

 _\- Senhora Mizuki, onde está a senhorita Rin?_

 _\- Lorde Sesshoumaru! Ela saiu boa parte da manhã e não a vi quando voltou para casa, mas creio que deva estar no quarto dela. Eu vou chamá-la para que venha almoçar._

 _\- Não! Deixe-a descansar, afinal de contas, ontem foi sua festa de aniversário._

 _\- O Lorde tem razão, Mizuki. Deixe Rin a vontade, hoje ela pode._

 _\- Sim, senhor Akisawa! Se bem que eu não a vi mais depois que cortamos o bolo... nem imagino onde ela poderia ter ido... mas eu bebi tanto e acabei dormindo na área da varan..._

 _Mizuki tratou de fechar a boca quando percebeu a cara de repreensão de seu senhor. Já Sesshoumaru fingiu que não sabia de nada. Melhor que ninguém soubesse mesmo onde Rin realmente passou a noite e com quem. Depois do almoço o youkai ficou boa parte no escritório cuidando de alguns papeis e resolveu sair dali e procurar por ela. Subiu ao quarto e não a encontrou. Perguntou para algumas servas e criados se alguém a viu e disseram que não. Mandou preparar um cavalo e foi até a cachoeira de águas termais, mas ela já tinha passado por ali. De volta a casa grande, resolveu se concentrar e percebeu a presença dela bem próxima a adega. Já era inicio de noite, então ele foi até lá e a encontrou encostada num dos pilares tomando sua segunda garrafa de vinho. Entrou correndo, ficando próximo a ela, tirando a bebida de sua mão._

 _\- Rin! O que pensa que está fazendo?!_

 _\- Aaah! Me deixa... hic... youkai... hic... não... me venha com sermões... – ela o encarou, apontando o dedo na cara dele - ... você não é ninguém para me dizer seja o que for!_

 _Ela levantou-se, se escorou no pilar e quase caiu. Tentou pegar em vão a garrafa da mão dele._

 _\- Devolva aqui!_

 _\- Não mesmo! Vai para de beber agora! Está embriagada!_

 _\- Não me diga?... hic..._

 _Ela foi para a saída, mas ele a impediu segurando-a pelos braços._

 _\- Não vai sair assim! – ele a envolveu em seus braços - Não deixarei que a vejam assim neste estado._

 _\- Sesshoumaru... me soltaaa!_

 _\- Não!_

 _\- Por favor... – ela lhe lançou um olhar suplicante e a voz chorosa, e as lágrimas rolaram pela face avermelhada devido ao efeito da bebida - ... me deixa... me deixa ir... não quero saber de mais nada..._

 _\- Rin... – ele aproximou o rosto encostando a testa dele na dela._

 _Ela colocou as mãos no rosto dele. Fechou os olhos e o beijo convidativo do youkai tomou seus lábios. Sesshoumaru a abraçou mais forte e conforme o desejo tomava conta de seu corpo, deixou-se elevar pelo momento. Lentamente foi se abaixando, deitando-se sobre ela, com uma vontade insaciável de saborear o corpo dela por inteiro, que tinha o verdadeiro gosto da bebida. Acariciou a perna dela, levantado o kimono enquanto a beijava. Excitado não se conteve mais, retirou o membro já duro da calça e a penetrou lentamente, dando-lhe e sentindo um imenso prazer. Tinha plena consciência que não devia cometer o ato, por causa da condição momentânea dela, mas ela estava ali tão perto, a mercê dele. Não resistiu e a tomou ali mesmo no chão, pois ela já pertencia a ele de corpo, alma e coração. Deixou o desejo falar mais alto que a razão. A garota gemia, devido ao prazer que sentia, e sussurrava o nome dele em seu ouvido._

 _\- Sesshoumaru..._

 _Ele chegou ao ápice se retirou de dentro dela, acariciou o rosto da garota e se arrumou, depois a ela, sentindo-se o pior ser da face da terra._

 _[ ... ]_

 _Já era de madrugada quando Rin despertou._

\- Ai minha cabeça... Como dói...

 _Olhou e viu que não estava em seu quarto._

\- Mas quem me trouxe para cá? Me deram um banho também... – lembrou-se que o último lugar em que estava era adega e remotamente lembrou-se da presença do youkai perto dela – Sesshoumaru...

 _Levantou devagar, parecia que não aguentava o peso do próprio corpo._

\- Nossa... Já é de madrugada...

Resolveu procurar pelo youkai. Queria saber o que aconteceu e por que a levou para o quarto dele. Como não o encontrou resolveu esperar o dia amanhecer e então conversar com ele.

[ ... ]

\- Bom dia, senhores!

 _Mizuki entrou na sala com um bule de chá para colocar na mesa do café onde já estavam o senhor Akisawa e Sesshoumaru que conversavam um pouco sobre os negócios e sobre os últimos acontecimentos na casa. Se bem que os não tão últimos Sesshoumaru sequer podia relatar._

\- Meu bom amigo, se assim puder chamá-lo? - disse o senhor Akisawa - Lamento que a estadia nesta casa lhe tenha trazido algum desconforto.

\- A que se refere?

\- O fato do general Tetsuo, um desafeto de seu falecido pai, ser o noivo de minha Rin...

\- Ninguém podia imaginar. - Sesshoumaru lhe respondeu tomando uma xícara de chá.

\- Claro tem razão! Mesmo assim, creio que essa situação o aborreceu um pouco. Mas acredito que tudo se resolverá com o tempo.

\- Bom dia papai!

 _Rin surgiu na sala. Deu um beijo em seu pai e olhava firme para o youkai. Não lhe cumprimentou. Sesshoumaru também a encarou._

\- Sente-se filha! Tome o café conosco!

\- Não obrigada. Eu vou andar um pouco. Vou até a cachoeira! Quando voltar pedirei a Mizuki que me prepare algo! – não tirou os olhos de Sesshomaru, enquanto respondia ao pai.

\- Como quiser!

 _Saiu, mas parou na porta, dando uma última olhada para o youkai, como que estivesse querendo dizer lhe algo. E estava. Sesshoumaru viu o que ela fez. Entendeu o recado._

\- Bom Lorde,eu vou até o senhor Takeshi saber como anda a administração de tudo por aqui, com licença. Devido aos contratempos que me tomaram não pude ver nada.

 _Ele permaneceu sentado à mesa._

– "Ela nem me dirigiu a palavra. Como viu que acordou em meu quarto deve estar se perguntado o que aconteceu. E agora espera uma resposta minha."

 _Tinha que dar um fim nisto._

 _[ ...]_

 _Rin chegou a cachoeira e sentou-se a margem dela. Tentou-se lembrar do que houve na adega, mas o que vinha a mente era algo meio vago. Lembrou-se de Sesshoumaru entrando e tentando tomar a garrafa da mão dela. E também de quando o abraçou. Tinha a sensação de ele a ter tomado. Mas não tinha certeza, aliás, não queria ter certeza._

– "Ele não fez isso? Não ele... isso não pode ser... não quero nem pensar...".

 _Nem precisou virar o rosto e ele estava ali de pé bem atrás dela._

\- O que aconteceu na adega?

\- Você bebeu demais... Eu a levei para o quarto...

 _Ficou de pé cara a cara com ele._

\- Não me refiro a isso! O que houve entre nós dois?

 _Ele desviou o olhar e se afastou dela._

\- E não fuja da resposta como fez no piquenique quando te perguntei por que me olhava com desejo!

\- Eu não estou fugindo!

\- Não? Há! Então me diga!

\- O que você quer saber? – perguntou com certa raiva na voz.

\- Ora... Quero saber a verdade... Quero saber se voc...

 _Ele a segurou nos braços com força._

\- Sim! É isso que quer tanto saber, tanto ter certeza! Sim! Te fiz minha outra vez! – respondeu gritando com ela e a largou bruscamente. – Depois de madrugada a carreguei nos braços e a deixei em meu quarto.

 _Rin ficou em silêncio. De repente ficou até mesmo com vontade de chorar, mas não o fez. Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas, que teimavam em rolar. Enxugou-as. Não respondeu nada._

 _Sesshoumaru é que olhava para ela._

– "Ficou sem reação... também... O que eu mais eu poderia esperar?".

 _Rin se virou e pôs se andar de volta para a casa._

\- Rin, espere!

\- Esperar o quê? Um pedido de desculpas? Ah, por favor! Dispenso! Ainda tenho meu orgulho e minha dignidade! Nada justifica o que fez, Sesshoumaru!

\- Eu sei muito bem disso! Não precisa me dizer! Mas o que quer que eu faça? Que volte no tempo? Que lhe diga que sinto muito? Não, não sinto...

\- Não sente?! Que tocante!

\- Não! E tem mais! Fiz o que fiz com desejo!

\- Claro que fez! É tudo mais fácil! Para você, por ser um maldito nobre que tem direito a tudo! Só que tem uma coisa que esqueceu, amo e senhor! Pode não parecer mas eu tenho sentimentos...

\- Não é só você que tem sentimentos aqui, garotinha!

\- Por sua causa... - segurando o choro -... eu não sou mais uma garotinha... eu sou uma mulher!

 _Ele nem respondeu. Estava se tornando uma situação extremamente angustiante._

\- Se quer um pedido de perdão, pode esquecer!

\- Eu não quero seu maldito pedido de perdão! Eu não quero nada de você youkai! Nada! Quero que vá embora daqui e esqueça que um dia me conheceu! Não temos mais nada que conversar! Suma!

 _Enxugou mais uma vez as lágrimas. Ele tinha que ser duro com ela até mesmo nesta hora!_

 _Resolveu sair daquela conversa que não estava levando a nada. Deu as costas para ele e correu dali. Sesshoumaru não foi atrás dela._

\- Vai ser melhor assim, Rin! É melhor mesmo que não tenha sentimentos...

[ ... ]

 _Rin adentrou o quarto. Sentou-se na cama, pensando em tudo o que acabou de acontecer. Resolveu que não ia chorar mais como uma garotinha indefesa. Coisa que já não era mais. Agora é uma mulher graças a um belo youkai._

\- Se pensa que vai me ver pelos cantos vertendo lágrimas, youkai, está enganado! Eu vou superar tudo isso e não vou casar com aquele velho perebento! Não existe costume nenhum que me obrigue a ficar com quem não deseja o meu coração... Por que quem eu desejo... Já não me quer mais... Depois de ter conseguido o que quis...

 _Saiu do quarto decidida que daquele momento em diante ninguém iria mais machucá-la. Procurou o pai para conversar com ele que não ia se casar com o general._

\- Filha... Você não sabe o que diz... Se eu não te entregar a ele... Todos morreremos...

\- Que me importa! Eu é que não vou ser a salvação de ninguém!

\- Eu não estou reconhecendo você, Rin... – disse Mizuki toda triste com o modo com que ela falava com o pai.

\- De agora em diante vai ser assim, gostem ou não...

 _Sesshoumaru entrou na sala. Rin o encarou, mas não lhe dirigiu a palavra._

\- Céus que houve com ela?– se lamentou o senhor Akisawa – Se ela se recusar na hora aquele homem a matará... Rin...

\- Calma meu senhor... não pode se exaltar ... – Mizuki o acalmou – ... é uma fase, tudo novo para ela, depois com calma eu a convencerei...

[ ... ]

 _Tudo novo. Sim de fato tudo era novo para Rin. Noiva sempre soube que era, mas quem era o pretendente não. Soube de pouco tempo. Era só uma menina, veio a se tornar mulher e a conhecer o amor nos braços de Sesshoumaru._

 _Ela subiu e foi para o quarto, mas Sesshoumaru foi atrás dela. Entrou com tudo e quase a pega sem o kimono, ia tomar o seu banho._

\- Que faz aqui?! Saia! Não temos mais nada que falar!

\- Você na pode falar daquele jeito com seu pai!

\- O que foi? Agora vai me dizer como eu devo tratar as pessoas dentro da minha própria casa?

 _Ele a segurou pelo braço. Ela se cobriu._

\- Rin! Não tem por que descontar nele a sua raiva!

\- Me solta! Você não é ninguém para me dizer nada, saia daqui!

 _A soltou._

\- Essa sua atitude não ajuda em nada, Rin...

\- Ah não diga? E a sua atitude para comigo? Me ajudou muito, não?

 _Ele a olhou sério. A vontade dele era dizer tudo o que sentia de verdade. Que não se aproveitou dela e sim por que a desejava como mulher, porque sente algo por ela. Mas talvez seu orgulho não o deixasse fazer isso._

\- Será que não percebe nada?

\- E o "quê" eu devo perceber, senhor youkai?

 _Ele agarrou-a, deitando com ela na cama. Segurou os braços e a encarou nos olhos._

\- Que eu a desejo... A quero...

\- Não! Sesshoumaru!

\- ... Que não paro de pensar em você um só dia que seja... Por que...

\- Não... Não...

\- Por que te amo!

 _Rin o encarou. Os olhos dele brilhavam depois que fez a declaração. Ele saiu de cima dela e deixou o quarto. Ela ficou sem reação, não o chamou. Deveria ter dito algo? Ou já não acreditava mais nele?_

\- Por que só agora ele me revelou isso?

 _Ficou sentada na cama se segurando para não chorar. Ela jurou para si mesma que não ia verter uma lágrima que fosse._

 _[ ... ]_

 _Jaken retornou da corte em dois dias e meio. Como ele amava a vida dele tratou logo de procurar seu amo e contar tudo o que descobriu._

\- ... e isso é tudo que pude descobrir senhor!

\- Interessante! Não terei só que acabar coma raça de Tetsuo pela calúnia que fez a meu pai e a minha família, como também desafiá-lo por causa da filha de Akisawa!

\- Meu senhor pretende casar-se com a menina Rin?

\- Não diga tolices, Jaken!

\- Perdão, amo! É que... Toda vez que o vejo falar da senhorita Rin... Os olhos de meu senhor brilham...

 _Ele fez uma cara feia. Jaken até saiu de perto. Mas o fiel lacaio tinha razão. Antes mesmo de se declarar para ela isso era cada vez mais notório nele. Nem que quisesse poderia disfarçar._

\- Bem que uma vez a ama dela disse que seria melhor que eu fosse o noivo. Garanto que vai pular de alegria quando souber eu vou duelar pela menina que tanto adora!

 _Resolveu procurar o senhor Akisawa e para resolver a questão de Rin de uma vez por todas. Depois partiria para a corte para a cerimônia oficial do título que herdou de seu pai e também para conversar com o imperador sobre Tetsuo e sua intenção de duelar com ele._

 _Depois que tudo isso acabasse voltaria para as terras do Oeste. Sozinho._


	10. Chapter 10

**A Decisão do Youkai**

 _Tetsuo e seus homens chegaram às terras de Shura e resolveu ficar escondido em uma caverna para poder executar o seu plano macabro de sequestrar Rin. Enviou dois espiões para se certificar se a propriedade estava sendo vigiada. Para alegria dele não estava. Tinham alguns aldeãos que poderiam facilmente ser rendidos. Entrariam na casa sem serem vistos e só dariam falta dela quando já estivesse bem longe._

\- É isso que vou fazer! Não vou esperar casamento nenhum! Vou levá-la para bem longe onde nunca vão encontrá-la! Mas primeiro tenho que dar cabo da vida daquele youkai. Esse pode acabar com meus planos. Depois vou pôr fogo em tudo e exterminar a todos. Não sobrará ninguém para contar história! Hahahaha!

[ ... ]

\- Lorde Sesshoumaru! O senhor tem certeza que realmente quer isso? – Perguntou o senhor Akisawa com uma cara de espanto, mas ao mesmo tempo de esperança.

\- Sim!

\- Mas... Eu... Nem sei o que dizer...

\- Não diga nada! Em todo caso eu já havia decidido acabar com Tetsuo para vingar meu pai pela afronta que fez no passado. Quanto ao caso de Rin, mesmo que Tetsuo morra, o imperador vai nomear outro para se casar com ela, porque as terras de Shura não podem ficar sem herdeiros.

\- O senhor tem sentimentos pela minha filha Rin, Lorde Sesshoumaru?

 _Aquela pergunta intrigou o youkai. Sim, é claro que ele sentia algo. Ou melhor, o que sentia por ela era amor. Noite passada havia se declarado para ela. Só que ele não ia admitir para o pai dela isso._

\- Não! – respondeu secamente – O fato de duelar pela mão dela não significa que eu sinta algo.

\- Mas o senhor sabe que se ganhar o duelo terá que se casar com Rin. São normas do costume, e se negar a casar-se com a minha filha ela perderá todos o direitos de uma nobre. O imperador não colocará outro para se casar com ela e ela se tornará uma serva dele, e deverá atendê-lo em seu castelo quando solicitada. Se não sente nada e não tem intenção de se casar, porque vai lutar por ela então?

\- Não se preocupe! Rin ficará bem.

 _Respondeu-lhe isso e chamou Jaken para preparar parte da comitiva que o levaria à corte. Essa viagem dele duraria uns dez dias. Tempo suficiente para acabar com Tetsuo. O que ele não podia imaginar é que não o encontraria na corte, mas que ele, Tetsuo, estava bem próximo de todos ali, pronto para raptar Rin._

 _[ ... ]_

 _\- Ah! Mas que notícia maravilhosa! Eu sabia! Eu sabia!_

 _Mizuki pulava de alegria. Tinha acabado de saber pelo senhor Akisawa a decisão de Sesshoumaru de duelar por Rin._

\- Ele foi se preparar para ir à corte e conversar com o imperador. Vai dizer a ele que desafiará o general por causa da calúnia que fez ao pai dele no passado e também por causa de Rin. Se vencer, voltará para se casar.

\- Meu senhor, o Lorde gosta da nossa Rin?

\- Eu lhe fiz esta pergunta, não me afirmou nada. Se a ama ou se vai só casar com ela.

\- Ele não afirmou e nem disse nada? – Perguntou Mizuki com uma cara de espanto.

\- Não.

\- Mas... por quê vai lutar então? Ai... Ele não pretende abandonar a pobrezinha para ela virar serva na corte. Não, não pode fazer isso, seria um castigo muito grande para a Rin. Se livrar de um destino cruel para acabar em outro...

\- Eu espero que nada disso aconteça Mizuki. Mas algo me diz que o senhor Sesshoumaru tem outros planos.

\- Será? Ai céus!

 _Os dois ficaram cheios de dúvidas. Não poderiam fazer nada que ajudasse a mudar o futuro de Rin. Decididamente esse futuro estava nas mãos do youkai. Caberia só a ele que final iria dar._

 _[ ... ]_

 _Rin chegou de sua ida ao vilarejo bem ao anoitecer. Tinha ido lá comprar uns kimonos novos, além de perfumes e outras coisas que estava precisando. Claro que não foi sozinha, uns três criados e mais duas outras servas a acompanharam. Entrou e foi direto para o quarto. Estava triste e aborrecida, e não tirava da cabeça aquele momento em que Sesshoumaru se declarou. Por que ele tinha que falar dos seus sentimentos por ela se parecia que só a queria para satisfazer o desejo de tê-la em sua cama? Como havia conseguido, nada mais importava. Mas só parecia._

 _Mizuki entrou com tudo no quarto para lhe contar a última novidade._

\- Tenho uma boa nova que vai te alegrar, Rin...

\- Pode falar Mizuki...

\- Adivinha quem vai duelar com aquele general fedido pela sua linda mão?

\- Não sei, não faço a mínima ideia... - Respondeu com desânimo.

\- Ah, se anima vai! É o Lorde Sesshoumaru! Quem mais poderia ser?! Oras!

 _Rin se surpreendeu ao saber que Sesshoumaru havia decidido lutar por ela. Mas não se alegrou como presumia Mizuki. Por que ela ouvira dele que só a queria por desejo. De certa forma as palavras dele lhe tiraram a esperança de ter algo com ele. Mesmo com a revelação dos sentimentos dele, ela já não acreditava mais nele. E nem fazia questão de voltar a acreditar._

\- Não me interessa o que esse youkai vai fazer!

\- Mas Rin pensa bem. Se ele vencer o general Tetsuo, vai se casar com você... Aiaiai... E ele é jovem, rico e um nobre muiiiiito bonito! – disse Mizuki suspirando.

\- Não muda em nada minha opinião! Eu não me casarei com ninguém que eu não queira!

\- Rin, sabe que não pode escolher e nem decidir por você.

\- Não me interessa! Não vou e pronto!

 _Rin saiu do quarto._

– Maldito costume! Que droga que mulher não pode fazer nada! Só os homens que decidem o que é melhor para eles! Não veem que temos sentimentos e desejos?!

 _Estava entristecida demais. O fato de saber que o youkai iria lutar por ela não a motivou em nada._

\- Mizuki disse que ele casaria comigo se vencesse. - sentou-se na varanda e viu Jaken arrumando a carruagem que levaria Sesshoumaru para a corte.

\- Senhor Jaken, estão indo embora daqui? – por um momento imaginou que Sesshoumaru fosse embora dali pelo que aconteceu entre eles. – "Não... Teria que ser algo mais forte para fazê-lo ir-se daqui..." – pensou.

\- Não senhorita Rin! O senhor Sesshoumaru vai à corte para oficializar seu título de Lorde, o que herdou de seu pai.

\- Ele vai para a corte?

\- Sim vai!

\- Ele vai demorar-se muito por lá?

\- Não. Mas também resolverá outras duas importantes questões.

\- Está bem. Obrigada, senhor Jaken.

 _Entrou em casa. Estava tão acostumada com a presença de Sesshoumaru que não imaginava ele longe dali. Pensou em perguntar a ele quando partiria, mas será que ele conversaria numa boa com ela? Ela o havia expulsado do seu quarto e praticamente da sua vida. Deu medo nela ao pensar que talvez não o visse mais. E se Tetsuo matar ele? Não! Tinha que falar com ele! Mesmo correndo o risco de ele expulsá-la do quarto. E ele teria todo o direito._

 _[ ... ]_

 _Sesshoumaru estava no quarto arrumando uns documentos de algumas de suas propriedades na corte. Como ia mesmo para lá resolveu também ver os negócios pendentes._

 _Rin bateu na porta._

\- Posso entrar?

\- Oras. Para quem disse que não tinha mais nada para falarmos. – continuou a arrumar as coisas da viagem, não dando a mínima.

\- Soube que vai para a corte...

 _Ele nem respondeu. Tampouco parou o que estava fazendo para olhar para ela._

\- Leve-me com você, Sesshoumaru!

 _Aquele pedido o fez derrubar os papéis que estavam em suas mãos._

\- O quê?!

 _Ela se aproximou dele. Os olhos brilhavam. O abraçou._

\- Me leva com você...

 _Sesshoumaru não sabia se a abraçava ou se a afastava. Aquilo o pegou de surpresa. Ela estava agora ali em seu quarto pedindo que a levasse com ele. Ficou olhando para ela, mas não a abraçou. Veio a mente que seria bom estar com ela e desfazer todo mal entendido que houve, mas por outro lado aparecer com ela na corte não seria de bom tom._

\- Rin...

\- Por favor, prometo que vou me comportar! Se quiser até fico em outro lugar só para não te aborrecer. Eu juro! Eu nunca fui à corte! Papai me disse que é um lugar muito bonito. Seria uma oportunidade única. E além do mais...

\- E o que mais Rin?

\- Eu estaria com você...

 _O pedido junto com aquela vontade de estar com ela deixou Sesshoumaru sem resposta. Há pouco ela não queria nem mais vê-lo e agora estava querendo estar junto dele na viagem._

\- Rin... Você me confunde... Não se trata de nada disso e você sabe muito bem!

 _Rin se afastou dele triste._

\- Me perdoe por tudo o que eu disse...

\- Você não tem nada do que me pedir perdão. - voltou a arrumar os papeis.

 _Ela não estava conseguindo convencê-lo. Depois dos últimos acontecimentos entre eles seria meio difícil mesmo. Sesshoumaru estava distante dela._

\- E se... Eu... Droga! Sesshoumaru... E se eu...

\- Rin! Nada do que disser ou fizer vai fazer com que eu a leve comigo!

 _Ele lançou um olhar frio para ela. Aquilo fez doer o coração dela. Saiu da presença dele indo para o quarto dela. Fechou a porta. Não aguentou segurar o choro._

 _O youkai que ficou no quarto sentou-se na cama._

\- Você tinha que ser duro não é, youkai? Droga! A minha vontade é sim de levá-la. Lógico! Mas... Rin, não é tão fácil assim...

 _Não havia nada que o impedisse se realmente quisesse levá-la. Quando decidia ou queria algo, satisfazia seus desejos sem problema algum. O fato de Rin ser a noiva de um general e aparecesse com ele de repente na corte quase que as vésperas do casamento não soaria bem. Só que isso não preocuparia Sesshoumaru nem um pouco, caso decidisse mesmo levá-la. Ele não ia estar nem aí com a opinião alheia. Sorriu ao imaginar-se com ela._

\- É Rin... Você realmente iria adorar conhecer a corte do imperador...

[ ... ]

 _Rin estava decidida a fazer com que Sesshoumaru a levasse com ele. Procurou o pai para pedir sua permissão e claro que, como amava demais a filha, concedeu._

\- Filha, sabe que não será de bom tom aparecer na corte com o Lorde Sesshoumaru. Mas em vista de tudo o que eu aconteceu. Quem sou eu para impedir que fique feliz? Sim, pode ir conhecer a corte, como uma nobre que é, merece ir lá sim. Agora espero que consiga convencê-lo a te levar. Eu confio no Lorde Sesshoumaru, sei que lá ou em qualquer lugar ele irá protegê-la. Tenho percebido que ele tem sim um sentimento por você, por mais que esconda ou não queira admitir.

\- Pai, eu sabia que podia contar com você! Obrigada!

 _Subiu e foi direto para o quarto do youkai. Ele não havia descido para o jantar. Parou na porta e respirou fundo. Era sua última chance de falar com ele. Não sabia por que, mas tinha que estar com ele nesta viagem._

 _Ela bateu na porta duas vezes. Sesshoumaru abriu._

\- O que foi Rin?

\- Quero conversar com você.

\- Se for sobre a ida a corte, esqueça. – Ia fechar a porta, mas ela o empurrou e acabou entrando no quarto.

\- Por que está me tratando desse jeito? Não entendo.

\- Não entende? Estou te tratando da forma que pediu! Disse que não tinha mais nada que falarmos. Esqueceu?

\- Não, não esqueci. O que você queria? Você fez o que fez e quer que fique tudo bem entre nós.

\- Alto lá! Não escondi nada de você e lhe disse por que fiz...

\- Mas agora está tão diferente comigo...

\- É melhor assim, Rin.

\- E o seu amor por mim... Acabou?

 _Essa pergunta fez o youkai ficar sem ação. Virou-se e Rin estava sentada na cama com o olhar triste._

\- "O que estou fazendo? É só uma menina! E espero que a atitude dela seja como de uma mulher adulta." – pensara enquanto olhava para ela sem saber o que fazer.

 _E o amor que disse sentir por ela? A cada dia que passava aumentava mais. Mas não queria dizer que a amava. Não queria que ela sentisse nada por ele._

 _Ela havia conseguido a permissão do pai, e só faltava ele dizer que sim. Rin começou a chorar na frente dele. E ela mesma tinha dito que não ia mais verter uma lágrima. Mentira. Chorou feito criança._

\- Rin...

\- Me desculpe... Eu... Eu não sei por que estou agindo assim... É tudo tão estranho... As coisas que estão acontecendo, você... Tem hora que eu me sinto sozinha e tenho medo... Eu não quero me casar com aquele monstro... Decidi que ninguém vai me obrigar e... E nem que para isso eu me mate!

\- Não chore, eu estou aqui.

A abraçou sentando na cama. Sentiu o corpo dela estremecer. Chorava mais ainda. Sentia necessidade de extravasar todos aqueles sentimentos retidos dentro da alma. Ultimamente estava aflita e nervosa. Com toda aquela situação, não falou nada com ninguém.

\- Sesshoumaru... Deixe me ir com você, por favor...

 _A tristeza nos olhos dela era visível. Ele decidiu então por bem tirá-la dali, para que ela possa respirar outros ares. Levá-la para conhecer a corte iria fazer um bem enorme a ela, principalmente por que ia esquecer um pouco das tristezas que sentira._

\- Está bem.

\- O quê?

\- Você vai comigo.

\- Sério? Vou mesmo?! Vai me levar?

\- Sim! - Levantou-se e voltou para os papéis. – Vá arrumar as suas coisas, partiremos amanhã bem cedo.

 _Ela deu um pulo de alegria, igual a uma criança quando ganha um presente. Foi até ele e o abraçou, agradecendo. Segurou o rosto do youkai e o beijou._

\- Obrigada Sesshoumaru!

 _Ele segurou suas mãos e sorriu. Ela saiu do quarto correndo, com certeza chamaria a ama para ajudar com a arrumação para a viagem do dia seguinte. Sesshoumaru não tinha certeza se deveria mesmo levá-la, se seria o certo. Mas algo dentro dele dizia que não poderia sair dali e deixá-la. Tinha que estar perto dela para protegê-la não se sabe do que._


	11. Chapter 11

_A Viagem dos Sonhos_

 _Mal o dia clareou e a comitiva partiu das terras de Shura em direção a corte do imperador Shoko. Rin se despediu de seu pai e de Mizuki, que claro pediu para ir junto, mas Sesshoumaru havia dito que não. Saíram até mesmo com uma escolta de vassalos armados que Sesshoumaru mandou Jaken contratar na noite anterior. Ele não tinha muita certeza, mas estava com um mau pressentimento. Havia um perigo no ar._

 _Durante a viagem eles passaram por diversos lugares e conversaram bastante. Rin estava que era só alegria. Havia um brilho especial em seus olhos. Aquela tristeza definitivamente sumiu do rosto dela. Falara para Sesshoumaru que sempre sonhara em ir à corte um dia. Imaginara-se andando entre as moças da nobreza e fazendo grandes amizades. Ela não tinha amigas da idade dela._

\- Eu nem acredito que finalmente vou conhecer a corte! Eu não quero acordar deste sonho! – disse para o youkai.

\- E não vai! O seu sonho só está começando. Você vai se encantar com a beleza e a austeridade do lugar.

 _Ela estava sentada a frente dele na carruagem. Passou para o outro banco e sentou-se do lado dele, segurando seu braço, e colocando a cabeça no ombro dele._

\- Sesshoumaru... Eu nem acredito que estou aqui com você...

\- E por que não? Não estamos os dois aqui?

\- Sim! É que nestes últimos dias eu estava com uma sensação estranha... De que você iria embora, que iam me separar de você... E eu nunca mais iria te ver... E quando soube que ia viajar algo dentro de mim me dizia para estar junto de você...

 _Por alguns instantes ele ficou pensativo. Antes mesmo de sair para a viagem ele também teve uma sensação parecida com a dela, que algo de ruim iria acontecer. E quando ela foi ao seu quarto pedir que a levasse com ele, algo dentro dele dizia que ele deveria ficar perto dela para protegê-la._

\- Sesshoumaru, o que foi? Em que está pensando?

\- Hã? Ah, nada não Rin. Não vamos nos preocupar. – a abraçou apertado e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. – E nada vai me separar de você. Portanto não fique com estes pensamentos.

 _Rin sorriu com esta última frase dele. Sentiu-se amparada e viu que Sesshoumaru se preocupava com ela. Permaneceu abraçada a ele até o resto da viagem._

 _[ ... ]_

 _O general Tetsuo estava nervoso e irritado. Soube pelo dois espiões que Sesshoumaru partira para a corte e que tinha levado Rin com ele._

\- Droga! Youkai desgraçado! Atrapalhou meus planos! Ele ousa desafiar-me! Mas eu esperarei. E vou fazer uma visita ao meu futuro sogro enquanto a minha bela noiva passeia na corte. Homens! Preparem-se, pois vamos saquear a propriedade de Akisawa nesta noite!

[ ... ]

\- Rin acorde! Chegamos!

 _Sesshoumaru a acordou, pois ela adormecera em seus braços. Quando viu pela janela da carruagem se maravilhou com a beleza do lugar. A entrada da cidade imperial era guarnecida de um gigantesco Tori, construído por duas colunas ligadas por duas vigas. Perto dele havia um enorme templo, um santuário xintoísta._

\- Nossa! Essa entrada nem se compara com a que temos na província de Osaka! Ela é enorme! – disse Rin.

\- Sim de fato! As colunas – mostrando para ela - representam os alicerces que sustentam o céu, enquanto que as vigas simbolizam a terra. Representa a divisão entre o mundo comum e o mundo divino.

\- É fascinante! Quando ainda pequena, mamãe me ensinara que quando passamos pelo Tori, entramos num ambiente sagrado e somos imunizados. É como entrar no ambiente da natureza, onde todos que entram se sentem felizes. Eu estou feliz por estar com você, Sesshoumaru...

 _Ele sorriu para ela acariciando-lhe o rosto._

\- Olhe agora os castelos.

 _Começara um verdadeiro desfile de castelos. Cada um com uma arquitetura mais exuberante que a outra, com formosos jardins. Em volta os muros eram feitos de pedras e muitas árvores e alguns deles tinham lagos com pontes._

\- Você tem um castelo como esses?

\- Tenho. Mas é da minha família também. Herança do meu pai.

 _Rin não sabia se olhava para o encanto e beleza do rosto dele ou para os castelos. Estavam terminando de cruzar toda alameda principal da capital, toda arborizada com pinheiros centenários e estavam se aproximando da corte._

\- Rin, agora quero que veja o castelo do imperador!

 _A residência imperial era muita mais luxuosa comparada aos outros castelos, que pertenciam a nobreza local e também aqueles que tinham castelos, mas habitavam em terras longínquas, e só vinham à corte para cerimônias importantes._

 _O palácio imperial era enorme. A entrada também tinha um Tori e seguia uma carreira de cerejeiras, uma árvore muito apreciada com lindas flores em seus galhos._

\- Jaken! Pare um instante!

 _Sesshoumaru desceu e pegou uma flor de cerejeira, uma sakura e ofereceu à Rin._

\- O nome desta flor significa amizade, e te ofereço. Mas você sabe que tenho muito mais que isso por você.

 _Ela sorriu e aceitou de suas mãos o presente._

– Obrigada.

 _Formosos jardins de pinheiros centenário e oriental, cerejeiras, azaléias e bambus, shrubs, rochas, pontes e lanternas ornamentais, além de carpas coloridas e cascatas, montes artificiais, lagoas e espaços contemplativos e serenes completavam a beleza e a magnitude do palácio, que mesmo visto um pouco mais longe não deixavam de mostrar toda a sua suntuosidade._

 _Pararam em frente a uma residência, o castelo da família Taisho. Que também não deixava de ter sua suntuosidade, claro um pouco menos que a do imperador._

\- Jaken! Chame os servos da casa e peçam que arrumem tudo e preparem um banho para nós. Quero descansar antes de ver o imperador!

\- Sim, amo Sesshoumaru! Como preferir.

\- Rin, esta casa é sua, fique a vontade. Só não saia dos limites dela. Lá fora você será vista somente com a minha presença.

\- Está bem.

 _Rin passeou pelo castelo. Ficou impressionada com tudo que via. Realmente nunca estivera num lugar assim. Aliás, ela nunca havia saído das terras de Shura. O máximo que foi com o pai era nas propriedades vizinhas à sua, salvo quando eram convidados para alguma festa. O luxo das casas grandes dos feudos não se compara ao luxo da corte._

 _Eles descansaram a manhã toda. Sesshoumaru queria ver se Rin tinha trajes apropriados para se apresentar ao imperador._

\- Rin, o que pretende usar para a recepção na casa imperial?

\- Bom, eu tenho uns kimonos novos aqui comigo...

\- Deixe me ver.

 _Ela mostrou a ele, que fez uma cara não muito boa._

\- Venha! Vamos ter que comprar um traje adequado para você. Um que realmente fique a altura de uma nobre da corte.

 _Rin não gostou nem um pouco do que ele disse._

\- Os kimonos que eu ganhei do meu pai são para a minha classe sim. Não gostei da sua desfeita!

\- Não quis dizer isso! Você vai estar diante do imperador e não pode ser de qualquer jeito! Tem que estar apresentável.

 _Ela ficou ainda mais brava._

\- Está dizendo que me visto mal, não apresentável? Se vai ficar me humilhando pode ir ver o imperador sozinho.

\- Rin, não é nada disso! Você foi criada na simplicidade de um feudo. Seu pai a deixou viver a vontade. A vida aqui na corte é muito diferente. E outra coisa, não vai poder falar desse jeito. Diante do imperador terá que manter silêncio absoluto.

 _Ela abaixou a cabeça. Viu que em parte ele tinha razão. Tinha que aprender a controlar-se e obedecer. Não estava em sua casa._

\- Está bem! Eu entendo.

[ ... ]

 _Saíram para a parte central da cidade onde o comércio era o mais variado. Tinha de tudo um pouco e até mesmo em exagero. Entraram numa loja que vendiam trajes típicos. Rin experimentou os mais lindos, como também os mais caros. A dona veio cumprimentar Sesshoumaru._

\- Sua noiva é muito linda! Está adorando a ideia de vestir os kimonos. Nem sabe com qual quer ficar. Com licença.

\- "Minha noiva!" – pensara enquanto a esperava – "Gostei de ouvir isso".

 _Quando de repente Rin apareceu na sua frente com um belo kimono cor verde água todo bordado em riquíssimos detalhes de flores e folhas nas mangas e na barra. A faixa na cor rosa claro formava um lindo laço atrás e para completar o figurino um lindo kanzashi, um enfeite de cabelo tradicional japonês, feito com dobraduras de tecido de flores rosa escuro e branca no cabelo levemente preso._

\- Rin... Você não pode aparecer na minha frente assim. Tem que ficar lá dentro no recinto das mulheres...

\- Eu sei! Só sai para que você pudesse me ver. O que acha desse kimono?

 _Sesshoumaru olhou para ela de cima a baixo._

– Você está linda como uma princesa! O kimono ficou lindo em você!

 _Ela sorriu para ele e voltou para se trocar. Depois de escolhido os trajes voltaram para o castelo dele._

\- Jaken! Confirmou com o conselheiro de sua majestade que desejo lhe falar?

\- Sim amo! Sua alteza os receberá esta noite!

 _[ ... ]_

 _Assim que escureceu Tetsuo e seus homens cercaram a propriedade. Certificou-se mais uma vez que ela não estava sendo vigiada por homens armados. Só tinham mesmo os aldeãos de antes, mas eles foram facilmente rendidos. Tetsuo deu ordens e os seus homens entraram e fizeram o maior estrago. Colocaram fogo nas plantações e nas casas dos servos. Também atearam fogo no estábulo, mas antes levaram todos os cavalos de raça que haviam lá. Shion, o cavalo de Rin, não estava entre eles, pois foi selado na parelha com os outros cavalos que puxaram a carruagem de Sesshoumaru a corte._

 _O general entrou na casa e rendeu a todos. Olhou furioso para Akisawa._

\- Velho! Como se atreveu a permitir que minha adorável noiva fosse à corte com aquele maldito youkai filho de Inutaisho? Grrr! – ele não falava, rosnava como um animal e ainda babava, e saia um mau cheiro de suas perebas por causa da raiva que sentia.

\- Sim permiti e não me arrependo do fiz! Eu sempre soube a pessoa cruel que você é, Tetsuo, e temia pela vida de minha filha vivendo ao teu lado. Nunca me opus a este casamento por ser ordem do imperador! Mas agora que vi a que ponto você chegou eu sou o primeiro a não deixar Rin em tuas mãos. Ao inferno com o costume! Não se casará com ela nunca!

 _Tetsuo o golpeou na cabeça e o senhor Akisawa veio ao chão. Mizuki deu um grito._

\- Meu senhor! – e o acudiu. Ele estava inconsciente.

\- Há! Idiota! O que o faz pensar que pode me impedir?! Simplesmente ficarei com sua filha. Planejei pegá-la esta noite, mas aquele youkai atrapalhou. Estou destruindo tudo, mas é um aviso! Não vou queimar a casa grande. Afinal quero que minha noiva encontre seu lar quando retornar e então voltarei para buscá-la e terminarei de pôr fogo eu mesmo em tudo aqui! Um aviso para o filho de Inutaisho: que ele não cruze meu caminho!

 _Deu ordem de retirada para o bando e se mandou levando os pertences de valor da casa. Também saqueou toda a colheita que estava no celeiro. Os homens de Tetsuo mataram alguns aldeãos que resistiram e abusaram das servas, humillhando-as. Saíram da propriedade e voltaram para a caverna. Tetsuo estava louco e possesso, além de obcecado por Rin. Esperaria o tempo que fosse para a levar com ele e matar Sesshoumaru._

 _[ ... ]_

 _Sesshoumaru e Rin adentraram o palácio. Ele ia à frente acompanhando o conselheiro até a sala onde o imperador os aguardava. Rin ia atrás dele. É claro que ela deveria acompanhá-lo com a cabeça curvada em sinal de reverência. Mas que nada! Ela ia olhando para todos os lados encantada com a decoração e a beleza do lugar._

\- "Tudo aqui é muito lindo! Nem parece real, estou mesmo num sonho..." – pensou.

O conselheiro parou diante de uma porta fechada que dava acesso a sala onde ficava o trono imperial.

\- Sua alteza os receberá agora.

A porta da sala foi aberta e eles entraram. Rin não viu que Sesshoumaru já tinha parado para saudar o imperador. Continuou andando e deu um encontrão com ele.

\- Oh, desculpe!

 _Ele olhou sério para ela que a deixou sem graça._

\- Porte-se como convém.

 _O imperador ficou olhando para Rin encantado com a beleza dela. Ela estava trajada com o kimono que havia mostrado a Sesshoumaru na loja._

 _Curvaram-se diante dele saudando-o._

\- Salve, imperador Shoko!

\- Lorde Sesshoumaru Taisho! É uma honra tê-lo conosco!

\- Meu senhor, quero apresentar-lhe nesta ocasião a filha de Akisawa Higushi, senhor feudal das terras de Shura da Província de Osaka, Rin Higushi.

 _O imperador se levantou e todos se curvaram diante dele. Desceu as escadas do trono e se dirigiu até onde estava Rin._

\- Filha de Akisawa! Levante-se! Seja bem vinda ao meu império! Como nobre que é também é filha desta terra. Aqui será tratada e respeitada por todos. E declaro que quem assim não o fizer será castigado com pena de morte.

\- Eu humildemente agradeço a oferta de meu senhor!

 _Ele se encantou por Rin. Sesshoumaru mesmo curvado olhou de relance para o imperador, que segurava a mão de Rin. Uma pontada de ciúme surgiu dentro dele._

\- Saiam todos! Quero ficar a sós com Lorde Sesshoumaru e sua convidada!

\- Sesshoumaru, meu amigo! Quanto tempo?! - o abraçou – Chega dessas formalidades que só atrapalham! Vejo que a distância da corte fez muito bem a você.

\- Que nada, Shoko!

\- Meu amigo como sempre muito bem acompanhado! Estou encantado! Rin! Belo nome! Significa lírio d'água! Vamos, sentem-se.

 _Rin viu que a amizade dos dois era de longa data. Quando ainda criança o pai de Sesshoumaru o havia mandado para estudar na corte imperial._

\- Então que assunto quer tratar que o trouxe até mim?

\- Quero lhe falar em particular se me permite.

\- Claro! Hideaki, acompanhe a senhorita Rin até as moças da corte para que fique mais a vontade.

\- Sim, alteza.

\- Rin, não vou demorar. – disse Sesshoumaru – Irei buscá-la assim que terminar.

 _Assim que Rin saiu Sesshoumaru contou o motivo que o levou a Shoko. Relatou que encontrou o general Tetsuo na casa de Akisawa e teve que suportar sua detestável presença. Também falou de sua intenção de lutar pela mão de Rin._

\- Quanto ao general Tetsuo, lamento dizer que ele não se encontra na corte. Saiu sem a minha permissão faz alguns dias. Creio que não poderá desafiá-lo tão cedo. Eu iria adorar ver a cara dele aos saber que você deseja a noiva que ele esperou por longos anos.

 _Sesshoumaru se surpreendeu que Tetsuo não estivesse na corte._

\- E onde ele poderia ter ido?

\- Não sei, meu amigo. Ele veio a mim pedir que o liberasse para buscar a noiva e trazê-la para a casa dele aqui, com a desculpa de não correr o risco de um nobre usar o direito da prima notte.

\- Interessante este argumento dele. – disse Sesshoumaru.

\- Vendo a beleza da noiva em questão e que agora ela está junto de você. Os dois sozinhos... Me diga a verdade... Você fez uso do direito com ela, não Sesshoumaru?

 _O youkai não disfarçou e nem tentou esconder o feito._

\- Sim!

\- Há! Eu presumia! Tarde para o general! Também o faria! Você tem um bom motivo para lutar por ela, não é Sesshoumaru?

\- Bom...

\- Ela é linda, apesar de ser nova ainda...

 _Sesshoumaru não respondeu. Baixou a cabeça. Para ele o real motivo para lutar por Rin não era sua beleza. Era por amor._

\- E então não me diz nada? – Perguntou Shoko, enquanto bebia um saquê.

\- Ah, claro desculpe, majestade! Eu, bem enquanto não resolver essas duas questões não posso planejar nada em relação a Rin.

\- Se vencer terá que se casar com ela. Se recusar, ela será minha. Você tem consciência disso?

\- Tenho.

\- Mas não tem certeza se quer casar com ela, mesmo sendo pelo costume. Creio que o futuro desta menina não será de felicidade.

 _A fala do imperador deixou Sesshoumaru pensativo e mais uma vez sem resposta._

\- Não se preocupe, Sesshoumaru. Eu não a tomarei para mim como uma serva sexual se recusá-la, mas ela não poderá voltar para casa, ficará aqui como minha protegida, mas também não se unirá a mais ninguém pelo resto da vida dela. Farei isso por que você é meu amigo. Só por isso. Outro não teria isto de mim. Outra coisa, daqui há dois dias será a cerimônia de oficialização dos títulos que nobres como você e outros herdaram em família. Há mais nobres chegando à corte. Dei ordens para que todo o reino esteja decorado e que haja muita fartura para todos os convidados. Sesshoumaru, não deixe de trazer Rin.

\- Obrigado meu amigo.

 _Sesshoumaru saiu triste com a conversa que teve com sua alteza e amigo. Ele tocara num assunto que feria seu coração: o futuro de Rin. Ele foi até a sala onde estavam as damas. Era uma reunião normal entre as filhas da nobreza em geral e algumas que eram protegidas de sua majestade. Ele avistou Rin num grupo muito alegre e conversando muito. Era como se ela não parasse de falar. Ele riu por ter pensado isso. Realmente ela estava adorando sua estadia na corte. Se aproximou e a chamou._

\- Rin vamos!

\- Mas já? Não podemos ficar mais um pouco? Por favor...

 _As moças a sua volta a encararam com caras de assustadas. E nem se imagina a cara de Sesshoumaru então! Rin percebeu a falta cometida e se retratou. Esqueceu que não podia argumentar nada, tinha que agir em submissão e silêncio, fora a obediência._

\- Perdão, meu senhor! Eu devo ir... Com licença a todas.

Se curvou se despedindo e passou por Sesshoumaru de cabeça baixa, indo a frente dele, mas olhando para ele com o canto do olho. Sesshoumaru só ficou observando até onde ela iria. Ela se deu conta do que fez de novo e voltou ficando em posição submissa atrás dele. Ele continuou olhando sério para ela.

\- Vamos!

 _Ele começou a andar já nervoso por causa das gafes dela._

– Droga Rin!

Ela o seguia olhando para ver se ele a repreenderia. Entraram na carruagem e deu ordens para Jaken rumar para a residência Taisho. Ele se zangou feio com ela.

\- Rin! Já não lhe avisei como deve portar-se aqui?! – A segurou pelos braços. Rin o encarou assustada com a reação dele. Ela se atirou colocando os braços dela em volta do pescoço dele. O desarmou dando-lhe um beijo na boca.

 _Ele não esperava isso dela mesmo. Ficou de olhos abertos enquanto ela pressionava seus lábios docemente. Então ele a puxou para si e a colocou em seu colo, retribuindo o beijo roubado._

\- Rin... Que estratégia usou para me desarmar...

 _Ela sorriu para ele, e ele continuou a beijá-la avidamente. Subiu as mãos sobre os ombros dela e baixou o kimono até a cintura, deixando-a livre para ele. A contemplou dentro da carruagem mal iluminada. Pôs as mãos sobre os seios acariciando-os devagar e olhando nos olhos dela. A respiração de ambos começou a ficar ofegante. Ele passou a língua nos mamilos dela, a pressionando contra ele. Ela por sua vez segurava seus cabelos, entrelaçando os dedos em seus cabelos prateados. Ele tinha jurado que não a tocaria enquanto não resolvesse a situação que os envolvia. Ela era irresistível. Continuou a saborear os seios dela, serpenteando a língua neles. Rin gemia baixinho quase sem conseguir respirar e o apertava ainda mais contra ela. As mãos do youkai agora passeavam sobre as pernas dela indo parar lá na parte que ela ardia de desejo e que já sentira o toque do sexo dele dentro dela. Ele se deliciou com seus dedos dentro dela. Rin o agarrava mais forte, cravando as unhas nas costas dele. Gemia em seu ouvido. Ele queria tirar o kimono dela todo._

 _Ela se entregara. O que ele quisesse fazer ali, estava nas mãos dele decidir. Foi só quando ele se deu conta e parou tudo! Ela o tinha excitado a ponto de possuí-la dentro da carruagem mesmo. Recolocou o kimono dela e a fez sentar no banco a sua frente. Ofegantes, se encaram. Houve silêncio entre eles até chegada a castelo._

 _Sesshoumaru desceu da carruagem e não esperou por ela. Entrou na sala e tomou um belo gole de vinho. Beijar Rin lhe deu sede. Mas não era sede normal que se sacia com qualquer líquido. Era sede dela. Só com ela que esta sede teria fim. Ela entrou e tentou dizer-lhe algo, mas ele a interrompeu apontando-lhe um dedo indicador. Não olhou para ela._

\- Rin, agora não! Vá para seu quarto! Amanhã conversaremos!

 _Ela assim o fez. Sesshoumaru se esparramou no sofá tomando toda a garrafa de vinho._

– Que estou fazendo? Perdendo o controle? Mais um pouco e seria dominado pelo desejo desenfreado por ela!

 _Ficou pensando na conversa que teve com o imperador a respeito de Rin. Se realmente não pensava em se unir a ela, por que a tocara então? Por que o desejo por ela? Assim que ela se aproximasse dele simplesmente a rejeitaria. Mas não era tão fácil assim. Ele não a queria longe e sim perto dele. Perto e dentro do coração dele._

 _Por mais que Sesshoumaru quisesse livrar Rin de um futuro de sofrimento com Tetsuo ou ele não ficasse com ela, ela não se tornaria serva sexual do imperador, mas o próprio imperador também não a deixaria se envolver com outro e nem voltar para os seus entes queridos. Se Sesshoumaru casar com ela, pode ser que não lhe daria a felicidade que ela merecia. Em todo caso, o futuro de Rin estava fadado à tristeza, num mix de decepção, dor e solidão._


	12. Chapter 12

**_A Visita da Família_**

Sesshoumaru ficou acordado a noite toda. Detonou uma garrafa de vinho inteira e só de manhã é que conseguiu dormir. Ficara pensando em Rin, até que ponto se deixou envolver com ela. Nem que quisesse poderia sair da vida dela agora, pois o seu destino chegou a uma situação que depende exclusivamente dele. Qualquer decisão dele mudaria a vida dela por completo, com certeza bem longe de um final feliz. Resolveu descansar e esperar pela cerimônia do título, voltaria para as terras de Shura para deixar Rin e sairia à procura de Tetsuo para desafiá-lo, já que não o encontrou na corte. Aí sim, teria paz para decidir seu futuro com ela. Era isso que o seu coração queria.

[ ... ]

Rin acordou lá pelo final da manhã. Como viu que Sesshoumaru não estava no desjejum resolveu espiá-lo no quarto. Abriu a porta devagar e o viu na cama. Ele dormia de bruços, estava sem roupa alguma, só com um lençol, cobrindo-o. Ela deitou do lado dele bem devagar. Já fizera isso uma vez, na casa dela, em Shura, quando entrou no quarto dele para roubar-lhe um beijo. O resultado desta façanha foi sua primeira vez, melhor, sua prima notte com Sesshoumaru. Ao se recordar disso corou um pouco. Ficou de lado debruçada, com as mãos segurando o rosto, contemplando ele. O músculo das costas assim como os braços dele, era impressionante de se ver, bem definidos. Ele se mexera um pouco na cama e acabou virando o rosto, ficando de frente para ela. Ele despertou sentindo a fragrância dela, que tomara seu banho matinal. Abriu os olhos, mas não se mexeu da posição que estava.

\- Bom dia... – disse Rin, bem baixinho. – Já é bem tarde...

\- Bom dia Rin...

Ela olhava para ele com ternura. Então acariciou o rosto dele tirando alguns fios prateados do rosto.

\- O que faz aqui, Rin?

\- Não vim te acordar. Só fiquei aqui do teu lado velando pelo teu sono.

\- Foi teu perfume que me despertou.

Ele se virou a acabou por espreguiçar-se. Ela sentou-se na cama.

\- À tarde irei levá-la ao passeio. Vai gostar, é um imenso jardim, um parque, onde as pessoas fazem piquenique, marcam encontros, um típico lugar para a família...

\- E também para os casais apaixonados? – perguntou Rin.

Ele a olhou sério. Mas ela também estava séria.

\- Sim... Um lugar para os apaixonados... – Respondeu fitando-a nos olhos.

\- E somos como um casal de apaixonados, não é, Sesshoumaru?

\- Se você preferir assim...

\- Não foi isso o que te perguntei.

\- Como quer a resposta?

\- Com a verdade!

Dizer a verdade. Como era custoso para Sesshoumaru dizer a verdade a ela. O que realmente sentia, o que queria fazer. E não era só tomá-la ali mesmo na cama. Era mais. Era ter a uma vida inteira com ela. Mas por enquanto isto estava fora de questão.

\- Rin, no momento certo conversaremos sobre nossos sentimentos.

\- Está fugindo de novo. – Ela lhe disse isso e saiu de cima da cama.

\- Aonde vai?

\- Te esperar. Como sempre tenho feito aqui.

Ela desceu as escadas e foi para o jardim. Toda vez que tentava falar a respeito dos dois não conseguia. Rin se viu gostar mais de Sesshoumaru a cada dia que passava. Uma lágrima teimou escorrer pelo rosto.

\- Não! Não vou chorar. Se ele foge, então não tem por que eu ficar indo atrás perguntando. Mas quando estamos juntos, tudo fica tão diferente...

\- Senhorita Rin!

Ela virou-se rapidamente, era Jaken chamando.

\- O amo Sesshoumaru quer que se arrume para o passeio. Uma das servas do castelo irá ajudá-la. A senhorita não vem?

\- Vou sim.

Foi para o quarto se trocar.

[ ... ]

Sesshoumaru ordenou que Jaken preparasse a carruagem. Não demorou muito e Rin estava pronta.

Enquanto ela falava, ele se hipnotizava por que mais uma vez, ela estava linda! A carruagem se aproximou e ambos entraram. Ele não tirou os olhos de cima dela, que ficara sentada a sua frente.

\- "Como fugir dela? Eu não tenho mais escapatória, estou rendido a ela".

Sentou do lado dela e abraçou, sentindo o coração dela bater mais forte. Ela retribui aquele abraço que tanta segurança lhe trazia.

[ ... ]

Nas terras de Shura todos se esforçavam para seguir em frente após o dano que os homens de Tetsuo fizeram. O senhor Akisawa ficou acamado após o golpe que levou, e era Mizuki quem cuidava dele com muito zelo.

\- Senhor... Quase não temos comida... Aquele bandido levou tudo...

\- O mais importante ele sequer passou perto, Mizuki, da minha Rin...

\- Verdade senhor... Graças aos céus que ela está com o Lorde Sesshoumaru sã e salva... E quando ela vir todo este estrago... – disse chorando.

O senhor Akisawa pegou a mão de Mizuki, todo enternecido.

\- Coragem minha amiga! Rin pode até se assustar com o que vai ver, mas ela é forte e nunca se abaterá. Nisto ela me lembra minha Yumiko.

A esperança do senhor Akisawa era que Tetsuo fosse morto pelas mãos do youkai que protegia sua filha. O general havia enlouquecido de vez. Akisawa temia pela vida de Rin.

[ ... ]

O casal de apaixonados chegou ao que lugar que Sesshoumaru falara. Era um imenso jardim, com frondosas árvores que faziam sombras para quem quisessem se refrescar do sol quente. Os dois começaram a andar observando que haviam famílias reunidas, crianças brincando e até mesmo alguns anciãos pescando no lago que ficava bem no centro do parque.

Havia também casais. Rin lembrou-se do que dissera a Sesshoumaru no quarto quanto a eles formarem um casal. Olhou para ele, que nem percebera. Então ela pegou na sua mão, como quem não queria nada. Ele por sua vez entrelaçou os dedos nos dedos dela, surpreendendo-a. Rin esboçou um lindo sorriso para ele. Sesshoumaru sorriu normal. Uma felicidade sem igual transbordava no coração dela, que achou que ele não fosse retribuir o gesto feito. Andaram um bom tempo assim, parando às vezes para cumprimentar as pessoas com uma simples reverência com a cabeça. Claro que uns olhavam discordando da cena, mas eles não estavam preocupados com isso.

\- Ora, ora, ora! Se não é Lorde Sesshoumaru Taisho, o príncipe das Terras do Oeste!

Sesshoumaru parou. A voz não lhe era estranha e a reconheceu imediatamente.

\- Lorde Bankotsu Ryokusei, o terrível!

Ele virou e encarou o que pronunciara seu nome. Era um conhecido de seu passado e estava acompanhado de uma nobre.

\- Sim! O próprio! Eu mesmo! Como vai?

Bankotsu cumprimentou Sesshoumaru.

\- E então, Sesshoumaru? Não vai me apresentar a sua noiva?

\- Não somos noivos.

\- Ah, não? E por que andavam de mãos dadas?

Sesshoumaru ficou com raiva da ousadia de seu antigo amigo dos tempos da escola do império. Rin achou graça no que ele dissera, e forçou um sorriso, mas colocou logo a mão na boca para se conter, pois Sesshoumaru olhou feio para ela.

\- E então, o que você me diz?

\- É uma longa história, Bankotsu, mas sim é minha noiva.

\- Pois que maravilha! Somos dois! Sesshoumaru, esta é minha noiva princesa Abi Kyukai, das longínquas terras do monte Hakurei.

\- Muito prazer, Lorde Sesshoumaru! – a jovem curvou cumprimentando-o.

\- A sua noiva é muito bonita Bankotsu.

\- Claro por isso a escolhi. E quem é esta?

\- Rin Higushi, herdeira do feudo das terras de Shura. Este é Lorde Bankotsu Ryokusei, príncipe das terras de Shichinintai.

\- Prazer Lorde!

Com tantos conhecidos na corte Sesshoumaru tinha que encontrar logo Bankotsu, que não tinha uma boa fama entre os nobres, pois aprontava todas e andava em falta até mesmo com o imperador.

\- Veio oficializar o título que herdou de seu pai? – perguntou Bankotsu

\- Sim e você?

\- Também! Com sua permissão a sua noiva é linda!

\- Obrigado.

Os dois iam conversando a frente e Rin viu que a princesa Abi estava muda e calada. Queria conversar com ela, fazer amizade. Mas lembrou-se que ambas tinham que manter silêncio. Aquilo era o fim, porque no fundo ela não concordava, mas sabia que não podia fazer feio para Sesshoumaru. Mas ela não ficou quieta e puxou o kimono dele, que olhou para ela.

\- Posso sentar-me com a princesa Abi mais a frente para conversarmos mais à vontade?

Sesshoumaru pediu licença a Bankotsu e se afastou com Rin um pouco para lhe falar algo.

\- Claro! Só não conte a ela sobre nós dois. – depois voltou.

\- Você permite, Bankotsu?

Ele olhou meio assustado com a ousadia de Rin.

\- Anda, Bankotsu! Elas vão ficar perto de nós! – disse Sesshoumaru.

\- Está bem!

Ambas se curvaram aos dois e Rin saiu correndo puxando a princesa pela mão e sentaram debaixo de uma árvore.

\- Adorável esta menina! Cheia de surpresas! E ousada também! Gostei dela! Se não fosse sua noiva reivindicaria a prima notte com certeza!

Sesshoumaru olhou sério para Bankotsu.

\- Presumo que ainda queira ficar com a sua cabeça sobre o pescoço, ou estou enganado?

\- Desculpe! É o velho costume quando se vê uma beldade como ela. Ora não vá me dizer que já esqueceu os tempos que saíamos e tínhamos todas as mulheres, tanto humanas e youkais que desejássemos?!

\- Não me esqueci, claro!

\- E também fazíamos uso do direito da prima noitte com as noivas dos servos, assim como as filhas dos senhores de feudo.

\- Correção, você é que sempre fazia o uso desse direito, não perdia a oportunidade. Lembro-me de muitas vezes as moças fugirem com medo de você vindo a mim para protegê-las de sua perversão na cama. Eu acabava pedindo que você me deixasse passar a noite com elas para castigá-las por terem fugido e você aceitava meio que contrariado.

\- E verdade! Só que logo de manhã eu não as via na sua cama?

\- Agora eu te revelo. Eu mandava meu lacaio levá-las de volta para suas casas. E foram muitas que fiz isso. Jamais tocaria numa mulher que estaria apavorada se não fosse desejo dela.

\- Então você não tocava nelas?

\- Não! Por que eu só toco numa mulher se me despertar desejo, e também na condição que elas estavam, com medo, não o faria.

\- Você não presta, Sesshoumaru! Tirou-me a chance de desvirginar lindas mulheres quando saíamos!

\- Não sou como você, Bankotsu! Eu respeito as mulheres.

\- Há! E quando você estava na situação em que você desejava a mulher, mas ela não tinha um desejo sequer por você? A forçava?

\- Muito simples meu amigo. Eu as fazia terem desejo por este youkai. Com uma diferença. Depois de tudo as deixava com um gosto de quero mais!

Depois desta resposta Bankotsu perdeu o rumo, ficando sem eira nem beira, num total silêncio, que foi cortado por Sesshoumaru.

\- Ainda bem que Rin teve a ideia de conversar longe de nós com a sua noiva. Odiaria que ela te ouvisse falar todas essas coisas.

\- E qual o problema? Eu falo disso abertamente na frente de minha noiva quando encontro com outros homens e não poupo os detalhes do que fiz! Ela sabe que não pode abrir a boca para nada!

\- Bem se vê que no trato com mulheres você continua um grosso.

\- E não vai me dizer que com esta garota você é cheio de cuidados?

\- Claro que tenho todo o cuidado do mundo, ela não é qualquer uma! É quem está comigo agora!

\- Abi está na idade em que uma princesa tem que se casar e por ser da realeza eu vou ter que esperar, mas se fosse de uma classe inferior a da nobreza, como a classe dos feudos, com certeza já teria sido minha. Mas longe dela eu me satisfaço com minhas servas ou com meretrizes. Você sabe, não dá para esperar até dia das núpcias! Hehehe!

\- Você não tem jeito.

\- Espere, você disse que a Rin é herdeira de um feudo. Não vai me dizer que você reivindicou a prima notte com ela e agora tem que se casar! Ah Sesshoumaru, e depois vem falar de mim!

\- Sim, sim, é mais ou menos esta história.

Claro que para Bankotsu Sesshoumaru não contaria toda a verdade. Deixaria ele pensando assim. Conversaram mais um pouco e resolveram chamar as duas.

\- Sesshoumaru! Eu e a Princesa Abi fizemos uma grande amizade! Ela me convidou para passar uma tarde em seu castelo! Posso ir? – disse Rin toda eufórica.

\- Sim, mas isso no devido tempo! Pois neste dia eu terei que acompanhá-la. É lógico que você não se importar não é, Bankotsu?

\- Será uma honra recebê-los!

\- Certamente! Neste dia tratarei de negócios que ficaram pendentes com você.

Despediram-se certos de um breve reencontro.

[ ... ]

O dia da cerimônia chegou. Toda a corte estava em festa. As principais famílias que compunham a corte imperial foram convidadas para participarem. Muitos filhos e filhas de nobres vieram para oficializar seus títulos já herdados. A família de Sesshoumaru também veio. Sua mãe, Lady Inukimi, que fora a primeira esposa de seu pai. O casamento deles durou pouco tempo. Mais ou menos um ano e meio depois da separação deles Lorde Inutaisho havia se casado com a princesa Izayoi, mãe de seu meio irmão Inuyasha que também vieram, junto com o velho Myuga, que sempre cuidou deles quando meninos. Eles chegaram ao castelo da família Taisho logo pela manhã. Iriam descansar e mais a noite todos sairiam para prestigiar Sesshoumaru e o título que herdou do pai.

\- Bom dia, senhoras! Senhor Myuga! – cumprimentou Jaken a todos e ajudou as duas damas a descerem da carruagem.

\- Como vai, Jaken? Onde está meu filho Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Lady Inukimi.

\- Está na sala, senhora! O avisarei de sua chegada.

Mal Jaken falara e Sesshoumaru apareceu para recebê-los. Cumprimentou sua mãe segurando-lhe a mão e depositando um beijo.

\- Filho!

\- Bem vinda, minha mãe.

Também cumprimentou o irmão e o tutor.

\- Inuyasha meu irmão! Que bom que está aqui também, Myuga!

\- Sesshoumaru! Minha mãe também veio te prestigiar! – disse Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru a cumprimentou.

\- Lady Izayoi! É bom tê-la aqui!

Todos entraram e qual não foi a surpresa quando viram descendo as escadas uma bela jovem. Era Rin que recebeu a todos com um sorriso e também ficara surpresa com tanta gente de repente. Jaken se aproximou de seu amo que foi o último a entrar e cochichou ao pé do ouvido.

\- Amo, o senhor esqueceu-se da menina Rin?

\- Por um momento, Jaken, mas nada que eu não resolva já.

Sesshoumaru ficou ao lado de Rin e a apresentou para sua família.

\- Esta é Rin, filha de Akisawa Higushi das terras de Shura, minha convidada.

Ela, sendo muito educada e cordial os saudou com reverência.

\- Miladys, senhores!

\- Você é uma menina adorável Rin – isse Lady Izayoi.

\- Meu irmão tem um bom gosto para mulheres. – isse Inuyasha segurando a mão de Rin e dando um beijo – Realmente é muito bonita.

Rin agradeceu o elogio de Inuyasha. Lady Inukimi olhou sério para ela. Aproximou-se.

\- Rin.

\- Senhora?

\- Se é convidada de meu filho, é bem vinda a esta família e também a esta casa!

\- Obrigada, senhora! – respondeu Rin curvando-se com respeito.

Sesshoumaru respirou aliviado. Ela não cometera nenhuma gafe, principalmente com sua mãe. Com o aviso de Jaken que dissera que as malas e os aposentos estavam prontos, todos se retiraram para descansar, com exceção de Lady Inukimi. Ela queria uma explicação do filho em relação à menina.

\- Minha mãe... deve estar cansada! Após a cerimônia conversaremos

\- Conversaremos agora, Sesshoumaru!

Sabe-se a quem Sesshoumaru puxou quanto a dar ordens a Jaken. Dirigiram-se a biblioteca. Lady Inukimi sentou-se mostrando a cadeira a sua frente para Sesshoumaru.

\- E então?

\- É uma longa história, mãe.

\- Não tenho pressa!

E não tinha como não falar também. Sesshoumaru contou tudo à mãe, não escondendo nada. Exceto sua intimidade com Rin. Isso ele não contou.

\- Está intimamente ligado a esta jovem, meu filho?

\- Claro que não, minha mãe! – negou veemente.

\- E por que os olhos dela brilham quando olham para você?

\- Não sei do que a senhora está falando! Ora, ela é uma jovem sonhadora e...

\- E você está apaixonado por ela, Sesshoumaru!

\- Que absurdo mãe! De onde tirou esta ideia?!

Lady Inukimi levantou-se irritada da cadeira.

\- Por que os seus olhos também brilham quando a vê! E agora esta todo alterado por que falamos dela!

Agora foi Sesshoumaru que se levantou nervoso e parando em frente à janela da sala da biblioteca.

\- Está tirando conclusões precipitadas, minha mãe!

\- Eu?! Está intimamente relacionado com esta jovem, Sesshoumaru! Revela-me que está envolvido num desafio e terá que se casar com ela. Como estou tirando conclusões?

\- Eu não tenho nada com ela.

\- Para se envolver dessa forma a ponto de lutar por esta menina é porque sente algo forte por ela. E agora não quer admitir um sentimento que está tão claro. Do que tem medo, meu filho?

\- Não tenho medo de nada!

\- Qual a idade dela?

\- Dezoito.

\- Céus! É uma criança! E você, nove anos mais velho que ela. Como chegou a este ponto, filho?! Você já é adulto o bastante!

\- Eu não sei! Quando me vi já estava gostando dela! E quando soube com quem ia se casar eu simplesmente não pude dar-lhe as costas, não vou abandoná-la agora, não posso!

\- Se quiser pode sim.

\- Não! Mesmo que ela não se case com Tetsuo ou eu não a aceite, o imperador disse que ela ficaria na corte, não a deixaria voltar para o pai e nem permitirá que se case. E também ela não se tornaria serva dele.

\- Você acha justo ela sendo jovem e linda, terminar os dias de sua vida sozinha, longe da família, sem ter tido filhos, com todos os sonhos destruídos? Principalmente depois de ter provado o amor com você, Sesshoumaru?

Ele encarou a mãe. Sabia que ela tinha razão. E não precisou afirmar que já tinha tido relações intimas com Rin. Lady Inukimi percebeu logo de cara. Sesshoumaru baixou a cabeça. Seu semblante era de tristeza. Sentou-se no sofá.

\- Eu sei que não é justo, minha mãe, por isso que vou lutar por ela.

Lady Inukimi não se conformava com a situação em que encontrou o filho. O encarou sério.

\- Sesshoumaru! Você não devia ter se envolvido dessa maneira na vida desta jovem!

Ele olhou para ela e disse com a voz embargada.

\- Eu não preciso de repreensões agora, minha mãe. Eu preciso do seu apoio. Assim como teria de meu pai, se ele tivesse vivo.

Lady Inukimi se enterneceu pelo filho. Sentou-se do lado dele e o abraçou.

\- E terá filho. Sempre.

Ouviram batidas na porta, que logo se abrira. Era Rin chamando-os.

\- Com licença. Jaken pediu para avisar que dentro de duas horas sairemos para a cerimônia.

\- Entre Rin! – disse Lady Inukimi, virou-se para Sesshoumaru – Vale a pena por ela filho?

\- Sim.

Ela se levantou indo para a porta e deu um abraço nela. Deu um beijo na testa dela e saiu.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou dela e fechou a porta.

\- Sua mãe é muito amorosa.

Ele sorriu e a abraçou. Afagou as costas puxando-a para mais perto dele e a beijou. Rin correspondeu e o abraçou mais ainda. Terminado o beijo Sesshoumaru a puxou pela mão.

\- Vamos.

Ela assentiu e saíram abraçados. Logo estariam todos na cerimônia imperial onde Sesshoumaru receberia seu título herdado de seu pai.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A Cerimônia da Verdade**_

 _Estavam todos prontos para a cerimônia. Jaken teve que aprontar duas carruagens. Uma para o velho Myuga, Inuyasha e sua mãe e outra para Sesshoumaru, Rin e Lady Inukimi. Pelas ruas da corte se via um verdadeiro desfile de carruagens da nobreza chegando ao castelo do imperador. Quanto a nobreza, não pouparam em mostrar seus elegantes trajes, cada um mais lindo que outro. As princesas e as filhas dos nobres estavam lindamente vestidas e maquiadas para a ocasião. Rin não ficou atrás, pois Sesshoumaru mandou que as servas a arrumassem para ela ficar tão ou mais linda que qualquer princesa. Quando ela desceu as escadas, já pronta, ele ficou mais uma vez fascinado com a beleza dela. O kimono que a mãe dele escolhera para ela vestir fez jus a sua pessoa._

\- Ela está linda, filho! – disse Lady Inukimi.

\- Sim.

 _Chegaram ao castelo e não demorou muito para que sua majestade, o imperador Shoko começasse a nomear cada nobre a seu título. Quase no final é que veio a vez de Sesshoumaru, que também estava elegantemente vestido. Rin olhava hipnotizada para ele. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Lady Inukimi._

\- Meu filho se parece muito com o pai dele Rin, o mesmo rosto, traços de nascença, a mesma cor de cabelo.

\- Eu imagino, senhora, deve ter muito orgulho dele!

 _Lady Inukimi sorriu para ela._

\- Sim e tenho mesmo!

 _Quando o imperador chamou por Sesshoumaru para que se pusesse a sua frente, todos ficaram de pé. Ele se aproximou e se curvou diante de sua alteza._

\- Sesshoumaru! Visto que por herança adquiriste de teu pai, Lorde Inu Taisho, o direito ao título a que faz jus por ser seu primeiro filho, eu, Shoko, imperador do Japão, de minha parte é nomeado e aclamado, e que, de agora em diante, passa a ser oficialmente Lorde Sesshoumaru Taisho, senhor e príncipe de todas as terras do Oeste!

 _Nas mãos de Sesshoumaru fora entregue um medalhão com o símbolo do brasão da família Taisho, a figura em talhe de um enorme cão branco de olhos vermelhos com uma meia lua na fronte, com duas espadas cruzadas, sendo elas a Tenseiga em primeiro plano e a Tessaiga em segundo. No dia em que Lorde Inu Taisho morreu, ele entregou essas espadas aos dois filhos. A Tenseiga para Sesshoumaru e a Tessaiga para Inuyasha, que quando completar seus vinte e um anos também oficializar o seu título de lorde._

 _Quando Sesshoumaru virou-se, todos se ajoelharam para reverenciar o mais novo lorde e príncipe da corte imperial. Rin ficou maravilhada de ver Sesshoumaru que se esqueceu por completo de se ajoelhar. Foi Inuyasha, que estava atrás dela, que a puxou pelo kimono antes que alguém percebesse mais uma de suas inúmeras gafes na corte._

\- Rin! Curve-se! – advertiu ela falando-lhe baixinho.

 _Rin se abaixou rapidamente._

\- Desculpe! Esqueci-me...

 _Quase que Sesshoumaru a vê. Inuyasha pegou a mão dela, Rin olhou para ele surpresa._

\- Ei, cunhada! Agora que meu irmão é oficialmente um príncipe e um lorde, quando você se casar com ele, também se tornará uma princesa e uma lady.

 _Rin sorriu para Inuyasha._

\- "Eu, uma princesa, como as damas daqui da corte? Parece um sonho!" – pensou enquanto ainda olhava para Sesshoumaru, que descia as escadas se encaminhando para onde estavam todos que o aguardavam.

 _Todos ficaram felizes por Sesshoumaru. Após a nomeação a cerimônia ainda continuou com apresentações típicas. Sem que ninguém percebesse Sesshoumaru se afastou com Rin para conversarem a sós. Ela lançou um olhar diferente para ele, e manteve-se afastada dele._

\- O que foi, Rin?

\- Não sei... agora que você foi nomeado oficialmente um lorde e um príncipe, temo que tudo mude entre nós... que não me queira mais perto de você...

 _Ele a olhou assustado. Dirigiu-se a ela, mas ela recuou._

\- O que a faz pensar assim? Nada vai mudar entre nós!

 _Rin baixou o olhar e cruzou os braços, encostando-se na parede de uma coluna._

\- Não sei, sinto você diferente desde que chegamos aqui.

\- Rin...

\- Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso, me entristece, e também tem sua mãe.

\- O que tem minha mãe? – Sesshoumaru lhe fez a pergunta virando-a para ele e levantando o queixo dela para que o encarasse.

\- Se ela pedir que volte com ela para as terras do Oeste?! Ela é sua mãe, Sesshoumaru! E se ela te pedir para me deixar aqui, quem vai me levar para casa?!

 _Ele segurou o rosto dela com as mãos olhando bem dentro de seus olhos._

\- Rin! Eu vim com você, eu volto com você!

 _Rin segurou-se para não chorar pondo a mão na boca. As lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto. Ele as enxugou delicadamente com um beijo. Acariciou-se o rosto dela._

\- E se ainda não acredita em mim, me despeço de minha mãe agora e partiremos amanhã mesmo para Shura.

\- Também precisa ser assim...

\- Se for preciso para que acredite em mim, o farei.

\- Não há necessidade, eu acredito em você!

\- É você que me faz tomar decisões precipitadas, Rin. Você me deixa assim... louco... a ponto de perder a razão e enfrentar qualquer todos!

 _Ele lhe respondeu isso com a boca dele quase relando nos lábios dela, segurando com mão direita a nuca dela e ao mesmo tempo prensando seu corpo no dela contra a parede da coluna em que ela estava recostada. Passou a outra mão em volta de sua cintura puxando para si, apertando-a. Ela por sua vez colocou as mãos no peito dele, preocupada se alguém os visse ali..._

\- Sesshoumaru... aqui não...

\- Aqui sim...

 _Ele a abraçou envolvendo os lábios de ambos num longo beijo. A ergueu do chão e andou com ela nos braços, dando duas voltas, encostando-se à parede, devagar e indo para o canto da coluna, onde não corriam o risco de serem vistos._

 _Beijou-a com amor e ternura. Lábios quentes. Respiração ofegante. Ele acariciava as costas dela em movimentos circulares, trazendo-a para si. Rin lançou seus braços no pescoço dele segurando seus cabelos prateados e ao mesmo tempo beijando com fervor o pescoço do youkai. Ele a ergueu no colo, apertando mais seu corpo contra o dela. Enquanto voltou a beijá-la na boca, delicadamente baixou o lado direito do kimono dela e tocou o seio, espalmando a mão sobre ele, pressionando-o. Dela se ouviu gemidos. Fez um caminho de beijos pelo pescoço terminando por beijar e sugar o seio já exposto._

 _Rin despertou do transe de prazer que ele causou nela._

\- Não, Sesshoumaru, aqui não, me solta...

 _Ela tentou se soltar, mas ele a prendeu com os braços em volta dela._

\- Não vai fugir, ainda não terminei...

\- Não... espera... ah!

 _Ele voltou a beijar o seio dela. Mas Rin se cobriu rapidamente, enquanto tentava o convencer, mas ele já estava excitado a ponto de tomá-la ali mesmo._

\- Rin, ninguém vai nos ver...- ele já estava ofegante.

\- Não quero... não aqui...

\- Em casa, então? – lhe perguntou enquanto a soltava, ajeitando a roupa dela.

\- Lá conversamos, vamos voltar antes que deem pela nossa falta.

\- Está bem.

 _Antes dela ir na frente, ele a puxou pelo braço encostando-a com tudo na parede, pressionando-a novamente e deu-lhe mais um beijo que lhe tirou o fôlego._

\- Aqui não! – ela o empurrou, enquanto se ajeitava de novo.

 _Retornaram a mesa. Lady Inukimi perguntou._

\- Onde estavam, crianças?

 _Rin olhou assustada para ela. Mas Sesshoumaru apareceu logo atrás dela, pondo as mãos em seu ombro._

\- Estávamos cumprimentando nossos outros amigos, minha mãe, e aproveitando para apresentar Rin para alguns nobres da corte.

\- Claro, filho, fez bem. Rin precisar se relacionar mais com as pessoas da corte.

 _Assim que ele sentou-se, ela cochichou em seu ouvido._

\- Mentiroso!

 _Ele sorriu para ela e piscou um olho._

 _Inuyasha, que percebeu tudo, virou-se para o irmão em segredo. Falou ao pé do ouvido._

\- Eu não sabia que para cumprimentar os nobres tinha que ficar com esta marca no pescoço... – disse apontando para Sesshoumaru.

\- Quê? – ele pôs a mão no pescoço como que escondendo. – Rin, olhe o que você fez em mim! – sussurrou para ela.

 _Rin olhou para a marca no pescoço dele feita levemente por ela enquanto estavam na coluna. Ela fez uma cara de assustada._

\- Eu não tive culpa, foi você quem começou...

\- Droga! – esbravejou Sesshoumaru, colocando uns fios de cabelo no pescoço para esconder.

 _Inuyasha, que estava se divertindo com a situação, tentou acalmar o irmão._

\- Hahaha! Sesshoumaru, você deve controlar melhor seus impulsos! Desculpe, mas esta garota te põe em cada uma!

 _Enquanto todos estavam à mesa, o conselheiro do imperador se aproximou._

\- Lorde Sesshoumaru, sua alteza deseja vê-lo. Me acompanhe por favor.

\- Sim.

[ ... ]

 _Na sala imperial, Shoko o aguardava._

\- Meu amigo! Tenho notícias de seu interesse, é sobre Tetsuo... mas, espere.. que marca é esta em seu pescoço?

 _Sesshoumaru ficou corado e sem jeito._

\- Er... majestade...

\- Ah... – disfarçou o imperador – Aham! Vamos ao que interessa! Desde que Tetsuo me pediu para deixá-lo sair da corte com o pretexto de buscar a noiva, eu mandei que o vigiassem. E meus informantes descobriram que ele mentiu ao dizer que estava mal, de quarentena, por causa daquelas perebas malditas dele.

\- E?

\- O que é mais surpreendente, Sesshoumaru, é que o general Tetsuo, fugiu e abandonou por completo seu posto aqui na corte. Eu o considero um desertor agora. Por causa disso ele não é mais digno de se casar com Rin. Aliás convenhamos, nunca foi mesmo. A promessa que foi feita há tempos atrás perdeu sua valia. Rin fica desobrigada de se casar com ele.

\- Então ela está livre finalmente! – disse Sesshoumaru aliviado.

\- Em parte sim, não há nada que impeça você de se casar com ela, e não precisa mais lutar por ela também. Só que se você não ficar com ela, sendo filha de um senhor feudal, eu terei que nomear outro para se casar com ela. E neste caso também não tenho por que mantê-la aqui na corte como minha protegida, impedindo que tenha um futuro como ela merece. Você sabe que eu a manteria aqui por sua causa, por que você é meu amigo, só por isso.

 _Sesshoumaru se levantou da cadeira em que estava e começou a andar pela sala, pensativo._

\- "Ela, casada com outro... só de imaginar fico louco de raiva! Eu não suportaria a ideia de outro macho tocando sua delicada pele, seu corpo que já me pertence, do qual sou dono absoluto! Eu mataria qualquer um que ousasse olhar para ela... não tem jeito! Em todo caso eu terei que ficar com ela se não quiser que outro a tome."

\- E tem mais sobre Tetsuo. – continuou o imperador.

\- Prossiga!

\- Descobri muita coisa sobre passado dele. Uma em especial tem relação com os pais de Rin.

\- Os pais de Rin?

\- Sim, e também seu pai, Lorde Inu Taisho!

\- Meu pai?

 _Sesshoumaru ficou surpreso! Que relação a mais poderia ter Tetsuo com Lorde Inu Taisho, além do fato que ambos serviram ao antigo imperador Komatsu, pai de Shoko?_

\- Conte-me tudo, majestade.

\- Quando era jovem, Tetsuo fez um pacto com poderosos youkais em troca de muito poder. Estes youkais precisavam de um corpo humano que serviria como hospedeiro para eles se locomoverem. É por isso que ele vencia as guerras para o meu pai e depois para mim com tanta facilidade e conquistava tudo.

\- Então ele é parte youkai e parte humana! – firmou Sesshoumaru.

\- Para ser mais exato mais youkai que humano, por isso que ele fede daquele jeito. - disse o imperador – O fato é que, tendo este poder, ele usou para seus interesses pessoais.

\- E?

\- Na época, quando jovem, Tetsuo não se fazia de amigo só de seu pai, mas de Akisawa Higushi também.

\- O pai de Rin?

\- Sim. Akisawa apaixonou-se e casou-se com a filha do Duque de Nirasaki, a senhorita Yumiko e teve com ela a menina Rin. Tetsuo, que também era apaixonado por Yumiko, ficou despeitado e resolveu se vingar de Akisawa. Assim que casou Akisawa e Yumiko foram para Shura, as terras que ele herdou e lá nasceu Rin. Cinco anos depois, Tetsuo saiu da corte sem permissão de meu pai e atacou, com a ajuda de bandidos que até hoje o servem, a propriedade de Akisawa para o matar.

\- Miserável!

\- Só que naquela noite, para tristeza de todos, não era Akisawa quem estava no quarto do casal, como presumia Tetsuo, e sim a mãe de Rin, Yumiko. Mas ela não estava sozinha na cama do casal, estava junto com a filha, fazendo-a dormir. Ele entrou no quarto com a espada em punho para matar Akisawa, pensando que ele é quem estava na cama. Tetsuo veio para cima com tudo e ia golpear a menina Rin e para não atingir a filha, Yumiko se jogou na frente. A espada dele atravessou o coração dela, e Rin foi testemunha de tudo. Quando Tetsuo viu que não era Akisawa, fugira depressa, ele e o bando.

 _Sesshoumaru sentou-se trêmulo na cadeira._

\- A... a mãe da Rin, morta por ele?

\- Ele planejou matar Akisawa para depois se casar com Yumiko. Como ele a matou por engano, então ele esperou Rin crescer para se vingar de Akisawa descontando na filha a raiva dele. Ele pediu ao meu pai, o velho imperador, para que Rin fosse prometida a ele ainda pequena para poder se casar com ela quando completasse dezoito anos. Fora tudo premeditado por ele.

 _Sesshoumaru deu um soco na mesa._

\- Agora eu tenho mais um motivo para despachá-lo para o inferno, ele matou a mãe de Rin! Maldito!

\- Sesshoumaru, você deve ter cuidado com Tetsuo. A parte humana dele nem existe mais. Ele foi dominado por completo pelos youkais que habitam o corpo fétido dele.

\- Não me subestime, Shoko!

\- Não estou fazendo isso. Conheço-te bem e sei que em força e habilidade, nada se compara a você!

\- Humf!

\- E para finalizar Tetsuo fugiu da corte e foi para as terras de Shura com um único objetivo: foi buscar a noiva que ele pensa que ainda é dele!

\- Desgraçado! Está em Shura? Então aqueles pressentimentos que eu e Rin tivemos antes de partir não foram coincidências? Se eu viesse para a corte sem ela... céus... nem quero imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido...

\- Provavelmente ela estaria nas mãos dele e você nunca mais a veria. E como ele tinha motivos para trazê-la para cá antes de completar os dezoito anos e se casar, com certeza era por sua causa. Você era uma ameaça para os planos dele.

\- Rin poderia estar morta à uma hora dessas...

\- Ou sofrendo horrores nas mãos dele em qualquer lugar do mundo sem que nós soubéssemos. Desculpe meu amigo, mas tenho que ser verdadeiro com você. De inicio pensei em te contar só umas partes, mas como vi que Rin corre risco de vida, resolvi revelar tudo. Tetsuo está obcecado por ela. Foi para lá para pegá-la, mas não a encontrou. Felizmente ela está com você!

\- Sim é verdade. Mas ele também pode ter se vingado do pai dela por ter permitido que ela viesse comigo.

\- É um fato. – disse o imperador. – No caso do seu pai foi Tetsuo quem criou toda aquela mentira que fez com que meu pai banisse Lorde Inu Taisho da corte, o resto você já sabe.

\- Tem mais essa também.

 _Os olhos de Sesshoumaru ficaram vermelhos de tanta raiva e ódio que ele sentia pelo general. E imaginar que ele teve a ousadia de ir atrás de Rin o deixava ainda mais irritado. Conseguiu se acalmar tomando meia garrafa de vinho. Não poderia sair dali e ser visto todo alterado._

\- O que vai fazer agora?

\- Preciso pensar... ainda não sei...mas, uma coisa é certa... vou matar Tetsuo!

 _Ele saiu da sala atordoado com tanta informação. Sentou-se na sacada de uma das varandas do salão imperial. Precisava organizar os pensamentos. Primeiro contaria tudo para a mãe e para o irmão o que descobriu sobre o pai. Eles tinham o direito de saber que foi Tetsuo quem fez a mentira e que vingaria seu pai. Quanto a Rin, contaria toda a verdade sobre a morte de sua mãe e por que ela fora prometida para Tetsuo depois do acontecido._

\- Ela vai sofrer e muito... mas não posso lhe omitir...

 _Voltou para a mesa onde todos o esperavam._

\- Sesshoumaru! Sua conversa com o imperador demorou tanto. Tem algum problema? – perguntou Inuyasha preocupado com o irmão.

\- Agora não, Inuyasha! Quero que leve minha mãe com vocês para casa na sua carruagem!

\- Claro! Sem problemas... mas, e você?

\- Não me esperem! Venha comigo, Rin!

 _Ele a pegou pela mão e a levou. Passou pelas pessoas indo até a carruagem. Tinha pressa._

\- Jaken! Desatrele um dos cavalos!

\- Sim amo!

 _Jaken tirou o cavalo de Rin, Shion, que estava na parelha de cavalos. Sesshoumaru montou e deu a mão para que Rin subisse. Cavalgou com ela até chegar na parte norte da cidade imperial, onde ele tinha um palacete, também uma das muitas propriedades que herdou de seu pai. Dispensou o servo que cuidava do lugar e entrou com ela na casa._

\- Este lugar está tão vazio... - disse Rin.

\- Calma! Estou aqui e o servo providenciou as luzes noturnas! Ficaremos bem! Passaremos o resto da noite aqui.

 _Rin estava inquieta. Queria saber por que ele a trouxera ali e por que não dormiriam no castelo com os demais._

\- Antes que você me pergunte o porquê de estarmos aqui, Rin... eu a trouxe para cá por que eu preciso fazer algo antes de conversar seriamente com você...

 _Disse isto caminhando devagar em direção a ela. Aproximou-se dela e sentiu o corpo dela estremecer com o abraço dele. Ele encostou o rosto bem pertinho do rosto dela._ _Rin sentiu seu coração bater mais forte quando ele a pegou. Colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Os rostos colados. Lábios entreabertos para um beijo._

\- Sesshoumaru...

 _Ele sussurrou nos ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer mais._

\- Shhhhh...

 _Ela fechou os olhos e o abraçou forte._ _Ele subiu as escadas bem devagar com ela nos braços. Não disse nada, só a olhava. A porta do quarto principal estava aberta. E deitou na cama com delicadeza._ _Deitou-se sobre ela, que o olhava com ternura. Segurou os braços dela no alto da cabeça. Beijou-a e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido._

\- Esta noite eu quero te amar de verdade!


	14. Chapter 14

_A Última Noite de Amor_

 _Deitou-se sobre ela, que o olhava com ternura. Segurou os braços dela no alto da cabeça. Beijou-a e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido._

 _\- Esta noite eu quero te amar de verdade!_

 _Estas foram as palavras de Sesshoumaru para Rin. Ele havia decidido, nesta noite, que ele a amaria como nunca amou a mulher alguma. Diria que seu corpo e alma pertenciam somente a ela. Durante toda sua vida tinha se relacionado com mulheres e youkais maravilhosas e experientes. Mas foi para uma garota que ele entregou o coração. Sentia por ela um amor sem igual, como nunca sentira por mais ninguém. E agora tinha até mesmo que lutar, porque esse amor corria um grande perigo. Seu orgulho de youkai jamais permitiria que alguém a ferisse._

\- Rin... Esta noite eu quero te amar... Eu quero te tocar, te fazer minha... Eternamente minha. Quero provar dos beijos da sua boca... Quero fazer com que o fogo do prazer que arde em sua pele incendeie a minha... Preciso de você, do seu toque... De seu abraço, preciso te sentir...

\- Sesshomaru, eu...

\- Não fale nada! Apenas deixe que eu te conduza ao mais profundo do prazer. Deixa eu te amar esta noite... me ame também, Rin... quero que saiba que sou teu... que meu coração e alma te pertencem...

 _O beijo foi intenso. Sentia o corpo dela estremecer todo e igualmente o dele também. Não se despiram ainda. Mas nesta noite ele não teria pressa. Não queria pressa. Ele queria tocar cada centímetro do corpo feminino. Sentir a pele dela na pele dele. Colocara seus braços acima da cabeça. Abriu as pernas dela, queria que ela sentisse o pulsar de seu membro, desejando-a. Ela gemeu quando ele pressionou o membro em sua feminilidade._

\- Pode sentir? Você me deixa assim... não tem como negar que a quero... você me enloquece... Rin...

 _Sussurrou esta confissão no ouvido dela e mordiscou a orelha, depois passando a língua. Depois passou a ponta da língua no contorno dos lábios dela. A boca dela se abriu, e a língua dele procurou a dela, que se uniram. Beijava-a com ardor e prazer. Rin o abraçou. Passeava as mãos nas costas dele, ora segurando a nuca, enroscando os dedos nos cabelos prateados do youkai. Ele segurava o rosto dela durante o beijo, depois desceu as mãos e acariciava os seios por cima do kimono dela. Ela o empurrou e foi para o canto da cama, como que fugindo dele._

\- Sesshoumaru... O que você está fazendo? Você quer me matar...

\- Vem...

 _Ele esticou o braço chamando-a. Rin estava com a respiração ofegante. Olhava para o youkai cheia de vontade de ser possuída por ele. Colocou os dedos na boca ainda sentindo o toque dos beijos dele queimando nos seus lábios. Passava a mão no peito e sentiu o coração acelerado. De certa forma estava com medo, nunca o vira agir assim._

\- Não precisa ter medo. Sabe que nunca a machucaria. Vem...

 _Ela deu a mão para ele. Ele a puxou para um abraço. Ficou com o rosto frente ao dela. A testa dele encostada na dela, ofegantes._

\- Rin... - ele colocou a mão dela no peito dele –... sente meu coração?

\- Si-sim...

\- O coração deste Sesshoumaru te pertence! Nunca se esqueça disso, entendeu?

\- Sim..

 _Pressionou-a fortemente contra seu corpo, abraçando-a. Aos poucos foram se acalmando. Ambos ficaram de joelhos um de frente para o outro. Sesshoumaru acariciou o rosto dela e desceu mão para o decote do kimono dela, afastando-o e deixando o ombro de fora, beijando-o. Não parava de olhar para ela. Linda, irresistível, adorável. Tirou a faixa e desceu o kimono devagar sobre o corpo dela, admirando-a. Conhecia como ninguém cada detalhe daquele corpo e sabia quais pontos dar prazer à ela. Tirou o kimono de vez e o deixou aos pés da cama. Rin fechou os olhos enquanto ele passeava as mãos em toda a extensão de seu corpo. Enquanto fazia isto, ele ficou observando ela fechar os olhos e arfar com o toque da mão dele sobre a sua pele._

 _Rin soltava uns gemidos baixos, que excitavam o youkai. O peito dela fazia um sobe e desce constante da respiração ofegante. Ele se aproximou os lábios dos dela, ela abriu a boca. Ele ameaçava beijar, mas não o fazia. Ela esperava que ele a beijasse. Olhou para ele. Sorriu. Ele a pegou pela nuca e puxou para si para outro beijo delicioso._

 _Afastou-se dela um pouco e começou a tirar as peças que cobria o seu musculoso corpo. Rin olhava para o tórax definido dele. Espiou os braços e as pernas. Foi inevitável não reparar na parte que completava a sua virilidade. Ele ficou olhando ela desenhar cada detalhe do corpo dele. Quando ela percebeu que ele a olhava ficou corada. E virou o rosto. Ele riu. A puxou para ele e a pôs no colo. De frente para ele. Suas pernas entrelaçaram o quadril dele. Rin sentiu que o membro dele pulsava. Ele a pressionou forte contra o seu corpo fazendo-a arfar novamente._

 _Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele._

\- Eu o desejo tanto, youkai...

\- Eu vou te dar o que tanto deseja... – respondeu olhando para ela e deitando-a sobre a cama.

 _Ele a beijou, então, vagarosamente. O beijo era gentil e ao mesmo tempo como uma dança. Rin gemia contra a boca dele. Ele a beijou no pescoço e suas mãos espalmaram em seus seios. Abocanhou cada um, fazendo-a gemer. Sugou cada mamilo. Ele a provocava sem dó e tornava a passar a língua quente em cada seio. Os corpos deles sentiam o ardor da paixão._ _Tamanho era o prazer que ele proporcionava a ela ao tocar os seios com a língua que ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele. Desta vez foi ele que gemeu._

\- Ah... Rin...

 _Ele se moveu contra ela e abriu as pernas dela. Depois colocou seus dedos no sexo dela. Ele estava úmida, pronta para ele. Ele sorriu ao perceber isso. Era hora de possuí-la. Mas antes deslizou os dedos para dentro dela. Sesshoumaru continuou a acariciar, fazendo-a gemer e se arquear contra ele._

\- Ah!

 _Deslizou os dedos em movimentos circulares e de vai e vem. Ela entendia o ritmo agora e o apertava num abraço, pois ele estava levando-a ao limite da loucura. Se posicionou sobre ela segurando sua cintura e a penetrou devagar. Rin segurava seus ombros e o apertava, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Sesshoumaru sentiu a resistência dela, então ele forçou a penetração até se sentir totalmente dentro dela. Rin sentiu a estocada dele e gemeu o nome dele._

\- Ah...Sesshoumaruu...

 _Ele a olhou e a abraçou, mas continuou. Entrava e saia dela devagar, fazendo-a sentir prazer novamente. Quando viu que ela se acostumou com ele, acelerou mais o ritmo. Ela arfava em seu ombro. Ele ora a beijava, ora mordia seu pescoço. Mais uma vez Rin encontrou nos braços de Sesshoumaru a paixão e o prazer._

 _Ele pressionou a testa contra a dela. Seus lábios se tocaram num beijo ávido demais e mal conseguiam beijar, sem ter de se separar para respirar._

 _Ele se moveu mais vezes. Ela sentia mais um pouco de dor. Ele se retirava dela e se impulsionava novamente. Sua umidade o ajudava a se mover facilmente dentro dela, devido ao seu tamanho. Ele a possuiu completamente._

 _Rin percebeu que não sentia mais a dor a cada golpe firme e calmo que ele fazia nela. Ela sentiu uma nova sensação de prazer com os movimentos dele. Ela se moveu colocando as pernas em volta dele para que ele tivesse um contato maior._

 _Ele não parou. Estava longe de finalizar o que haviam começado juntos. O suor já era visível nos dois. Corações batiam descompassados e a respiração estava difícil de manter. E ele a possuía._

 _Suas estocadas agora eram mais calmas. Rin pediu por mais. A resposta dele foi um beijo prolongado e mais investidas dentro dela, estimulando-a. Quando ele disse que amaria esta noite não estava brincando. E iria até o fim, se importando somente com o prazer que estavam sentindo naquele momento em que ambos eram um só corpo._

 _Ele aumentou o ritmo, ela gritou mais uma vez, porque ele deu um boa investida. A penetrou tão profundamente, que ela, que estava com as mãos na nuca dele, gritou e puxou seus cabelos prateados, fazendo-o parar._

 _Ele procurou ir mais devagar, mas a sensação era mais forte que ele. Ele viu que ela se torcia e arqueava contra o corpo dele e que os dois não podiam se conter mais. Ela cravou novamente as unhas nas costas dele, com mais força. Agora era ele que gemia baixinho no ouvido dela, gostando do prazer que a fazia sentir com as estocadas dele em seu íntimo._

\- Isso, Rin...

 _Então ele aumentou novamente o ritmo, e se aprofundou dentro dela. Rin o apertava com as pernas em volta da cintura, desejando-o mais. Ele estremeceu e o cuidado que ele sempre teve toda vez que a possuiu não foi feito dessa vez. Ele se derramou dentro dela. Sentiu como se aprofundasse muito mais dentro dela, até mesmo além de onde podia ir. Ficou por um momento ainda dentro dela. Ele a olhava com amor. Sentia o corpo dela quente, suado. Ela mal respirava. Suas mãos nos ombros dele. Ele acariciou seu rosto e sorriu para ela._

\- Rin...

 _A beijou e se retirou devagar de dentro dela. Caiu exausto do lado, colocando as mãos sobre o rosto para limpar o suor._ _Rin sentou-se na cama, olhando para ele, toda feliz e satisfeita._

\- Vem...

A abraçou como a um protetor e a cobriu com o lençol, pois já era madrugada. Ficou acariciando os cabelos dela. Ela o apertou no abraço que deu nele. Queria senti-lo de novo. Para ele ainda não tinha acabado. Tentaram dormir um pouco, mas o desejo falou mais alto. Ele se levantou e foi até a janela do quarto olhar a noite. Rin seguiu-o e o abraçou por trás.

\- Rin você está me provocando...

\- Então por que você não deixa em mim a mesma marca que fiz em você na festa?

 _Ele entendeu o recado. Virou-se contudo para ela e a pegou no colo, encostando-a na parede e passando as pernas dela em volta da cintura dele,_ com os lábios encostados nos lábios dela, beijando e se introduzindo lentamente dentro dela. Dessa vez ele foi devagar e ela teve um orgasmo até mesmo antes dele. A possuiu de pé perto da janela e depois no chão, perto da lareira do quarto mais duas vezes. Já estava amanhecendo quando ela adormeceu exausta nos braços dele. Ele a pegou no colo e a pôs na cama, cobrindo-a com o lençol. Deitou-se do lado dela, adormecendo também. Depois desse desempenho todo ele bem que merecia.

[ ... ]

 _Sesshoumaru acordou no meio da tarde. Viu que Rin ainda dormia. O caseiro que ele dispensou na noite anterior já havia voltado e selado o cavalo que ele havia ordenado. Precisava voltar para casa para conversar com a mãe dele e Inuyasha sobre o que Tetsuo fez ao pai dele._

 _Tetsuo._

 _Só de lembrar da sua repugnante existência ele ficava com os nervos a flor da pele. Sentou-se no sofá que havia no quarto esperando ela acordar. Ficou olhando para ela na cama._

\- "Aquele desgraçado quer ela de todo jeito agora. Não vai descansar enquanto não puser as mãos fétidas dele em cima dela. Preciso ter muito cuidado em relação a proteção de Rin. A reação dela quando eu lhe contar sobre a morte de sua mãe e o fato da promessa de casamento me preocupa."

 _Levantou-se e se aproximou da cama._

\- Rin, me perdoe pelo que vou fazer...

\- Perdoá-lo do quê, Sesshoumaru? – Ela levantou-se, assustando o youkai que pensava que ela dormia ainda.

\- Eu...

\- Do quê?

\- Esta noite, creio que me excedi um pouco e...

 _Ela deu um beijo nele._

\- Sim, você fez isso sim. Mas se eu não o quisesse e não o tivesse aceitado, você não teria feito amor comigo. Eu teria dito não. Mas eu te queria, te desejava...

 _Ele sorriu para ela e a abraçou forte._

\- Precisamos voltar para o castelo. Eu preciso conversar com minha mãe e meu irmão, e depois com você.

\- Por que não pode ser aqui o que tem para falar comigo?

 _Ele a encarou sério._

\- Eu não queria que estivéssemos sós.

\- Não se preocupe, não estamos sós. Temos um ao outro.

\- Está bem. Vou esperar que se vista. Enquanto isso, mandarei que preparem o desjejum para nós.

\- Está bem.

 _Ele desceu as escadas, preocupado com ela._

– Está mostrando confiança, mas temo pela reação dela...

Sesshoumaru mandou providenciar o desjejum para eles. Assim que acabaram, ele sentou no sofá, respirou fundo e pediu que ela também sentasse e o escutasse com atenção.

\- O que tenho para falar é sobre Tetsuo e tem a haver com seus pais.

\- Meus pais?

-Sim. Agora me escute.

 _A medida que ele foi relatando tudo o semblante de Rin mudou completamente. Quando ele chegou na parte que foi Tetsuo que matou sua mãe, ela reagiu, já nervosa e bastante trêmula._

\- Só pode ser mentira! – Gritou se levantando da cama.

\- Rin! – Sesshoumaru levantou-se também.

\- Não pode ser! Ele matou a mamãe... Minha mãe! Não! – chorando.

 _Ela andou até a cômoda onde tinha um vaso e o arremessou com tudo contra o espelho do quarto, quebrando, devido ao choque da descoberta da morte de sua mãe. Sesshoumaru tentou abraçá-la, mas ela reagiu contra._

\- Me solta! Ele matou a minha mãe! Aquele miserável! E ainda quer se casar comigo... Desgraçado! Por quê?! – ela tentava em vão conter o choro - ... então... o brilho que eu vi saindo das costas da mamãe... era a lâmina da espada daquele... monstro... atravessando o... coração dela...

 _Rin encostou na parede pondo as mãos no rosto._

\- Ma-mamãe..

 _Sesshoumaru a puxou para si abraçando-a protetoramente. Justo o que ele não queria estava acontecendo, vê-la sofrer. Ela segurava o kimono dele com força e colocando a cabeça no peito dele, chorando baixinho._

\- Eu vou matar Tetsuo! – Lhe falou enquanto ainda a abraçava, colocando a mão na nuca dela, apertando-a contra o peito.

\- Porque ele fez isso, Sesshoumaru?!

\- Rin, não fique se martirizando, ele vai ter o que merece.

 _Conforme o tempo passou Sesshoumaru conseguiu que ela se acalmasse. Ainda mantinha-se abraçado a ela._

\- Quero voltar para casa! Quero ver o meu e contar tudo para ele!

\- Calma! – Ele segurou seu rosto – Eu vou te levar, mas preciso que se acalme primeiro. Temos que voltar para o castelo, eu tenho que conversar com minha mãe, Rin. Eu preciso que você seja forte.

\- Está bem. - disse, enxugando as lágrimas do rosto.

\- Agora vamos.

 _Ele se adiantou até a porta do quarto para sair e Rin fez-lhe uma pergunta intrigante._

\- Sesshoumaru... promete que vai ficar comigo e que nunca vai me deixar?

 _A pergunta fez o youkai congelar. Ele parou frente a porta, baixou a cabeça e fechou as mãos em punho._

\- "Como não prometer isso a ela?"- Depois de um tempo ele se virou para ela - Eu prometo... nunca vou te deixar...

 _Ela correu até ele e o abraçou._

\- Obrigado, Sesshoumaru...

\- "Não é só o meu coração que pertence a dela. O coração dela também pertence a mim!".

 _Ele desceu as escadas dando a mão a ela. Voltaram então para o castelo._

 _[ ... ]_

 _Sesshoumaru relatou tudo para sua mãe, Inuyasha, Lady Izayoi e o velho Myuga. Todos ficaram horrorizados com a história. Lady Izayoi se enterneceu por Rin._

\- Oh, minha criança, venha aqui. – a abraçou – Sei que está sofrendo com tudo isso.

\- E o que pretende fazer agora, Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Inuyasha.

\- Quero voltar para Shura e ir atrás de Tetsuo.

\- Mas filho, é perigoso demais! Terá que deixar Rin aqui. O general Tetsuo pode fazer mal à ela! – disse Lady Inukimi.

\- Não! Eu vou! Eu quero ver meu pai! – Rin protestou.

\- Mas você está correndo risco de vida, Rin! E depois, como Sesshoumaru vai enfrentar o general se ele tiver que protegê-la o tempo todo? Definitivamente você vai ficar aqui! – ordenou Lady Inukimi.

 _Rin subiu as escadas decidida._

– Eu não ficar aqui!

\- Mãe! Este assunto eu resolvo! Rin volta comigo!

 _Lady Inukimi o encarou seriamente._

\- E onde foi que passaram o resto da noite de ontem e o dia de hoje, Sesshoumaru? Isto você não me relatou!

 _O senhor Miyuga, Inuyasha e Lady Izaoiy deixaram eles a sós._

\- Eu não tenho que lhe dar satisfações da minha vida pessoal, minha mãe!

\- Se é o caso em que sua vida corre risco de vida, deve sim! E como vejo que ama esta menina, pelo seu bem, ela fica na corte comigo até você retornar do seu desafio. Depois você volta para as terras do Oeste com ela como sua esposa.

\- Rin não vai para as terras do Oeste comigo!

\- Como não? Ela vai ser sua esposa! Terá que acompanhar o marido aonde ele for!

\- Ela não vai deixar o pai dela, mãe!

\- A partir do momento que ela formar uma família com você, ela tem que esquecer o pai dela. É assim que rege o costume. Uma mulher perde o vínculo com a família dela quando se casa.

\- Só que Rin não vai querer deixar o pai dela.

\- Ela não tem que querer...

\- E não serei eu que vou separá-la do pai. Jamais!

\- Então você vai ser um marido que vai fazer a vontade de sua esposa. E ela não vai obedecer as suas ordens?! Isto é o cúmulo! Que mundo estamos?

\- Se for para deixá-la feliz, sim! Bem se vê que não entende de laços familiares, minha mãe...

\- Aconteceu comigo exatamente assim quando me casei com seu pai. Deixei toda minha família e segui a ele! Esmaguei dentro de mim todo sentimento de amor por causa dele! Tornei-me uma mulher que tinha que honrar e amar o costume imposto a mim.

\- A senhora amou mais o costume que a meu pai. Talvez foi por isso que seu casamento com ele tenha durado só quatro anos. Enquanto que com Lady Izayoi durou quase vinte. Ele conheceu uma mulher que amou a ele e não ao costume. É uma pena que ele não pôde vencer seu último inimigo, a morte.

\- Filho, como que você tem coragem de me dizer isso!

 _Lady Inukimi sentou-se com tudo na cadeira._

\- Por que a senhora me tira do sério, minha mãe! E essa sua mania de se envolver em meus assuntos!

\- Você é meu único filho! Zelo por você!

\- Mas não a ponto de decidir como viver a minha vida! Com a morte de meu pai agora eu sou o senhor desta família! É a minha palavra que basta aqui! E não se esqueça que a senhora obedece a mim, não eu a senhora! Não ficará aqui na corte! Voltará para as terras do Oeste com Inuyasha, até que eu decida outra coisa!

\- Eu... eu vou para meus aposentos, não me sinto bem...

\- Jaken, acompanhe minha mãe.

\- Sim amo Sesshoumaru!

[ ... ]

 _Sesshoumaru olhou para as escadas. Tinha que falar com Rin._ _Foi até o quarto dela. Bateu na porta duas vezes, que estava só encostada e entrou. Rin estava sentada no beiral da sacada do quarto, abraçada aos joelhos, olhando para o jardim. Estava triste, tinha chorado muito. Ele se aproximou dela e a puxou pela mão trazendo-a para si. Ela permaneceu sentada com as pernas envolta do quadril dele. Ele segurou seu rosto e enxugou as lágrimas. Deslizou as mãos sobre seus cabelos e encostou o rosto no dela. Não disseram uma palavra sequer. Olhou firme em seus olhos e a abraçou. Um longo abraço._

\- Partiremos amanhã bem cedo. – disse ele por fim.

\- Sesshoumaru, a sua mãe...

\- Já ordenei que ela volte com meu irmão amanhã mesmo!

\- Ordenou?

\- Sim! Eu sou o senhor desta família. Minha palavra basta! Minha mãe se excede, isso é dela, mas ela sabe o seu lugar!

\- Se eu me casar com você, eu terei que seguir todas as suas ordens? Você sabe que fui criada com liberdade pelo meu pai.

\- Não, você sabe que acabo fazendo suas vontades, ainda que isto esteja errado. Agora quero que descanse, foi muita coisa por hoje.

\- Está bem!

 _Sesshoumaru deu ordens a Jaken para que providenciasse um banho para ele e Rin e que o jantar fosse servido no quarto. Eles não se juntaram aos demais a mesa._

 _Ele queria descansar já que a jornada de volta para a casa de Rin ia começar bem cedo. E também tinha que planejar a sua luta com Tetsuo._

 _Ele já estava deitado na cama quando Rin chegou bem de mansinho._

\- Eu quero dormir com você esta noite, Sesshoumaru...

 _Ele esticou o braço a ela, que se deitou sob ele. Tinham vivido fortes emoções por uma noite e um dia inteiros. Dormiram abraçados. E ainda tinha mais por vir. Enfrentar juntos algo que vai mudar para sempre o destino de suas vidas._


	15. Chapter 15

**_Uma Surpresa Inesperada_**

Mal havia amanhecido e Sesshoumaru estava a caminho de Shura com Rin. Deu ordens a Inuyasha para voltar para casa e cuidar de tudo para ele. A única coisa em que ele pensava durante a viagem era no maldito ex-general Tetsuo. Para o imperador Shoko ele era um desertor agora. E se pusesse os pés na corte provavelmente seria preso e acusado pelos crimes de deserção e calúnia, além do descumprimento na promessa, embora agora ela não ter valia nenhuma. Mas mesmo assim ele pagaria por ter desobedecido a sua majestade imperial e sua sentença seria a morte.

Dentro da carruagem ele notou que Rin não estava com sua habitual alegria. O semblante dela era de tristeza pelo que soube da mãe. E ela não via a hora de contar tudo para o pai, que certamente odiaria muito mais a Tetsuo. Também veria a tristeza de Mizuki, a ama dela, que gostava muito de sua senhora que além de tudo, era sua amiga. Aquela casa não seria mais a mesma depois de tantas surpresas e revelações. Na volta Sesshoumaru deu ordens a Jaken que fosse por outro caminho para evitar que o bando de Tetsuo os surpreendesse. Eles deram uma volta enorme e chegaram à propriedade a salvos.

Sesshoumaru havia acertado em cheio quando imaginou que Tetsuo podia pegá-los na estrada principal que leva a Província de Osaka. Tetsuo ordenou aos seus homens que ficassem de tocaia o tempo todo desde que eles saíram para a corte. Queria saber o exato dia que eles pisariam em Shura para ele acabar com o youkai filho de Inu Taisho e levar Rin. Ele estava furioso e seu aspecto havia mudado muito. Como o imperador falara a Sesshoumaru, os espíritos dos youkais que estavam em seu corpo o absorveram por completo, consumindo sua parte humana, tornando-o possesso, controlando toda sua força. Agora ele respirava ódio e desejo de vingança.

[ ... ]

A carruagem que trouxe Sesshoumaru e Rin chegou ao fim da tarde de três dias da corte. Conforme foram entrando na propriedade, de longe se via o estrago causado pelo fogo que o bando de Tetsuo havia posto. Estava tudo queimado, nem a terra servia para o plantio. As casas dos aldeãos também foram destruídas pelo fogo. Mas algumas poucas estavam sendo reconstruídas. Rin olhou da janela da carruagem assustada com o que seus olhos viam.

\- Sesshoumaru! Olha! Está tudo destruído! Tudo queimado!

O youkai logo deduziu quem fora o causador daquela afronta.

\- Maldito Tetsuo! Ele mandou um aviso com esse ataque!

\- O general? Então ele está aqui...

Até este momento Sesshoumaru não tinha conversado com Rin a respeito da promessa de casamento, que ela não tinha mais que se casar com Tetsuo, porque ele agora era um desertor. E também não contou o real motivo que trouxera Tetsuo até as terras de Shura. Resolveu que assim que chegassem a casa contaria tudo.

\- Será que ele queimou a casa grande? Mas... papai...

 _\- Rin, espere!_ – gritou Sesshoumaru.

Rin desceu contudo da carruagem e disparou em direção a casa grande. Neste momento a única pessoa que tinha em mente era seu pai. Imaginou-se sem ele na vida e sentiu um medo terrível percorrer-lhe a alma. Correu tanto, estava tão desesperada que não viu um tronco de árvore seco no chão. Acabou tropeçando e caiu, rolando barranco abaixo. Ela não correu pela estrada, tinha cortado caminho. Bateu as costas e a cabeça, e ralou uma das pernas na queda, mas não chegou a desmaiar.

\- Aaaiiiiii...

Sesshoumaru deu um salto e veio correndo acudi-la. Até Jaken largou os cavalos e veio ajudar.

\- Rin! Rin!

\- Aiii, minha cabeça...

\- Calma, não se mexa.

Com muito cuidado ele a colocou sentada e teve que apertar os braços e as pernas, tanto as costas e as laterais dela para ver se não tinha quebrado nada. Se ela gritasse muito era sinal que tinha fraturas. Mas ela só sentia a dor da queda mesmo por ter batido o corpo no chão.

\- Nada mais grave! Podia ser pior! Rin por que saiu daquele jeito da carruagem em movimento?!

\- Eu... só pensei no meu pai...

\- Calma, eu vou te levar até ele. Jaken, providencie o médico!

\- Sim, amo Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru a carregou no colo até a casa. Colocou-a no sofá e chamou por Mizuki. Uma outra criada os recebeu.

\- Senhorita Rin! Lorde! Que bom que estão aqui!

\- Izanami! Onde está... ai... meu pai?

\- Rin não se esforce. Onde está o senhor Akisawa, serva?

\- No quarto, senhor, ele...

\- Vá chamá-lo agora!

\- Sim, meu senhor!

Izanami subiu correndo as escadas e avisou Mizuki da chegada deles. Ela estava no quarto com o senhor Akisawa que se encontrava bem melhor.

\- Rin já voltou? Vamos Mizuki me ajude a levantar... quero ver minha filha... vamos!

\- A menina Rin! Céus que eu vou vê-la...

Mizuki saiu correndo, mas voltou por que o senhor Akisawa gritou por ela. O ajudou a chegar na sala.

Quando Rin viu seu velho pai não conteve as lágrimas. Esqueceu-se da queda e ameaçou levantar-se para abraçar o pai e Mizuki.

\- Aiii... eu me esqueci do tombo que levei...

\- Devagar... – disse o youkai.

\- Filha, que houve está toda machucada?

Sesshoumaru explicou o que aconteceu. Mizuki e o senhor Akisawa saudaram Rin. Tiveram que conter seus ânimos e a alegria para não esmagá-la no abraço e causar-lhe mais dor. Dor seria mesmo o que eles iriam sentir quando ela contar quem matou Yumiko, sua mãe e por que esse alguém fez isso.

O médico do vilarejo chegou com Jaken. Examinou Rin e constatou que ela não fraturara nenhum osso. Receitou umas ervas para o curativo das luxações e repouso absoluto. Sesshoumaru pediu ao senhor Akisawa para irem a biblioteca conversar. Rin ficou na sala com Mizuki revelando tudo o sabia.

\- Senhor Akisawa, porque Tetsuo não destruiu a casa?

\- Como sabe que foi ele que fez todo esse estrago? – perguntou o homem assustado.

\- O cheiro fétido dele está por toda parte!

Ele relatou ao velho homem a conversa que teve com o imperador sobre Tetsuo e seu terrível plano de matar a ele para ficar com sua esposa no passado, e como não teve êxito, planejou se vingar na filha. Não escondeu nada. O senhor Akisawa sentou-se na cadeira com o olhar perdido.

\- Porque eu não estava lá para defender minha Yumiko...

\- Ninguém podia imaginar que ele chegaria a tal ponto...

\- Agora descontar em minha Rin é o cúmulo. Tudo para se vingar de mim.

\- Senhor Akisawa, - Sesshoumaru sentou-se perto dele – o momento agora é de proteger Rin daquele louco, ele vai fazer de tudo para pegá-la. Ela não vai poder sair de dentro desta casa e o senhor vai colocar homens armados em volta de toda a propriedade, até que eu encontre aquele desgraçado.

\- Lorde Sesshoumaru! Eu vi ódio nos olhos daquele homem. Ele deixou um aviso para você. Que saia do caminho dele por que ele vai fazer de tudo para levar Rin com ele. Eu temo pela minha filha... só de imaginar ela sofrendo nas mãos dele, nas condições que ele está, querendo se vingar de tudo e de todos, eu fico sem ter como reagir...

\- Ele não vai pôr as mãos em Rin!

\- Como tem tanta certeza disso?

\- Por que eu vou matá-lo antes disso!

Sesshoumaru passou pela sala e carregou Rin nos braços para levá-la ao quarto dela para que pudesse tomar um banho e descansar da viagem que fizeram, assim como tomar os remédios que o médico receitara.

\- Volto à noite para vê-la.

Ele virou-se e ia sair do quarto quando ela o chamou de volta.

\- Sesshoumaru...

\- O que foi?

\- Mizuki disse que ele veio aqui atrás de mim, veio me buscar por que eu sou a noiva dele e que você não deveria ter cruzado o caminho dele. Disse também que ele está com aparência de louco, um animal, eu confesso que estou com medo...

Ele sentou-se na cama e a abraçou forte.

\- Eu estou aqui! E vou protegê-la! Agora quero que descanse.

Deu um beijo na testa dela e foi para o quarto dele descansar. Despiu-se e entrou na banheira que Jaken havia preparado. Ficou mergulhado naquela água com espumas, pensando em tudo o que aconteceu desde que pisou naquelas terras. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que viu Rin, tomando banho nas águas termais da cachoeira. Foi a beleza dela que o encantou, igual uma sereia encanta um marinheiro com sua doce melodia. Desde então se envolveu na vida da jovem. Uma simples garota que teve o poder de domar o coração de um poderoso youkai como ele. Por mais que lutasse contra seus sentimentos era visível que ele a amava e que queria ficar com ela. Nada o impediria.

[ ... ]

Tetsuo soube pelos seus espias que Sesshoumaru e Rin já haviam retornado.

 _\- Desgraçados! Vieram por um atalho! E a minha linda noiva esta machucada! Hehe! Coitadinha! Mas vou vigiar e quando menos esperarem... eu a pegarei!_

Ordenou que mais homens vigiassem a casa, escondidos de longe, assim ele ficaria sabendo quando Sesshoumaru sairia e Rin ficasse desprotegida.

[ ... ]

Por dois dias Rin não saiu da cama. Ficou de molho e até estava enjoada de tanto paparico de Mizuki.

\- ...então ele golpeou o papai?

\- Sim minha menina. Seu pai ficou de cama por uns três dias. – disse Mizuki.

\- Eu odeio este homem! E pensar que ele tirou a vida da minha mãe, e ela só estava me protegendo...

\- Não pense nisso, filha! Agora vai ficar tudo bem. Lorde Sesshoumaru vai acabar com a raça dele. Bem, Rin...

\- Sim?

\- Quero te perguntar uma coisa, por que você voltou muito mudada depois dessa ida a corte. Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Lorde Sesshoumaru?

Rin se admirou com a pergunta da ama.

– "Será que ela percebeu alguma coisa? Não é possível! 'Não conte para ninguém o que há entre nós dois. Isto é uma coisa só nossa!' - lembrou-se das palavras do youkai. – Sinto muito, Mizuki, mas não vou te contar."

\- E então? Não vai me dizer?

\- Não sei do que você está falando...

\- Você está diferente, está mais... mulher...

Rin disfarçou, mas havia algo no olhar que intrigava a ama, que queria por que queria saber.

\- Que pergunta tola! Não há nada entre eu e Sesshoumaru. Temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocuparmos, Mizuki...

[ ... ]

O clima na propriedade era tenso. Todos tomavam o maior cuidado ao entrar e ao sair. O senhor Akisawa falara a Sesshoumaru que os bandidos levaram todos os valores dele e que agora ele não tinha como reconstruir tudo. A terra precisava ser tratada novamente para receber novas sementes para o plantio.

\- Não se preocupe, Akisawa! Eu comprarei tudo! – disse Sesshoumaru.

Ele mandou Jaken tomar todas as providências. Logo chegou madeiras para as casas e para o celeiro. Sacas de sementes e adubos, além de produtos para o preparo da terra para o plantio, e animais novos, tanto gado, cavalos, caprinos, aves e suínos. Ou seja, em resumo, mandou Jaken comprar tudo o que precisava e até o que não precisava. Sesshoumaru estava comandando tudo e todos na reforma de toda a propriedade.

\- Nooooossaaa! – suspirou uma Mizuki debruçada na janela, ela estava com Rin, que desenhava com o olhar o corpo escultural do youkai de cima a baixo – Esse lorde assim dando ordens, mandou comprar tudo o que faltava... aiaiai... Rin, você é mesmo uma garota de sorte!

\- Mizuki!

\- Que foi? É verdade mesmo! Olha como ele olha para você? Está até sorrindo! E você mocinha, não faz outra coisa a não ser suspirar pelos cantos da casa por ele!

Rin corou. De fato o que a ama falara era a mais pura verdade. Sesshoumaru estava o tempo todo em seus pensamentos. Como ela queria que ele a amasse novamente como fez na corte um dia antes de virem embora para casa. Agora ela estava presa em seu próprio quarto, por que tinha um louco querendo pegá-la.

\- E olha, Rin! – disse Mizuki – Ele está fazendo tudo isso por você, se fosse outro acho que não faria não, isso prova que ele tem um sentimento muito forte por você.

\- É, ama, pode ser... – respondeu Rin, que deu um beijo na sua mão e a fechou, e depois jogou para o youkai, que fez como se pegasse o beijo lançado, e trouxe a mão fechada ao peito, como que guardasse no coração.

\- Bom, vou cuidar dos meus afazeres. Fica aí admirando um certo youkai.

\- Tchau, Mizuki.

Sesshoumaru contratou mais homens que traziam armas para que vigiassem a casa e toda a propriedade. Ele percebia a presença de Tetsuo bem próxima.

\- Desgraçado! Está de tocaia, esperando a oportunidade para invadir.

Ele entrou na casa grande e foi até o quarto ver como Rin estava.

\- E então, como você está?

\- Eu não aguento mais ficar trancada! Eu quero sair! Quero cavalgar meu Shion, me banhar nas águas termais, respirar, estou me sentindo sufocada, Sesshoumaru!

\- Vai ter que ficar mais um pouco, seja forte tudo isso vai acabar em breve.

\- Quando?

Rin estava na janela, então ele foi até ela puxando-a pela mão e a fez deitar na cama, deitou-se sobre ela e sussurrou-lhe um desejo.

\- Estou com vontade de fazer amor com você agora! Mas acho que aqui não vai ser possível! - disse isso e passou a ponta da língua na orelha e depois delicadamente nos lábios dela.

Ela o abraçou e passou as pernas em volta de sua cintura, provocando-o.

\- Não seja por isso youkai...

Rin começou a tirar o kimono dele e o laço de sua calça. Num instante ele estava sem nada em cima dela na sua própria cama. Ela estava ofegante, um sobe e desce do peito por causa da respiração ao pôr os olhos naquela escultura de músculos em plena luz do dia, ali de joelhos sob ela.

\- Nossa Sesshoumaru... como você é lindo!

Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso no canto da boca orgulhoso de si mesmo. Satisfeito de vê-la ali, contemplando o corpo dele. De fato. Cabelos prateados, olhos douradíssimos, uma pele de seda semibronzeada. Uma meia lua azul na testa e marcas púrpuras que caracterizam a raça youkai dele no rosto, braços e pernas que o deixavam sexy. Um semideus na terra dos humanos.

Ele deitou sobre ela e deu-lhe um beijo de língua ardente. Começou a tirar o kimono dela e logo estavam livres para o amor. A porta do quarto estava meio aberta. Então uma Mizuki totalmente sem noção entrou sem bater com uma bandeja na mão. Ela trazia o remédio e um chá para Rin tomar.

 _\- Riiiiin... hora de tomar seu chááááá!_

Rin se assustou e se cobriu rapidamente com o kimono. Sesshoumaru não. Ele estava tranquilo. Se levantou e ficou de pé, nuzinho de frente para Mizuki que ficou dura que nem uma estátua com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta babando, vislumbrando o corpo dele do alto da cabeça até os pés, parando de olhar exatamente no ponto de sua virilidade, o que o completa como um youkai verdadeiro, dado ao espetacular tamanho.

\- Lo-lo-lorde Sesshoumaru! Pe-pe-perdoe me...ah céééus...

 ** _\- ¬¬' ..._**

PLOFTT!

E Mizuki foi ao chão com bandeja e tudo.

\- Ai Mizuki!

Rin se levantou para acudi-la, mas Sesshoumaru a impediu barrando-lhe com o braço.

\- Se vista primeiro! Depois você vai a ela. – virou-se começou a se vestir – Essa sua ama é muito descuidada e intrometida demais.

Rin olhou para ele. Ele lhe deu um beijo na testa.

– A noite vá para o meu quarto! – e saiu.

Rin fez o que ele pediu. Acabou de vestir-se e teve que jogar água no rosto da ama que nunca voltava do desmaio.

\- Anda Mizuki, acorda!

\- Ah...on-onde estou? Que foi tudo isso, Rin? Que visão do paraíso foi aquilo?...

\- Não foi nada. Foi uma ilusão de ótica!

\- Ai que bela ilusão então! – começou a se levantar do chão – E depois você afirma que não tem nada com ele...

\- Se tenho ou não, isto é assunto meu e te proíbo de falar! – disse Rin categoricamente, mas ao mesmo tempo rindo da situação que presenciou em seu quarto.

[ ... ]

Após a surpresa que fez para Mizuki no quarto de Rin Sesshoumaru foi ver como estava a reforma e o plantio. O senhor Takeshi, o administrador veio procurá-lo para dizer que precisava de mais munição para as armas, caso o bando de Tetsuo viesse em massa, talvez as que tinham não seriam o suficiente para revidar o ataque. Então ele teve que sair com alguns homens até o vilarejo para comprar as munições faltantes.

\- Jaken! Vou sair, mas é rápido! Fique de olho e reforce a guarda em volta da casa grande.

Montou o cavalo e saiu com mais quatro homens e uma carroça para trazer armas e munições do vilarejo.

[ ... ]

A poucos metros dali estavam os dois espias que foram correndo avisar o monstro do Tetsuo.

\- Senhor, o youkai saiu! Meu general pode atacar agora!

\- Hahaha! Finalmente chegou a hora! Homens preparem-se, vamos invadir a casa grande! Vão em silêncio e depois matem todos! Vamos! Quero que ataquem o lado norte. Enquanto todos forem para lá eu e Katsuo entraremos na casa grande, pegaremos minha noiva e fugiremos. Quando eles derem conta, estaremos muito longe.

[ ... ]

Assim que viu Sesshoumaru sair, Rin decidiu sair do quarto sem ser vista por ninguém.

\- Não aguento mais ficar presa aqui! Vou sair rapidinho até as águas termais da cachoeira, depois volto e Sesshoumaru não vai nem perceber que saí.

Em sua ingenuidade pensara assim. Saiu pelas escadas dos servos até a cozinha. Viu um manto de uma das servas e se cobriu com ele para não ser reconhecida e andou até o estábulo sem ser vista pelos homens que faziam a guarda da casa. Montou Shion e entrou na trilha que ela bem conhecia e foi para cachoeira.

[ ... ]

A estratégia do ataque de Tetsuo dera certo. Enquanto a luta acontecia ao norte da propriedade ele entrou na casa grande atrás de Rin. Bateu em algumas servas e subiu até o quarto, mas não a encontrou. Pegou Mizuki pelos cabelos e a obrigou a falar.

\- Onde esta a minha noiva, sua inútil?

 _\- Eu não sei!_ \- a estapeou arrancando sangue da boca dela – _Aiiiiii!_

- _Fale!_ – estapeou de novo, mais sangue – _Diga ou vou furar teus olhos!_

\- Eu não sei... juro... estava aqui há pouco...

Largou dela e sentiu o perfume de Rin pelo quarto. Seguiu-o até a porta da cozinha.

\- Mas que lindo! Ela foi em direção a cachoeira! Hehehe! Facilitou tudo para mim.

Tetsuo montou em seu cavalo e foi atrás de Rin seguindo seu rastro de perfume na trilha pela mata.

[ ... ]

Rin chegou à margem da cachoeira e despiu-se rapidamente. Queria se banhar só um pouco e voltar o quanto antes para casa antes que Sesshoumaru desse por sua falta. Entrou e mergulhou, ficou brincando de jogar a água em seu colo e ombros, ora molhava o rosto e passava os braços na água, causando pequenas ondas com o movimento deles. Ficou tão concentrada nisto que nem percebera que dois olhos negros remelentos a observavam não longe dali, atrás de uma árvore. Era Tetsuo, que chegara, mas não quis pegá-la de imediato. Como viu que ela se banhava, decidiu ficar contemplando o corpo dela, imaginando as loucuras, orgias e abusos que certamente cometeria com ela. Quanto mais ele a olhava, mais babava, se excitava e saia um cheiro horrível de suas perebas, que se multiplicaram por causa da transformação que sofreu, devido aos youkais que tomaram conta do corpo dele.

Rin saiu da água e começou a se vestir. Sentiu algo diferente no ar ouviu um barulho entre as folhas de um arbusto. Olhou assustada, mas não vira nada. Terminou de colocar a faixa quando ouviu uma voz tenebrosa a sua direita, como que lhe falasse ao pé do ouvido.

\- Para que se dar ao trabalho de se vestir, princesa? Hehe! Se daqui a pouco eu vou ter que tirar este kimono e passar a minha língua neste seu lindo corpo!

Ao ouvir a voz e reconhecer de quem era, Rin se estremeceu toda. Virou-se como em câmera lenta para ver seu algoz e quando o encarou, teve a visão mais horrenda do mundo. Tetsuo estava todo mudado. O seu aspecto era de um monstro, tinha pouco de aparência humana. As suas feridas estavam maiores e saia fumaças delas e um cheiro terrível. Garras nas mãos. A cor de sua pele era escura, um azul acinzentado e os olhos negros e fundos. Como ele sorria para ela com satisfação de vê-la amedrontada, de sua boca a saliva escorria e se via dentes pontiagudos e duas presas caninas. Rin olhava aterrorizada. Queria gritar e fugir dali, mas de repente emudeceu e suas pernas travaram. As únicas palavras que conseguiu expressar bem baixinho foi o nome do youkai.

\- Se-sesshoumaru...

Tetsuo foi se aproximando dela – Gostou da surpresa, minha linda noiva? Vim te buscar! E não adianta gritar por aquele youkai maldito, ele está longe e não há ninguém que possa te livrar das minhas garras!

\- Não se aproxime...

\- Oh! Que linda dando ordens! Com coisa que vou obedecer. Estava pensando em levá-la agora, mas como vi seu belo corpo... ah... me deu uma vontade de possuí-la agora mesmo, então resolvi satisfazer meu desejo agora!

Rin se afastou dele e ia correr, mas ele a cercou.

 _\- Nããoo! Não me toque, imundo!_

\- Grite o quanto quiser! Hahahaha!

Ele a segurou pelo braço.

– Vamos nos divertir, princesa!

Rin de debateu e conseguiu se soltar dele. Mas ele segurou-a pelo kimono, que acabou rasgando, deixando-a parcialmente nua. Ela se cobriu com a outra parte e tentou correr novamente, porém Tetsuo a agarrou.

 _\- Me solta!_

\- Como você é perfumada! E que pele de seda! Será minha! Hahahá!

Ele a jogou com tudo no chão e pisou na perna direita dela, pressionando onde ela tinha se ferido na queda, machucando-a mais ainda, segurando-a para que não fugisse dele, enquanto se despia.

 _\- Não se atreva, maldito!_

Ele deu-lhe um forte tapa no rosto, arracando sangue do canto da boca.

 _\- Aii!_

\- Isso é para você aprender quem manda aqui! Vou me satisfazer com você agora!

 _\- Nããoo! Não me toque!_ – Rin gritou.

\- Quieta! – a bateu no rosto de novo – Só grite se eu mandar!

Ele tirou o resto do kimono ficando em cima dela.

\- Você é muito linda mesmo! Por isso que aquele youkai maldito não queria que eu me atrevesse a tocá-la! Tarde demais agora...

Ele se inclinou sobre ela. A baba dele escorria e caia no corpo de Rin. Ela o empurrou e arranhou o rosto dele com tanta força que saiu um sangue preto.

\- Malditaaaa! – a bateu mais duas vezes no rosto – Você me paga!

Rin viu os olhos de Tetsuo se incandescerem de ódio. Estava presa nas garras dele. Ele abriu suas pernas e se inclinou sobre ela, preparando-se para possuí-la. Desfez o laço da calça dele.

\- Maldita! Você vai ver o que um homem é capaz de fazer quando é ferido e está cheio de ódio no sangue como eu agora!

 _\- Não!_

Rin caiu nas garras do inimigo. E o pior momento de sua vida, aquele do qual fugia e se escondia estava por acontecer. Uma surpresa inesperada.


	16. Chapter 16

O Fim de Tudo

A espada de Sesshoumaru atravessou o coração de Tetsuo, que urrou com o ferimento. O sangue jorrava e respingos caíam no corpo de Rin.

\- Maldito! Como ousa encostar suas mãos fétidas nela?!

Sesshoumaru sequer havia chegado ao vilarejo com os homens para buscar as munições que faltavam. Sentiu a presença muito próxima de vários youkais, os mesmos que habitavam o corpo de Tetsuo. Voltou rapidamente a tempo de ver seu inimigo sair da casa e seguir o rastro que Rin deixou pela trilha na mata.

\- Aaah! Filho de Inutaisho! Como se a-atreve?! Ah!

\- Rin! Saia daqui! - gritou Sesshoumaru.

Ela se moveu rapidamente ficando atrás de uma árvore. Sesshoumaru tirou a Toukijin de Tetsuo e deu um salto para trás. Tetsuo tombou no chão. Sesshoumaru foi até onde Rin estava. Ela o abraçou ainda assustada com tudo.

\- Sesshoumaru!

Ele ficou aliviado de ter chegado a tempo de salvá-la. Porém estava irritado por ela ter-lhe desobedecido. Tirou a parte de cima de seu kimono e a cobriu.

\- Rin! Por que me desobedeceu? Por que saiu da casagrande? Eu não lhe disse que era perigoso! - gritou com ela afastando-a do abraço – Será que não percebe o perigo que sua vida corre?! Quero que saia daqui!

Ela o encarou

– Sesshoumaru, eu...

\- Saia daqui!

\- Sesshoumaru... cuidado!

Através dos reflexos dos olhos de Rin ele pôde ver Tetsuo se agigantando sobre os dois. Ele cravou sua espada nas costas de Sesshoumaru.

\- Aaah!

\- Hahahá! O que foi, youkai? Sente dor? Essa é só o começo de muitas que vai ter! Hahahá!

Sesshoumaru se virou para Tetsuo que estava em pé a sua frente, coberto de sangue, mas agindo como se não tivesse ferimento algum. Parecia que havia recobrado a força rapidamente.

\- Co-como... vive ainda?

\- Como? HÁ! Este é um de meus segredos! Quando fiz o pacto com os youkai eles me deram dois corações que mantinham com eles guardados numa caixa, como um tesouro, na verdade é a fonte da existência deles. Com eles no meu corpo, além do poder deles, posso dizer que tenho três vidas. Como você eliminou o meu coração humano, lamento dizer que vai ser mais difícil me matar com dois corações youkais poderosos dentro do meu corpo! HAhahahá!

\- Miserável!

Com muito custo, Sesshoumaru ficou de pé. O golpe de Tetsuo fora profundo e ele sangrava muito. Rin ainda estava atrás dele, perplexa com o ataque. Ela se levantou indo até ele.

\- Sesshoumaru! Seu ferimento... ele...

\- Rin... saia daqui... agora...

\- Isso mesmo, princesa! Vá para casa que depois eu vou te buscar! É só o tempo de dar cabo da vida do herói aqui! - disse Tetsuo babando por ela.

Ela olhou a cara de satisfação dele por ter ferido gravemente Sesshoumaru. Viu que ele tentava em vão estancar o sangue. Rasgou parte do kimono e amarrou em volta dele, na esperança que isso amenizasse. Ele agradeceu e a mandou sair de vez dali.

\- Vá de uma vez agora!

Ela assentiu e saiu em direção a casa.

Devido ao poder de autorregeneração do corpo de youkai de Sesshoumaru a ferida logo se estancou. Sacou da Toukijin e se virou para atacar seu inimigo, que já não tinha mais o sorriso estampado na cara devido a recuperação que teve.

\- O que foi, Tetsuo? Achou mesmo que um simples golpe como este ia me ferir a ponto de morrer? Bem vê que não sabe mesmo avaliar seus oponentes.

\- Humf! Ainda tenho truques na manga, filho de Inu Taisho!

\- Estou pronto para qualquer um deles! "O maldito quase me fere o coração... por um triz!" – pensara, enquanto via que ele se preparava para atacar.

Tetsuo começou a rodeá-lo, só observando. De repente como que antecipando o ataque de Sesshoumaru, que nem havia feito, apareceu atrás dele e soltou um raio eletrocutando-o, e voltou ao mesmo lugar, como se não tivesse saído do mesmo.

Sesshoumaru caiu sob os joelhos, escorando-se na espada, sentindo os volts percorrer-lhe todo o corpo.

\- "Eu não tirei os olhos dele um minuto sequer e tampouco o ataquei! É como se tivesse adivinhado o que eu ia fazer e revidou o ataque surgindo atrás de mim!"

\- O que foi, Sesshoumaru? Ainda não entendeu o que houve? Hahahá! Como disse, terá muito mais, e vai ser agora!

Tetsuo veio para cima de Sesshoumaru e o atacou. O choque das lâminas das espadas se ouvia no ar, assim como raios que saiam delas cada vez que as cruzavam. Era evidentemente que, em se tratando de lutas de espadas, Sesshoumaru era o melhor. Por que Tetsuo por mais que só soubesse e mal se defender, não tinha a menor habilidade e manejo das mesmas. Estava se arrastando no chão para não ser severamente golpeado pela Toukijin.

\- Estou me cansando de você Sesshoumaru! Mas vou facilitar de uma forma que não ousará ficar em meu caminho, vou te eliminar da face da terra!

\- Você fala demais para quem tanto ameaça!

A luta se entendeu por um bom tempo. Podia se dizer que em alguns momentos ambos se igualavam em força. Mas Tetsuo viu que Sesshoumaru era bem mais forte do que ele supunha. Até o momento ele estava resistindo e muito. Só não podia saber por mais quanto tempo ainda ficaria vivo.

Sesshoumaru viu que para derrotá-lo teria que antever seu ataque. E também arrancar do peito dele os dois corações que davam força e poder ao monstro.

Não seria fácil.

Pois antes mesmo de atacar Tetsuo o fazia primeiro, como se lesse seus pensamentos. Teria que bolar uma estratégia para atingi-lo usando sua própria armadilha. Estudou com cuidado cada passo dele e então se preparou para atacá-lo e não o fez, ficou no mesmo lugar. Tetsuo, como da primeira vez, surgiu atrás de Sesshoumaru para soltar o raio. Só que antes mesmo de liberar o raio Sesshoumaru sem se virar cravou a Toukijin no peito dele atingindo um dos corações. Tetsuo sentiu a lâmina assim como o próprio raio lançado percorrendo todo o seu corpo. Deram um salto ambos caindo um em frente ao outro, sentindo os volts. Um sangue escuro e viçoso saia do peito de Tetsuo.

\- Seu miserável... como se atreve...

\- Muito simples, idiota! Eu antevi seu ataque, mas não lhe ataquei como você pensou que eu faria. Então esperei que você surgisse atrás de mim, ficando imóvel e só agir no exato momento em que você se concentrasse para lançar o raio. Milésimos de segundos que você gastou preparando o ataque foram suficientes para eu lhe ferir. Agora que você está mais fraco vai ser fácil acabar com a sua miserável existência!

Vendo que não tinha como escapar e que seu fim era certo, Tetsuo se ajoelhou diante de Sesshoumaru e começou a implorar pela própria vida.

\- Oh! Por favor! Não me mate! Eu lhe suplico! Não devia ter tido a ousadia de querer enfrentá-lo... por favor...

Assistir a Tetsuo implorar pela própria vida deixou Sesshoumaru profundamente irritado.

\- Idiota! Levante-se e lute!

\- Por favor! O meu lado humano ainda não foi todo absorvido pelos youkais dentro de mim... se poupar minha vida ainda posso mudar...

\- Realmente acha que vai me comover? A que ponto o grande ex-general Tetsuo chegou! Humph! E quer me enganar!

\- Do-do que está falando? – perguntou Tetsuo.

\- Meu golpe destruiu seu coração humano. E como você mesmo disse, você só está vivo por que são os dois corações youkais que lhe dão poder, só que um já nem existe mais. Como ousa dizer que ainda tem um lado humano que ainda não foi absorvido e pode vir a mudar, se justamente para estar vivo precisaria do coração humano que nem existe mais!

\- O.. o quê?!

\- Mentiroso! E ainda implora por uma chance de vida que nem tem mais, por que não passa de um cadáver!

Tetsuo deu um salto para trás.

\- Háha! Fala de mim, mas tem o sangue tão frio quanto o meu agora! Pois sei que muitas vezes não poupou vidas quando lhe imploraram por misericóridia!

\- Eram vidas que mereceram morrer, tipos inescrupulosos iguais a você, que atacam pessoas indefesas sem piedade!

Tetsuo sacou da espada.

– "Esse youkai estragou meus planos e sem o dois corações tenho pouco tempo, pois um depende do outro... droga! Se fugir agora chegarei a casa e matarei a menina para me vingar... será a ultima coisa a fazer! Mas como sair daqui sem que ele me detenha?"

Tetsuo lançou mais um de seus raios, na tentativa inútil de ferir Sesshoumaru. O atacou e pôs se a correr em direção a casa grande.

\- Já que me resta pouco tempo, irei atrás de sua querida, darei fim a ela, não será minha e nem de ninguém! – gritou enquanto se distanciava de Sesshoumaru – E ele não veio atrás de mim! Ótimo!

De fato Sesshoumaru nem se movera. Sacou da Toukijin.

\- Tetsuo! Você é desprezível! Acha mesmo que pode comigo?!

\- Que foi, filho de Inutaisho? Não vai me impedir? Hahá!

\- Não preciso correr atrás de vermes como você!

Com a Toukijin em punho acabou cravando-a no chão. O imenso raio que saiu da espada se multiplicou em outros e andou por cima e parte dele por dentro do solo alcançando Tetsuo, atingindo-o em cheio. Ele foi golpeado pelo poder da Souryuha que Sesshoumaru lançou. Derreteu feito cera. Tamanho era o poder de destruição do golpe que tudo a volta de Tetsuo explodiu, mandando metade da mata pelos ares.

\- Humph! Enfrento inimigos com poderes de verdade e você, Tetsuo, não chegou perto de nenhum deles! Lixo.

Seguiu de volta. Seu único desejo era ver Rin.

[ ... ]

Na casa grande Rin aguardava ansiosa pela volta do youkai. Mizuki havia feito compressas para desinchar o rosto dela devido aos tapas que Tetsuo lhe fizera. Também fez curativos para alguns machucados, mas nada grave. Todos que foram atacados pelo bando também estavam sendo tratados. E respirariam aliviados quando soubessem que o inimigo fora destruído. Sesshoumaru entrou na casa e Mizuki foi avisar Rin, que desceu correndo indo encontrá-lo na biblioteca.

\- Sesshoumaru!

Ela foi para abraçá-lo, mas ele a deteve.

\- Não! Não se aproxime.

Rin olhou para ele sem entender nada. Sentiu um gelo percorrer todo o seu corpo. Por que ele estaria agindo assim?

\- Mas... o que foi Sesshoumaru? Por quê isso agora? – ela sentou-se em um das cadeiras.

\- Rin! Você correu um grande perigo indo até a cachoeira sozinha, sabendo que não era para ter saído até que eu acabasse com aquele maldito!

\- Sim, eu sabia...

\- Se sabia então por que foi até lá? Cometeu uma loucura!

\- Mas eu...

\- Basta! Ordenei que não saísse! – Sesshoumaru foi para cima dela segurando-a pelos ombros, sacudindo-a, olhando firme nos olhos delas e a garota se assustou com a atitude dele – Mesmo assim me desobedeceu, se arriscou e ele poderia ter te matado!

\- Só que não aconteceu nada comigo...

\- Por um triz, se eu não chegasse a tempo! – ele a soltou bruscamente fazendo-a sentar na cadeira e gritou com ela – Agiu sem pensar como sempre faz, Rin!

\- Eu não estou aqui? Tudo já não acabou? Por que você está me tratando desse jeito bruto, Sesshoumaru?!

Ele virou-se com tudo para ela encarando-a novamente e segurando pelos ombros.

\- Já imaginou como seria minha vida sem você, Rin? E se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo? E se Tetsuo tivesse matado você, o que acha que deveria fazer? Será que não se deu conta do quanto você é importante para mim?

\- Eu...

Ele a soltou e foi até janela. Rin só olhava para ele.

– "Ele... ele... realmente se importa comigo!"

\- Você nem faz ideia, não é mesmo? Humph! Eu poderia simplesmente deixar que a promessa se cumprisse, que se casasse com Tetsuo ou mesmo depois de tudo o que houve entre nós ter te abandonado, com o risco de você ficar longe de sua família e sozinha para o resto de sua vida vivendo sob a proteção do imperador.

\- Do que está falando?...

\- Do que estou falando? – ele olhou para ela – De você, de meus sentimentos, os momentos que tivemos, de tudo Rin! Tudo!

\- Você fala como se eu não me importasse com nada!

\- E não está? Age como quem não está nem aí!

\- Não! Isto é mentira! Eu me importo sim! Você que se precipita em seu julgamento falando que eu faço as coisas sem pensar, me acha imatura!

\- Com suas atitudes infantis não é para achar?

\- Não! Você é que não quer ver as coisas como elas realmente são...

\- Eu vejo claramente como elas são.

\- Não as vê mesmo. Você quer ter a imagem daquela garota indefesa na mente e não quer que isso mude. Não quer admitir para si mesmo que eu mudei, que eu cresci. Você quer que eu continue precisando de você o tempo todo. E tem medo que algo de pior aconteça, se um dia eu correr um sério risco de vida, você não esteja perto para me proteger. Então é por isso que está agindo assim?...

Esta resposta calou o youkai. Ela tinha razão. Apesar de suas atitudes impensadas, ele não queria admitir que no pouco tempo que participou da vida de Rin ela mudara, ainda que pouco. Como nutria um sentimento por ela temia sim, se caso ela precisasse dele, ele não estaria por perto. Nem queria imaginar essa possibilidade.

\- Então, Sesshoumaru... – disse Rin enxugando as lágrimas – Você não tem o direito de afirmar que eu não me importo. Se você diz que tem sentimentos por mim, saiba que também os tenho por você, por mais que não os demonstre. Portanto não fale coisas que não são verdades!

\- Eu não faria isso...

\- Acabou de fazer! – ela gritou - E depois a imatura aqui sou eu!

\- Rin, eu...

\- Nada! Se é assim que as coisas são, se é isso que realmente acha de mim, é melhor que não sigamos com essa história.

\- Você quer que não tenhamos mais nada sério, é isso Rin?

\- E alguma vez tivemos algo sério, youkai? Na corte passamos por noivos aos olhos de muitos, mas nem noivos éramos, aqui você nem podia ter nada comigo, porque eu estava prometida para o general! Só bem depois que você se comprometeu a lutar por mim, mas não tinha certeza se realmente queria ficar comigo, e mesmo assim cumpriu seu papel matando aquele imprestável por que teve pena de mim, para que eu não acabasse sozinha no fim da vida!

-É isso que você acha de mim?

\- Sim! E não se sinta obrigado a ficar comigo, se não deseja isso de verdade. Assim como chegou aqui livre e desimpedido, assim volte para suas terras!

Sesshoumaru baixou o olhar. Nem parecia que tinha acabado de lutar e ambos estavam tendo aquela conversa. Ele queria de verdade mesmo era abraçá-la e dizer que todo o perigo passara e que ele seria feliz com ela. Mas neste momento o destino estava sendo duro demais com os dois.

\- Sabe que se eu for mesmo embora terá que partir para a corte imediatamente.

\- E quem se importa com isso? – Rin o encarava sério – Não se preocupe. Lá eu não vou agir como uma menina mimada que precise de proteção o tempo todo. Serei firme e ficarei muito bem. Eu não preciso de você.

Agora ela estava mentindo ao querer bancar a forte. Sentia um medo enorme dentro da alma só de imaginar que existe a possibilidade de não estar mais perto dele. Acostumou-se com a presença forte dele ali, sempre junto para protegê-la de tudo e de todos.

\- Então Rin... – ele se dirigiu até a porta – ... se vai ser assim que tudo vai acabar...

\- Você já fez a sua escolha há muito tempo, youkai! Só não teve a coragem e a decência de dizer, mas isso foi resolvido agora!

\- Isso não é verdade Rin! A minha verdadeira escolha foi feita...

\- ...foi feita quando você viu que não era isso que queria!

\- E o quê eu não queria de verdade, Rin?

\- Ficar comigo! Desde o inicio! Nunca foi de se prender a ninguém e não seria com uma jovem inexperiente feito eu. Sempre viveu livremente! Por que mudar? Por que desejar ter uma vida em comum com alguém?

\- Suas palavras me ferem...

\- As suas também fizeram o mesmo comigo!

Os dois se olharam. Corações partidos e o fim de uma história de amor. Sesshoumaru saiu da biblioteca e procurou por Jaken. Não ficaria ali um minuto a mais.

\- Jaken!

\- Sim Lorde Sesshoumaru! Deseja algo?

\- Quero que prepare a comitiva! Partiremos imediatamente!

\- Mas amo... o senhor nem...

\- Agora!

\- Sim, senhor!

Ele procurou pelo senhor Akisawa, que ficou sem entender o porquê se de sua partida repentina, após ter lutado com o general.

\- Lorde Sesshoumaru! O senhor irá assim, sem mais nem menos, não ficará para casar-se com Rin, já que venceu a luta?

\- A minha questão com Rin já está resolvida! Vou deixar um reserva de valores em ouro para que o senhor termine as obras da propriedade e possa recomeçar.

Sesshoumaru subiu para o seu quarto. Queria se trocar e sair rápido. Mizuki o viu e foi até o senhor Akisawa saber o que estava acontecendo.

\- O que houve com o Lorde Sesshoumaru? Nem parece que saiu de uma luta agora há pouco... estava com uma cara...

\- Não sei o que houve, Mizuki! Mas ele me disse que estava partindo de Shura. Deu-me esta quantia em ouro para terminar a obra e que o caso dele com Rin estava resolvido.

\- Então... ele vai se casar com Rin e levá-la para as terras do Oeste? E nem falaram com o senhor?

\- Não sei! Vá procurar Rin, veja o que aconteceu!

\- Sim senhor.

[ ... ]

Rin ainda permaneceu na biblioteca. Espiou pela janela e viu Jaken dando ordens aos servos para que fossem mais rápidos na arrumação da comitiva para irem embora. Não viu Sesshoumaru. Aliás, nem queria vê-lo ir. Não teria essa recordação em mente. Teria que ensinar ao seu coração a esquecê-lo, embora isso fosse impossível.

Mizuki entrou na sala, toda apavorada.

\- Rin! Como que você e o Lorde resolvem partir sem falar com seu pai? Vão se casar e viver nas terras do Oeste?

\- Não haverá casamento, Mizuki! Ele vai embora, eu vou ficar!

\- Co-como assim... o que aconteceu?!

\- Isso que você ouviu! Acabou o que não era nem para ter começado! A vida aqui em Shura seguirá normalmente como se o youkai Sesshoumaru Taisho nunca tivesse pisado aqui!

\- Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo! Se ele não casar com você terá que ir para a corte e ficará para sempre longe de nós... seu pai... ele vai sofrer com isso...

\- Não mais que eu...

\- E aquela história que você teve com o Lorde Sesshoumaru? Vocês realmente tiveram algo não é mesmo?

\- Tivemos, foi lindo enquanto durou, mas agora acabou!

\- E o sentimento, o amor de vocês dois? Como fica?

\- Não fica! Acabou também! – Rin se segurou para não começar a chorar.

\- Rin Higushi!

\- Acabou! Tudo teve fim! Essa história já era...

\- Vai me dizer que não o ama mais?

\- Na-não...

\- Olhe para mim! Quero que afirme que não o ama e que o deixará partir sem fazer nada para que fique...

Mizuki a fez olhar para ela. Rin teria que afirmar com todas as letras que o amor que sentia por Sesshoumaru acabara. O que não era verdade. Sentia vontade de correr até ele e pedir que ficasse com ela, que esquecesse tudo, que o amava. Mas estava ferida demais para fazer isso.

\- Anda menina... responda!

\- Eu não o amo mais!

\- Se é assim, filha...

\- Ai... Mizuki...

[ ... ]

Sesshoumaru desceu as escadas e parou na porta da sala. Deu uma última olhada. Lembrou-se do primeiro dia ali, quando Rin foi apresentada para ele, mas já havia a conhecido lutando com ela na mata. Nem imaginara que viveria uma história com ela. Andou até a carruagem e deu ordens para que Jaken e todos partissem. Também não se despediu de ninguém. Enquanto se distanciava da propriedade, instruiu para que fossem pelo mesmo caminho quando chegaram, que dava acesso a cachoeira. Espiou pela janela a paisagem do lugar, já que seria a última vez que veria. Resolveu que só ia se recordaria dos bons momentos e o resto apagaria da mente e do coração. Principalmente os sentimentos por Rin.

[ ... ]

Rin abraçou Mizuki. Por mais que quisesse ser forte, estava longe de ser. Chorou e muito. Ela relatou a ama a conversa que teve com o youkai.

\- ... acabou...

\- Não! Levante-se daí! Vá atrás dele! Implore se preciso for, mas não deixe que ele vá! Disse que ele a chamou de imatura! Ele tinha razão, pois está sendo agora! Não era hora de brigar com ele, principalmente após ele ter lutado e vencido por você!

\- Eu...

\- Eu nada! Anda! Não espere mais, vá atrás dele! Diga que o ama, que quer ficar com ele!

[ ... ]

Rin saiu e procurou por Sesshoumaru, mas o senhor Takeshi disse que a comitiva dele já havia partido havia um bom tempo. Mandou selar o cavalo e montou indo e direção à estrada principal. Ao se aproximar viu alguns aldeãos e perguntou se viram a comitiva, os mesmos lhe informaram que seguiram pelo desvio que dá acesso a cachoeira.

\- Então ele foi pelo mesmo caminho de quando chegou pela primeira vez!

Como conhecia bem a região tomou um atalho para chegar mais rápido. Mas não os encontrara. Decidiu seguir mais adiante. Cavalgou o quanto pôde e enquanto ainda era dia, mas não viu nem sombra da comitiva e nada de Sesshoumaru.

\- Não é possível que tenham ido tão rápido assim...

Começou a se desesperar. Já era fim de tarde. Resolveu ir até o ponto mais alto da colina, de onde se via o fim da estrada. De lá do alto avistou, bem ao longe a comitiva, que seguiam em três carruagens, sendo a última, a do youkai. Mesmo que quisesse segui-los, não os alcançaria, e também já seria noite. A carruagem de Sesshoumaru sumiu do seu campo de visão, desaparecendo no horizonte. Rin ficou ali e as lágrimas lhe foram por companhia, até a volta para casa.

Desceu de Shion e sentou-se desolada na escada da varanda. Mizuki veio.

\- E então Rin? Cadê o Lorde Sesshoumaru? O encontrou?

\- Não... ele foi embora... para sempre...

\- Oh minha filha...

Mizuki sentou-se ao lado de Rin e a abraçou. Ela permaneceu um tempo em silêncio e depois, chorou. Estava sentindo a dor mais profunda que seu coração podia suportar. Um vazio e uma tristeza invadiram a alma. Deu-se conta que quem ela amava com toda a sua força já não estava mais ali. E ela nunca mais veria o youkai Sesshoumaru nas terras de Shura.


	17. Chapter 17

Duas Vidas

Durante três dias Rin não quis sair do quarto. Apenas ficava deitada na cama e nem se alimentava direito. O pouco que comeu foi por que Mizuki insistira muito. Sem Sesshoumaru a vida perdera a graça. Quis ir atrás dele, mas era proibido uma mulher viajar sem uma companhia masculina e seu pai não estava bem de saúde para variar. Quando ele soube por Mizuki que Rin não queria sair do quarto, fora ele que adoeceu por causa dela. Todos na propriedade estavam num total clima de tristeza. De fato, a passagem do youkai pelas terras de Shura trouxera grandes mudanças. Mas muitas delas não foram para melhor.

\- Rin! Saia dessa cama! Vamos! Não é porque Lorde Sesshoumaru foi embora que você tem que parar sua vida!

\- Eu não quero saber de nada... me deixe Mizuki...

Aquela resposta enfureceu a ama. Ela agarrou as cobertas e puxou jogando-as no chão.

\- Escute aqui, menina! Levante-se daí! Você é jovem ainda e tem uma vida inteira pela frente! Não é por que está sofrendo por amor que vai desistir de tudo! Se não quer fazer por você, faça pelo menos pelo seu pai! Ele sim está doente por vê-la querer desistir de tudo!

\- Quem você que é para falar assim comigo? Sou sua senhora! Você é minha serva, não tem o direito de falar assim comigo! Não quero saber de nada e pronto! Vai embora, me deixe!

\- Rin...

\- Saia daqui!

Mizuki saiu triste do quarto. A serva da cozinha veio comunicar-lhe de uma visita recém chegada à casa dos Higushi. Era o conselheiro do imperador, Hideaki, que viera a mando de sua majestade certificar-se se Sesshoumaru tinha vencido a luta com o desertor Tetsuo e se casado com Rin.

\- Chame o senhor feudal desta casa, serva – ordenou Hideaki.

\- Sim, meu senhor.

Mizuki foi até o quarto do senhor Akisawa avisá-lo que o conselheiro imperial o aguardava na sala. Ele se arrumou e foi recebê-lo, apesar de estar bem debilitado.

\- Senhor Akisawa Higushi! Venho em nome do imperador Shoko certificar-me dos últimos fatos ocorridos em sua casa.

\- Sim conselheiro, como desejar, sente-se e conversaremos sobre tudo o que aconteceu aqui.

O senhor Akisawa relatou tudo para o conselheiro Hideaki, não escondeu nada. Inclusive o fato de Rin estar enfraquecida há três dias e que nem saíra do quarto para nada. Revelou-lhe que ela não queria mais viver.

\- Então ela está sofrendo por amor pelo jovem Lorde Taisho...

\- Sim, meu senhor...

\- Bem que sua majestade o imperador Shoko falou que ambos estavam apaixonados! E que não era a toa que ele desafiara Tetsuo para um duelo! Tinha um motivo forte!

\- Ele se arriscou por minha filha.

\- Bem, como não houve casamento, é fato que sua filha deva ir imediatamente viver como uma protegida de sua majestade na corte. Isto também significa que não terá mais contato com sua família.

Mizuki apertou a mão do senhor Akisawa.

\- Senhor... isso não pode ser, vão mesmo levar a menina Rin para longe de nós?!...

\- E o que podemos fazer, Mizuki? Se Lorde Sesshoumaru tivesse se casado com ela, é a ordem do imperador, temos que obedecer...

\- Mas ela está tão fraca...

Hideaki percebeu a tristeza nos olhos de todos os presentes.

\- Eu quero ver a jovem! Leve-me até ela!

Seguiram todos até o quarto de Rin. Hideaki entrou e viu que ela estava bem abatida.

\- Meu senhor, creio que minha filha não esteja em condições de viajar até a corte. Ela não aguentaria e pode ser que não resista também.

\- Claro! Pude constatar com meus próprios olhos que ela não está bem. Eu irei e comunicarei ao imperador a sua condição. Seja o que for que ele decida, voltarei aqui com a mensagem.

\- Sim, conselheiro.

Rin mexera na cama e abriu os olhos. Pôde reconhecer o conselheiro imperial. Lembrou-se então que teria que partir para a corte e ficar longe de todos. Desesperou-se.

\- Papai... eu não quero ir...

\- Calma minha filha...

O senhor Akisawa sentou-se na cama e a abraçou. Hideaki sentou-se também e pegou na mão dela.

\- Senhorita Rin! Não vou levá-la hoje para a corte! Fique calma! Não está em condições de seguir viagem. Precisa se recuperar. Falarei com sua majestade e sei que ele entenderá. Darei um conselho. Não desista de viver! Mostre que é forte superando todo o sofrimento que está passando. E tenha certeza de uma coisa: esteja onde estiver Lorde Sesshoumaru, não é deitado numa cama esperando a morte. Recupere-se logo. Até breve.

Ele se curvou em respeito. Agradeceu a recepção despedindo-se e voltou para a corte no mesmo dia.

[ ... ]

O dia que se seguiu era o do aniversário de Rin em que completara seus dezoito anos. Seria o dia de seu casamento com Tetsuo, se um poderoso youkai de cabelos prateados não tivesse aparecido em sua vida e mudado seu triste destino. E agora era esse mesmo youkai o dono do seu coração, o mesmo a quem se entregara de corpo e alma, tornando-se mulher nos braços dele. Tinha desistido até mesmo de viver. Mas após o conselho de Hideaki, que serviu para ela acordar, resolveu sair daquela condição em que estava. Faria sim, tudo para se superar e seguir a vida sem Sesshoumaru. Por um tempo com certeza sentiria saudades e a falta dele. Mas estava decidida. Não iria atrás dele. Uma que teria que esperar a volta do conselheiro com a mensagem do imperador, mas assim que ele visse que ela já estaria bem, com certeza a levaria para a corte. Sabia que não veria mais seu pai, e seria forte. Esqueceria tudo o que viveu com Sesshoumaru e tentaria ser feliz na nova vida na corte.

\- Belo presente de aniversário, Rin! – dizia para si mesma, enquanto se trocava – Sozinha, longe do amor da sua vida e prestes a viver longe do seu pai num lugar onde não poderá ter ninguém, para o resto de sua vida. Está feliz? Tudo por que ele não se casou comigo. Sesshoumaru nunca quis isso... humph!

\- Rin... está falando sozinha? – entrou Mizuki no quarto.

\- Não! Onde está papai?

\- Está tomando café...

\- Ótimo vou falar com ele. Quero assumir tudo na propriedade até o dia da minha partida para a corte. Quero que tudo fique pronto para que papai não tenha problemas!

[ ... ]

Haviam se passado dois meses desde que Rin começou a cuidar da propriedade. Tornara-se uma verdadeira senhora feudal. Claro que isso não poderia nunca ter acontecido. Não era costume uma mulher assumir um papel exclusivamente masculino. Mas ela não estava nem aí. Ela só comandava, não fazia serviço pesado de jeito nenhum, ordens do pai. Queria simplesmente ocupar a mente e esquecer Sesshoumaru. O senhor Akisawa tinha se recuperado e ela estava só mesmo esperando ir para a corte, por que lá ela viveria como uma nobre. Seria uma prisioneira enfeitada.

No fim da tarde ela retornou para a casa, como de costume. Estava exausta e queria só descansar. Tomou um banho e ia se deitar, quando a ama entrou no quarto trazendo uma refeição, já que ela não tinha descido para o jantar.

\- Rin, tome esta sopa, já que disse que estava sem fome, é uma refeição leve. O que não pode é você ficar sem se alimentar depois de um dia atarefado como foi hoje!

\- Ah Mizuki! Eu disse que estou sem fome! Eu belisquei algo na cozinha, não estou em completo jejum.

\- De jeito nenhum! Vai comer nem que seja um pouco. O que vão pensar quando for para a corte? Que não cuidamos bem de você? Nem pensar, vamos coma...

Mizuki sentou-se na beira da cama e pôs a bandeja no colo de Rin, que fez uma cara de quem não queria mesmo aquela sopa. Estranhou e muito o cheiro.

\- Ai! Tira isso daqui, está me dando vontade de vomitar... – levou a mão à boca –... Argh!

Rin saiu correndo para o banheiro. Mizuki ficou sem entender nada. Pouco depois ela voltou.

\- Nossa! O que você colocou ai? O cheiro me fez mal!

\- Ora, nada de mais, são os mesmo temperos, é sopa de mandioquinha. – estranhou o fato dela ter se sentido mal –Hum... Me diga, há quanto tempo sente estes enjoos?

\- Ah! Não sei, umas duas semanas eu acho, não reparei. Só sei que qualquer cheiro forte, me tem dado enjoos.

\- Sei... "Será que ela? Não pode ser! Seria demais, mas preciso ter certeza."

Mizuki resolveu tirar a dúvida que a intrigava. Lembrou-se fazia mais ou menos um mês quando cuidara das roupas de Rin não viu suas regras femininas.

\- Rin, há quanto tempo que não vem as suas regras? É o sangue que vem todo mês para as mulheres.

\- Acho que não vem desde o mês passado!

\- Desde o mês passado?! Rin, quando foi a ultima vez que dormiu com o Lorde Sesshoumaru?

\- Oras Mizuki! Isso é pergunta que se faça? Preciso que me ajude a esquecê-lo! Para isso não mencione sequer o nome dele, por favor.

\- Eu sinto muito. Mas para o que eu quero verificar é preciso sim falarmos dele. Diga quando foi a sua última relação com o Lorde?

\- Eu não vou dizer! O que aconteceu entre nós é particular! Tudo você quer saber! E que diferença faria isso agora?!

Mizuki se irritou com atitude de Rin em não lhe dizer nada.

\- Tem toda diferença! E se for o que eu estou pensando vai ser uma diferença que vai fazer você lembrar-se do Lorde Sesshoumaru para o resto da sua vida! Anda me fale!

\- Tá bom! Foi um dia antes de virmos embora para cá.

\- Isso faz dois meses, então ela está de... céus...

Mizuki sentou-se na cama com uma cara de quem viu fantasma

– "Rin está grávida do Lorde Sesshoumaru Taisho! A minha menina vai ser mãe! Não posso acreditar!"

Rin se aproximou de Mizuki e pôs a mão em sua testa.

\- Que foi Mizuki, está com febre? Você tá branca que nem cera, tá passando mal?

Ela abraçou a menina, que ficou sem entender nada mais ainda.

\- O que foi agora?

\- Rin! – passando a mão seu rosto e sorrindo – Sabe estes enjoos, este atraso do seu sangue mensal, eu tenho certeza absoluta...

\- De quê?

\- Que você está grávida!

\- Grávida eu?

\- Sim, filha! Você vai ter um filho do Lorde Sesshoumaru!

\- Não pode ser!

\- Tanto pode como é! Ele foi o único na sua vida Rin! Um filho é uma benção!

\- Isso é impossível! Não pode ser! Não quero ter nenhum filho dele dentro de mim!

Rin ficou assustada com o que Mizuki acabou de lhe dizer. Seria verdade que ela estaria mesmo carregando no ventre um hanyou? Saiu do quarto toda confusa e pôs a caminhar indo até a cachoeira. Sentou-se a margem e pôs a mão na barriga.

\- Um filho... do Sesshoumaru?...

Ficou recordando desde o dia que o conheceu o youkai na mata até o dia que o mesmo fora embora. Tinha decidido que o esqueceria para sempre quando fosse morar na corte. Mas agora tinha um motivo muito forte e real que faria lembrar-se dele, sempre.

\- Se realmente eu estiver grávida... o que vou fazer?

Ficou um tempo ali a margem da cachoeira. Há dois meses pensara em desistir da própria vida e agora tinha uma que dependia totalmente dela.

\- Eu não ia só dar fim à minha vida, não ia nem dar chances para esta vida que está aqui na minha barriga, que está começando a crescer dentro de mim... – lágrimas lhe vieram. Estava emocionada com a novidade.

\- Mizuki tinha razão, esse é um fato que faz sim toda diferença... meu filho...

Voltou para casa. Mizuki estava louca atrás dela.

\- Onde estava? Pensei que fez bobagem!

\- Claro que não! Não vou descontar em um ser inocente algo que me aconteceu! Eu fui espairecer um pouco, pôr as ideias em ordem, decidir o que realmente quero!

\- O que decidiu, filha?

\- Que eu quero ter esse filho! E que eu vou criá-lo sozinha! Não vamos precisar do pai dele!

\- Rin...

\- Isso mesmo! Vou contar ao papai e quando for para a corte, relatarei tudo ao imperador. Tenho certeza que ele permitirá que eu tenha meu filho, nem que seja para ele me banir da corte.

\- Mas daí você não poderá voltar para casa se for banida por ter um filho sem estar casada...

\- Não se preocupe, ficaremos bem!

Claro que tudo não seria tão fácil assim. Ela contou ao pai.

\- Então eu vou ser avô?

\- Sim, papai.

\- Um filho de Lorde Sesshoumaru... pensei que nunca viveria para saber se eu deixaria descendentes, fico feliz com essa notícia, filha! Queria que sua mãe estivesse aqui compartilhando desse momento...

\- Eu também...

Era fato verídico. Rin estava esperando um filho do youkai Sesshoumaru!

[ ... ]

A Província de Osaka, onde se situa as terras de Shura, estava em polvorosa. Uma grande comitiva havia chegado. Não era nada mais nada menos que a comitiva imperial. É que sua majestade, o imperador do Japão estava em pessoa ali. Ele se deslocou da corte acompanhado de toda a sua gente: conselheiros, pajens, servos, concubinas, e toda a guarda de elite. Um verdadeiro exército apareceu na cidade. Ele veio buscar Rin.

Mandou seu conselheiro chefe Hideaki anunciar sua ida à casa dos Higushi.

\- O quê! Sua alteza imperial aqui? Céus! O que eu fazer? – gritou aos quatro ventos Mizuki indo para a cozinha, assim que soube.

\- Perdoe, senhor conselheiro! É que é a primeira vez que ela vai ver o Imperador... – disse o senhor Akisawa, envergonhado com a atitude da serva.

\- Tudo bem! Só vim anunciar. A tarde sua alteza virá buscar a menina Rin.

\- Como desejar meu senhor.

Rin não desceu. Ficou no quarto.

[ ... ]

Tudo foi preparado para a recepção do imperador. Não é todo dia que se recebe alguém de sangue real em casa. Todos estavam vestidos com suas melhores roupas.

A comitiva imperial chegou e um tapete vermelho fora estendido da carruagem real até a entrada da casa. O imperador saiu e ia entrar na liteira real, mas acabou dispensando, quebrando um dos protocolos. Olhou em volta e viu a beleza do lugar. Resolveu ir andando, mas sempre seguido pela guarda.

Entrou dentro da casa e foi cumprimentado pelo senhor Akisawa.

\- Imperador Shoko! É uma honra recebê-lo!

\- Akisawa! Obrigado! Lembro-me de você. Era um do poucos amigos de meu pai, o antigo imperador. Como está sua filha Rin?

\- Está bem, melhorou significativamente.

\- Eu vim buscá-la.

Rin desceu para conversar com sua majestade. O saudou e sentou-se do seu lado de seu pai.

\- Rin, a cada dia que passa fica encantadora e continuamente linda!

\- Obrigado meu senhor.

Antes de tudo tiveram uma longa conversa, onde tudo o que aconteceu fora relatado ao imperador até mesmo a gravidez de Rin.

\- Então espera um filho de Sesshoumaru Taisho! Interessante!

\- Sim e não vou esconder de meu imperador. Decidi que quero ter esta criança, mesmo que eu vá para a corte ou que, como não sou casada, e grávida, não possa ficar na corte tendo que ser banida e...

\- Banida?

\- Sim, por esperar um filho sem ter um esposo. Estou ciente que não é o correto devido ao costume. Que é uma condição inaceitável para a corte.

\- De fato você tem razão. É inconcebível uma mulher ter um filho sem estar casada e ainda viver na corte. Nestes casos é recomendado que se tire a criança.

O imperador olhou para Rin, que mantinha um olhar sério. Ninguém ousaria por as mãos nela. Ele não permitiria que ninguém tirasse o filho de seu amigo Sesshoumaru.

\- Imperador, não permitirei que façam mal ao meu filho! – respondeu Rin com ousadia, sabendo que uma afronta a sua majestade imperial era motivo de sobra para uma condenação, até mesmo a morte.

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

\- É corajosa e ousada, Rin! Gosto disso em você! Mostra que não tem medo e que faria de tudo para proteger o filho como uma leoa. Não se entregaria só por que uma ordem minha teria que ser cumprida. Passaria por cima de quem quer que fosse.

\- Eu daria minha vida pelo meu filho.

\- Não será necessário. Eu sou o imperador do Japão. Ninguém pode revogar uma ordem minha. O que eu decidir permanece. E não será um costume que mudará isso.

\- Então...

\- Você não irá para a corte comigo, Rin Higushi. Tampouco será banida do reino. Ficará aqui e terá seu filho. Afinal de contas, Shura precisará de um herdeiro para perpetuar o nome de seu pai, o senhor Akisawa. E é livre para viver da maneira que quiser, até mesmo para se casar com outro homem.

Rin mal conseguiu acreditar no que ouviu. Ele deixou que ela ficasse. Não a levaria embora.

\- Obrigado majestade, obrigado...

\- Você demonstrou uma coragem que vi em poucas mulheres. Por isso é digna dessa minha decisão. E além do que eu jamais faria mal ao filho do meu melhor amigo e nem a mulher que ele ama.

Ela agradeceu mais uma vez e foi até o pai abraçá-lo. Estavam todos felizes.

\- Me retiro. – disse o imperador – Mas não vou embora de Shura, ainda não. Eu quero conhecer este lugar. Sesshoumaru me comentou uma vez que aqui existem belezas raras, – olhando para Rin – e que valem a pena.

\- Só uma coisa eu penso que deveria fazer,Rin, e que é de suma importância. Contar a Sesshoumaru que ele vai ser pai. Ele tem o direito de saber, assim como o seu filho, que um dia com certeza perguntará pelo mesmo. Você não pode tirar isso deles.

\- Tem toda razão, majestade...

\- Mas isso cabe a você. Eu não direi nada a ele se o vir. Te dou minha palavra.

\- Sim, eu decidirei o melhor para o meu filho...

\- Espero que sim.

[ ... ]

Com a decisão do imperador, tudo mudaria. Rin não ficaria longe da família e poderia ter seu filho. E ela decidiu criá-lo e não contar nada à Sesshoumaru. Todos que trabalhavam na propriedade, os aldeões, os escravos, estavam felizes pois sua senhora ia ser mãe. Os mais velhos diziam que ela lembrava a mãe dela quando estava a espera dela, pelo fato de Rin se parecer com muito com ela. Os mesmos cabelos pretos e o sorriso, além da bondade em tratar o próximo. Ela estava entrando no quinto mês de gestação.

\- Que estranho! – disse uma criada para Mizuki quando Rin entrou na cozinha.

\- Estranho o quê, Izanami?- perguntou Rin.

\- Agora você me deixou curiosa. – disse Mizuki.

\- Bom, é que a barriga da senhorita está muito grande para quem está de cinco meses...

\- E o que tem de mais nisso? Meu bebê nascerá saudável, isso é o que importa!

\- Será que não são dois bebês, senhorita Rin? – perguntou Izanami.

Mizuki que estava comendo uma maçã cuspiu metade dela fora, por ter se admirado com a pergunta da criada.

\- Não diga tolices, menina! Oras! Onde já se viu Rin estar esperando dois bebês? Isto é um absurdo! O tamanho da barriga não tem nada a ver quando se está grávida!

\- Desculpe, senhora Mizuki, é que eu me lembrei de uma prima minha – explicou a criada – que também estava assim, com uma barriga grande, e todos esperavam uma criança. Quando nasceu, qual não foi a surpresa quando em vez de um, vieram dois!

\- Que lindo! Ela foi abençoada com dois filhos! – disse Rin toda alegre se imaginando se fosse possível acontecer com ela

\- Ora! É claro que pode acontecer isso, mas não com a Rin, ela é magrinha e a barriga dela está do tamanho normal com um bebê só! E pare com essas ideias! Não é por nada não, já pensaram duas crianças de uma só vez? O que vai ser de mim? Eu já não tenho idade para isso não...aff!

Todas riram do comentário de Mizuki.

[ ... ]

Quatro meses passaram depressa e o momento de Rin dar á luz estava bem próximo. Ela não via a hora de carregar o filho nos braços, o fruto de seu amor com o youkai Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Uma noite sonhou com o youkai. No sonho, ele havia regressado para as terras de Shura em busca dela. Quando a encontrou, sorriu quando viu que carregava em seu ventre seu filho. Ele a presenteou com um anel e lhe colocou no dedo, simbolizando a união de ambos. Sesshoumaru acariciava o ventre de Rin, e dizia que nunca deixou de amá-la.

Rin despertou e a tristeza tomou de seu coração.

\- Foi só um sonho... Eu nunca mais verei o Sesshoumaru nesta vida...

[ ... ]

Numa tarde de primavera Rin foi com Mizuki ao vilarejo fazer umas compras para as despesas da casa, e quem sabe achar alguma manta para levar para o enxoval do bebê, pois estava tudo pronto para quando chegasse a hora. Ela estava andando pelo comércio, olhando uma barraca, ora outra. Todos do vilarejo a saudavam e davam-lhe os parabéns. Entre essas pessoas estava uma velha sacerdotisa por nome Mieko, que sempre cuidava das crianças e de qualquer um que lhe solicitasse ajuda. Ela também era uma conselheira e muito sábia.

\- Menina Rin! Que bom encontrá-la aqui!

\- Sacerdotisa Mieko! Como vai a senhora?

\- Bem! E vejo que breve terá dois motivos para completar sua felicidade. - disse-lhe isto pondo a mão na barriga dela.

\- Dois motivos?

\- Sim! Veja por si mesma. – Mieko colocou as mãos de Rin sobre a própria barriga – Pode sentir, menina? Espere um pouco e vai ver que não uma, mas duas vidas estão dentro de você!

\- Verdade! Eu senti um pequeno chute deste lado, e agora outro...

\- Que não poderia ser de um bebê só.

\- Bom, eu só sentia o movimento de um, nunca reparei se tinha dois ou não. – disse Rin transbordando felicidade.

Mizuki que estava do lado dela não segurava as lágrimas.

\- É verdade, sacerdotisa Mieko? Minha menina vai ser mãe de duas crianças?

\- Sim, Mizuki. E ela vai precisar muito de você...

\- Eu nunca deixarei minha Rin!

Mieko segurou as mãos de Rin.

\- Chegará um momento na sua vida que você terá que fazer uma escolha para que a sua felicidade seja completa. Está faltando algo aqui... – apontou para o peito dela, mais precisamente o coração – ... que você precisa. Que você já teve, mas que deixou ir embora. Não fuja mais. Não demore muito para ir buscar o que te falta, o que te completa. Não só você, mas também as duas vidas que trará ao mundo vão precisar dele.

\- Dele quem? Do que a senhora está falando?

\- A resposta você já sabe, minha criança.

A sacerdotisa se despediu e pôs-se a caminhar. Rin voltou do vilarejo cheia de dúvidas, tentando saber do que ela falava. Resolveu não pensar em nada, pois era melhor esquecer.

[ ... ]

Uma semana havia se passado depois do encontro com a sacerdotisa no comércio do vilarejo. Rin estava sentada na varanda da casa grande.

\- Aah! Mizukiiii!

\- O que foi, Rin?

\- Sinto dores aqui na barriga! O que está acontecendo com meus bebês? Estou com medo...

\- Calma isto é normal. São as contrações. Está na hora deles virem ao mundo. Vamos para o quarto, dentro de pouco tempo vai poder pegá-los no colo.

Ela foi levada ao quarto e Mizuki deus ordens para que trouxessem panos e toalhas limpas, assim como muita água quente. Alguns minutos se passaram e a bolsa se rompeu dando inicio ao trabalho de parto. O senhor Akisawa foi avisado que seus netos nasceriam. Ele ficou pacientemente esperando na sala.

Foi uma longa noite, e só no romper da alva que o primeiro bebê começou a despontar.

\- Força, Rin! Ele tá vindo!

\- Aiii! Eu tô fazendo...

Um choro foi ouvido.

– É um menino! – Mizuki anunciou enquanto tomava todo o cuidado – Olha Rin... é tão pequenino...

Rin se emocionou.

– Meu filho... me dê ele aqui...

\- Ainda não, filha! Daqui a poucos minutos vamos ter o outro, espera! - Mizuki deu a criança para a criada terminar de limpar ele e colocar em um manto.

Um segundo choro veio e para surpresa de todas presentes era uma menina. Mizuki quase teve um treco.

\- Rin! Você foi abençoada com um casal de gêmeos! É uma linda menina... uma linda menininha! Haha!

Logos as duas crianças estavam no colo de Rin, que chorava de alegria.

\- Eu não acredito! Um casal! Meus filhos!

\- Parabéns filha! Vou ter o dobro de trabalho para cuidar dele, mas vai valer a pena... são lindos!

Rin se lembrou das palavras da sacerdotisa.

\- Duas vidas... ela bem que disse, dois motivos que agora fazem toda a diferença na minha vida.

Mizuki foi até a sala e avisou dos gêmeos para o senhor Akisawa que foi vê-los. Deu um beijo em Rin e pegou o menino no colo. Um detalhe que até então parecia ignorado por todos foi mencionado por ele.

\- Rin, filha, os bebês são lindos... mas, já olhou bem para eles?

\- Claro, papai...

Ele deitou o menino na cama e fez o mesmo com a menina que Rin segurava. Tirou um pouco da manta que os cobria.

\- Olhe filha... eles se parecem com o pai!

Como se tivesse levado um choque Rin olhou os bebês como se nunca os tivesse visto de verdade. Estava tão feliz que nem reparou neles direito.

As duas crianças pareciam mesmo com Sesshoumaru! Nasceram com as mesmas marcas de cor púrpura no rosto, braços e pernas, tendo na fronte a meia lua na cor azul escuro. Para completar cabelos prateados e olhos cor de ouro. Só tinha um detalhe que fez lembrar e muito o irmão mais novo de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha. Os bebês tinham as mesmas orelhas caninas no alto da cabeça, iguais as do tio. No dia que o conheceu na corte ela teve a oportunidade de conversar com ele e soube um pouco mais da família. Ela nascera diferente do irmão por que o pai de ambos, Lorde Inu Taisho, um youkai completo havia se casado com uma humana. Dessa união nasceu um hanyou, um meio youkai. Foi o que aconteceu com os gêmeos, sendo Rin humana e Sesshoumaru um youkai completo como o pai dele.

Ela que havia decidido esquecê-lo agora que lembraria mesmo! Mas isso não impediria nunca ela de amar os filhos. Daria amor e carinho sem medidas, e jamais diria a eles quem era o pai. Proibiu todos de contar para as crianças se caso perguntassem qualquer coisa. O senhor Akisawa não concordou muito com essa decisão de Rin, mas ela como mãe sabia o melhor para os filhos.

[ ... ]

O tempo é implacável e não espera por ninguém. Quatro anos se passaram. Rin se tornou uma linda mulher. Aquela garota do passado que se apaixonara por um youkai não existia mais. Estava mais determinada e amadurecida. E ela se dedicou de corpo e alma para os filhos, sua razão de viver. Escolhera os nomes deles, o menino recebeu o nome de Daichi, que significa o primeiro filho e a menina, Sayuri, que significa pequeno lírio. Eles cresceram sob o cuidado de todos da propriedade.

\- Aiiii, mamãe! O Daichi puxou meu cabelo!

\- Se não sabe brincar sai do caminho, Sayuri!

\- Crianças, comportem-se! – disse Mizuki – Nossa, como o Daichi lembra o Lorde Sesshoumaru! Tão pequeno e já se mostra orgulhoso, não gosta de ser contrariado e já gosta de dar ordens! Ai, Rin desculpe, sei que não goste que fale dele, mas é impossível olhar para Daichi e não ver um mini Sesshoumaru!

\- Tudo bem, Mizuki! Já faz tanto tempo, que acho que nunca mais o veremos. Quem sabe ele até se casou e tem outros filhos. Como é de linhagem nobre, é normal que providencie um herdeiro.

\- Mas Rin, seus filhos também tem direito a herança da família Taisho. Não vai reclamar por eles?

\- Não! Eu e meus filhos só teríamos direitos se Sesshoumaru e eu tivéssemos casado! Mas mesmo que ele aparecesse aqui e quisesse dar alguma coisa eu recusaria imediatamente! Não precisamos de nada que venha da parte dele!

Rin disse isto para Mizuki e saiu pisando duro.

\- Vamos crianças, é hora do banho e depois hora do lanche da tarde!

\- Mamãe, me pega! – pediu Sayuri toda manhosa.

Rin pegou a filha.

\- Ah mamãe, também quero colo...

\- Não Daichi, me dê a sua mão. Assim... muito bem!

Mizuki ficou observando ela entrar na casa com os filhos.

\- Ah! Rin! Agora você diz que não precisa do Lorde, mas para ter estas crianças um dia você precisou do amor dele, e se não fosse assim, Daichi e Sayuri nem existiriam. E você deve isso aquele youkai, apesar de ser tão orgulhosa em não reconhecê-lo como o pai de seus filhos!


	18. Chapter 18

Pesadelo Real

 _"Era manhã de inverno e Rin estava na varanda da casa grande tomando um chá bem quentinho, enquanto que os gêmeos brincavam de fazer esculturas na neve um pouco mais a frente. Apesar do frio ela permitiu que eles saíssem um pouco. De repente alguém montado num lindo corcel negro adentrou a propriedade e logo atrás vinha uma carruagem. Conforme o vulto foi se aproximando, Rin pôde finalmente ver quem era. A xícara em que estava tomando chá foi ao chão, ficando em cacos. As pernas ficaram bambas._

\- Não pode ser...

 _Aquela cor de cabelo era inconfundível. Prata. Uma capa escondia o resto do traje, que o distinguiria de qualquer um. Um nobre que trazia na cintura duas espadas. Ele desceu do cavalo e não parava de olhar para as duas crianças ali que agora estavam a sua frente. Rin saiu da varanda e veio até onde ele parou. Não estava enganada! Era ele mesmo!_

\- Sesshoumaru...

 _Finalmente ele voltou. E mantinha sobre ela um olhar frio, igual a fina neve que começava a cair. Não lhe dirigiu palavra alguma, e voltou a olhar as crianças. Rin ficou alegre, ao mesmo tempo surpresa, aliás não sabia nem como_ _agir. Jamais esperava vê-lo de novo. Havia decidido que ela e os filhos viveriam sem ele._

\- Sesshoumaru! Você voltou! Eu nem sei o que dizer... eu...

\- Por que não me contou, Rin?

\- E-eu ia atrás de vo...

\- Por que não me disse que tivemos filhos? – _ele a encarou sério_ – Por que me escondeu? Responda!

\- Claro que...

\- Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso! Me negou o direito de ser pai, me negou o direito de estar com meus filhos! Perdi os primeiros anos deles! O que foi que eu te fiz de tão mau para merecer um castigo tão grande como este? ME RESPONDA! O QUÊ?

 _Ela se assustou com o grito dele. Ele estava com muita raiva. As crianças correram para o lado dela com medo._

\- Mamãe...

\- Calma... está tudo bem... este...

\- Pai!

\- Quê?

\- Pai, Rin! Eu sou o pai deles. E a partir de hoje e para sempre eu serei o pai dessas crianças, como era para ter sido desde o começo, mas que você não deixou!

\- Eu ia te procurar, ia falar, mas...

 _Ele não a deixou prosseguir com a explicação. Aproximou-se dela e a abraçou._

\- Rin... não fale mais nada, não precisa...

\- Sesshoumaru, eu...

\- Shh! Eu não quero saber...

 _Ele a apertou no abraço e a beijou ardentemente. Rin enlaçou os braços em volta de seu pescoço e correspondeu ao toque dos lábios dele. Há tempos ela desejava que Sesshoumaru regressasse e a felicidade dela estaria completa._

\- De hoje em diante, tudo vai mudar. Nossas vidas nunca mais serão as mesmas.

 _Sesshoumaru olhou para os gêmeos. Gostou do fato deles se parecerem e muito com ele._

\- Qual o nome deles? – _disse isso fitando os olhos dela e voltando a abraçá-la._

\- Daichi... e Sayuri...

\- Bela escolha! – ele sorriu – Eu gostei! – _e a segurou bem forte._

\- Aiii! Você tá me machucando...

\- Jaken!

 _O fiel lacaio saiu da carruagem com um servo._

\- Sim, amo?

\- Leve as crianças!

 _Rin não acreditou nas palavras dele!_

\- QUÊ? O que vai fazer Sesshoumaru? Nãããooo! – _ela começou a se debater, mas ele a segurou._

\- Anda, Jaken! Pegue os gêmeos e s coloque dentro da carruagem!

\- Sim Lorde Sesshoumaru!

 _Jaken e o outro servo agarraram as crianças, que chamavam por Rin._

\- Mamãe! Mamãe! Não quero ir! - _gritava Sayuri esticando os bracinhos._

\- Me solta, seu sapo fedido! Eu quero a minha mãe! Mamãe! Mamãeee! - _Daichi mordeu Jaken para se soltar, mas foi em vão a sua pequena tentativa de fuga._

\- Meus filhos! Não! Nããooo! Não os leve! Jakeeenn!

 _Ela viu os dois serem colocados na carruagem e a mesma partir em seguida. Desesperou-se mais ainda e chorava._

\- Sesshoumaru! Por que está fazendo isso? Por quê? Por que está tirando meus filhos? Não faça isso comigoooooo!

\- De agora em diante eles viverão comigo. E você nunca mais os verá.

\- Nããõoo! Me solta! Quero meus filhos de voltaaaa!

 _Rin se debateu o quanto pôde até não lhe restar força alguma. A carruagem sumiu de seu campo de visão. Sesshoumaru certificou-se que ninguém seguiria as crianças para trazê-las de volta. Ele segurou o queixo de Rin e lhe deu um último beijo._

\- Não nos procure nas terras do Oeste. Eu não levarei as crianças para lá. Aliás, eu não viverei mais no Japão. Irei para outras terras que conquistei, que andei visitando nestes quatro anos. Terras que estão do outro lado do mar, onde suas vistas não alcançam, o fim é a linha do horizonte.

 _Rin congelou. Seus filhos num outro continente, numa terra estranha, além do mar? Ela não aguentaria isso, morreria sem os filhos! Implorou em vão para ele._

\- Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru, devolva meu filhos, não os leve embora, não os tire de mim... por favor! Volta com eles, eu te peço...

\- Impossível, Rin! Tudo isso está acontecendo por sua culpa! Eu não queria fazer isso! Você me obrigou a tomar esta atitude drástica quando decidiu viver com meus filhos sem me relatar absolutamente nada!

\- Você não pode fazer isso! Você não pode tirar o meu direito de mãe! – gritou.

\- Tanto posso como já o fiz. Você tirou o meu direito de pai. Estamos iguais neste ponto, Rin...

\- Nããoooo! Devolva meus filhos! Não faça isso, Sesshoumaruu!

\- Adeus, Rin...

\- Nãããoooo!

 _Ela a soltou com tudo, fazendo-a cair na neve. Rin não tinha forças para se levantar. Gritou o quanto pôde por Sesshoumaru para não levar as crianças. Ele caminhou em direção ao cavalo, montou e lançou um último olhar para ela. Frio. Não se comoveu com sua dor. Com a dor que causou nela ao tirar-lhe os filhos. Que ela errou em não contar nada para ele, é fato! Mas castigá-la chegando ao ponto de tirar-lhe os filhos era crueldade demais!_

 _Rin ficou ali, sentada, com o braço esticado em direção a Sesshoumaru, que ia sumindo aos poucos. Não o via mais. A neve que caía começava a ficar forte, e cobria todo o corpo de Rin, congelando-a. Ela não sentia frio. Sentia uma dor que nunca, nunca desejaria para o seu pior inimigo. Tiraram sua razão de viver! E pior que quem fez isso foi o seu grande amor do passado! A quem se entregara e que agora, lhe retribuiu da maneira mais cruel que existe, levando para longe dela os frutos do amor que um dia houve entre eles. Ela acabou deitada no chão, chamando pelos nomes dos filhos, que não veria nunca mais em sua vida!"_

 _Rin acordou assustada! Deu um grito horripilante! Estava tremendo, respiração ofegante e suava frio! Levantou-se da cama e foi até o seu antigo quarto ver se as crianças estavam mesmo lá. Tinha que ter certeza. Abriu a porta e entrou devagar. Dormiam como dois anjinhos. Se ajoelhou e beijou cada um. Se certificou se não havia algo de estranho. Tudo certo. Foi só um terrível pesadelo que tinha tido com Sesshouamru. Sonhou que ele levava as crianças embora para castigá-la por não ter contado nada para ele. Voltou para o seu quarto. O mesmo que foi de Sesshoumaru quando ele ficou hospedado há quatro atrás. Sentou-se na cama._

\- Céus... que pesadelo terrível! Não quero nem imaginar se Sesshoumaru realmente aparecesse aqui e levasse meus filhos. Eu morreria...

 _Tentou em vão dormir, estava quase dia claro. Não parava de pensar em Sesshoumaru. Alías ela nunca o esquecera. Mentiu para si mesma. Tentou em vão esmagar o que sente por ele, que ainda é tão ou mais forte desde o dia que começou a gostar dele. O amava de corpo, alma e coração. Por capricho não o procurou só para não contar sobre as crianças. Sim, ela tirou dele o direito de pai. É claro que ele tinha que saber. Mas havia decidido que não e agora viveria o resto da vida carregando essa culpa e essa dor._

 _Levantou-se e desceu indo para a cozinha. Pediu que uma das criadas lhe preparasse um banho. Viu Mizuki arrumando o café._

\- Nossa! Tão cedo e já acordada! Caiu da cama Rin?

\- Foi quase isso... tive um sonho com Sesshoumaru...

\- Com ele? Céus, bem que eu desconfiei que esse tempo todo você nunca o esqueceu! Eu sabia!

 _Rin relatou o sonho para Mizuki._

\- Pesadelo! Este é o nome certo para o que teve! É ruim... mesmo que Lorde Sesshoumaru viesse aqui e quisesse levar as crianças teria que matar todo mundo daqui da província. Não mesmo! Não íamos o deixar cometer essa loucura.

\- Eu sei Mizuki... mas acho que ele não chegaria a esse extremo...bom eu vou para o meu banho. Já que eu volto com as crianças para o café!

\- Tá bom. Preparei um bolo delicioso para elas!

 _Não demorou muito e todos estavam a mesa tomando café. O senhor Akisawa era só mimo com os gêmeos. Rin não contou o sonho para o pai. Não queria aborrecê-lo. De uns tempos para cá sua saúde apresentava sinais de fraqueza. E Rin se preocupava muito com ele. Ela assumiu o comando da propriedade para que ele tivesse uma velhice mais tranquila. Mesmo assim o médico do vilarejo vinha quase toda semana visitá-lo. E quase sempre dizia a mesma coisa. Ele não estava bem. Então Rin se imaginava o dia em que ficaria sozinha com os filhos sem o respaldo de uma figura masculina na casa para que a defendesse e cuidasse de tudo. Ia demorar muito tempo até Hikaru crescer e herdar o título do avô de senhor feudal das terras de Shura. E também tinha que cuidar de arrumar um casamento para Hikari, por ser mulher. Já estava com quatro anos e até agora não ela não fora prometida em casamento para ninguém e não apareceu nenhum nobre reclamando o direito por ela._

 _Rin tinha medo que o que aconteceu com ela se repetisse com a filha. Não, ela jamais permitiria que a filha sofresse e não a entregaria para um nobre asqueroso. Só que isso era normas impostas pelo costume que ela não podia mudar. A qualquer momento algum homem apareceria reclamando Hikari para casamento e não trataria nada com ela e sim com o senhor Akisawa. Rin teria que assistir e aceitar tudo calada. Por serem nobres feudais estavam sujeitos a isso. Até ela mesma. Um nobre poderia chegar e reclamar para o senhor Akisawa casamento com Rin e ela ter que aceitar por causa dos filhos. Ela nem ousava imaginar tal dia. Aliás desejava que nada acontecesse. Que não aparecesse ninguém ali!_

 _Alguns dias se passaram. Rin estava tranquilamente em seu quarto arrumando algumas coisas. Mizuki estava com os gêmeos e o senhor Takeshi ensinava-os a montar em dois pôneis que eles ganharam do avô, que também os assistia. Uma criada chamou por Rin._

\- Senhora!

\- Sim Aimi...

\- Senhora... tem um nobre senhor que a aguarda na sala!

 _Ela virou-se com tudo._

\- Um nobre? Se apresentou? Disse o nome?

\- Não! Apenas pediu que a chamasse. Disse que quando a senhora o visse, saberia de quem se trata.

\- E como ele é?

\- Muito elegante e educado.

\- Digo fisicamente, como é... você reparou?

\- Ah sim... e nem tinha como não fazer isso. É muito bonito, olhos cor de ouro... cabelos prateados.

 _Rin sentou-se na cama._

\- Não acredito!

\- Está bem senhora Rin?

\- Sim... pode ir... avise que vou recebê-lo...

\- Sesshoumaru aqui? Não pode ser?...será... o sonho que tive?

 _Se ajeitou e foi para a sala. Desceu as escadas devagar. Adentrou a sala e viu quem a esperava. A criada não mentiu na descrição. Nobre, alto e cabelos prateados, só que estava de costas para ela. Estava emocionada, coração acelerado. Ele... ali?_

\- Se-Sesshoumaru?

 _O youkai virou-se e a cumprimentou._

\- Boa tarde, cunhada!

 _Surpresa, Rin encarou para ter certeza quem era._

\- Inuyasha?...Inu-Inuyasha!

\- Eu mesmo!

 _Ela ficou sem reação. Ele a abraçou._

\- Nossa! Quanto tempo! Você se tornou uma linda mulher! Sesshoumaru é mesmo um youkai de sorte! Você está linda mesmo!

 _Rin retribuiu o elogio com um sorriso._

\- Obrigada Inuyasha... você também esta muito bonito!

\- Vem Rin, me conta! Como vocês estão?

 _Rin sentou-se com ele. Será que ele sabia dos gêmeos?_

\- Nós? Nós estamos bem... e você? – tentava disfarçar.

\- Bom, estou noivo e me caso dentro de um mês, além de receber meu título de lorde e príncipe igual ao meu irmão. A propósito, onde ele está? Quero tanto falar com ele, lhe contar umas coisas... esse tempo todo sem nos falar...

\- Sesshoumaru...ele...

 _Inuyasha apareceu de repente na casa de Rin procurando por Sesshoumaru. Se após ter lutado com Tetsuo e deixado Rin, para onde ele fora? O irmão veio atrás dele por que ele não apareceu nas terras do Oeste para ver a família. Onde ele estaria então?_

\- Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru não foi para as terras do Oeste ver vocês?

\- Não! Então ele não está aqui em Shura? Ele não venceu o general? Não se casou com você?

 _Rin e Inuyasha se encaravam pelo fato surpresa. Inuyasha estava confuso. Pensava que ia encontrar o irmão que nunca voltou para casa, achando que ele estava casado e nada. E Rin pensara que através dele ia finalmente ter notícia do pai de seus filhos depois de longos quatro anos._

\- Rin, o que aconteceu quando você e Sesshoumaru vieram embora para cá? Ao que me consta, ele deu ordens para que eu cuidasse de tudo até que ele voltasse, só que esperar quatro anos é tempo demais sem uma noticia dele...

\- _"Então... a família de Sesshoumaru não sabe dos gêmeos! Preciso avisar a Mizuki para manter as crianças longe daqui... conto que Sesshoumaru me deixou e Inuyasha vai embora sem saber de nada... e continuo com meu segredo. Ninguém da família dos Taisho vai saber dos herdeiros de Sesshoumaru..."- Rin pensou._

 _Rin contou tudo para Inuyasha, menos a parte dos gêmeos. Ele ficou surpreso e também falou que Sesshouamru nunca mais apareceu nas terras do Oeste e foi por isso que ele veio até Shura. Ambos agora não sabiam do paradeiro do youkai._

\- Inuyasha, quando o vi aqui na sala e até o chamei pelo nome de seu irmão... por um momento imaginei que ele havia regressado!

\- É... logo pensei isso depois que falou que ele foi embora e não se casaram... por quê Rin? O que houve?

\- Me desculpe, mas eu não gostaria de tocar neste assunto... tudo que sei é que acho que seu irmão nunca quis se vincular a ninguém.

\- Tudo bem, eu entendo. Mas é uma pena! Pensei que o encontraria e teria noticias dele para levar a todos, principalmente para Lady Inukimi...

\- Como ela está?

\- Ah... bem... sente falta dele... quer saber como está... igual a todos...

\- Claro. Bom o mesmo vale para mim. Achei que você me traria noticias de Sesshoumaru.

\- Imaginou se ele estaria casado?

\- Claro que sim... ele é um nobre não é? Tem que providenciar um herdeiro...

\- Então, não vou me demorar mais, cunhada, mesmo não oficial, me despeço de você...

 _Rin ouviu vozes na varanda da casa. Ela temeu ser as crianças. Pensava em sair dali e avisá-la, mas não teve como. E nenhuma outra criada apareceu para que ela ordenasse a chamar Mizuki para ela. Inuyasha ia abraçá-la para se despedir, quando Hikaru surgiu na sala._

\- Mamãe! Mamãe! Tem uma carruagem lá fora... e um monte de cavalinhos!

 _Inuyasha olhava para o menino surpreso. Sorriu ao notar a semelhança entre ambos, principalmente as orelhas caninas no alto da cabeça. Rin fechou os olhos. E agora?_

\- Rin – _apontando o dedo para Hikaru_ – você é mãe? De um hanyou?...mas...mas...

 _Para o desespero de Rin ser completo, Hikari também surgiu na sala puxando o cabelo do irmão._

\- Hikaru... a Mizu falou para você não correr... seu menino desobediente! - _apontando o dedinho e repreendendo o irmão. A pequena encarou docemente Inuyasha._ \- Oiii...

\- Oiii, princesinha... uma hanyou! As marcas no rosto e a meia lua na testa... os dois... um casal de gêmeos... Rin, não ia me contar que teve filhos? E que são do Sesshoumaru?

 _Rin ficou sem palavras. Chamou os filhos e os abraçou. Inuyasha sentou-se novamente. Não ia embora tão cedo como imaginava._

\- Sesshoumaru sabe que é pai?

\- Não! – _finalmente ela disse algo._

\- Não? E por quê?

\- Ele foi embora no mesmo dia da luta... dois meses depois eu vim saber da gravidez...

\- E não mandou mensageiros atrás dele?

\- E ia adiantar? Não iria encontrá-lo! Pois você mesmo está diante de mim e não sabe nada dele...

\- Verdade... de fato... mas você poderia ter avisado a mim, a família dele nas terras do Oeste?

\- Para quê? Para que Lady Inukimi viesse aqui e tirasse meus filhos, alegando que por não ter casado com o filho dela, eu não teria o direito de criá-los? Não mesmo!

\- Rin eu não teria permitido isso! Com certeza! Imagina tirá-los de você... Nunca!

\- Eu sei! Então resolvi tê-los e não falar nada! É melhor assim!

\- E até quando pretende manter segredo? O imperador sabe que você e meu irmão não se casaram e que você é mãe?

\- Tanto sabe que me deixou livre para viver como desejar!

\- E meu irmão? - _ele pegou as mãos dela_ \- não acha que ele deva saber? Afinal de contas o mais interessado nesta história é ele...

 _Rin baixou o olhar e as lágrimas vieram. Ela sabia que errou. Mas jamais correria o risco de ficar sem os filhos._

\- Eu só pensei nas crianças, Inuyasha... juro! Sesshoumaru foi embora... depois me vi com dois bebês... eu estou sozinha neste mundo! Meu pai está doente e eu tenho que cuidar dele! Eu morreria se tirassem meus filhos!

\- Eu entendo! Não se preocupe, eu não contarei para ninguém sobre eles! Direi somente que Sesshoumaru foi embora no mesmo dia da luta e que não se casou com você. Ninguém sabe do seu paradeiro.

\- Obrigada!

\- Chega de conversa! Eu quero conhecer e brincar com meus sobrinhos!

\- Crianças! Este é o tio Inuyasha! Ele é irmão do papai!

 _A tarde foi pouca para Inuyasha, que se encantou com a prole do irmão. Brincou bastante com eles e conversou mais coisas com Rin. Ele se encantou com os dois pelo fato de ambos terem as mesmas orelhas que ele._

\- Pelo menos não vou ser o único da família que vai ter estas orelhas!

 _Todos riram. Já era noite e Inuyasha tinha que partir. Mais uma vez jurou que não contaria nada sobre os gêmeos. Antes de ir ele entregou algo para Rin._

\- Quero que fique com isso!

\- O que é?

\- É um medalhão que contém o brasão da família Taisho esculpido nele. Eu trouxe para entregar para Sesshoumaru, se caso ele precisasse reivindicar algo que por direito fosse dele. Foi o papai que nos deu antes de morrer. E deve ser passado aos descendentes youkais dele que viriam através de mim e de Sesshoumaru.

\- Mas eu não posso usar, Inuyasha! Eu não casei com o Sesshoumaru, o que é dele não pode ser meu e nem dos gêmeos!

\- Claro que pode! O fato de você ter filhos dele a torna herdeira direta. E com este brasão em seu poder, tudo o que for do Sesshoumaru é seu e dos gêmeos. Se você for a corte e lá encontrar uma propriedade dos Taisho e reclamar por ela, poderá tomar posse. É só mostrar o brasão que lhe dá este direito. E ninguém poderá impedi-la.

\- Nossa que bom!

\- De uma forma isto também é uma garantia! Se sentir ameaçada e sozinha, não pense duas vezes, use-o para pedir proteção para você e as crianças. Elas são filhas de um príncipe, não podem ficar desamparadas. A corte tem por obrigação cuidar delas até que se saiba o que aconteceu com Sesshoumaru. O brasão é a sua garantia de ficar com os gêmeos, assim ninguém poderá tira-los de você.

 _Inuyasha beijou as crianças e partiu. Com o medalhão em mãos Rin se sentiu mais tranqüila. Agora sim ela e os filhos ficariam juntos, sem risco algum._

 _Pouco tempo depois o senhor Akisawa adoeceu, ficando de vez de cama. O médico do vilarejo veio e fez o que estava ao seu alcance. O senhor Akisawa morreu no primeiro dia do inverno. Todas as honras foram feitas para ele. Na lápide Rin ordenou que se escrevesse a seguinte frase "Pai amado e um Avô dedicado". As crianças perguntaram para a mãe onde o avô estaria agora._

\- Mamãe... onde tá o vovô?

\- Ele agora está no céu! De lá vai sempre cuidar de todos nós...

 _Não passou nem dois dias e um homem de aspecto grotesco apareceu na propriedade procurando por Rin._

\- O que quer aqui? – perguntou Rin com uma espada em punho.

\- HUM! Senhora, sou Gatemaru de Setsuna, vizinho do lado. Soube da morte de seu pai. Vim lhe trazer meus préstimos.

\- Não precisamos de nada. O senhor pode ir embora.

\- Além de linda é orgulhosa! Isso é admirável em uma mulher! Eu sei que tem dois filhos e que um deles é uma menina. Vim reclamar direito de casamento! Como sou um senhor feudal e agora não tem nenhum homem de sua família com quem eu possa tratar este assunto, esta condição me torna apto para isso. Portanto faz da sua filhinha minha noiva prometida e consumaremos o casamento quando ela completar quinze anos.

 _Rin apertou as mãos na espada, de tão nervosa que estava. Tudo o que o homem disse estava certo. Ela não podia falar e nem fazer nada. Estava sozinha. E o que não queria para Hikari estava acontecendo._

\- Portanto, senhora Rin Higushi, como não tem quem responda pela senhora e sua filha, e sendo seu filho um menino, ele responderia, pelas duas, mas é pequeno. Então eu assumo tudo nesta propriedade. Se alguém vier aqui, de agora em diante vai resolver comigo. Os negócios, animais, escravos. Claro que tudo passará a ser meu depois que eu desposar sua princesinha daqui a onze anos.

\- Cretino..você não vai tocar na minha filha!

\- Hahahaha! E quem vai me impedir? A senhora? HUMPH! Mas podemos simplificar tudo...

\- Do que está falando?

\- Em vez de sua filha... case você comigo e tudo estará resolvido. Não terei que esperar tanto tempo. Depois que me tornar seu marido, responderei por sua filha e tratarei com um amigo velho de sessenta anos para que se case com ela. Ela será a prometida dele. Ele é muito rico. Será um bom negócio para mim. Hahaha!

\- Desapareça daqui! Nunca! Isso nunca vai acontecer!

\- Acha que não? Veremos!

 _Gatemaru foi para cima de Rin que o atacou com a espada. Ele se desviou e viu Hikaru que vinha até onde estava a mãe. Rin gritou para ele correr, mas Gatemaru deu salto e agarrou o menino._

\- Me solta... mamãe!

\- Solta ele! – _Rin foi para cima dele, que a agarrou pelo pescoço._

 _Mizuki e alguns escravos vieram correndo._

\- Que vai fazer senhora? Vai medir forças comigo? Está sozinha e em desvantagem! Sugiro que aceite o que propus, vai ser melhor para todos nós... senão, sabe o que pode acontecer? Vai ficar sem filhos, e vai ter que fazer duas lápides lá nos fundos da propriedade...por que vão servir de companhia para seu pai morto!

 _Ele a sufocou mais um pouco e a soltou. Ela estava quase sem ar. Depois jogou o menino em cima dela, que chorava muito._

\- Manda este menino calar a boca! Amanhã mesmo tomo posse de tudo. Inclusive de você... é muito linda...não preciso de cerimônia de casamento para possuí-la! Eu mesmo me dou este direito! Hahahahaha... nem tente nada. Senão já sabe o que acontece com sua prole!

 _Ele saiu da frente dela dando gargalhadas. Rin abraçou o filho. Mizuki lhe deu um copo de água._

\- Rin... quem é este louco? Disse que vai se apossar de tudo amanhã mesmo? Que faremos?

\- Desgraçado.. se aproveita por que não há mais homens na família que possa responder por mim e por meu filhos...e tudo o que ele falou está certo. Se ele realmente quiser dentro do costume pode exigir casamento e se tornar dono de tudo.

\- Que horror? Que vai fazer Rin...?

\- Não sei...Mizuki...

\- Temos que sair daqui... abandonar Shura...

\- Mas Mizuki, nossa vida está aqui...

\- Não teremos vida se ficarmos. Dê ordens para que os todos deixem a propriedade. Peça ao seu Takeshi e os aldeões que levem os animais para suas terras, dividindo-os entre eles. Fechamos a casa e iremos para a corte pedir proteção ao imperador. Você é livre. Gatemaru não pode obrigá-la a se casar com ele!

\- Tem razão, Mizuki, me ajude a arrumar as coisas. Partiremos de madrugada...

 _Tudo foi arrumado conforme a idéia de Mizuki. A carruagem saiu de madrugada sem que Gatemaru percebesse nada. Quando ele chegou de manhã encontrou tudo abandonado. Rin foi com Mizuki, as crianças e o senhor Takeshi junto. Pois era proibido para mulheres viajarem sozinhas. Para não serem perseguidos por Gatemaru e seus homens, que deu ordens para isso, eles foram por uma outra estrada e chegarem são e salvos a corte a noitinha. Uma vez lá dentro, ninguém ousaria colocar as mãos nela. Ela trouxe o medalhão da família Taisho, uma garantia._

\- E agora Rin, vamos até o castelo imperial ver sua majestade?

\- Calma Mizuki...deixa eu pensar...

\- Desculpe... é que as provisões acabaram, saímos com tanta pressa, pegamos pouco alimento e sei que está quase no fim os valores que trouxe. Para não corrermos o risco de sermos atacados no caminho por salteadores. As crianças estão com fome... eu também...

\- Verdade, mas Gatemaru não achará o ouro que era de papai... um dia depois que ele morreu o senhor Takeshi e eu enterramos num baú perto da cachoeira. Ele vai revirar a casa e nunca encontrará. Daremos um jeito... esperem um pouco mais...

 _A carruagem estava na avenida principal, onde começava os castelos dos nobres. Ela recordou quando Sesshoumaru a trouxera para conhecer a corte. Foi um dia maravilhoso que viveu com ele. Viu o castelo da família Taisho. Teve uma idéia!_

\- Pare senhor Takeshi! Me espere aqui!

 _Ela caminhou até o portão e bateu. O caseiro veio atender._

\- Não há ninguém da família Taisho, senhora! Só eu que fiquei cuidando de tudo sob as ordens de Lorde Sesshoumaru.

 _Rin se assustou. Será que Sesshoumaru estaria na corte?_

\- E onde está o seu senhor agora? Preciso falar com ele!

\- Faz mais de quatro anos que não o vejo e nem aqui ele apareceu, desde que deu a última ordem senhora...

 _Rin respirou aliviada. Então Sesshoumaru não passou pela corte desde que a deixou há quatro atrás. Por onde andaria então?_

\- Ahm... pois então, a partir de hoje eu ficarei no castelo. Abra o portão!

\- Senhora, se não for da família Taisho, não poderei deixar que entre. Sinto muito. São ordens expressas de meu senhor!

 _Não seria tão fácil convencer o criado. Era do tipo fiel. Rin teve outra idéia._

\- Eu sou a esposa de seu senhor... Rin Taisho! Agora abra o portão!

\- Esposa de Lorde Sesshoumaru? Mas... não me mandaram novas ordens a seu respeito, senhora, como poderia saber? Até então nada mudou!

 _Rin lembrou-se das palavras de Inuyasha, que se ela mostrar o medalhão da família e reivindicar o que for de propriedade dos Taisho, ninguém poderia ir contra ela._

\- Vou lhe provar. Olhe para isto! Reconhece o brasão dos Taisho?

\- Si-sim... é mesmo o símbolo da família... um medalhão, a figura em talhe de um enorme cão branco de olhos vermelhos com uma meia lua na frente, com duas espadas cruzadas, sendo elas a Tenseiga em primeiro plano e a Tessaiga em segundo.

\- Para um criado você é bem instruído e sábio. Mas com isto eu posso reclamar este castelo para mim e fazer uso dele!

 _O caseiro se ajoelhou diante dela._

\- Perdão minha senhora... não quis contrariá-la... jamais exigiria que provasse se era mesmo esposa do lorde. Sabe como ele é em relação as ordens que dá... podem entrar...

\- Obrigada... Vem senhor Takeshi... podemos entrar...

\- Lady Rin Taisho, sendo esposa do lorde assim devo chamá-la... mais uma vez... perdão!

\- Tudo bem, sei que isso não vai mais se repetir...

\- Estou às suas ordens, como viu não sou um simples caseiro, se precisar que a defenda com espadas, também o posso fazer, se assim desejar!

\- Vou precisar sim. Não diga que estamos aqui. Para todos os efeitos, o castelo está vazio!

\- Sim minha senhora!

\- Conduza a todos para os quartos. Queremos descansar. Depois prepare algo para comermos.

\- Sim!

 _O criado saiu levando os demais e as bagagens da carruagem. Rin andou pelo castelo. Nada mudou. A decoração e os móveis eram os mesmos. E tudo lembrava Sesshoumaru! Ficou um tempo na sala descansando. Pensou sobre tudo o que viveu nas últimas horas. Não poderia voltar tão cedo para Shura. Estava ali no castelo de seu amado, com seus filhos e sozinha. Mizuki veio chamá-la, havia preparado um banho._

\- E as crianças?

\- Banho tomado, bem alimentadas e dormem como anjinhos... Rin eu vou me deitar, precisa de mais alguma coisa?

\- Não pode ir...

 _Rin tomou um banho demorado. Colocou um kimono e foi para a varanda. Estava sem sono. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras, estava sem sono. De repente ouviu barulho de porta se abrindo. Passos sobre as escadas._

\- Será que alguém nos viu entrar? Ou será que é algum salteador? Céus...

 _Voltou e pegou a espada dela. Ficou escondida atrás de um dos pilares que tinha na varanda do quarto. Viu alguém abrindo a porta devagar e entrou, fechando novamente a mesma. Esperou mais um pouco e atacou, dando um golpe com a espada, que foi repelida por outra. Quem entrou no quarto se defendia e muito bem com uma espada. Rin se posicionou e deu uma outra investida, tentando um segundo ataque. As lâminas se chocaram, mas a espada de Rin foi jogada longe. Ela sentiu a lâmina do inimigo no pescoço. Ele se aproximou dela e a recostou na parede, apertando seu corpo bem forte. A espada continuava apontada no pescoço dela. Ele encaixou o corpo dele nela. Rin se sentiu indefesa. Como ele era ousado! Iria se aproveitar dela ali mesmo, daquele jeito? Apertou mais o corpo dela e roçou de leve os lábios no pescoço. Se ela se movesse, teria a garganta cortada. Respiração ofegante. Tentava em vão enxergar o rosto de seu algoz, mas estavam numa parte mal iluminada do quarto. Então ele colocou a mão dentro do decote do kimono dela, deixando um ombro à mostra e depois o beijou. Desceu o outro ombro. O inimigo esboçou um sorriso de satisfação ao ver seus belos seios. Desceu a mão direita pela perna dela. Com a outra ainda mantinha a espada no pescoço. Um movimento e Rin já era. A mão dele deslizou pela perna dela e subiu pela abertura do kimono. Tocou-lhe o sexo. Ela gemeu com o toque dele. Fechou os olhos. Ele passou a língua nos lábios dela. Soltou a espada no chão, por que agora ele a abraçava tão forte, prendendo os braços dela no aperto, e mesmo que ela quisesse não se soltaria dele. A língua dele invadiu a boca dela, beijando-a avidamente, tirando o fôlego totalmente. Ele a apertava tanto, que a deixou sem forças para reagir. Quando viu que ela não reagiria, parou o beijo e a soltou. Ela colocou as mãos sobre o peito dele. Ele a pegou no colo e a pôs na cama e deitou sobre ela, colocando as pernas dela em volta do quadril dele, pressionando o corpo sobre ela com desejo e fúria, segurando seus braços acima da cabeça. Olhos dourados sobre a seminudez dela. Então finalmente Rin viu quem a atacou: Sesshoumaru!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Alívio para a Alma e para o Coração_

 _Rin acordou assustada! Deu um grito horripilante! Estava tremendo, respiração ofegante e suava frio! Levantou-se da cama e foi até o seu antigo quarto ver se as crianças estavam mesmo lá. Tinha que ter certeza. Abriu a porta e entrou devagar. Dormiam como dois anjos. Se ajoelhou e beijou cada um. Certificou-se se não havia algo de estranho. Tudo certo. Foi só um terrível pesadelo que tinha tido com Sesshoumaru. Sonhou que ele levava as crianças embora para castigá-la por não ter contado nada para ele. Voltou para o seu quarto. O mesmo que foi de Sesshoumaru quando ele ficou hospedado há quatro atrás. Sentou-se na cama e sentiu um alívio tão grande para sua alma, como também para o coração._

\- Céus! Que pesadelo terrível! Não quero nem imaginar se Sesshoumaru realmente aparecesse aqui e levasse meus filhos! Eu morreria...

 _Tentou em vão dormir, estava quase dia claro. Não parava de pensar em Sesshoumaru. Aliás, ela nunca o esquecera. Mentiu para si mesma. Tentou em vão esmagar o que sente por ele, que ainda é tão ou mais forte desde o dia que começou a gostar dele. O amava de corpo, alma e coração. Por capricho não o procurou só para não contar sobre as crianças. Sim, ela tirou dele o direito de pai. É claro que ele tinha que saber. Mas havia decidido que não e agora viveria o resto da vida carregando essa culpa e essa dor._

 _Levantou-se e desceu indo para a cozinha. Pediu que uma das criadas lhe preparasse um banho. Viu Mizuki arrumando o café._

\- Nossa! Tão cedo e já acordada! Caiu da cama, Rin?

\- Foi quase isso. Tive um sonho com Sesshoumaru.

\- Com ele? Céus, bem que eu desconfiei que esse tempo todo você nunca o esqueceu! Eu sabia!

 _Rin relatou o sonho para Mizuki._

\- Pesadelo! Este é o nome certo para o que teve! É ruim, mesmo que Lorde Sesshoumaru viesse aqui e quisesse levar as crianças teria que matar todo mundo daqui da província. Não mesmo! Não íamos deixar que cometesse essa loucura.

\- Eu sei Mizuki, mas acho que ele não chegaria a esse extremo. Bom eu vou para o meu banho. Já que eu volto com as crianças para o café!

\- Tá bom. Preparei um bolo delicioso para elas!

[ ... ]

 _Não demorou muito e todos estavam a mesa tomando café. O senhor Akisawa era só mimo com os netos. Rin não contou o sonho para o pai. Não queria aborrecê-lo. De uns tempos para cá sua saúde apresentava sinais de fraqueza. E Rin se preocupava muito com ele. Ela assumiu o comando da propriedade para que ele tivesse uma velhice mais tranquila. Mesmo assim o médico do vilarejo vinha quase toda semana visitá-lo. E quase sempre dizia a mesma coisa, que ele não estava bem. Então Rin imaginou-se no dia em que ficaria sozinha com os filhos sem o respaldo de uma figura masculina na casa para que a defendesse e cuidasse de tudo. Demoraria muito tempo até Daichi crescer e herdar o título do avô de senhor feudal das terras de Shura. E também tinha que cuidar de arrumar um casamento para Sayuri, por ser mulher. Já estava com quatro anos e até agora não ela não fora prometida em casamento para ninguém e não apareceu nenhum nobre reclamando o direito por ela._

 _Rin tinha medo que o que aconteceu com ela se repetisse com a filha. Não, ela jamais permitiria que a filha sofresse e não a entregaria para um nobre asqueroso. Só que isso era normas impostas pelo maldito costume que ela não podia mudar. A qualquer momento algum homem apareceria reclamando Sayuri para casamento e não trataria nada com ela e sim com o senhor Akisawa. Rin teria que assistir e aceitar tudo calada. Por serem nobres feudais estavam sujeitos a isso. Até ela mesma. Um nobre poderia chegar e reclamar para o senhor Akisawa o casamento com Rin e ela ter que aceitar por causa dos filhos. Ela nem ousava imaginar tal dia. Aliás, desejava que nada acontecesse. Que não aparecesse ninguém ali!_

 _[ ... ]_

 _Alguns dias se passaram. Rin estava tranquilamente em seu quarto arrumando algumas coisas. Mizuki estava com os gêmeos e o senhor Takeshi ensinava-os a montar em dois pôneis que eles ganharam do avô, que também os assistia. Uma criada que trabalhava há um ano na casa chamou por Rin._

\- Senhora!

\- Sim, Aimi?

\- Senhora, tem um nobre que a aguarda na sala!

 _Ela virou-se com tudo._

\- Um nobre? Disse quem era?!

\- Não! Apenas pediu que a chamasse. Disse que quando a senhora o visse, saberia de quem se trata.

\- E como ele é?

\- Muito elegante e educado.

\- Digo fisicamente, como é? Você reparou?

\- Ah sim! E nem tinha como não fazer isso. É muito bonito, olhos cor de ouro e cabelos prateados.

 _Rin sentou-se na cama._

\- Não acredito!

\- Está bem, senhora Rin?

\- Sim... pode ir... avise que vou recebê-lo...

\- Sesshoumaru aqui? Não pode ser? Será o sonho que tive?

 _Ajeitou-se e foi para a sala. Desceu as escadas devagar. Adentrou a sala e viu quem a esperava. A criada não mentiu na descrição. Nobre, alto e cabelos prateados, só que estava de costas para ela. Estava emocionada, coração acelerado. Ele... ali?_

\- Se-Sesshoumaru?

 _O youkai virou-se e a cumprimentou._

\- Boa tarde!

 _Surpresa, Rin encarou para ter certeza quem era._

\- Inuyasha?...Inu-Inuyasha!

\- Eu mesmo!

 _Ela ficou sem reação. Ele a abraçou._

\- Rin! Quanto tempo! Você se tornou uma linda mulher! Sesshoumaru é mesmo um youkai de sorte! Você está linda mesmo!

 _Rin retribuiu o elogio com um sorriso._

\- Obrigada Inuyasha... você também esta muito bonito!

\- Vem Rin, me conta! Como vocês estão?

 _Rin sentou-se com ele. Será que ele sabia dos gêmeos?_

\- Nós? Nós estamos bem... e você? – tentava disfarçar.

\- Bom, estou noivo e me caso dentro de um mês, além de receber meu título de lorde e príncipe igual ao meu irmão. A propósito, onde ele está? Quero tanto falar com ele, lhe contar umas coisas, esse tempo todo sem nos falar me está me deixando angustiado.

\- Sesshoumaru... ele...

 _Inuyasha apareceu de repente nas terras de Shura procurando por Sesshoumaru. Se após ter lutado com Tetsuo e deixado Rin, para onde ele fora? O irmão veio atrás dele por que ele não apareceu nas terras do Oeste para ver a família. Onde ele estaria então?_

\- Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru não foi para as terras do Oeste?

\- Não! Então ele não está aqui? Ele não venceu o general? Não se casou com você?

 _Rin e Inuyasha se encaravam pelo fato surpresa. Inuyasha estava confuso. Pensava que encontraria o irmão que nunca voltou para casa, achando que ele estava casado e nada. E Rin pensara que através dele ia finalmente ter notícia do pai de seus filhos depois de longos quatro anos._

\- Rin, o que aconteceu quando você e Sesshoumaru vieram embora para cá? Ao que me consta, ele deu ordens para que eu cuidasse de tudo até o seu regresso, só que esperar quatro anos é tempo demais sem uma noticia dele.

\- _"Então, a família de Sesshoumaru não sabe dos gêmeos! Preciso avisar a Mizuki para manter as crianças longe daqui! Conto que Sesshoumaru me deixou e Inuyasha vai embora sem saber de nada e continuo com meu segredo. Ninguém da família dos Taisho vai saber dos herdeiros de Sesshoumaru." - Rin pensou._

 _Rin contou tudo para Inuyasha, menos a parte de sua gravidez. Ele ficou surpreso e também falou que Sesshoumaru não apareceu nas terras do Oeste e foi por isso que ele veio até Shura. Ambos agora não sabiam do paradeiro do youkai._

\- Inuyasha, quando o vi aqui na sala e até o chamei pelo nome de seu irmão... por um momento imaginei que ele havia regressado!

\- Pensei isso depois que relatou-me que ele foi embora e não se casaram. Por que Rin? O que houve?

\- Me desculpe, mas eu não gostaria de tocar neste assunto. Acho que seu irmão nunca quis se vincular a ninguém.

\- Tudo bem, eu entendo. Mas é uma pena! Pensei que o encontraria e teria notícias dele para levar a todos, principalmente para Lady Inukimi.

\- Como ela está?

\- Bem, sente falta dele e quer saber como está. Igual aos demais.

\- Claro. Bom o mesmo vale para mim. Achei que você me traria notícias de Sesshoumaru.

\- Já pensou que ele possa estar casado?

\- Claro que sim, ele é um nobre não é? Tem que providenciar um herdeiro.

\- Então, não vou me demorar mais, me despeço de você.

 _Rin ouviu vozes na varanda da casa. Ela temeu serem as crianças. Pensava em sair dali, mas não teve como. E nenhuma outra criada apareceu para que ela ordenasse a chamar Mizuki para ela. Inuyasha ia abraçá-la para se despedir, quando Daichi surgiu na sala._

\- Mamãe! Mamãe!

 _Inuyasha olhou para o menino surpreso. Sorriu ao notar a semelhança entre ambos, principalmente as orelhas caninas no alto da cabeça. Rin fechou os olhos. E agora?_

\- Rin... – _apontando o dedo para Daichi_ –... você é mãe de um hanyou? Mas... mas...

 _Para o desespero de Rin ser completo, Sayuri também surgiu na sala puxando o cabelo do irmão._

\- Daichi! Não pode correr! Seu menino desobediente! - _apontando o dedinho e repreendendo o irmão. A pequena encarou docemente Inuyasha._

\- Oi...

\- Oiii... uma hanyou! As marcas no rosto e a meia lua na testa... gêmeos! Rin, não ia me contar que teve filhos do Sesshoumaru?

 _Rin ficou sem palavras. Chamou os filhos e os abraçou. Inuyasha sentou-se novamente. Não ia embora tão cedo como imaginava._

\- Sesshoumaru sabe que é pai?

\- Não! – _finalmente ela disse algo._

\- Não? E por quê?

\- Ele foi embora no mesmo dia da luta. Dois meses depois eu vim saber que estava grávida.

\- E não enviou mensageiros atrás dele?

\- E adiantaria alguma coisa? Acaso o encontrariam?! Pois você mesmo está diante de mim e não sabe nada dele!

\- Verdade, de fato. Mas você poderia ter avisado a mim, a família dele nas terras do Oeste?

\- Para quê? Para que Lady Inukimi viesse aqui e tirasse meus filhos, alegando que por não ter casado com o filho dela, e que eu não teria o direito de criá-los? Não mesmo!

\- Rin, diante do que aconteceu eu jamais permitiria isso! Tirá-los de você nunca!

\- Eu sei! Então resolvi tê-los e não revelar nada! É melhor assim!

\- E até quando pretende manter segredo? O imperador sabe que você e meu irmão não se casaram e que você é mãe?

\- Tanto sabe que me deixou livre para viver como desejar!

\- E meu irmão? - _ele pegou as mãos dela_ \- Não acha que ele deva saber? Afinal de contas o mais interessado nesta história é ele.

 _Rin baixou o olhar e as lágrimas vieram. Ela sabia que errou. Mas jamais correria o risco de ficar sem os filhos._

\- Eu só pensei nas crianças, Inuyasha! Juro! Sesshoumaru foi embora, depois me vi com dois bebês! Meu pai está doente e eu tenho que cuidar dele! Eu morreria se tirassem meus filhos!

\- Eu entendo! Não se preocupe, eu não contarei para ninguém sobre eles! Direi somente que Sesshoumaru foi embora no mesmo dia da luta e que não se casou com você. E que ninguém sabe do seu paradeiro.

\- Obrigada!

\- Eu quero conhecer meus sobrinhos!

\- Tudo bem, Inuyasha!

 _A tarde foi pouca para Inuyasha, que se encantou com a prole do irmão. Brincou bastante com eles e conversou mais coisas com Rin. Ele se encantou com os dois pelo fato de ambos terem as mesmas orelhas que ele._

\- Pelo menos não vou ser o único da família que vai ter estas orelhas!

 _Todos riram. Já era noite e Inuyasha teve que partir. Mais uma vez jurou que não contaria nada sobre os gêmeos. Antes de ir ele entregou algo para Rin._

\- Quero que fique com isso!

\- O que é?

\- É um medalhão que contém o brasão da família Taisho esculpido nele. Eu trouxe para entregar para o Sesshoumaru. Foi o papai que nos deu antes de morrer. Ele deixou comigo no dia da cerimonia de posse do título dele. E deve ser passado aos descendentes youkais dele que viriam através de mim e de Sesshoumaru.

\- Mas eu não posso usar, Inuyasha! Eu não me casei com o Sesshoumaru, o que é dele não pode ser meu e nem dos meus filhos!

\- Claro que pode! O fato de você ter filhos dele a torna herdeira direta. E com este brasão em seu poder, tudo o que for do Sesshoumaru é seu e dos seus filhos. Se você for à corte e lá encontrar uma propriedade dos Taisho e reclamar por ela, poderá tomar posse. É só mostrar o brasão que lhe dá este direito. E ninguém poderá impedi-la.

\- Obrigada!

\- De uma forma isto também é uma garantia! Se sentir ameaçada e sozinha, não pense duas vezes, use-o para pedir proteção para você e as crianças. Elas são filhas de um príncipe, não podem ficar desamparadas. A corte tem por obrigação cuidar delas até que se saiba o que aconteceu com Sesshoumaru. O brasão é a sua garantia de ficar com os gêmeos, assim ninguém poderá tira-los de você.

 _Inuyasha beijou as crianças e partiu. Com o medalhão em mãos, Rin se sentiu mais tranquila. Agora sim ela e os filhos ficariam juntos, sem risco algum._

 _[ ... ]_

 _Pouco tempo depois o senhor Akisawa adoeceu, ficando de vez acamado. O médico do vilarejo veio e fez o que estava ao seu alcance. O senhor Akisawa morreu no primeiro dia do inverno. Todas as honras foram feitas para ele. Na lápide Rin ordenou que se escrevesse a seguinte frase "Pai amado e Avô dedicado". As crianças perguntaram para a mãe onde o avô estaria agora._

\- Mamãe... onde tá o vovô?

\- Ele agora está no céu! De lá vai sempre cuidar de todos nós...

[ ... ]

 _Não passou nem dois dias do tempo de luto e um homem de aspecto grotesco apareceu na propriedade procurando por Rin._

\- O que quer aqui? – perguntou Rin com uma espada em punho.

\- Senhora, sou Takemaru de Setsuna, seu novo vizinho. Acabei de me mudar da corte. Soube da morte de seu pai. Vim lhe trazer meus préstimos.

\- Não precisamos de nada. O senhor pode ir embora.

\- Além de linda é orgulhosa! Isso é admirável numa mulher! Eu sei que tem dois filhos e que um deles é uma menina. Vim reclamar direito de casamento! Como sou um senhor feudal e agora não tem nenhum homem de sua família com quem eu possa tratar este assunto, esta condição me torna apto para isso. Portanto a partir de agora sua filha passa a ser minha noiva prometida e consumaremos o casamento quando ela completar dezoito anos.

 _Rin apertou as mãos na espada, de tão nervosa que estava. Tudo o que o homem disse estava certo. Ela não podia falar e nem fazer nada. Estava sozinha. E o que não queria para Sayuri estava acontecendo._

\- Portanto, senhora Rin Higushi, como não tem um homem que responda pela senhora e sua filha, e sendo seu filho um menino, ele responderia, pelas duas, mas é pequeno. Então eu assumo tudo nesta propriedade. Se alguém vier aqui, de agora em diante vai resolver comigo. Os negócios, animais, servos. Claro que tudo passará a ser meu oficialmente depois que eu desposar sua filha.

\- Cretino, você não vai tocar na minha filha!

\- Hahaha! E quem vai me impedir? A senhora? Hum, podemos simplificar tudo.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Em vez de sua filha, case você comigo e tudo estará resolvido. Não terei que esperar tanto tempo. Depois que me tornar seu marido, responderei por sua filha e tratarei com um amigo velho para que se case com ela. Ela será a prometida dele. Ele é muito rico. Será um bom negócio para mim. Hahaha!

\- Desapareça daqui! Nunca! Isso nunca vai acontecer!

\- Acha que não? Veremos!

 _Takemaru foi para cima de Rin que o atacou com a espada. Ele se desviou e viu Daichi que vinha até onde estava a mãe. Rin gritou para o filho correr, mas Takemaru deu salto e agarrou o menino._

\- Me solta! Mamãe!

\- Solta o meu filho! – _Rin foi para cima dele, que a agarrou pelo pescoço._

 _Mizuki e alguns servos vieram correndo._

\- Que vai fazer, senhora? Vai medir forças comigo? Está sozinha e em desvantagem! Sugiro que aceite o que propus, vai ser melhor para todos. Senão, sabe o que pode acontecer? Vai ficar sem filhos, e vai ter que fazer duas lápides lá nos fundos da propriedade, por que vão servir de companhia para seu pai morto!

 _Ele a sufocou mais um pouco e a soltou. Ela estava quase sem ar. Depois jogou o menino em cima dela, que chorava muito._

\- Manda este menino calar a boca! Amanhã mesmo tomo posse de tudo. Inclusive de você, é muito linda. Não preciso de cerimônia de casamento para possuí-la! Eu mesmo me dou este direito! Hahaha! Nem tente nada, senão já sabe o que acontece com sua prole!

 _Ele saiu da frente dela dando gargalhadas. Rin abraçou o filho. Mizuki lhe deu um copo de água._

\- Rin... quem é este louco? Disse que vai se apossar de tudo amanhã mesmo? Que faremos?

\- Desgraçado! Se aproveita por que não há mais homens na família que possa responder por mim e por meu filhos! E tudo o que ele falou está certo. Se ele realmente quiser dentro do costume pode exigir casamento e se tornar dono de tudo.

\- Que horror? O que vai fazer, Rin?

\- Não sei... Mizuki...

\- Temos que sair daqui... abandonar Shura...

\- Mas Mizuki, nossa vida está aqui...

\- Não teremos vida se ficarmos. Dê ordens para que os todos deixem a propriedade. Peça ao seu Takeshi e os aldeões que levem os animais para suas terras, dividindo-os entre eles. Fechamos a casa grande e iremos para a corte pedir proteção ao imperador.

\- Tem razão, Mizuki, me ajude a arrumar as coisas. Partiremos de madrugada!

[ ... ]

 _Tudo foi arrumado conforme a ideia de Mizuki. A carruagem saiu de madrugada sem que Takemaru percebesse nada. Quando ele chegou de manhã encontrou tudo abandonado. Rin foi com Mizuki, as crianças e o senhor Takeshi junto. Pois era proibido para mulheres viajarem sozinhas. Para não serem perseguidos por Gatemaru e seus homens, que deu ordens para isso, eles foram por outra estrada e após três dias de viagem, chegaram são e salvos à corte. Uma vez lá dentro, ninguém ousaria colocar as mãos nela. Ela trouxe o medalhão da família Taisho, uma garantia. Já era quase noite._

\- E agora Rin, vamos até o castelo imperial ver sua majestade?

\- Calma Mizuki... deixa eu pensar...

\- Desculpe, é que as provisões acabaram, saímos com tanta pressa, pegamos pouco alimento e sei que está quase no fim os valores que trouxe. Para não corrermos o risco de sermos atacados no caminho por salteadores. As crianças estão com fome... eu também...

\- Daremos um jeito... espere um pouco mais...

 _A carruagem estava na avenida principal, onde começava os castelos dos nobres. Ela recordou-se de quando Sesshoumaru a trouxera para conhecer a corte. Foi um dia maravilhoso que viveu com ele. Viu o castelo da família Taisho. Teve uma ideia!_

\- Pare senhor, Takeshi! Espere-me aqui!

 _Ela caminhou até o portão e bateu. O caseiro veio atender._

\- Não há ninguém da família Taisho, senhora! Só eu que fiquei cuidando de tudo sob as ordens de Lorde Sesshoumaru.

 _Rin se assustou. Será que Sesshoumaru estaria na corte?_

\- E onde está o seu senhor agora? Preciso falar com ele!

\- Faz mais de quatro anos que não o vejo e nem aqui ele apareceu, desde que deu a última ordem senhora...

 _Rin respirou aliviada. Então Sesshoumaru não passou pela corte desde que a deixou há quatro atrás. Por onde andaria então?_

\- Ahm... pois então, a partir de hoje eu ficarei no castelo. Abra o portão!

\- Senhora, se não for da família Taisho, não poderei deixar que entre. Sinto muito. São ordens expressas de meu senhor!

 _Não seria tão fácil convencer o criado. Era do tipo fiel. Rin teve outra ideia._

\- Eu sou a esposa de seu senhor... Rin Taisho! Agora abra o portão!

\- Esposa de Lorde Sesshoumaru? Mas... não me mandaram novas ordens a seu respeito, senhora, como poderia saber? Até então nada mudou!

 _Rin lembrou-se das palavras de Inuyasha, que se ela mostrar o medalhão da família e reivindicar o que for de propriedade dos Taisho, ninguém poderia ir contra ela._

\- Vou lhe provar. Olhe para isto! Reconhece o brasão dos Taisho?

\- Si-sim... é mesmo o símbolo da família... um medalhão, a figura em talhe de um enorme cão branco de olhos vermelhos com uma meia lua na frente, com duas espadas cruzadas, sendo elas a Tenseiga em primeiro plano e a Tessaiga em segundo.

\- Para um criado, você é bem instruído e sábio. Mas com isto eu posso reclamar este castelo para mim e fazer uso dele!

 _O caseiro se ajoelhou diante dela, reverenciando._

\- Perdão minha senhora, não quis contrariá-la. Jamais exigiria que provasse se era mesmo esposa do lorde. Sabe como ele é em relação as ordens que dá, Por favor, entrem...

\- Eu agradeço.

\- Lady Rin Taisho, sendo esposa do lorde assim devo chamá-la. Mais uma vez, perdão!

\- Tudo bem.

\- Estou às suas ordens, como viu não sou um simples caseiro, se precisar que a defenda com espadas, também o posso fazer, se assim desejar!

\- Vou precisar sim. Não diga que estamos aqui. Para todos os efeitos, o castelo continua vazio!

\- Sim, minha senhora!

\- Conduza a todos para os quartos. Queremos descansar. E providencie alimentos.

\- Sim!

 _O criado saiu levando os demais e as bagagens da carruagem. Rin andou pelo castelo. Nada mudou. A decoração e os móveis eram os mesmos. E tudo lembrava Sesshoumaru! Ficou um tempo na sala descansando. Pensou sobre tudo o que viveu nas últimas horas. Não poderia voltar tão cedo para Shura. Estava ali no castelo de seu amado, com seus filhos e sozinha. Mizuki veio chamá-la, havia preparado um banho._

\- E as crianças?

\- Banho tomado, bem alimentadas e dormem como anjinhos. Rin, eu vou me deitar, precisa de mais alguma coisa?

\- Não pode ir...

[ ... ]

 _Rin tomou um banho demorado. Colocou um kimono e foi para a varanda. Sentou-se numa das cadeiras, estava sem sono. De repente ouviu barulho de porta se abrindo. Passos sobre as escadas._

"- Será que alguém nos viu entrar? Ou será que é algum salteador? Céus!"

 _Voltou e pegou a espada dela. Ficou escondida atrás de um dos pilares que tinha na varanda do quarto. Viu alguém abrindo a porta devagar e entrou, fechando novamente a mesma. Esperou mais um pouco e atacou, dando um golpe com a espada, que foi repelida por outra. Quem entrou no quarto se defendia e muito bem com uma espada. Rin se posicionou e deu outra investida, tentando um segundo ataque. As lâminas se chocaram, mas a espada de Rin foi jogada longe. Ela sentiu a lâmina do inimigo no pescoço._

 _O estranho que adentrou o castelo se aproximou dela e a recostou na parede, apertando seu corpo bem forte. A espada continuava apontada para o pescoço dela. Ele encaixou o corpo dele nela. Rin se sentiu indefesa. Como ele era ousado! Iria se aproveitar dela ali mesmo, daquele jeito? Apertou mais o corpo dela e roçou de leve os lábios no pescoço. Se ela se movesse, teria a garganta cortada. Respiração ofegante. Tentava em vão enxergar o rosto de seu algoz, mas estavam numa parte mal iluminada do quarto. Então ele colocou a mão dentro do decote do kimono dela, deixando um ombro à mostra e depois o beijou. Desceu o outro ombro. O inimigo esboçou um sorriso de satisfação por que gostou do que viu. Desceu a mão direita pela perna dela. Com a outra ainda mantinha a espada no pescoço. Um movimento e Rin já era. A mão dele deslizou pela perna dela e subiu pela abertura do kimono. Tocou-lhe o sexo. Ela gemeu com o toque dele. Fechou os olhos. Ele passou a língua nos lábios dela. Soltou a espada no chão, por que agora ele a abraçava tão forte, prendendo os braços dela no aperto, e mesmo que ela quisesse não se soltaria dele._

 _A língua dele invadiu a boca dela, beijando-a avidamente, tirando o fôlego totalmente. Ele a apertava tanto, que a deixou sem forças para reagir. Quando viu que ela não reagiria, parou o beijo e a soltou. Ela colocou as mãos sobre o peito dele. Ele a pegou no colo e a pôs na cama e deitou sobre ela, colocando as pernas dela em volta do quadril dele, pressionando o corpo sobre ela com desejo e fúria, segurando seus braços acima da cabeça. Um olhar atento sobre a ela. Então finalmente Rin pôde ver quem a atacou!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Um Reencontro Inesquecível!_

 _Então finalmente Rin pôde ver quem a atacou._

 _Sesshoumaru!_

 _Ele! E havia regressado à corte no mesmo dia em que Rin e os filhos. Uma incrível coincidência depois de muito tempo. Quando entrou no castelo percebera a presença de humanos e youkais ali, principalmente a dela, que agora estava ali, na cama, dominada por ele. Ele sabia que era ela, do contrário não a atacaria da maneira como fez, seduzindo-a. Só não imaginava ver a bela mulher que ela se tornara. Por isso a olhava admirado. O desejo tomou conta dele._

\- Rin...

\- Sesshoumaru, é você mesmo?

\- Rin... que saudades!

 _Ele a abraçou e deu-lhe um doce e longo beijo, que há muito tempo desejava. A sensação de provar de nova aquela_ _boca, de ouvir palavras amorosas e suspiros. Tocar a pele macia do seu corpo, e levá-la a beira da loucura. Ele a abraçava tanto. Rin retribuiu o desejo à altura. Enlaçou os braços no pescoço do youkai, ora acariciando com força as costas dele. O beijo deles era com volúpia, fúria, mal respiravam._

\- Como eu senti sua falta...

\- Sesshoumaru... pensei que nunca mais voltaria para mim!

 _Ele saiu de cima dela. Ela sentou-se sobre a cama._

\- Tire o kimono.

 _Rin sentiu-se seduzida pelas palavras dele. Era um pedido dele. Levantou-se da cama e lentamente desamarrou a faixa e deixou a peça deslizar até o chão. Ele ficou excitado. A menina a quem um dia ele entregou o coração agora era uma mulher feita, e dona de uma rara beleza! Ele passou os olhos pelo corpo dela. Os cabelos negros que emolduravam o rosto e longos até a cintura. Rin era perfeita. De fato a maternidade a deixara mais bonita também. Fitou os olhos nela mais uma vez._

\- Você se tornou uma bela mulher... minha fêmea!

 _Ele levantou-se e a puxou para si. Passou as mãos em suas costas subindo para a nuca e trazendo-a para a ele para mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Depois se afastou e começou a se despir. Rin sentou-se na beira da cama. Agora ela era que se admirava com o que via a sua frente. Um monumento musculoso. Um colírio para os olhos. Conforme ele ia tirando a roupa, mais excitada ela ficava. Seus olhos acompanhavam o ritmo do corpo dele, como se ele estivesse dançando. Sesshoumaru estava mais forte e musculoso. Ela nem sentia mais o coração bater por causa do transe que ele causava nela, estava indo as nuvens só com aquela visão de um semideus nu a sua frente._

\- Sesshoumaru... – _o nome dele saiu em um sussurro._

 _Ele jogou a última peça de roupa no chão e se dirigiu a ela._

\- Por onde andou esse tempo todo...?

\- Depois Rin, agora eu a quero! Quero te amar muito mais que da última vez que esteve em meus braços!.

 _Aproximou-se dela e a deitou na cama. O simples toque de suas mãos acariciando as costas a fez gemer. Há quanto tempo não sentia essas mesmas mãos passeando pelo seu corpo? E como desejou ter o corpo de Sesshoumaru sobre o dela. Enquanto a beijava, estendeu os braços acima da cabeça. Dessa vez havia muito mais fúria nos beijos e na pegada dele. Muito mais forte. Muito mais fogoso. Tudo um pouco de mais. Rin fechou os olhos e deixou-o guiá-la mais uma vez pelo caminho do prazer._

\- Minha Rin...

 _Ela não fugiria dele. Deixou-o fazer o que quisesse com ela naquela cama. E ele o fez. Sesshomaru aproximava sua boca para um beijo, ao mesmo tempo que suas fortes mãos subiram por sua cintura até acariciar os seios. Rin arqueou o corpo e desfrutou da maravilhosa sensação que sentia com o toque que agora vinha da língua quente dele que saboreava cada mamilo._

 _Tão próximo a ele, que podia sentir o calor exalar do corpo de Sesshoumaru. Seu coração pulsava descompassado. Estava entregue ao prazer que agora ele lhe dava. O sabor de sua boca sobre seus seios devorando-os a excitou. De fato, tudo nele a excitava. As mãos dele percorreram todo o corpo dela. Arrepios e suspiros de prazer eram o que Rin sentia. Ele cravou os caninos no pescoço dela, roçando-o. Ela gemia alto no ouvido dele, deixando mais e mais excitado ainda._

 _Ele afastou as pernas dela e encaixou seu o corpo no dela. Beijou-a ardentemente, passando a explorar a língua dela com a sua própria, sentindo o calor do corpo dela em contato com o seu._

\- Você me enlouquece Rin... – _disse ao deixar de beijá-la e fazendo-a sentir seu membro excitado sobre o sexo dela._

 _Voltou a beijá-la com uma fúria sem igual, excitando-a ao máximo antes de penetrá-la. Sesshoumaru fez com que ela passasse suas pernas em volta da cintura dele e a fez arquear-se para facilitar a penetração. Então ele a penetrou fazendo um pouco de força, e Rin soltou um grito de prazer. Depois ele aumentou o ritmo, colocando todo o membro que pulsava dentro dela, num vai e vem constante. Ela aumentos os gemidos e arranhava as costas dele, arqueando o corpo de tanto prazer que sentia. Um enorme calor incendiava o corpo dos dois. Sesshoumaru não parou, queria senti-la ao máximo. Rin apertava ainda mais as pernas ao redor dele._

\- Ah! Sesshoumaruuu! Assim você me mata de prazer...

 _Sesshoumaru não ouviu nada! Estava concentrado no prazer que sentia ao penetrá-la. Queria completar o ato. E o faria. Começou a entrar e sair e dentro dela com mais força e rapidez, fazendo-a gemer mais alto ainda. Ainda no ritmo ele observou o rosto dela, e isto lhe trouxe satisfação, pois sabia que estava dando prazer a ela. Sesshoumaru penetrou com força mais três vezes. Depois se levantou e a puxou pelos braços, colocando sob o colo dele, penetrando-a novamente. Rin agarrou o youkai, o abraçou forte, mordiscando lhe a orelha._

 _\- Ah! – ele gemeu._

 _Ela sentia um calor percorrer o corpo com a continuação do toque dele. Jamais imaginaria sentir algo tão excitante nos braços de Sesshoumaru novamente, e assim de uma forma até mesmo selvagem. Estava admirada com a sensação que voltou a experimentar. Então ele a deitou lentamente e se retirou dela, tomando cuidado, para não soltar o líquido dentro dela, derramando sob a cama._

 _Ficou deitado sobre o dela. Mas para ele não tinha acabado. Recuperou as energias gastas no ato, depois se levantou, dando um tempo a ela para descansar, e depois começaria tudo de novo. Depois de um tempo Rin se sentou na cama. Sesshomaru se sentou na borda da cama e a fez sentar-se sobre suas pernas, fazendo-a inclinar-se para trás para saborear seus seios, até que a fez gemer. Segurou seu rosto com as mãos, ficando olhos nos olhos com ela._

\- Você continua linda Rin...Tão linda como no dia que fiz mulher... e a quero assim para sempre. E nunca mais vou ficar longe de você... meu amor!

 _Ela sorriu. Sesshoumaru beijou-a no pescoço e beliscou seus mamilos. Rin deixou escapar um profundo gemido. Ele a deitou na cama. Abriu-lhe as pernas e acariciou seu sexo com os dedos. Estava quente e úmida. Ela se retorceu, mas ele a segurou e continuou acariciando-a com sua língua. Ele continuou explorando a fonte de seu prazer. A língua dele trabalhava nela em um movimento rítmico. Rin estava muito excitada e se abandonou às sensações de seu corpo. Sentia que o coração lhe ia sair do peito. O movimento da língua dele em sua feminilidade cada vez mais compassado levando-a a beira da loucura. Desejava-o com todas suas forças. As mais ousadas carícias dele não podiam acalmar a febre que queimava em seu interior._

\- Sesshoumaru... Ah! – _exclamou._

 _Rin fechou os olhos. Em todos esses anos não deixou de pensar nele nem um só minuto. A atração que sempre havia sentido por ele despertava agora neste momento de prazer. Sempre o amou e nunca deixou de amá-lo. E o mesmo para ele, que nunca a esqueceu._

 _Sesshoumaru aprofundou-se mais no íntimo de seu corpo. Mais uma vez a levou a beira do êxtase. Deitou-se novamente sobre ela. Desejava-a intensamente e mais uma vez fora amável, mas um pouco selvagem também. A beijou apaixonadamente enquanto que mais uma vez a penetrava. Ela se arqueou e levantou os quadris. Seu corpo ardia e ele introduziu-se mais uma vez com força dentro dela. Rin gritou o nome dele._

\- Sesshoumaru!

 _Ele a desejava desesperadamente. Ela se entregou ao ritmo que marcavam suas investidas fortes e rápidas. O prazer que experimentou foi aumentando até que se fez incontrolável. Ele a abraçava e a beijava com ternura. Segurou sua cintura e se movia dentro dela, entrando e saindo, fazendo com que ela gemesse com as estocadas firmes e precisas dele. Ela agora estava pronta para satisfazê-lo por completo na cama, nas posições que ela mais gostava. Ele estava ofegante, se retirou de dentro dela, e queria mais._

\- Rin... vire, de costas para mim...

 _Mordia o pescoço dela e beijava-lhe as costas._

\- Sess...

 _Ela ficou de quatro para ele, que segurou firme a cintura dela e a penetrou por trás. Desta fez ele entrava e saia dela calmamente. Queria que ela sentisse o mesmo prazer que ele. Inclinou-se sobre ela, com a mão direita acariciava os seios e com a outra sustentava o peso do seu corpo para não cair sobre ela. Movia-se com desejo e Rin gemia baixinho, chamando pelo nome dele. Ele ficou de joelhos, abriu mais as pernas dela, segurando a cintura dela para um perfeito encaixe e aumentou um pouco mais o ritmo. Agora era ele que também gemia._

\- Ah... Rin...

 _Era visível o suor que escorria pelas costas dele e também pelo corpo dela. Ele chegou ao êxtase nesta posição. Rin acabou deitando sobre a cama e Sesshoumaru ficou por cima dela. A penetrou mais vezes, chegando ao ápice do prazer._

 _\- Aah, Sesshoumaruuu..._

 _Então se retirou dela. Logo, exausto, tombou-se junto a ela e a observou satisfeito. Ficou de lado acariciando as costas dela, feliz. Fez o que gostava e no que era bom, e fez com a única mulher que o completava por inteiro. Rin também estava exausta, olhava para ele com ternura e satisfação por ter mais uma vez pertencido ao youkai que amava. Mais uma vez ela foi mulher nos braços dele. E a partir de agora seriam sempre um do outro. Sempre._

 _[ ... ]_

 _O dia estava quase claro. Os dois dormiam abraçados. Ele despertou primeiro e a observava._

\- Rin, você realmente se tornou uma linda mulher!

 _Exclamava um youkai apaixonado. Rin acordou. Pensou ter tido um sonho, mas era realidade e ele estava ali na sua frente, sorrindo para ela. Sesshoumaru havia voltado!_

\- Bom dia...

 _E deu-lhe um beijo. Ela sentou-se na cama, toda apaixonada._

\- Eu nem acredito que você está aqui!

\- Mas eu estou! – _ele sentou-se na cama e segurou o rosto dela_ – Rin, estou falando sério, voltei, não esperava encontrá-la tão cedo! Eu ia te procurar em Shura, mas o destino quis que nos encontrássemos aqui, e dessa forma maravilhosa, como foi esta noite.

 _Rin segurou o choro, mas as lágrimas teimaram em escorrer pelo rosto._

 _\- Não chore..._

 _\- Sesshoumaru! Eu senti tanto a sua falta! Eu desejei tanto que voltasse para mim! – e o abraçou chorando._

 _Ele a abraçou protetoramente e permaneceu em silêncio. Entendia aquele choro e a aflição que ela sentia e que guardou dentro de si e que agora precisava colocar para fora._

 _Rin queria dizer tanta coisa para ele, saber tantas coisas! Ele estava tão feliz por estar ali com ela, nos braços dele. Mas tinha um detalhe que podia fazer toda a diferença na felicidade e no futuro deles. Rin tinha que revelar a Sesshoumaru que teve dois filhos dele. Gêmeos. Como ele reagiria? Por um instante ficou com medo de contar-lhe e ele brigar com ela. E pior, ela ver cumprido o pesadelo que teve com ele dias atrás em que youkai lhe tirava os filhos. Não! Ela não poderia fazer isso cm ele. Esconder por mais tempo que ele era pai._

\- Sesshoumaru! Nós temos que conversar tanta coisa!

\- Eu sei, agora teremos todo o tempo do mundo. – enxugava as lágrimas do rosto dela.

\- Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa que aconteceu depois que você foi embora... é importante...

 _Ele a olhava sério_.

\- Fale.

 _Ela colocou o kimono e deu o dele para que se vestisse._

\- Vem comigo.

 _O pegou pela mão e o levou até o quarto onde os gêmeos ainda dormiam. Entraram. Rin abriu a cortina para que o sol entrasse no quarto._

\- Olha...

 _Sesshoumaru agachou entre as duas camas, surpresos com que seus olhos viam._

\- Rin... eles...

 _Ela ficou de joelhos e acariciava seus cabelos prateados._

\- Eles são seus filhos, Sesshoumaru! Um casal de gêmeos hanyou.

 _Sesshoumaru ficou emocionado._

\- Meus filhos!

\- Sim...

 _Ele olhava para as crianças maravilhado._

\- Incrível! Elas têm as mesmas marcas que eu! A meia lua azul na testa, as marcas púrpuras...

\- E os olhos dourados! Os mesmos pelos quais eu me apaixonei.

\- Rin...

 _Ele a levantou e deu lhe um longo beijo apaixonado. Rin o rodeou com seus braços. A felicidade que os dois sentiam era inexplicável. As crianças acordaram._

\- Mamãe... – _chamou a menina._

 _Daichi encarou Sesshoumaru, pronto para defender a mãe e a irmã._

\- Quem é você, youkai?

 _Os dois riram. Rin sentou-se na cama, pôs Sayuri no colo e apresentou o pai a eles._

\- Meus amores, este youkai é o pai de vocês... Sesshoumaru!

 _Os dois se entreolharam. Sesshoumaru sentou-se e pôs Daichi no colo. O menino olhou desconfiado para ele._

\- Oi... filho...

 _Sayuri olhou bem dentro dos olhos de seu pai. Saiu do colo de Rin e abraçou Sesshoumaru._

\- Papai!

 _Ele apertou a filha no abraço. Daichi também fez o mesmo._

\- Você é meu pai?

 _Ele beijou os gêmeos e depois abraçou Rin novamente. Estava feliz com a novidade de saber que agora era pai de gêmeos hanyous. Não esperava que o seu reencontro com Rin fosse tão emocionante._

 _Ficaram ali no quarto conversando quase a manhã toda. Rin contou como foi criá-los sem Sesshoumaru. Mas sabia que a conversa entre os dois não se limitaria só aos filhos. O medo de rejeição do youkai passara. Agora a vida seguiria junto com ele. Rin não estaria mais sozinha, tinha alguém que lutaria por ela, que a defenderia, ela nunca mais ia se sentir abandonada, sem amparo. Alguém que faria tudo por ela e pelos filhos. Alguém que sempre amou: o youkai Sesshoumaru Taisho._


	21. Chapter 21

_**Explicação de Um Youkai Apaixonado**_

 _Durante toda a manhã Rin e Sesshoumaru brincaram com os gêmeos. Tomaram o café juntos. E qual não foi a surpresa de Mizuki ao rever o youkai._

\- Lorde Sesshoumaru? Ma-mas como é possível?

\- Estou de volta. É o que importa! - respondeu o youkai.

 _Rin era só felicidade. Tudo estaria em paz agora. Mas uma coisa faltava. Conversar e foi isso que sugeriu a Sesshoumaru. Queria saber por onde ele andara este tempo todo._

\- Podemos conversar?

\- Podemos ter essa conversa no banho.

 _Eles subiram para o quarto._

\- Só quero saber o que fez todo esse tempo.

\- Eu sei.

\- Mas... Sesshoumaru...

 _Ele a puxou pela mão até a banheira. Tirou o kimono e entrou dentro._

\- Vem Rin. – a convidou estendendo a mão.

 _Ela não acreditava na atitude dele. Com tanta coisa para conversarem e ele a chamando para o banho. Se bem que ele dentro daquela banheira era uma tentação. Ela o olhava com desejo. Pegou na mão dele._

\- Tire o kimono...

 _Obedeceu prontamente e entrou ficando de costas para ele. Deitou a cabeça em seu peito. Ele a abraçou e beijou seus cabelos._

\- Pensei que nunca mais ficaria assim com você, Sesshoumaru...

\- É...?

 _Ela virou de lado olhando para ele._

\- Enquanto fazíamos amor, você disse que voltou de vez e que tudo seria diferente. Estava falando sério, não é mesmo?

\- Eu falei muito sério, Rin.

\- Não é isso. É que agora temos as crianças e eu voltei aqui para a corte...

\- E acha que não considerei tudo o que vivemos e as consequências?

\- Sesshoumaru! Agora tudo é diferente, aconteceu muita coisa! Eu mudei, você mudou e mmm...

 _Deu um beijo nela. A olhou sério._

\- E você não me ama mais? Por que se for isso, não foi o que me pareceu quando a tomei em meus braços. Você estava tão desejosa de mim quanto eu de você, Rin.

\- Não é nada disso! Continuo te amando desde o dia que saiu da minha vida.

\- Então o que é?

 _Ela o abraçou._

\- Tenho medo que me deixe de novo. Só que dessa vez eu não suportaria, eu passei por tanta coisa sozinha... não quero mais me sentir assim...

Ele acariciou o rosto dela.

\- Depois que saiu de Shura, para onde foi?

\- Não vim para a corte e tampouco para as terras do Oeste...

\- Seu irmão Inuyasha esteve em Shura para saber como estávamos vivendo. Como você não mandou notícias acharam que tínhamos casado.

\- Inuyasha? E o que disse a ele?

\- Toda a verdade, menos a parte das crianças.

\- Ele não sabe dos nossos filhos?

\- Por um acaso veio a saber. Mas prometeu que não contaria nada para sua família para que sua mãe não viesse atrás de mim, e tirasse meus filhos assim que soubesse que você não estava comigo!

\- Conheço minha mãe! Realmente teria ido atrás dos gêmeos!

\- Eu não corri este risco... e então, para onde foi?

\- Depois daquele dia em que nos vimos pela última vez, eu saí das terras de Shura e viajei pelo resto do Japão. Corri o país todo indo até as partes mais longínquas, visitando outras propriedades de meu pai e aumentado a minha riqueza em diversos negócios, ocupando a mente em outros assuntos. – ele a encarou – E não teve um só dia nesses quatro anos que eu não tenha me arrependido de tê-la deixado, Rin.

\- E por que não voltou? Poderia ter feito isso a qualquer momento! Não entendo.

Ele deu um suspiro e recostou na banheira.

\- Existe algo em nós, youkais, que em certos momentos da vida só nos atrapalham, Rin. É o maldito orgulho.

\- Então por orgulho não quis voltar para mim?

\- Sim...

Rin olhava para ele não acreditando na resposta.

\- Poderíamos ter sido tão felizes... Orgulho! Por causa desse maldito orgulho não quis! Daichi e Sayuri poderiam ter tido a presença do pai nos primeiros anos de vida deles...

Ela secou uma lágrima.

\- Me arrependo amargamente da decisão que fiz no dia que saí da sua vida. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo...

\- Ainda assim eu não entendo. Tinha acontecido tudo e...

\- Tanto eu quanto você estávamos com nossos sentimentos feridos! Se eu ficasse eu lhe causaria mais dor. Não seriamos felizes não naquele momento!

\- Mesmo sabendo que eu teria filhos seus, ainda teria ido embora?!

\- Não.

\- Então ficaria somente para arcar com a responsabilidade que surgiu?!

Ele não respondeu. Rin saiu da banheira, secou-se e pôs o kimono. Ele veio atrás dela.

\- Rin.. eu... – ele sentou na cama.

\- Por orgulho, Sesshoumaru! Por um simples e puro orgulho abriu mão de ser feliz comigo?!

\- Também teve outro motivo...

\- Mais?!

 _Ele se levantou da cama e ficou parado em frente à janela, sendo observado por ela._

\- ... por que eu queria te esquecer, Rin!

 _Ela engoliu em seco e baixou a cabeça. Ele a olhou de relance._

\- Depois que lutei com Tetsuo e fui até você, a minha vontade era de te abraçar, de dizer que estava tudo bem e que íamos ficar juntos...

\- Então por que não fez isso, Sesshoumaru?

\- Por que eu fiquei com raiva de você por ter ido a cachoeira sabendo o risco que corria!

\- Mas eu estava entediada dentro daquela quarto, não aguentava mais!

 _Ficaram em silêncio._

\- Rin... falar sobre o passado não nos levará a nada.

\- De fato...

\- Eu também viajei para fora do Japão Fui para o outro continente, um país do outro lado do mar chamado China. Um lugar muito bonito, que eles chamam de Cidade Proibida... para se protegerem dos inimigos construíram uma muralha enorme que corta boa parte do país... você iria gostar de lá...

\- Se não tivesse ido embora o rumo de nossas vidas teria sido tão diferente, Sesshoumaru...

 _Conversar sobre o passado, o que poderiam ter feito, vivido. Decisões que fizeram a diferença na vida de ambos. Agora teriam que decidir que futuro ter, pois não estavam mais sozinhos, dois filhos. E Sesshoumaru não poderia abandonar Rin. E isto ele não faria._

 _Mas uma coisa o incomodava e ele precisava contar para ela. Se iria mesmo começar uma nova vida não poderia haver segredos entre eles. Mas ele tinha que saber como falar. Durante o tempo que ficou longe dela, se envolvera com outras mulheres e belas youkais que apareceram em sua cruzada pelo país e fora dele. Nada de especial. Com elas era só sexo. Amor de verdade, só ela tinha dele essa exclusividade. Só ela era a única dona do coração e da alma dele. E só dela era o amor dele. Quando esteve na cama com outras, era nela quem pensava. Não deixou de pensar nela um só dia que fosse. Mas ele foi tentado e não resistiu. Não era desculpa. Ele saiu da vida de Rin, tinha rompido com ela. Era livre para se envolver com quem quisesse. Mas temia pela reação dela. É claro que ela, como mulher não aceitaria. E com certeza essa revelação iria lhe ferir o orgulho. Ela sabe que tem o amor dele, mas imaginar que ele fora para cama com outras seria um pouco demais. Mas ele estava decidido a revelar tudo, sabendo a dor imensa que causará no coração dela._

 _[ ... ]_

 _Rin se trocou e foi ver as crianças. Sesshoumaru resolveu visitar o imperador. Só que antes disso precisava oficializar sua união com Rin._

\- Casarmos?!

\- Não sei por quê o espanto!

\- Bom eu não esperava...

\- Rin, se vamos ficar juntos como uma família nada mais justo que você e as crianças tenham meu nome. Isso também é por direito, afinal de contas, vocês três são meus herdeiros.

\- E onde vamos nos casar?

\- Lembra-se do templo xintoísta na entrada da avenida principal da corte?

\- Sim. Vai ser lá?

\- Vai... quero que vá ao comércio com Mizuki e compre um lindo kimono para a ocasião. Também compre trajes para as crianças. Eu vou falar com o imperador quando saírem.

\- Está bem. Vou chamar a Mizuki e as crianças.

[ ... ]

 _Todos saíram. Sesshoumaru foi com Jaken até a Casa Imperial._

 _Durante o percurso ele não parava de pensar em Rin em como ela reagiria depois que ele contasse sobre suas aventuras. Agora não era hora de pensar nisso. Adentrou a casa imperial e o conselheiro anunciou sua entrada ao imperador._

\- Sesshoumaru! Você aqui?

\- Sim majestade, como vai?

 _Eles conversaram a tarde toda. Sesshoumaru relatou ao imperador tudo e disse que se casaria com Rin no templo xintoísta. Shoko ficou feliz por eles._

\- Já que vai oficializar sua união nada mais justo que tenham um padrinho. E serei eu ele!

\- Vossa majestade?

\- Sim... e me chame de você! Somos amigos! Tenho certeza que minha esposa a imperatriz não fará oposição!

\- Será uma cerimônia simples.

\- Tudo bem!

 _A tarde do outro dia Rin e Sesshoumaru uniram-se em matrimônio na presença do sacerdote que oficializou a união deles, tendo por testemunhas e padrinhos o casal de imperadores do Japão. Rin estava linda em seu traje de noiva. Após a cerimônia eles voltaram para o castelo. Celebraram entre eles mesmos com um jantar que Mizuki fez. Então teve inicio a vida nova da família Taisho._


	22. Chapter 22

**_O Poder Destrutivo do Ciúme_**

Um mês já havia se passado. A vida nova da família Taisho seguia seu curso normal. Rin fez muitas amizades entre as nobres da corte. Ela agora tinha um sobrenome importante e sempre estava participando dos eventos principais que aconteciam no castelo imperial. Os filhos de Sesshoumaru começaram a estudar. Daichi era instruído em aulas de espadas e lutas para ser um nobre guerreiro como o pai, e Sayuri tinha aulas de etiqueta e comportamento social para damas da nobreza. Só Sesshoumaru mesmo é que andava inquieto. Ele ainda não havia contado a Rin sobre seus envolvimentos no passado. Naquela noite resolveu falar. Ele não havia descido para o jantar e Rin foi verificar o porquê, pois ela havia percebido nos últimos dias que algo o incomodava.

\- Sesshoumaru, o que está acontecendo? Tem alguma coisa errada?

\- Acredita que não deva existir segredos entre nós, não é?

\- Sim. É assim que deve ser entre um casal. Quer me contar algo?

\- Quero, e sei que se não fizer isso não ficarei em paz e também sinto que vou estar em falta com você. Portanto serei direto.

\- Então fale Sesshoumaru...

Ele a encarou, mas se afastou um pouco, e começou a falar.

\- Rin, nestes quatro anos que estive longe de você, eu passei por vários lugares e fiz negócios com youkais de outras raças e humanos. Relacionei-me com mulheres e fêmeas youkais.

Rin não estava gostando do rumo da conversa. Procurou não pensar o pior.

\- Que tem demais? Acredito que sejam as esposas dos homens e youkais com quem mantém seus negócios.

\- Não Rin. Foram fêmeas com quem me relacionei intimamente!

Ela engoliu em seco.

\- Você quer dizer... que foi para a cama... com elas...?

\- Exatamente.

\- E acha natural me revelar uma coisa dessas depois que nos casamos?

\- Não. Mas como disse quero que haja verdade entre nós.

\- Antes não contasse nada...

Ele aproximou-se dela.

\- Tínhamos rompido, e com essas foi apenas sexo, nada mais. – ele tentou pôr a mão no ombro dela, mas ela se afastou.

\- Não me toque.

\- Essa atitude não te leva a nada, Rin.

\- E o que esperava? Que eu aceitaria isso, assim numa boa?

\- Eu não esperava menos de você. Sabia que reagiria exatamente assim.

\- Humph! Que tocante de sua parte!

Aquela conversa que era pra ser um esclarecimento tomou um rumo completamente diferente. Rin ia sair da sala, mas resolveu prosseguir da pior forma possível.

\- Você não sabe nada de sentimentos! Só pensa em você, no que te faz bem.

\- Isso não é verdade.

Ela resolveu provocá-lo. Estava tão irritada por ele ter lhe revelado que andou com tantas outras que decidiu não ficar atrás também. Só que escolheu o pior jeito: mentindo. E Sesshoumaru odeia que mentem para ele.

\- Bom, já que fez a sua confissão, acho que posso fazer a minha também.

Ele estreitou o olhar.

\- De que se trata?

Ela suava frio.

\- Também não fiquei sozinha...

\- Fale de uma vez!

Rin tomou coragem e continuou a mentira.

\- Que eu me envolvi... – ela engoliu em seco - ... com um homem.

A ira se acendeu dentro dele e o ciúmes, o corroía por dentro. Sesshoumaru não suportava a ideia de sequer imaginar Rin nos braços de outro macho. Ela ainda teve a audácia de lhe mentir.

\- Vai mesmo insistir nisso, Rin? Então continue. Eu quero ouvir isso da sua própria boca!

\- Você foi embora! Que queria que fizesse? Que passasse minha vida toda te esperando?!

Sesshoumaru estava explodindo de raiva e a ira se acendeu dentro dele. Estava com ciúmes de sua fêmea. E se era isso que Rin pretendia então ela conseguiu, sua mentira teve o efeito desejado.

 _\- Quem é ele?! -_ O tom da voz dele aumentou excessivamente.

\- Não importa quem foi!

 _\- Rin, não brinque comigo!_

\- Oras, não me revelou que foi para a cama com outras mulheres? Então também posso dizer que fui para a cama com outro, já que o imperador me deixou livre para viver como bem desejasse...

\- Então permitiu que outro macho tocasse o seu corpo?

Rin começou a achar que foi longe demais. Agora Sesshoumaru a encarava sério, que agora estava a sua frente odiando a mentira dela. Seu semblante mudou assombrosamente, ficando com os olhos vermelhos e os caninos salientes.

\- Eu podia...

\- Mesmo com a liberdade concedida pelo imperador, você sabe muito que não podia pertencer a outro!

\- Por causa desse maldito costume que eu tanto odeio!

\- Exatamente. Mas a questão não é essa, Rin!

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se até ficar bem diante dela. Num rápido movimento a puxou pela cintura, abraçando-a bem forte e olhando bem firme nos olhos dela.

 _\- O que está fazendo, Sesshoumaru?! Me solta!_

\- Acha mesmo que eu não saberia se tivesse mesmo pertencido a outro macho?! Que ingenuidade a sua, Rin! – aproximou o rosto dele perto do dela encarando-a - Se isso tivesse acontecido mesmo, eu sequer tocaria o seu corpo!

A língua dele entrou em sua boca, e beijou-a com ardor. A pegou no colo e a pôs na cama e subiu em seu corpo, deitando-se em cima dela. Ele segurou o queixo dela e a beijou com força que um dos caninos cortou o lábio inferior dela.

\- Eu devia ter feito isso na noite em que foi minha pela primeira vez!

 _\- O que pretende?! Pare!_ – ela olhou assustada para ele.

Ele virou o rosto dela para o lado, enquanto que as mãos dele afastaram seus cabelos e encostou os lábios no pescoço dela.

\- Rin... eu vou te marcar como minha.

E então ele a mordeu com força.

\- ... Sessh...

Estava decidido que a marcaria como sua, com apenas uma mordida, para manter a conexão com ela e garantir que nenhum outro macho, homem ou youkai a desejasse. Aquele que se aproximasse dela de imediato saberia que ela lhe pertence e se fosse esperto, manteria distância se ainda quisesse continuar com a cabeça em cima do pescoço.

Estava marcando-a como sua, e o odor sexual da vinculação emanava de seus corpos. Ele era um youkai possesso de ciúmes enquanto a marcava como sua, os braços contraídos enquanto a segurava, as coxas estendidas sobre o corpo dela.

Enquanto a mordia, seu instinto youkai falou mais alto e ele lutou contra o impulso por um momento, mas acabou cedendo a excitação que o dominava. Seu membro pulsava dentro da calça, acabou por retirar fora e ele levantou o kimono dela e lhe abriu as pernas, penetrando-a lentamente, tomando e dominando o que era dele.

Rin sentiu as presas dele entrando em sua pele. Tentou em vão sair dos braços do youkai, que era mais forte. O efeito do veneno atingiu rapidamente seu sangue, deixando-a meio grogue. Misturado ao prazer que sentia com o sexo que ele lhe proporcionava, ela fechou os olhos e se entregou. Ele se moveu mais vezes, atingindo o clímax, derramando sua semente dentro dela.

Depois de mordê-la, jogou a cabeça para trás, respirou fundo e saiu de dentro dela. Lambeu a ferida do pescoço e a beijou, enfiando a língua em sua boca. Depois do beijo, lhe acariciou o rosto.

\- O que fez comigo...? - Rin conseguiu falar, embora ainda sob o efeito da mordida.

\- Agora definitivamente você pertence a este Sesshoumaru!

Ele a abraçou, acariciando suas costas para confortá-la enquanto ela abria os olhos. Segurou o queixo dela para que prestasse atenção em suas palavras.

 _\- Nunca mais minta para mim, Rin. Você é péssima nisso!_

Saiu de cima dela, se arrumou e saiu do quarto, deixando-a ali. Rin, ainda se sentindo tonta devido ao efeito da mordida, sentou-se na cama. Depois caminhou com dificuldade até a banheira, se despiu, entrou na água e ficou ali, tentando entender o que aconteceu naquele quarto. Nunca havia visto Sesshoumaru daquele jeito, nem mesmo quando acabou com a vida do general. O rosto dele mudado, com aqueles olhos vermelhos e os caninos sobressalentes e uma ira incontrolável e somado a tudo isso, o ciúme possessivo. E tudo isso se deu devido à mentira que ela contou. E que surtiu um efeito inesperado, culminando na ira do youkai. Passou os dedos no corte no lábio inferior, e depois na ferida do pescoço. Uma lágrima rolou pela face e ela chorou baixinho. Desejou que nada disso tivesse acontecido.

[ ... ]

Após ter marcado a humana como sua, Sesshoumaru montou seu cavalo e cavalgou até a parte mais distante da corte. Desceu do animal e andava de uma lado para o outro, tentando se acalmar.

\- Não devia ter mentindo para mim daquele jeito, Rin! Que droga! – socou uma árvore próxima tão forte que a mesma veio abaixo, afugentando as aves do local. – Eu saberia se tivesse deitando com outro pelo cheiro, e se isso tivesse ocorrido, você nunca mais sentiria o meu toque... mas mentir! Ah!

Estava se corroendo de ciúmes por dentro, só de imaginá-la com outro. Isso misturado à raiva e ira, e a um enorme desejo de destruição. Desembainhou a Toukijin e a cravou no chão, soltando o poder da Souryuha. O imenso raio que saiu multiplicou-se em vários outros, atingiu o solo por baixo e por cima, alvejando uma enorme pedra que se estilhaçou com o impacto.

Fechou os olhos desejando que nada tivesse acontecido. Planejava marcá-la como sua num ato cerimonioso, como manda a tradição youkai. Não fez na primeira vez que a tomou, pois não tinha certeza do que sentia e o futuro de Rin era incerto na época. Agora que a reencontrou, tinha começado uma nova vida. Precisava ser franco e não ter segredos para com ela. Tudo saiu do controle devido a uma mentira, que ele odeia.

Um sentimento de culpa tomou conta de seu ser e sentia-se pior que lixo por ter machucado a fêmea que tanto ama e a qual nunca esquecera. Ficou ali pensando, tinha que voltar para ela a qualquer momento. Pagaria um preço bem caro se ela não o quisesse mais em sua vida. Entenderia se não houvesse mais nada entre eles, mas não abriria mãos de suas crias. Passou quatro anos longe e não seria agora que se afastaria deles.

[ ... ]

Depois de um tempo, Rin saiu do banho e quando estava terminando de se vestir, Mizuki entrou no quarto.

\- Rin, o que aconteceu? Lorde Sesshoumaru passou por mim com uma cara. Vocês brigaram?

\- Sim...

\- O que aconteceu? Sua boca está cortada!

\- Ele... – ela não conseguia encarar a ama - ... me marcou...

\- Não acredito!

Rin sentou-se na cama e Mizuki a abraçou.

\- Oh! Minha criança! E você não sabia? No mundo deles é comum fazerem isso. É para que os outros machos, homens ou youkais manterem-se afastados daquelas que lhe pertencem. Ainda mais agora que ele é seu marido, você não pode levar a sério algo que é normal acontecer entre um casal e...

\- O que ele fez não é normal! Ele... – ela segurou o choro - ... ficou fora de si!

\- Certo, mas para ele ter feito isso algo de muito sério aconteceu. O que foi?

\- Ele me contou que neste tempo que esteve fora se relacionou com outras mulheres.

\- Vocês romperam na época, Rin. Ele era livre.

\- Mas eu não aceitei isso.! Eu também era livre e podia ter tido alguém também!

\- Sim você era livre, mas não podia ter tido outro, mesmo com a permissão concedida pelo imperador.

\- Eu poderia sim!

\- Não! Não poderia! Você pertence a um youkai! É diferente para a mulher quando se relaciona com um homem, um humano.

\- O maldito costume! – Rin começou a chorar.

\- O que mais disse a ele?

\- Eu menti! Disse que me relacionei com um homem!

Mizuki pôs a mão à boca.

\- Rin! Que loucura! Mentir desse jeito? E justo para ele que é um youkai orgulhoso. Você o provocou, que queria que ele fizesse?

\- Eu não gostei do que ele me revelou!

\- Eu sei filha, mas você o tentou! Mexeu com o orgulho e a virilidade dele! Você sabe disso, Rin, sabe que para os homens e youkais é permitido terem outras mulheres, só quando casam que não. É o costume. E você o provocou da pior maneira que existe, mentindo.

Rin baixou a cabeça. Sabia que errou e pagou caro por isso.

\- Mas ele não podia fazer o que fez!

\- Podia sim, ele agora é seu marido. Como que você diz na cara dele que a fez mulher que teve outro? Isso é inaceitável para qualquer um! Até que ele não foi além. Tem uns que ao saber de uma revelação dessas chegam a matar a esposa! Você brincou com fogo filha...

\- Não me repreenda Mizuki...

Ela deitou no colo da ama, que passou a mão em seus cabelos.

\- Não estou te repreendo. Acontece que você foi longe demais com essa mentira, deixando o Lorde Sesshoumaru transtornado daquele jeito que você mesma viu!

\- Ele ficou louco de ciúme! Não pôde sequer me imaginar com outro...

\- Isso é o pensamento tipicamente masculino nesta nossa época. Para eles a mulher que valei é a esposa tem que ter pertencido só a um, no caso com quem se casou. Se ela teve mais de uma relação é considerada uma qualquer, uma meretriz. Salvo se ficar viúva, aí a mulher pode se casar novamente ou então quando não tem nenhum homem na família que responda por ela. Rin, Sesshoumaru percebeu que você mentiu para ele logo de inicio. E ele te marcou para mostrar que só ele tem o direito de tocá-la. Por isso agiu cheio de fúria e raiva.

\- Mas, Mizuki, ele...

\- Nada de mas, filha. Agora é esperar e ver o que ele vai fazer.

Rin enxugou as lágrimas.

\- Em mim ele não toca mais, foi a última vez!

\- Mas, Rin! Ele é teu marido!

\- Não importa! Se ele está com o orgulho ferido, problema dele!

Mizuki não estava acreditando no que ouvia. Era para Rin se conformar e aceitar o que aconteceu por ter mentido para o marido. Que nada!

\- Rin, você não pode!

\- Posso e vai ser assim! E como você disse, ele não pode procurar outra por que agora é casado segundo esse maldito costume que eu nunca aceitei! Se ele fizer isso, ele é quem vai estar errado!

\- Saiba que ele pode exigir de você!

\- Eu não vou ceder.

Rin saiu e foi atrás das crianças. Viu que elas estavam com Sesshoumaru no jardim do castelo. Ele havia retornado e estava com o semblante triste. A olhou pelo canto dos olhos.

\- Venham crianças, agora!

\- Mas, mamãe! A gente tá brincando com o papai!

\- Deixa a gente ficar...

\- Obedeçam a mãe de vocês. - disse Sesshoumaru e pôs se a andar no jardim.

Um ato impensado pode colocar tudo a perder. E um ato de ciúmes pode destruir uma relação.

[ ... ]

Já era tarde da noite quando ele entrou no quarto. Rin já estava deitada e de costas para ele. Ela não estava dormindo. Ele sentou-se na cama e olhou para ela. Pôs as mãos no rosto, pensativo, depois passou a mão nos cabelos, para aclarar as ideias. Saiu de lá, e resolveu dormir no quarto de hóspedes. Quando ouviu bater a porta, Rin virou-se e alisou o lado dele na cama.

\- Sesshoumaru...

Mas estava decidida a não ceder. E ele não se atreveria a exigir seus direitos de marido. No quarto de hóspedes, Sesshoumaru não conseguia dormir. Rolava na cama sentindo a falta dela. Deu-lhe vontade de procurá-la, mas não foi.

[ ... ]

No dia seguinte, um mensageiro veio ao castelo e entregou um recado para Rin. Era um convite da princesa Abi Ryokusei, então esposa de Lorde Bankotsu, amigo de Sesshoumaru. O convite era para um chá no castelo deles para ambas conversarem, após muito tempo sem se verem. E querendo ou não Rin sabia que teria que pedir permissão a Sesshoumaru para ir ao chá.

\- Será que ele vai deixar? Espero que sim, vai ser muito bom ter uma amiga com quem conversar.

Procurou por Sesshoumaru e o encontrou na biblioteca. Ele percebeu quando Rin entrou, mas não tirou os olhos do livro que lia.

\- Sesshoumaru?

\- Fale.

\- Recebi um convite da princesa Abi, esposa de seu amigo Lorde Bankotsu, para um chá.

\- E...?

\- Quero sua permissão para ir com as crianças!

Ele fechou o livro. Olhou para ela colocando a mão no queixo.

\- E o que a faz pensar que a deixaria ir?

Ela já esperava aquilo. Baixou a cabeça.

\- Se não vai me dar apermissão, deixa estar

Rin já ia sair da sala, quando ele a chamou de volta.

\- Espere...

Ela ficou de costas. Ele se aproximou quase que encostando nela. Falou-lhe ao pé do ouvido. Rin sentiu a respiração dele, seu coração disparou.

\- Deixe-me ver o convite.

Ela estendeu o papel. Ao retirá-lo, ele fechou a mão dele sobre a dela. Ela ficou de frente para ela olhando nos olhos, esperançosa.

\- É importante para mim.

\- Pode ir. Alias iremos juntos.

\- Posso levar os gêmeos?

\- Não.

Disse isso e saiu da frente dela.

Era visível que ambos estavam sofrendo. Mas como dois orgulhosos, nenhum daria o braço a torcer. Rin estava determinada a não ceder, não facilitaria para Sesshoumaru. E ele por sua vez se culpava por tê-la tratado daquela forma. Estava se sentindo um monstro, que não merecia perdão. Eles estavam quase prontos para sair. Mesmo sem ele falar se podia levar as crianças, Rin pediu a Mizuki que as arrumasse. Foi se despedir deles.

\- Vou sair com o papai e já volto, comportem-se.

Daichi a abraçou.

\- Mamãe, quero ir...

\- Eu sei meu amor, mas vai ter que ficar...

Sayuri viu o olhar triste da mãe. Foi correndo de bracinhos abertos para que Sesshoumaru a pegasse, quando ele se aproximava da carruagem.

\- Papai, não vamos com a mamãe?

Ele sorriu, colocou a mão sobre a cabeça da filha, e depois viu a cara de choro do menino.

\- Também quero ir com a mamãe!

Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, esperando que ele falasse sim. Ele percebeu que ela já estava nervosa.

\- Jaken, coloque as crianças dentro da carruagem.

\- Sim amo Sesshoumaru!

O lacaio fez o que foi ordenado. Rin estava feliz, pois ia levaria os filhos para a amiga conhecer. Sesshoumaru deu a mão para ela entrar na carruagem. Ela respirou fundo. Só que ele a segurou pela cintura para erguê-la e a trouxe para perto de si. Ela colocou as mãos no peito dele.

\- Obrigada por permitir.

Ele apenas assentiu e montou no cavalo, indo a frente. Seguiram para o chá no castelo de Lorde Bankotsu, onde mais coisas aconteceriam.


	23. Chapter 23

**A Reconciliação dos Amantes!**

 _Até chegarem ao castelo de Bankotsu a carruagem seguiu por boa parte da avenida principal da corte. Rin estava ladeada dos filhos olhando pela janela. Sesshoumaru os alcançou ficando do lado da carruagem, e pôde ver o rosto de sua amada, que parecia estar com o pensamento longe. Tinha o semblante triste e isto incomodou o youkai. Ele era a causa. Cavalgou passando a frente e parou no portão do castelo do amigo e foram recebidos por um servo, que os conduzira até a entrada, onde Bankotsu os aguardava._

\- Sejam bem vindos!

\- Eu agradeço. – disse Sesshoumaru, que desceu do cavalo e dava a mão para que Rin descesse da carruagem.

Todos entraram e foram para a sala onde Abi se encontrava. A mesa estava posta para o chá. Ela cumprimentou a todos.

\- Sejam bem vindos! Rin... Há quanto tempo!

\- Como vai, Abi?

 _Sentaram a mesa e desfrutaram dos comes e bebes que foram servidos. Depois Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu foram tratar de negócios no escritório. As mulheres ficaram com as crianças. Rin relatou tudo o que viveu nos quatros anos sem o youkai. Abi por sua vez contou sobre seu casamento e os três filhos que teve com Bankotsu. E percebeu certa tristeza no olhar de Rin._

\- Rin, durante o chá você quase não falou nada. Vejo que está triste. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela tentou disfarçar com um sorriso.

\- Não foi nada.

\- Rin... só estou preocupada com a minha amiga.

 _Ela acabou contando a briga que teve com Sesshoumaru e como estavam._

\- Sesshoumaru está diferente... muito diferente daquele youkai que conheci há um tempo atrás.

\- Rin... você também mudou! Já não é mais aquela garota inocente de antes. – ela segurou as mãos da amiga – Agora é uma mulher feita, e mãe.

\- Eu sei...

\- Ele se indignou com sua mentira Rin! O que fez na cama com você foi a maneira que ele encontrou para mostrar que você pertence a ele e a mais ninguém! Você é uma mulher de sorte, Rin! Agradeça aos céus por ter um marido como Sesshoumaru, que a ama acima de tudo.

\- Por que me diz isso, Abi?

 _A princesa baixou o olhar e tinha o semblante triste._

\- Porque nem todas tem esta sorte... Sesshoumaru é o tipo de marido fiel a esposa. Se ele se envolveu com outras no passado foi por que estava longe de você, mas agora que está casado, vai lhe ser fiel e resistir a última das tentações, mas nunca vai lhe trair.

\- Abi, não estou entendendo...

\- Bankotsu está longe de ser o marido ideal. Desde que me casei eu tenho suportado as traições dele com todo tipo de mulher.

 _Abi começou a chorar, mas procurou logo se refazer para que o marido não percebesse nada. Rin ficou admirada com a confissão da amiga._

\- Abi... eu nem fazia ideia...

 _Ela abraçou a amiga._

\- O pior é que eu não posso falar nada! Não posso contar para ninguém! Eu guardo tudo isso aqui dentro de mim... – ela bateu a o punho fechado no peito -... isso me sufoca! E depois ele não pára, não me respeita, e como mulher dele tenho que aguentar calada!

\- Mas Abi, você tem que falar isso para alguém mais!

\- Minha amiga, você está achando seu marido estranho porque só tem um mês de casada. Está conhecendo-o agora. Eu estou casada com Bankotsu faz quatro anos. Já o vi ele fazer de tudo.

\- Já conversou com ele para dizer que o que ele faz te machuca?

\- Rin... pare! Somos mulheres! Não podemos falar nada! É o costume! Depois que se casa você é submissa ao marido e responde a ele! Aconteça o que acontecer dentro do casamento, bom ou ruim, você não pode reclamar, tem que ficar quieta e ainda manter uma posição de que tudo está bem entre o casal para o bem estar da família, mesmo que você esteja ferida por dentro e vivendo horrores, como eu vivo.

\- Eu jamais aceitaria calada uma vida como essa...

\- Você é nova e foi criada com liberdade longe da corte. Então agradeça por ter um marido como Sesshoumaru, fiel e só assim nunca vai viver o que eu vivo.

\- Mesmo que Sesshoumaru fosse como Bankotsu, há muito tempo já o teria deixado, não me importando com costume algum que não permite uma mulher ser tratada como merece!

\- Rin... queria tanto ter essa sua coragem...

 _A conversa das duas fora interrompida pela volta dos maridos._

\- Rin! Sesshoumaru não perdeu tempo hein? Dois e de uma só vez!

 _Rin o encarou feio e saiu da presença deles indo para o jardim._

\- Meça suas palavras ao se dirigir a minha esposa, Bankotsu!

 _Sesshoumaru foi atrás de Rin. Abi entrou com as crianças. Deixou Bankotsu sozinho._

\- Já tratou dos seus negócios com seu amigo? - perguntou Rin.

\- Sim. Por quê?

\- Quero ir embora daqui!

 _Despediram-se e antes que Rin subisse na carruagem Abi veio lhe dar um último conselho. Falou com ela a sós._

\- Rin, reconsidere sua relação com seu esposo. Você não tem o problema que eu tenho. Sesshoumaru é fiel a você.

\- Eu vou pensar.

[ ... ]

 _Na volta Rin ficou pensando no conselho de Abi. Sua vida de mulher casada começou agora. Sempre foi independente nesse aspecto. Em Shura fora criada pelo pai com liberdade, mesmo aprendendo como uma mulher deve se comportar. Sesshoumaru certa vez lhe dissera que sempre faria sua vontade. Talvez o conselho de Abi a levasse mesmo a reconsiderar. Sesshoumaru nunca a trairia. Esse risco ela não corre mesmo que desejasse. O semblante de Rin era pensativo e isto chamou a atenção de Sesshoumaru. Ele não gostou da forma como Bankotsu falara com Rin._

\- Está preocupada com alguma coisa, Rin?

\- Não é nada...

 _Chegaram ao castelo no entardecer. Entraram e Mizuki levou as crianças para tomarem banho, e um também fora preparado para o casal. Rin se despiu e entrou na banheira. Sesshoumaru foi até o quarto de hóspedes e viu que Jaken não havia preparado o banho dele._

\- Jaken!

\- Sim amo...

\- Por que não preparou o banho?

\- Mas amo... pensei que tomaria em seu quarto... com a senhora...

\- Não seja indiscreto! Saia!

 _Ele acabou se aborrecendo. Tirou a roupa e colocou o kimono. Sentou-se na cadeira pensativo._

\- Rin...

 _Resolveu ir até o quarto deles. Entrou e fechou a porta, ouviu barulho de água. Chegou na porta do banheiro e viu que Rin estava mergulhada na banheira. Ela estava de olho fechado, relaxando. Ele andou bem devagar até chegar perto. Tirou o kimono e entrou na banheira junto com ela. Foi só aí que Rin despertou._

\- Que está fazendo?

\- Sou teu marido! Nada mais natural banharmos juntos!

\- Eu...

\- Não se preocupe, eu tranquei a porta. Quanto a nós...

 _Ele a puxou fazendo com que sentasse no colo dele. Rin colocou as mãos no peito dele._

\- Sessh...

 _Ele envolveu os braços em volta dela, e viu a marca no pescoço feita por ele. Ele roçou os lábios nos dela. Rin fechou os olhos._

\- Perdoe esse youkai insensato. – ele falou quase num sussurro, colocando uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

Ela olhou nos olhos dele.

\- Perdoe-me por ter mentido...

\- Eu senti sua falta, Rin... nunca mais fique longe deste Sesshoumaru.

\- Também senti a sua...

 _Sesshoumaru deu um beijo em Rin, lhe acariciava as costas e a apertava contra o corpo dele, estava excitado._

 _\- Eu amo você, Rin..._

 _Ele a puxou fazendo com que seu corpo se encaixasse nele, que estava pronto para penetrá-la, a segurava e a enchia de beijos. Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele._

\- Também amo você...

 _Sesshoumaru a encarou e Rin também fez o mesmo, e voltaram a se beijar. Sentir o corpo dela em contato com o seu novamente é a sensação mais prazerosa do mundo para ele._

Enquanto percorria as mãos pelas coxas de Rin, Sesshoumaru podia sentir seus corpos vibrarem de prazer. Ela estava linda sentada em seu quadril, equilibrando o peso com as palmas plantadas em seu peito. Com a ereção entrando em seu centro, ela começou a movimentá-lo bem devagar, levando-o ao extremo da loucura.

– Vem, minha Rin... - agarrou-a pela cintura.

O som que saiu dele foi um gemido.

Afastando as pernas para lhe dar todo o acesso que ela desejasse, ele arqueou a cabeça para trás e curvou as costas enquanto ela rebolava em sua ereção, gemendo seu nome.

– Minha Rin... – arfou –, isso... assim...

– Você é tão lindo... – ela disse.

Ele amava a ideia dela refestelar-se na pegada dele. O sexo com sua fêmea fazia com que ele se sentisse extremamente poderoso, másculo, tão cheio de desejo, e, no entanto, ela era a única que fazia ele se sentir assim. Ele bombeava sua ereção dentro dela, rapidamente até ofegar e um prazer indescritível atingir seu corpo e logo depois, gozou forte dentro dela. Era o primeiro contato carnal entre eles após tê-la marcado como sua, e como os outros tantos que já tiveram fora tão intenso e cheio de amor e paixão. A conexão sexual atingira seu ponto, unindo seus corpos como um todo. O corpo, a alma e o coração dele pertencendo a ela. Assim como o corpo, a alma e o coração dela, a ele.

Após banharem-se Sesshoumaru ordenou que uma refeição leve fosse levada ao quarto do casal. Comeram e deitaram na cama, abraçados. Rin estava com a cabeça deitada no peitoral dele ele a envolveu nos braços, acariciando suas costas.

\- Por que, Sesshoumaru?

\- Por que o quê?

\- Me marcou daquela forma? – ela levantou o rosto encarando-o- Você me assustou!

\- Não deveria ter sido daquela forma, mas você não me deu opção.

\- Mas...

\- Mentiu para mim! – ele ficou sério – Falou que se deitara com outro e isso me deixou irado a ponto de fazer perder o controle sobre mim mesmo e despertar um ciúme excessivo. – ela baixou o rosto e ele segurou seu queixo para que voltasse a olhar para ele – Deveria acontecer num ato cerimonioso dentro do costume youkai ou na primeira vez em que foi minha. Fiz isso para certificar que macho algum ouse aproximar-se de você. Eu não queria assustá-la.

Rin voltou a deitar-se sobre ele.

\- Eu agi por impulso. Não gostei do que me revelou. Ainda não gosto.

\- Eu saberia de imediato se tivesse pertencido a outro. E saiba que jamais voltaria a tocá-la novamente.

Rin fechou os olhos e imaginou-se sem aqueles braços protetores a envolvendo. Seria uma sensação muito ruim de comprovar. Decidiu não se arriscar.

\- Eu nunca permitiria outro me tocar, Sesshoumaru. – abraçou-o forte - Apesar de tudo o que houve, eu sempre fui fiel a você.

\- Eu sei. Não teremos mais esse tipo de situação. Viveremos bem aqui na corte com nossos filhos e nada e nem ninguém irá nos atrapalhar.

\- Ainda tenho que lhe contar uma coisa. – Ela sentou-se na cama.

\- O que é?

\- Aconteceu antes de virmos para a corte. – ela saiu da cama, vestiu-se indo até a janela espiar a noite e contou sobre Takemaru de Setsuna,

\- Não se preocupe. Resolverei isso em breve. – Saiu da cama e vestiu o robe.

\- O que vai fazer com Takemaru?

\- Matá-lo.

Rin ficou parada diante dele ainda absorvendo a resposta. Ela tinha esquecido por completo a natureza youkai de seu marido. Para Sesshoumaru aquele que mexe com sua família não fica vivo para contar história. O coração dela disparou e ele percebeu isso. Ela tinha o olhar assustado.

\- Rin, não tem por que ficar desse jeito. Sabe muito bem o que faço com quem faz mal para com os meus. E eu tenho um motivo muito forte para acabar com a raça deste tal de Takemaru.

\- Tem?

\- Sim. Ele tocou em você. E isso basta.

Ele saiu da quarto. O fato de Takeemaru ter tomado a propriedade e ameaçado matar os filhos de Rin já seriam motivo de sobra para o youkai acabar com ele. Claro que isto também é motivo sim. Mas quando ouviu da boca dela, que Gatemaru a agarrou pelo pescoço dizendo que a tomaria por esposa a ira do youkai já se acendera dentro dele. Ninguém toca em sua mulher e vive depois disso. Rin permaneceu ali na sala pensando em tudo o que ele dissera e a calma que mantinha. Só que Sesshoumaru por dentro estava explodindo de ódio pelo que soube, e não queria demonstrar isso para a esposa.

\- No momento certo, eu encontrarei você... Takemaru de Setsuna!


	24. Chapter 24

**_A Felicidade se Completa_**

No outro dia logo pela manhã Rin recebeu uma mensagem da Casa Imperial. Era um convite de sua majestade a imperatriz para um chá onde ela fazia questão que todas as nobres senhoras da corte comparecessem, e que aconteceria em um mês. Rin sabia que teria que pedir permissão a Sesshoumaru para comparecer ao chá da imperatriz. Viu que após o desjejum ele se dirigiu até a biblioteca com o convite na mão. Ele estava sentado lendo uns papeis.

\- Sesshoumaru, eu preciso falar com você. Recebi um convite da imperatriz para comparecer a um chá de senhoras. Tenho sua permissão?

Ele olhou de soslaio para ela e continuou com o que estava fazendo.

\- Eu deveria conceder, senhora Taisho?

Respondeu-lhe isso sem olhar para ela.

\- Mas é que... – ela ficou sem entender. Acaso ele não permitiria?

Ele parou a leitura e foi até ela envolvendo-a num abraço. Roçou os lábios nos dela e falou num sussurro.

\- O que a faz pensar que eu daria tal permissão, Rin?

\- Sesshoumaru, é um convite pessoal da imperatriz! Se eu não for, vai parecer que fiz pouco caso!

\- Quanto tempo durará este chá? Sabe que não posso ficar mais longe de você... - ele introduziu a língua na boca dela, beijando-a, puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo.

Um beijo demorado e cheio de desejo. Assim que conseguiu respirar, Rin disse:

\- Por um momento... pensei que não deixaria eu ir...

\- E eu disse sim?

\- Sesshoumaru! – ela deu uns soquinhos no peito dele, pois ele ainda a mantinha nos braços dele. Ele riu do desespero dela.

\- É claro que pode ir. Eu ficarei com as crianças. No dia Jaken te levará.

\- Obrigada, é importante para mim...

Ele a abraçou e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido.

\- Sei que é. Eu te amo.

Ela sorriu e ele voltou para os papeis espalhados na mesa. Rin saiu fechando a porta.

[ ... ]

Finalmente chegou o dia em que aconteceria o chá da imperatriz do Japão. Rin passou parte da manhã se arrumando com a ajuda de Mizuki e algumas criadas. Sesshoumaru mandou comprar o traje de festa mais lindo que tinha na loja de tecidos do comércio local. Ela desceu as escadas lindamente trajada, pois Sesshoumaru a esperava para conduzi-la até a carruagem junto com as crianças.

\- Como estou?

\- Linda. – ele a beijou.

\- A mamãe está parecendo uma princesa! – disse Sayuri.

Rin se despediu dos filhos. Abraçou Sesshoumaru beijando-o carinhosamente.

\- No fim da tarde estarei de volta.

\- Estarei te esperando.

Ele deu a mão para que Rin entrasse na carruagem, mas ao pisar no degrau ela apertou a mão de Sesshoumaru, pois sentiu um mal estar repentino. Ele a segurou pela cintura, preocupado.

\- Está tudo bem? Se estiver se sentido mal, enviarei um mensageiro avisando a imperatriz que não poderá ir ao chá.

\- Não! Não há necessidade disso! É só uma pequena tontura, vai passar...

\- Rin...

\- É sério, não precisa.

\- Tem certeza? Eu insisto que não vá.

\- Estou bem, Sesshoumaru. Não se preocupe. Não quero faltar a este chá, não posso cometer uma falta com a imperatriz.

\- Tenho certeza que ela compreenderá perfeitamente.

\- Por favor! – ela lhe lançou um olhar suplicante.

\- Está bem. Jaken, se acontecer algo quero ser avisado imediatamente!

\- Sim amo!

\- Obrigado... – ela o beijou e entrou na carruagem, deixando um Sesshoumaru bem preocupado.

\- Podemos ir, senhora? Creio que não deseja se atrasar!

\- Claro Jaken... vamos!

[ ... ]

No dia do chá a Casa Imperial estava toda decorada e lindas damas da nobreza da corte abrilhantavam o lugar, todas trajadas com muito bom gosto. Todas que chegavam eram conduzidas cada uma a ocupar um lugar na mesa tradicional japonesa, o chabudai. Ao passar por duas senhoras Rin cumprimentou-as e não pôde deixar de ouvir o que uma cochichou para a outra.

\- Sabe quem é essa?

\- Não é aquela que casou no templo xintoísta tendo os imperadores por padrinhos?

\- A própria! Soube que ela teve que casar assim sem convidar os nobres da corte porque já tinha filhos do que agora é marido dela!

\- Que horror! Totalmente fora do costume!

Rin procurou não se aborrecer com o comentário que ouvira. Assim que sentou percebeu que uma e outra a encarava de um jeito estranho. E para ajudar mais cochichos. Ela já estava se sentindo mal, mas ficou aliviada por que sua amiga a princesa Abi sentou-se do seu lado. Rin pegou na sua mão.

\- Abi... que bom que está aqui!

\- Que foi?

\- Vi que algumas mulheres olham e comentam sobre mim.

\- Ah...

As duas fofoqueiras que Rin cumprimentou sentaram com elas.

\- Lady Rin Taisho presumo?

\- Sim.

\- Sou Yura Kotsumarasa. Ouvi dizer que se casou com um youkai muito lindo e que era filho de um nobre muito amigo do antigo imperador, o nome... ah, sim, Lorde Inu Taisho!

\- Eu sou a senhora Akihira Nobugawa. Fiquei sabendo que se casou escondida por que teve filhos antes mesmo de ser apresentada ao seu noivo, que agora é seu marido. Sabe que isso é muito mal visto pelas senhoras da corte. Todas comentam que nem deveria estar entre nós.

\- Ah sim! Saiba que não é bem vista aqui pelas outra senhoras! Todas sentem vergonha de tê-la em nosso convívio!

Rin olhava para aquelas duas cobras com vontade de sentar a mão na cara delas. Mas se fizesse isso ia dar motivo de sobra para mais comentários e acabaria estragando o chá da imperatriz. Abi defendeu a amiga.

\- Fiquem sabendo que a imperatriz fez questão da presença de Lady Rin Taisho. Elas são amigas! E Rin está aqui por que é benquista pela maioria das senhoras aqui presentes. Claro que isso não inclui as senhoras!

As duas se condoeram.

\- Quê?

\- Nos humilhou! Oras...

A vontade de Rin era de sair dali, mas a imperatriz chegou e anunciou o início da reunião.

\- Quero agradecer a presença de todas! Faço isso para que tenhamos uma tarde de união e amizade entre as senhoras da corte imperial! O chá vai ser servido! Desfrutemos deste momento!

As duas cobras continuaram a provocar Rin.

\- A senhora ama mesmo seu marido, Lady Rin? Sabe como são os youkais, dizem que não tem sentimentos como nós, os humanos. - perguntou Yura.

Rin esbravejou com a bruxa.

\- O amo de todo o meu coração! E esse amor está acima de qualquer coisa, de qualquer pessoa e até mesmo acima destes costumes idiotas que vocês duas tantos defendem! E por ser ele um youkai é muito melhor que muito humano que eu conheço, muitos que não chegam sequer aos pés dele!

As duas mulheres se encolheram no lugar que estavam. Se queriam deixá-la nervosa, tinham conseguido. E Rin voltou a sentir o mal estar novamente.

\- Calma Lady Rin! - disse a outra - É que ouvimos algumas coisas a seu respeito. Sabe que falam que você não deveria sequer viver aqui na corte, e tão pouco seus filhos deveriam participar de coisas destinadas a filhos dos nobres. – disse Akihira.

\- Que tem meus filhos agora? Que mal há eles se relacionarem com outras crianças? Digam!

\- Bem... por serem crias hanyous... metade humano, metade youkai...

– Ou melhor, nem humano nem youkai! - completou Yura.

\- Háháháháhá! – as duas mulheres riram juntas.

Rin não acreditou no que acabara de ouvir. Abi viu a tristeza no rosto dela.

\- Querem parar com isso as duas! Suas cobras fofoqueiras! Vocês sentem inveja de Lady Rin por ela ter se casado com o melhor partido da corte! Estão se sentindo mal por ela ser amada e desejada por um youkai que a ama acima de tudo! Lady Rin não tem culpa se vocês estão casadas com velhos que não a respeitam tão pouco as amam! Insolentes!

Nesse momento, a Imperatriz Aimi se aproximou da mesa e tinha acabado de ouvir o que Abi dissera as duas velhas.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?

As quatro mulheres se curvaram reverenciando a pessoa da imperatriz.

\- Majestade! Falávamos de como tudo está perfeito neste chá. - disfarçou Akihira - Não é mesmo, senhoras? Hehehe...

\- Perdoe-me a indelicadeza, majestade, mas não falávamos do chá...

A imperatriz Aimi colocou a mão no ombro de Abi.

\- Nem precisa explicar! Sei que essas duas senhoras estão provocando Lady Rin! Pude perceber ao ouvir o que falará agora há pouco. Isso não é uma atitude de uma nobre senhora, fazer intrigas e fofocas. Quando reuni todas aqui na minha casa imperial foi para que tivéssemos amizade uma com as outras. E não foi o que eu encontrei aqui nesta mesa. Yura e Akihira...

\- Sim, majestade? - as duas falaram juntas.

\- ... serão convidadas a se retirarem do meu chá por terem criado uma péssima situação a Lady Rin Taisho. As senhoras provocaram a amiga da imperatriz. Por este ato imperdoável falarei ao meu esposo o imperador para que tire os títulos de seus maridos, assim as senhoras também perderão seus títulos de nobres, passando a fazer parte da plebe.

\- Mas... mas... mas...

\- Saiam! Serão escoltadas pela guarda da elite imperial e só sairão de suas casas com seus maridos assim que receberem a ordem imperial!

As duas foram retiradas do chá e as outras senhoras pararam com os cochichos. Nenhuma queria correr o risco de ficar sem o título por falar mal da amiga e afilhada da imperatriz do Japão.

Apesar de ver a punição que a imperatriz deu as duas fofoqueiras, Rin não estava se sentindo bem com a situação que passou e, para piorar o mal estar aumentou. Resolveu ir embora. Agradeceu a amiga Abi e também a imperatriz Aimi pelo convite e pela atitude que teve ao defende-la. Entrou na carruagem triste e chorando. Até Jaken se sentiu mal com a dor de sua senhora.

[ ... ]

De volta ao castelo, Jaken a ajudou a descer da carruagem.

\- Senhora, avisarei ao amo que não está bem!

\- Não dirá absolutamente nada ao seu senhor! Chame a Mizuki e me ajude a ir para o aposento!

\- Sim, senhora...

Entraram e a deitaram na cama. Rin não estava bem, além da tontura sentia náuseas e vontade de vomitar.

\- O que você comeu no chá? – perguntou Mizuki – está pálida, sem cor!

\- Nem sei... um doce ou outro... ah! Onde está Sesshoumaru e as crianças?

\- No jardim dos fundos! Vou mandar avisá-lo!

\- Não!

\- Mas Rin... se eu não fizer isso, serei repreendida severamente por ele!

\- Não se preocupe... eu assumo a responsabilidade, se ele chamar sua atenção eu direi que a proibi... ai minha cabeça...

\- Desculpe, mas eu vou ...

\- Me obedeça, Mizuki! Desça e me prepare um chá contra enjoo...

A criada foi para a cozinha preparar o chá, e quando estava saindo deu de cara com Sesshoumaru. Levou o maior susto e ficou toda sem jeito.

\- Para quem é este chá, Mizuki?

\- É... er... para... a ...

\- Quem?

\- Para a senhora Rin... não está... se sentindo bem... e...

\- E porque não fui avisado do retorno dela ao castelo?!

\- Senhor, perdoe-me, mas foi a própria senhora Rin que ordenou que nenhum criado o avisasse...

\- Cuido de você depois!

Sesshoumaru correu para quarto do casal e viu sua esposa deitada na cama. Aproximou-se colocando a mão em seu rosto.

\- Por que não me chamou, Rin?! - pôs a mão na testa dela -Então não foi a toa que fiquei preocupado, está meio quente!

\- Não queria isso... já ordenei a Mizuki que me trouxesse um chá...

\- Que chá que nada! Você precisa de um médico!

Saiu do quarto e ordenou a Jaken que buscasse o médico imperial. Já era inicio de noite e não demorou muito um senhor de idade e duas assistentes foram conduzidos até o quarto. Eles cumprimentaram o youkai.

\- Boa noite, Lorde Taisho. É uma honra oferecer meus préstimos. De quem se trata?

\- Doutor Totosai, boa noite. Minha esposa não está nada bem.

O médico avaliou Rin, orientando a enfermeira que tocasse o corpo dela. Sesshoumaru permaneceu no aposento observando tudo, pois não era permitido que outro homem tocasse uma senhora casada, mesmo sendo médico. Por isso quando o médico imperial era solicitado vinha acompanhado de duas ou mais assistentes. Após a avaliação e perguntas corriqueiras, o doutor Totosai pediu que as assistentes o deixasse a sós com o casal. Sesshoumaru já estava nervoso e impaciente.

\- E então doutor, o que a minha esposa tem?

O homem olhou para Rin e sorriu.

\- Lorde Taisho, a senhora está bem, apesar da tontura e do mal estar repentino, nada que um bom chá para acabar com as náuseas e o enjoo.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça sem entender nada.

\- Só isso?! Ela parecia febril?! Por isso o chamei!

\- E fez o correto. – o homem suspirou e olhou sério para o youkai – Lorde Taisho, meus parabéns! Sua esposa está esperando um bebê!

Sesshoumaru e Rin, surpresos, falaram em uníssono.

\- Um bebê?!

Ele foi até ela, sentou na cama e acariciou o rosto de sua amada e pôs a outra em seu ventre. Dos olhos de Rin lágrimas brotavam. A felicidade era completa!

\- Um... um bebê... Sesshoumaru... um filho nosso!

Sesshoumaru beijou sua testa e olhou para ela.

\- Eu amo você, Rin...

O casal estava a sós, pois o médico havia saindo do aposento.

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

\- O mal estar que eu estava sentindo... era isso... nossa quando podia imaginar! Não é formidável, Sesshoumaru? Vamos ter mais um bebê!

\- Um filho! Vou estar presente em cada dia da vida desta criança. – abraçou-a protetoramente – E deste eu estarei por perto para cuidar, amar, proteger, – segurou os rosto dela com as mãos – e nada e nem ninguém irá me afastar deste filho e nem de você, e nem dos gêmeos! Vou esperar ansioso, acompanhá-la em tudo, não perderei nenhum momento, até que eu segure esta criança em meus braços! Quero que minha cria saiba que estive com ela desde o dia em que eu soube que seria pai! Rin, somente você tem o poder de fazer este Sesshoumaru o youkai mais feliz em todo o mundo!

Rin fez uma cara de preocupada.

\- Sesshoumaru, será que os gêmeos aceitarão bem a ideia de que terão um irmão? Temo por isso...

\- Amor, não se preocupe. Daichi e Sayuri não têm porque se sentirem menos amados com a chegada deste irmão. Amaremos os três na mesma intensidade Daremos juntos a noticia para eles.

Sesshoumaru saiu do aposento e ordenou a Mizuki que trouxesse as crianças. Não demorou muito e ele entrou com os filhos.

\- Os dois de pé aqui na nossa frente. Queremos dar lhes uma ótima noticia.

\- É filhinhos... Papai e eu queremos contar...

\- O que é mamãe? – perguntou Sayuri.

\- Já sei! Vamos ganhar novos pôneis! Obaaa!

\- Não é nada disso, Daichi. Agora ouça o que a mamãe tem a dizer.

Rin colocou as mãos dos filhos no ventre.

\- Meus amores, aqui dentro está crescendo um ser muito especial. Um bebezinho. E ele será o irmão de vocês.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam surpresos.

\- Mãe, ele vai ser igual a gente?

Sesshoumaru riu da ingenuidade do filho.

\- Daichi, claro que não! Será diferente de você e de sua irmã, mas com certeza, uma menina parecida com mãe!

Disse isto olhando profundamente dentro dos olhos de Rin.

\- Nossa Sesshoumaru! Você fala com tanta certeza que será uma menina, para afirmar que será parecida comigo.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela com a costa da mão.

\- Será uma linda menina, tão linda quanto a mulher que eu amo!

Beijou-a docemente.

Os gêmeos se puseram a rir, interrompendo assim o casal.

\- Estão rindo de quê? Posso saber?

\- Ah papai... Você beijou a mamãe assim ó... hummmm...

Sayuri fez um beicinho imitando o pai.

\- Que linda esta minha filha.

\- Vocês gostaram de saber que vão ter um irmãozinho? Quer dizer uma irmãzinha – perguntou Rin.

\- Sim mamãe... Vamos contar pra Mizuki que ela vai ter mais um pra correr atrás, Daichi?

\- Vamos! Tchau mãe, tchau pai...

Sesshoumaru e Rin ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo na cama, em silêncio. Agora a felicidade dos dois era completa!

\- Sesshoumaru... como sabe que é uma menina?

\- Simplesmente sei! Afinal de contas é a minha descendência! Você é a humana a quem eu escolhi para ter esta honra! Ser a mãe dos meus filhos!

\- Gostei de ouvir isso!

\- Esta menina terá o nome de Mayuhime.

\- "A princesa que tem uma amabilidade superior".

\- Exatamente.

\- É um lindo nome.

\- Rin, apesar da alegria de saber que carrega um filho meu em seu ventre, tem algo que a entristece. O que é?

Ela saiu do abraço dele, pois estava recostado nele, deitado na cama. Virou-se de frente para ele e lhe contou o episódio desagradável que ocorreu no evento do chá.

\- Eu me controlei ao máximo, mas não sei se conseguirei fazer isso se souber que meus filhos estão sofrendo agressões desse tipo. Que façam comigo mas não com eles. Acho que não ficaria quieta.

\- É situação inusitada.

Rin debruçou sobre ele.

\- Sesshoumaru! Vamos embora da corte! Vamos voltar para as terras de Shura! Criaremos nossos filhos lá com mais liberdade...

\- Faremos isso, mas somente após o nascimento desta criança. Não quero que corra risco algum neste tempo.

\- Tudo bem.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela, que fechou os olhos com o carinho. Depois ele segurou o rosto dela com as mãos trazendo a boca dela de encontro a sua para um beijo. Puxou o corpo da mulher sobre o seu, e a virou na cama ficando por cima dela.

\- Não existe nenhum desejo seu que este Sesshoumaru não realize, senhora Taisho...

Ela sorriu e enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o beijou, fizeram amor ali mesmo. Após o ato, banharam-se e se recolheram para dormir.

[ ... ]

O tempo foi passando. A vida na corte seguia normalmente. Tudo era motivo de festa. Mizuki, que já tinha um extremo cuidado com Rin agora andava mesmo exagerando. Não a deixava fazer quase nada para não ter esforço nenhum. E às vezes isso aborrecia Rin de um jeito.

\- Ah Mizuki, chega! Não aguento mais este teu cuidado exagerado! É só uma gravidez! Que coisa! Tem horas que você me sufoca...

\- Eu exagero? Nem vem não. São ordens de teu marido. Fale com ele.

E assim as duas se entendiam. Sesshoumaru não via a hora da filha nascer, pois desta cria estaria por perto presenciando o seu desenvolvimento. O tempo para o nascimento estava perto e tudo fora preparado para quando a hora chegasse. Tudo tinha que estar em perfeita ordem. Até a sacerdotisa Mieko que cuidou do parto dos gêmeos foi chamada para estar cuidando de Rin e da criança quando fosse dar a luz. Cumprindo a ordem de seu amo, Jaken foi até as terras de Shura buscar a velha parteira, que passou a morar no castelo na corte com a família Taisho. Além de buscar a sacerdotisa, Jaken foi incumbido de outra missão. Descobrir tudo sobre Takemaru de Setsuna, o homem que ousou tocar na fêmea de seu amo e senhor e que tomou posse de tudo o que era de Rin, alegando ser o senhor feudal das terras de Shura. O acerto de contas entre o youkai e seu desafeto estava se aproximando.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Sentimentos de um Coração Sofredor_**

\- Uau!

\- Que foi, Mizuki?

\- Como sua barriga está grande! Essa gravidez parece de gêmeos!

\- Também não exagere! – Rin riu do comentário de sua ama.

As duas mulheres estavam no jardim com as crianças. Rin estava nos dias prestes a dar à luz a filha de Sesshoumaru e tomava todo o cuidado possível, pois sua gestação era de risco. Ela passou mal o tempo todo e quase que seu bebê não vinga. Ao menor sinal de dor ela rapidamente seria levada ao aposento onde tudo já estava preparado. Além do que não ficava sozinha, sempre tinha alguém com ela. Nesse dia porém, Sesshoumaru havia ido ao castelo de Bankotsu resolver parte de seus negócios e também conversar, pois o mesmo havia mandado um mensageiro solicitando sua presença.

Quando ele chegou ao castelo do amigo sentiu um clima nada bom. Bankotsu estava sentado numa poltrona com os cotovelos nos joelhos, esfregando as mãos e com o olhar assustado. Sesshoumaru foi anunciado por um servo e achou muito estranho aquela condição dele.

\- O que houve, Bankotsu? Por que pediu que eu viesse aqui?

O homem sequer olhou para ele. Sesshoumaru aproximou-se dele.

\- Onde está Abi e as suas crias?

\- Eu não sei...

\- O que fez com ela, Bankotsu? Se tiver tocado num fio de cabelo dela será punido com a morte. Abi é uma princesa de sangue real, assim como seus filhos. Se fez algo diga logo.

 _\- Eu não fiz nada!_ – o homem se desesperou – _Desde ontem quando cheguei do interior, ela já não se encontrava mais aqui. Havia sumido e levou meus filhos junto. Interroguei cada servo e nenhum soube me dizer o que aconteceu com ela!_ – ele se ajoelhou diante do youkai – Sesshoumaru... me ajude! Se a família dela descobrir que ela não está aqui no castelo, e nem meus filhos... se algo lhes tiver acontecido... eu sou um homem morto...

Sesshoumaru olhou para ele com desdém.

\- Você é um covarde, Bankotsu. Não é um homem capaz de proteger a sua mulher e seus filhos. Abi deve ter tido motivos para sair de sua vida. As servas que ficam com ela e a ama das crianças, o que disseram?

\- Eu fiquei sem ação. Não consegui perguntar mais nada...

\- Ordene que venham aqui.

Logo as servas que acompanhavam Abi estavam diante do youkai.

\- Onde está sua senhora?

Elas se entreolharam com medo.

\- Não vou perguntar novamente. Se não responderem as enviarei para a corte como suspeitas do desaparecimento de um membro da família real de Hakurei.

Uma das servas se ajoelhou ao chão.

 _\- Perdão senhor! Fomos obrigadas a não dizer nada. A senhora Abi planejou tudo._

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Continue.

\- E-ela esperou o senhor Bankotsu sair de viagem e ordenou que preparássemos provisões, pois ela deixaria o castelo. Colocamos as crianças em cestos de roupas sujas e a senhora se disfarçou de lavadeira. Tudo foi colocado numa carruagem de entrega. Conseguidos sair no entardecer junto dos serviçais que deixam o castelo e só retornam no dia seguinte. Nenhum soldado suspeitou de nada...

Bankotsu levantou irado do chão e foi para cima delas.

 _\- Traidoras! Como conseguem agir contra o seu senhor?!_

 _\- Aaaaah!_ \- as mulheres gritaram.

 _– Vou matar todos que estão envolvidos nisso e até os soldados que não a impediram de sair do castelo!_

Sesshoumaru deteve Bankotsu segurando-o pelo braço e o jogou com tudo na poltrona.

\- Você não vai fazer nada. – ele se virou para a serva – Para onde sua senhora foi?

\- Ela... ela não nos disse, senhor... eu juro... apenas disse que estava cansada dessa vida de sofrimento e vergonha... – a mulher e Sesshoumaru olharam de relance para Bankotsu.

\- Acompanhamos a senhora Abi até a entrada da Cidade Imperial. Ela nos dispensou e ordenou que não disséssemos nada a ninguém... – disse a ama - ... apenas cumprimos suas ordens, meu senhor...

\- Estão dispensadas. Deixem o castelo.

As servas saíram apressadas. Sesshoumaru virou-se para Bankotsu.

\- Isso só pode ser resultado de suas traições. Terá que arcar com as consequências.

\- Sesshoumaru... eu... eu...

\- Manteremos isso em sigilo e vamos procurá-la. E reze para que a família real de Hakurei não a encontre. – ele olhou sério para o homem que estava em pânico – Por que se isso acontecer, você é um homem morto.

Disse isso e saiu ordenando e orientando o chefe da guarda do castelo de Bankotsu para iniciar as buscas sem chamar a atenção de ninguém da corte, principalmente do imperador. Durante três dias não encontram nada nos arredores, nem mesmo um rastro qualquer de Abi e de seus filhos. Sesshoumaru voltou para o seu castelo, tomando cuidado com as palavras, contou a Rin o que acontecera com sua amiga. Ela ficou temerosa, mas confiante que cedo ou tarde, eles apareceriam , e bem. E qual não foi a surpresa no quarto dia, no fim da tarde, alguém bateu no portão do castelo da família Taisho.

\- Por favor, comunique a senhora dessa residência que quero falar com ela.

\- Perdão senhora, se não me disser seu nome, não poderei anunciá-la. – disse o guarda ao abrir o portão - São ordens que devo seguir.

A mulher cobria o rosto, tentando não se revelar.

\- Diga que é uma velha amiga.

\- Insisto que diga seu nome ou fecharei o portão.

\- Então chame a ama Mizuki! – pediu a mulher já que viu que o soldado não atenderia seu primeiro pedido.

Mizuki foi chamada levou o maior susto quando viu de quem se tratava.

\- _Mas o quê? Senh...mmmm_ – a mulher lhe tapou a boca.

\- Não pronuncie meu nome, sei que é a ama de Rin. Poderia chamá-la, por favor?! Preciso que me ajude!

\- Senhora Abi! Todos estão à sua procura!

\- Chame sua senhora, por favor.

Mizuki entrou correndo e em segredo contou a Rin quem estava lhe procurando. Assim que soube Rin acolheu a amiga que estava acompanhada dos filhos. Levou a todos para um dos quartos de hóspedes do castelo para que Sesshoumaru e ninguém soubesse que ela estava escondida lá. Depois de alimentados, banhados e as crianças já dormindo, Rin conversou com Abi.

\- Eu entendo por que fez isso, mas terá que voltar, Abi. Não poderá fugir para sempre.

\- Eu lhe imploro, Rin! Não revele que estou aqui! Não quero voltar para Bankotsu! Não suporto mais viver daquele jeito com suas traições!

\- Entendo. Mas pelos seus filhos você terá que ceder, eles são herdeiros de Hakurei. Sua família não vai deixar as coisas assim. Você corre o risco de ficar sem eles. Sesshoumaru contou que Bankotsu corre risco de morte.

\- Bankotsu... morto? Eu não desejo isso para ele. Por mais que tenha feito o que fez eu ainda o amo...

\- Sim. – Rin abraçou a amiga – Então é momento de aparecer e conversarem, quem sabe ele não refletiu sobre tudo e passe a agir direito com você.

Abi levantou-se.

\- Eu me revoltei por completo com ele, por suas atitudes. Ameacei deixá-lo se não mudasse o jeito. Cansei-me de suas traições e da maneira grosseira como vem me tratando desde que se nos casamos. Não estava mais aguentando viver assim. Decidi sair da vida dele, levando os filhos junto. Não estou nem aí para o escândalo que será para ele. Por mais que o ame estou decidida a não sofrer mais. Acho que criei coragem depois que conversamos aquela vez...

\- Mas ainda assim Abi, terei que contar ao Sesshoumaru que está aqui. Ele está agindo em sigilo para que sua família não descubra nada do que aconteceu e o pior aconteça.

A princesa enxugou uma lágrima. Sabia que pelos filhos e para que o homem que ainda ama não ser morto, teria que voltar.

[ ... ]

Somente no outro dia é que Rin contou ao marido que a princesa e os filhos estavam no castelo. Sesshoumaru conversou com Abi e ainda relutante, acabou concordando em voltar para o seu lar. Logo ela estava diante de Bankotsu.

\- O que deu em você para fazer isso, Abi?

\- Se vai continuar com essa conversa assim pode parar, Bankotsu. Não vou mais aceitar suas traições e humilhações. Vou voltar para o reino de Hakurei com meus filhos e também quero o divórcio.

\- Eu falhei como esposo e pai... me perdoe... mas não vá embora... não me deixe...

\- Agora pede isso. Deveria ter refletido melhor, Bankotsu. Agora é tarde. Terá que fazer muito para tentar salvar nosso casamento...eu quero voltar para o meu reino e levarei meus filhos. Pedirei ao rei, o meu pai que não faça com você até resolvermos isso.

\- Abi...

\- Vai ser melhor.

Dizendo isso a princesa saiu disposta a tomar as providências cabíveis a sua situação. Bankotsu entrou em desespero. Sesshoumaru estava presente e testemunhou toda a conversa.

\- O que eu faço, Sesshoumaru?! Ajude-me!...

\- Fique no castelo e aguarde o resultado de tudo isso. Agradeça a mulher que tem, pois pedirá que sua imprestável vida seja poupada.

Antes de chegar à porta de saída, Abi chamou o youkai.

\- Lorde Sesshoumaru! Agradeço por tudo o que fez por e por meus filhos. Seja qual for o resultado de tudo isso, eu o informarei.

\- Que tudo termine da melhor forma para todos. – disse isso e voltou para o seu castelo.

Antes de partir a princesa Abi foi se despedir de Rin, pois não estaria mais ali quando ela desse a luz.

\- Abi, espero que resolva sua situação logo.

\- Eu ficarei bem. Só quero que Bankotsu reflita sobre o que vem fazendo a si mesmo e a sua família. Até breve amiga.

\- Até.

Elas se abraçaram e Abi seguiu com seus filhos escoltados por soldados em sua carruagem até o reino de Hakurei. Mas as duas amigas prometeram se encontrar em breve, assim que fosse possível.

[ ... ]

Passado alguns dias, Rin entrou em trabalho de parto. E foi de madrugada que a pequena Mayuhime resolveu vir ao mundo. Como na vez dos gêmeos, Rin sofreu, mas não muito, e foi o youkai que ficou ansioso e nervoso com a situação. O entra e sai das servas do aposento com água quente e panos limpos o deixou aflito.

- _Que tanto entram e saem?_ – perguntou a uma das servas.

\- Ah... er... é o que a senhora precisa, senhor...

\- Pode deixar, minha filha, faça o seu serviço. – era o doutor Totosai que tinha vindo para avaliar Rin e a criança depois que nascesse – Acalme-se, jovem senhor, deixe as mulheres cuidarem de tudo. Logo estará com sua cria nos braços.

\- Isso não acaba nunca. Só ouço os gritos de Rin e isso me aflige!

- _Aaah!_

\- Só mais um pouco, Rin! Força! – dizia a sacerdotisa Mieko enquanto que Mizuki segurava a mão da futura mãe.

 _\- Eu estou fazendo força! Aaaaaaaaaahhh..._

Com o último grito de Rin, a criança nasceu e um forte choro foi ouvido.

\- Ah! Mas que bela hanyou você trouxe ao mundo, menina Rin! Perfeita!

A criança foi limpa, envolvida numa manta e entregue aos braços da mãe. Rin chorava de alegria ao olhar para o rosto da filha.

\- É tão linda!

O aposento foi rapidamente limpo e os lençóis trocados. Rin estava com suas vestes trocadas também. Então Sesshoumaru entrou com o doutor Totosai e sua assistente que examinaram as duas e como estava tudo bem, saíram do aposento.

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se da mulher, estendeu os braços e pegou a sua criança. Aquele momento era único. Olhava extasiado para o bebê que tinha seu sangue e carregava seu nome, alguém tão pequeno que já tinha uma grande responsabilidade, e fazia parte de uma grande linhagem de youkais. O bebê se mexia, fazia uns sons e o deixava mais orgulhoso ainda. Tinha as mesmas marcas características de sua raça, porém a criança nascera com os cabelos negros iguais aos da mãe, porém com a cor dos olhos como os do pai, dourados.

Rin olhava para o marido que irradiava felicidade. Teve até um sentimento de culpa, pois este momento que ele estava vivendo pela primeira vez não fora possível haja vista que não acompanhou o nascimento dos gêmeos.

\- Nossa filha é linda, Rin! – ele sentou na cama bem próxima a ela e a beijou na testa – Você deixou este Sesshoumaru muito orgulhoso. Vejo uma certa tristeza em seu olhar. O que foi?

\- Você não vivenciou este momento quando os gêmeos nasceram... perdeu seus primeiros anos de vida... de certa forma me sinto culpada...

Ele passou a criança para os braços dela, segurou seu rosto com as mãos, fazendo com que ela olhasse dentro dos olhos dele.

\- Eu nunca mais quero ouvir tais palavras de sua boca, fui claro? Tivemos um começo complicado, mas que agora teve um desfecho acertado quando nos reencontramos. Estamos juntos e é isso que importa. Você é o amor da minha vida, a mãe dos meus filhos e a humana a quem eu escolhi compartilhar tudo plenamente.

Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos da mulher e ela começou a chorar.

\- Sesshoumaru... me desculpe... é que isso me lembrou do momento quando os gêmeos nasceram e você não estava por perto... eu tive tanto medo... eu estava sozinha e...

\- Shhh... - a beijou - ... eu sei! Se tem alguém que deve se sentir culpado esse alguém sou eu, Rin! – ele a encarou – Não quero que se sinta mais assim, não tem mais por que se sentir assim! Estou aqui para protegê-la e nunca mais a deixarei. Nem aos nossos filhos. – voltou a beijá-la e só parou por que a criança chorou um pouco.

Rin aninhou a filha e preparou o peito.

\- Está na hora de dar o leite a ela novamente...

Sesshoumaru assistiu a cena vislumbrado. Ouvira de muitos youkais que se tornaram pais que é a sensação mais incrível que se pode ter na vida. Viver para ver sua descendência sobre a terra. Saber que os seus respiram e carregam seu sangue, a continuidade de sua raça. Somado a isso, ver aquela a quem escolheu compartilhar tudo na vida, ser a progenitora e também parte dessa continuidade. Ele estava feliz, plenamente feliz.

\- Você está sorrindo, youkai.

\- Sim. Devemos chamar as crianças para que conheçam a irmã. Vou cuidar disso.

Ele saiu e voltou com os filhos, que fizeram festa ao ver a irmã recém-nascida. O youkai olhava a cena orgulhoso da família que agora tem. Não estava mais sozinho nesta vida. Tinha os seus a quem proteger e cuidar. Lembrou-se das palavras de seu velho pai: "Tenha uma família para que possa proteger e para quem voltar, Sesshoumaru." Agora ele compreendia muito bem isso.

[ ... ]

Depois do nascimento de Mayuhime e passado o resguardo de Rin, Sesshoumaru enviou um mensageiro para as terras do Oeste para comunicar o nascimento do mais novo membro da família Taisho, além dos outros dois que já tinha, que tinha casado com uma humana e que em breve ele estaria de volta com sua família para visitá-los. Inuyasha ficou radiante de felicidade e foi dar a boa nova para todos. Lady Inukimi odiou e não gostou de saber que seu único filho havia se casado com uma humana e que teve três filhos com ela. Isso sem sequer ter comunicado a família como manda o costume. Por ela Sesshoumaru teria se casado com uma fêmea youkai de sua escolha, de uma família poderosa. O único que sabia que Sesshoumaru já era pai era Inuyasha, de quando ele foi visitar Rin seis anos atrás. Todos estavam no jardim tomando um chá quando ele veio e contou o que havia na mensagem.

\- Como assim um novo membro?! E outros dois? Eu sequer fui comunicada como convêm! Sesshoumaru deveria ao menos ter-me apresentado a mulher com que se casou para que eu pudesse aprová-la. Isso é inaceitável!

\- Sabemos muito bem o porquê ele fez isso, Lady Inukimi. – disse Lady Izayoi, que era a única que conversa em igualdade, não tinha medo de enfrentá-la.

\- O que está dizendo, Izayoi? Está insinuando que meu filho foge de mim?!

\- Imagina... longe de mim tal atitude... até porque, você sabe qual o real motivo que faz seu único filho ter essas atitudes, não é mesmo? – disse isso e se levantou.

Lady Inukimi não teve como rebater, mordeu a língua. Sabia muito bem a causa do distanciamento de seu filho. Eles nunca tiveram uma boa relação. Ela ficou sozinha.

\- Não importa! Assim que ele vier para cá tratarei de ficar com as crias deles. Afinal de contas são meus netos, e... affs, sem contar que são hanyous, arg! Por isso que meu desejo era que ele se casasse com uma youkai completa. Mas para agradar meu único filho fingirei que aceito suas crias com a humana que escolheu. Uma vez que me livre dela poderei criá-los dentro do costume youkai. Falarei para deixar as crianças comigo. Sesshoumaru não poderá me negar este pedido. Eu sou brilhante! – disse isso para si mesma.

[ ... ]

Rin estava na varanda olhando as crianças que brincavam alegremente no jardim com as babás, enquanto que a caçula dormia num berço perto dela. Ficou ali lembrando do tempo em que os gêmeos cresceram em Shura , ainda na presença do pai. Estava de pé e ia ajeitar a caçula, quando de repente sentiu braços que a enlaçaram por trás envolvendo a cintura dela.

\- Sesshoumaru?

\- Que foi? Assustou-se?

\- Sim um pouco...

\- Está olhando as crianças?

\- Elas estão cada dia mais lindas. E como se parecem com você.

\- Sayuri herdou sua docilidade. E podemos dizer que Mayuhime é você quando pequena.

\- E Daichi herdou sua personalidade forte. Mizuki sempre diz que ele é um mini Sesshoumaru.

Ambos riram. Sesshoumaru a virou de frente.

\- Rin... Antes de partimos para Shura teremos que ir para outro lugar.

\- E onde pensa em ir?

\- Para as terras do Oeste ver minha família!

O olhar de surpresa no rosto de Rin não era novidade para Sesshoumaru. Ele sabia que ela não aceitaria muito bem a ideia.

\- Ir ver sua família?

\- Quero que minha mãe conheça seus netos!

Ela ficou em silêncio e ajeitou a caçula que dormia tranquilamente.

\- Rin, sei que não gostou muito da ideia, mas é minha mãe, depois dessa visita ficaremos um bom tempo ser ver ninguém!

\- Claro amor... Como quiser...

Rin voltou a olhar as crianças no jardim. Sesshoumaru sabia que ela não se oporia a qualquer decisão que ele tomasse. Sabia que por ela não levaria os gêmeos e muito menos a caçula para que Lady Inukimi os visse. Rin teme que a sogra queira ficar com os netos para criá-los. E claro que ela jamais permitiria. E Sesshoumaru não faria a vontade da mãe de jeito nenhum. A vontade de sua amada estava acima até mesmo da vontade dele. Ele voltou a abraçá-la.

\- Rin, sei o que pensa. E não quero que fique assim. Ficaremos alguns dias e nada mais.

Ela sorriu para ele e o apertou no abraço. Ainda assim, seu coração de mãe lhe avisava que teria que lutar pelos filhos. Ele a beijou e entraram juntos para dentro. Sesshoumaru foi para o escritório e Rin subiu para o aposento. Estava triste e aflita com essa viagem para as terras do marido. Mizuki entrou no aposento, veio sondar Rin, deixando a porta semiaberta.

\- Vi vocês dois na varanda do jardim e não pude deixar de escutar. É aquele assunto que você não gosta?

Ela cruzou os braços e olhou de soslaio para sua ama.

\- Sim. Ele quer ir para as terras do Oeste levar os filhos para que a mãe os conheça.

\- Rin... me desculpe pelas minhas palavras, se eu estiver sendo abusada. Mas me lembro perfeitamente de quando veio para a corte com Lorde Sesshoumaru a primeira vez e conheceu a sua sogra. Você mesma disse que seria bom manter distância dela, por ser quem é, um tipo de youkai tinhosa... que o Lorde não me escute falar assim da mãe dele, com todo o respeito, pois até ele mesmo, o próprio filho faz isso, ficar longe dela! Não seria bom você insistir e não irem para lá?!

\- Eu sei Mizuki. Mas também não posso me opor. Sesshoumaru tem todo o direito de levar os filhos para conhecerem a avó. Também não é só isso. Ele me falou que quer que os filhos saibam de sua origem, da terra que pertence a eles... – ela suspirou - ... tem hora que penso que não faço parte da vida deles... do mundo deles, o mundo youkai...

Mizuki se enterneceu pela sua menina.

\- Não sabia que se sentia assim...

\- Apesar de meus filhos serem hanyous, terem sangue humano e youkai correndo em suas veias, eu me pergunto até quando farei parte da vida deles? Será que no futuro serei dispensada ou, será que irão me querer por perto?! Eu não tenho nenhum familiar vivo que eu saiba. Só existe a família do Sesshoumaru para eles conhecerem ... – lágrimas corriam da face dela – ...e, eu não sou uma youkai, Mizuki... sou uma reles humana e não tenho nenhum familiar para que meus filhos possam conhecer também... é o sentimento que tenho em meu coração...

\- Rin...

\- Talvez chegue um dia que eles me perguntem: mamãe, você não tem um irmão como o papai, ou uma mãe, nossa avó... ou primos... o que eu vou dizer a eles? Tenho vergonha de dizer que não tenho ninguém da parte de família!

\- Rin! – Mizuki esbravejou com ela – Não diga uma coisa dessas. Se chegar esse dia você dirá a verdade. Que teve pais que te amaram e que foi a filha única deles. E nunca sinta vergonha disso! – ela abraçou Rin – E é claro que você faz parte da vida deles, são seus filhos, você é a mãe deles e a esposa de um youkai que te ama muito! Que nunca, nunca permitirá que ninguém separe a família que juntos vocês construíram!

\- Obrigada... Mizuki, por suas palavras...

\- Não pense negativo. Vá de cabeça erguida para esta viagem, e se for preciso, enfrente sua sogra! Se imponha! Você é Rin Taisho agora! A dona e a senhora absoluta das terras do Oeste por ser a esposa do Lorde Sesshomaru!

As duas mulheres se abraçaram.

\- Eu vou fazer isso. Mas ainda assim, tenho medo que levem meus filhos, que eu não possa estar ou viver com o máximo de tempo que me for permitido com eles... e até mesmo com Sesshoumaru... por que eles ainda estarão por aqui, quando eu não...

\- Nem complete a frase! – disse Mizuki – E nunca mais diga essa tolice!

Mizuki abraçou Rin, que desabou num choro compulsivo e angustiante.

[ ... ]

Sesshoumaru desceu as escadas e voltou para o escritório, fechou a porta atrás de si. Parou de frente a janela.

\- Eu não fazia ideia que se sentia assim, Rin...

Ele ouvira toda a conversa entre a esposa e sua ama. Havia entrado, mas antes de ir para o escritório foi até a cozinha e ordenou a Jaken que preparasse um refresco e levasse para ele e Rin nos aposentos. Viu que Mizuki estava no aposento, resolveu voltar, mas se deteve quando elas iniciaram a conversa, e ficou atrás da porta e mesmo não querendo, não sendo de bom tom, acabou por ouvir tudo. Sua amada sentia-se indiferente por ser a esposa de youkai e mãe de hanyous.

\- "Talvez isso seja da natureza humana este tipo de sentimento." – pensou – "Eu tinha em mente que Rin estava feliz e resolvida nesta questão, mas não. Humanos tem uma vida efêmera, enquanto que nós youkais e até hanyous... vivemos centos de anos..." – ele fechou os olhos – "Ah, minha Rin... eu sou mesmo um egoísta... como não pensei nisso antes? Como eu podia imaginar que sofre com este tipo de sentimento dentro do seu coração, minha amada?!"

Saber de tudo aquilo estava matando-o por dentro. Se pudesse trocar de lugar com ela, o faria. Se pudesse sofreria em seu lugar, ou quem sabe um milagre desses que os humanos tanto acreditam acontecesse. Mas ele não era um deus, e muito menos tinha poderes para mudar o que já fora determinado pelo destino. Tudo tem o seu tempo de acontecer. E a solução para esse impasse era viver cada dia com sua amada como se fosse o último, não permitindo que nada e nem ninguém se interponha em seu caminho e nem interfira em sua felicidade. E nem na sua história de amor com a escolhida de seu coração, Rin.


	26. Chapter 26

**Confronto entre Duas Forças**

Depois que Mayuhime completara três meses de vida, Sesshoumaru e Rin planejaram a viagem para as terras do Oeste. Ficariam um tempo por lá, pois o youkai desejava apresentar os filhos à família como também mostrar-lhes a terra de seus ancestrais. Rin concordou a principio, confiava no marido, mas ainda tinha um certo receio quanto ao temperamento de Lady Inukimi, mãe de Sesshoumaru. Sabia que num dado momento teria que confrontar a mulher. E ela já estava preparando seu coração para quando esse momento chegasse.

Um dia antes da partida eles foram até a casa imperial se despedirem dos imperadores. A imperatriz Aimi ficou triste só de saber que sua amiga não estaria mais por perto. Rin era uma das poucas mulheres em quem ela confiava.

\- Majestade, sempre que desejar e chamar com certeza virei. Sentirei falta de nossas conversas e reuniões.

\- Rin, quero que sejas feliz onde quer que esteja, isto é o que importa! Venha comigo – elas se afastaram um pouco para que os maridos não as escutassem – Você não contou ainda para Sesshoumaru sobre aquele homem que invadiu a sua casa em Shura, não é ?

\- Eu contei... E Sesshoumaru não gostou nem um pouco quando soube. Simplesmente irá acabar com a raça daquele infeliz.

\- Eu achei que não ocntaria. Mas foi o melhor. Nada de esconder as coisas deles.

\- Verdade. – Rin abraçou a amiga e madrinha – Em breve nos reuniremos de novo.

\- Rin... Vamos! – Sesshoumaru a chamou.

[ ... ]

No outro dia tudo estava pronto para que a família Taisho deixasse a corte. Sesshoumaru deu ordens a Jaken para que conduzisse a carruagem em que estavam Mizuki e as crianças escoltadas por homens da confiança do youkai que faziam a proteção, assim como toda a comitiva que seguia atrás.

\- Vão na frente, seguiremos depois!

\- Sim amo Sesshoumaru, como preferir!

Eles saíram e deixaram o casal ainda no castelo. Rin entrou procurando pelo esposo. Ainda não entendera por que ambos não foram juntos com os demais. Subiu as escadas e o encontrou no quarto.

\- Eu não entendi por que ficamos e mmm...

Ele a surpreendeu com um beijo ardente e foi arrastando-a até a cama, caindo sobre ela. Ele terminou o beijo.

\- Sesshoumaru! O que deu em você?!

\- Ficamos por que quero fazer amor com você antes de deixarmos a corte. Foi aqui que te reencontrei depois de tanto tempo e quero lembrar daqui como sendo este nosso último momento, Rin...

Ela o encarou com desejo, acariciando o rosto dele.

O beijo agora era cheio de amor. Mesmo deitado sobre ela tirou-lhe o kimono. Ela também fez o mesmo com ele. Agora se amariam mais uma vez, e outra e outra. Quantas vezes fossem permitidas. Ele mudou de posição, virando-se na cama e deixando-a sentada sobre ele, possuindo- a. Rin arqueava o corpo a cada estocada. Como ela gostava quando Sesshoumaru a tomava desta forma. Segurava a cintura dela para uma melhor penetração. Depois subiu as mãos pela lateral do corpo dela vindo a lhe acariciar os seios. Rin colocou as próprias mãos sob as mãos dele, como que o conduzindo para mais carícias. Ele sentou na cama e abraçou-a, e agora abocanhava os seios, chupando os mamilos. Com ela sentava sobre o seu membro duro, logo chegaram ao ápice do prazer nesta posição. Retirou-se de dentro dela e levantou-se da cama e a levou em seus braços, posicionou-a na beira da pequena mesa que havia no quarto, onde ficaria na altura ideal. Então abriu suas pernas, se encaixou delicadamente nela. Depois ele a ajudou a levantar as pernas dela e prendendo-as ao redor de sua cintura. Ele inclinou-se sobre ela, pressionando-lhe os joelhos. E a penetrou lentamente, e Rin gemia de prazer, sussurrando o nome do youkai no ouvido dele, excitando-o.

Ela fechou os olhos e se entregara por completo, permitindo que Sesshoumaru se deliciasse mais uma vez nas curvas de seu belo corpo. Ele a amou ali naquele quarto, ambos se despedindo daquele lugar. Após o ato, partiram, deixando em definitivo a corte, em direção as longínquas terras do Oeste.

[ ... ]

Não demorou muito para que Sesshoumaru e Rin alcançassem a carruagem em que estavam os filhos. Jaken, que era o condutor parou para que Rin entrasse nela e Daichi quis ir montado na garupa do cavalo em que ia seu pai. Sesshoumaru seguiu montado em Shion, cavalo de que pertencia a esposa. Assim a viagem prosseguiu normalmente. Durante o percurso Rin conversava com sua ama sobre muitas coisas, quando ela ficou em silencio.

\- Que foi, Rin?

\- Eu nem acredito que depois de quase três morando na corte nós estamos indo conhecer as terras do Oeste.

\- É verdade. Rin, estamos indo para o lugar onde vive sua sogra... Não fica preocupada se Lady Inukimi queira ficar os netos, alegando ser ela a única pessoa ideal para educá-los?

Rin suspirou.

\- Em parte sim e em parte, não – disse isso ajeitando Mayuhime que dormia no colo.

\- Co - como assim? Não entendo...

\- Eu confio plenamente em Sesshoumaru! Sei que ele me ama demais e jamais permitiria que nossos filhos ficassem longe de mim. Além do que, a minha vontade está acima da vontade dele e até mesmo da mãe, apesar do amor e respeito de filho que ele tem por ela! Por outro lado sabemos como a mãe dele é ardilosa e não vai perder a oportunidade uma vez que as crianças estejam por perto. Ela vai argumentar com o filho que por eu ser humana eu não seja capaz de criar meus filhos por terem sangue youkai. Para ela será o momento oportuno para atuar de uma maneira que ela saia em vantagem, tomando os meus filhos. Ela vai se sentir segura de agir contra por que estará em seu território. É ai que eu devo tomar cuidado.

\- Nossa, é verdade! Ainda que o Lorde Sesshoumaru deixe claro que as crianças fiquem com você, ela pode criar uma situação que o obrigue a fazer o que ela desejar.

\- Exatamente! Mas eu saberei agir, Mizuki. Não deixarei ninguém tirar os meus filhos de mim.

Rin estava trannquila. Mas sua cara de feliz se se transformou em cara de desespero quando ela viu Dachi montado sozinho em Shion. Ele ladeou a carruagem com o cavalo e disparou na frente.

\- Oi mamãeeeee!

\- Daichi! Rápido, Mizuki segure a Mayu!

Ela ordenou que parassem a carruagem e desceu às pressas atrás do filho, desesperada, temendo o pior. Já estava sem fôlego, quando Sesshoumaru saiu de trás de uma árvore, agarrando-a pela cintura, surpreendendo-a.

\- Sesshoumaruuu!

\- Acalme-se Rin! – ordenou.

\- Não posso! O Daichi está sozinho no cavalo! É perigoso! Ele não está acostumado com Shion! O animal pode estranhar!

\- Não vai acontecer nada! Deixe. Está mais que na hora de Daichi fazer coisas arriscadas.

\- Mas Sess...

Ele prendeu o corpo dela na árvore. E a acalmou dando-lhe um beijo suave. Ele afastou os lábios e a olhou com ternura.

\- Esqueceu o sangue youkai que corre nas veias de seu filho, senhora Taisho?

Ela lhe deu um sorriso.

\- Não é isso... é só preocupação de mãe...

\- Eu não colocaria meu filho numa situação de perigo iminente. Sei o que estou fazendo, além do que estou de olho nele!

\- Agora não está! Está ocupado demais beijando a mãe de seu filho, senhor Taisho.

\- Não eu... mmm...

Agora foi a vez de Rin surpreendê-lo com um beijo. Sesshoumaru aproveitou e aí sim que prendeu mais ainda seu corpo no dela, já ficando excitado.

\- Aqui não é o melhor lugar, youkai.

\- Rin...

Ela saiu do abraço dele. Sesshoumaru a olhava com desejo.

\- Eu a quero...

Ela sorriu para ele, balançando a cabeça em negativo.

\- Mamãe! Viu? Já sei cavalgar Shion e ele me obedece! Não é legal?

Daichi se aproximou todo feliz.

\- Vi sim meu filho, mas agora chega. Quero que desça daí e entre na carruagem.

\- Ah não!

\- Obedeça a sua mãe, youkaizinho!

\- Oooo paiiii... Droga!

Sesshoumaru apenas olhou sério para o filho que entrou rapidinho na carruagem. Depois disso seguiram rumo às terras do Oeste. E seriam três dias de viagem.

[ ... ]

Inuyasha, irmão caçula de Sesshoumaru havia assumido as terras do Oeste no lugar do irmão, a pedido do mesmo, desde a última vez que se viram há quase sete anos atrás. De lá para cá ele cuidou até mesmo dos negócios, que prosperou grandemente. Ele se tornara um exímio administrador. Cuidou de tudo para que quando o irmão retornasse, sentisse orgulho dele. O dom para os negócios ambos os irmãos youkais herdaram do pai, Lorde Inu Taisho.

No mesmo ano em que a família visitara Sesshoumaru e Rin na corte, Inuyasha conheceu Kagome, a filha de um senhor feudal, o senhor Souta Higurashi. Apaixonaram-se e ele fez o pedido ao pai da moça, e Kagome aceitou. Noivaram e seis meses após o compromisso casaram-se e o primeiro filho deles veio logo em seguida. Dois anos depois tiveram uma menina e o terceiro filho nasceu no quinto ano de casamento. Inuyasha tinha um outro motivo todo feliz que não via a hora de contar para Sesshoumaru.

Além dos três filhos, Kagome estava grávida de quatro meses e por uma pura coincidência do destino de gêmeos! Fora a sacerdotisa Kaede, que também é a ama de Kagome, que revelou que havia duas crianças no ventre dela. Inuyasha ansiava ver o irmão e até mesmo a cunhada Rin, que ele vira há quase três anos atrás e conhecera seus sobrinhos. Nos últimos meses ele andava triste, se perguntando pelo irmão.

\- Onde andará Sesshoumaru? Vai fazer sete anos que não o vemos e tampouco temos noticia dele. Nunca ficou tanto tempo longe de casa! E Rin? Será que ele voltou para ela? Será que ele sabe que tem filhos gêmeos? Sesshoumaru, irmão...

Teve seus pensamentos cortados pela presença da esposa Kagome. Ela conhecia aquele olhar de Inuyasha. Sabia que ele pensava no irmão.

\- Um dia vocês vão se reencontrar! Tenha fé!

\- Minha Kagome... Tão esperançosa...

Ele a abraçou. Uma serva anunciou o almoço. Então eles se recolheram para dentro.

[ ... ]

A viagem transcorreu em paz. Quando estavam se aproximando das terras do Oeste Jaken fez questão de anunciar ao seu amo.

\- Lorde Sesshoumaru! Estamos nos limites do Castelo Dayoukai.

\- Sim Jaken! Pare a carruagem.

\- Rin, venha comigo! Jaken siga com meus filhos para o castelo. Em breve os alcançamos.

Os dois saíram montados em Shion. Sesshoumaru fez o cavalo correr para o alto da maior colina que existe em suas terras. De lá se tem uma vista privilegiada da enorme dimensão do castelo dos Taisho e de toda a extensão das terras. E ainda assim seus limites ultrapassam muito mais além, até se perder de vista.

Ele desceu do cavalo. Rin olhava admirada com a beleza do lugar. Sesshoumaru a desceu do cavalo, pegou a pela cintura fazendo-a deslizar pelo seu corpo. Ele exibia um sorriso de satisfação por vê-la admirada.

\- Sesshoumaru... Que lugar incrível!

\- Quero lhe mostrar as maravilhas das terras do Oeste, onde eu sou o senhor absoluto delas!

Ela pegou na mão dela.

\- Este e o Castelo Dayoukai, a fortaleza dos Taisho!

\- Ele é é... Enorme... Lindo!

Rin olhava o castelo maravilhada. Era uma verdadeira fortaleza que ficava no alto de um penhasco, ladeada de uma floresta de um verde intenso. Ao norte tinha uma bela cachoeira cuja nascente é de águas termais, que formavam um rio na frente dos portões. Para se entrar no castelo tinha que baixar uma ponte, que também era enorme. Por um momento Rin imaginou seus filhos, após conheceram a avó e por influencia dela, manifestarem o desejo de morar ali, sendo eles ainda pequenos. E se Lady Inukimi convencesse Sesshoumaru? Por amor aos filhos ela teria que ficar e se sujeitar a sogra. Rin temeu este possível futuro. Nunca na sua vida imaginou que seu marido fosse tão rico e poderoso. Tanto Sesshoumaru quanto seus filhos descendem de uma nobre linhagem real de youkais.

Enquanto ela admirava o castelo ele abraçou por trás.

\- Eu sou o senhor de tudo aqui. E como minha esposa você ea senhora absoluta de tudo também.

\- Senhora... de tudo... isso...?

\- Tenha sempre consciência disso, Rin.

Ela não acreditava no que ouvia. Não que nunca tenha pensado, já que sendo esposa dele era óbvio que também era senhora de tudo o que ele possuía. Era herdeira também. E ainda mantinha com ela o medalhão da família Taisho que Inuyasha havia dado a ela se caso precisasse provar alguma coisa ou requerer algo que é de direito dela e dos filhos.

\- Senhora de tudo isso?

Ela olhava para as terras. Sesshoumaru a abraçou por trás.

\- Sim meu Rin Taisho, senhora absoluta das terras do Oeste e do Castelo Dayoukai! A sua palavra aqui é ordem e está acima da palavra da minha mãe!

\- Mas ela não é a senhora daqui? E Lady Izaoyi? Ambas foram casadas com seu pai!

\- Sim foram! Mas minha mãe deixou de ser no instante que meu pai se casou com a mãe de Inuyasha. Então essa condição tornou Lady Izaoyi senhora do castelo...

\- Então...

\- ... Até o momento em que eu sendo o primeiro filho me case e assuma tudo que era de meu pai, já que ele está morto. Então minha esposa, você, passa a ser a senhora de tudo.

\- Eu não sei o que pensar...

Ele a virou de frente para ele. Deu-lhe um beijo e acariciou o rosto.

\- Rin, minha senhora. Não tem o que pensar. É a realidade! Se desejar ficar aqui, ficamos. Se não, não ficamos! E mesmo que nossa estadia aqui dure algum tempo quero que faça uso de sua autoridade, pois é a verdadeira dona. Fui claro?

\- Sim.

\- E não pense duas vezes. Se necessário se imponha! Faça valer ao que faz jus. Sou eu que estou pedindo. Vai precisar agir assim principalmente quando estiver frente a frente com minha mãe. Quero que mostre a ela que a menina mimada que um dia ela conheceu e que é dona do coração do filho dela hoje é uma linda mulher corajosa e determinada, mãe dos netos dela!

\- Está bem, Sesshoumaru...

Ela desfez o sorriso. O abraçou.

\- Não quero te assustar. Conheço a mãe que tenho.

\- Vou fazer exatamente o que me pediu. Não vou te decepcionar.

\- Acredito em você! Agora vamos! Estão nos esperando.

[ ... ]

Após o almoço Inuyasha e Kagome sentaram no jardim.

\- Ainda terei a chance de contar ao meu irmão que serei pai de gêmeos como ele! Além de falar que tem mais três sobrinhos!

\- Vai sim, Inuyasha! Imagine que nesse dia você estará aqui comigo e quando olhar para a entrada do castelo, verá ninguém menos que Sesshoumaru!

Inuyasha sorriu imaginando a cena descrita por Kagome. Então ele olhou para a entrada do castelo, desejando viver a cena. E não é que para surpresa dos olhos do hanyou ele vê a figura do irmão ali mesmo parado olhando para ele! Inuyasha não podia acreditar! Seus olhos não podiam estar enganados. Ele abriu um enorme sorriso nos lábios e segurou firme as mãos de Kagome, que o encarava.

\- Que foi, Inuyasha? Que cara é essa?

-Acho que a cena que você descreveu vai acontecer...

E saiu correndo.

\- Sesshoumaru! Irmão! Quanto tempo!

\- Inuyasha!

Os dois se abraçaram. Kagome olhava surpresa. Era como se tivesse adivinhado o encontro dos irmãos. Aproximou-se dos dois.

\- Você ficou muito tempo longe de casa Sesshoumaru! Que fez? Como você está?

\- Calma Inuyasha, teremos muito tempo para conversar! Como estão todos?

\- Bem! E não vão acreditar que voltou! Veio com Jaken?

\- Sim. E também com minha família.

Inuyasha imaginou que Sesshoumaru tivesse casado com alguma youkai. Pensou em Rin, mas lembrou-se que quando ele esteve em Shura Rin havia dito que não sabia do paradeiro dele.

\- Família? Quem...

\- Vocês já os viu até mesmo antes que eu.

\- Rin e os gêmeos?

\- Sim!

A carruagem entrou. Sesshoumaru abriu a porta deu a mão para que Rin descesse com a bebê e depois as crianças. Ela sorriu para o cunhado e o abraçou.

\- Rin! Como está bonita!

\- Inuyasha! Que bom revê-lo!

Inuyasha tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando viu a pequena hanyou no colo de Rin.

\- Como ela é linda!

Ele abraçou os Daichi e Sayuri também.

\- E vocês dois! Como cresceram! – ele se virou para o irmão - Mas que dia! Depois de tanto tempo finalmente o reencontro, Sesshoumaru! E junto de Rin! Isso me alegra! Mas agora, é a minha vez, quero que conheçam a pessoa que faz toda a diferença na minha vida e que eu amo demais, esta é minha esposa Kagome.

Inuyasha apresentou Kagome que foi recebida com alegria por todos.

\- Imagina que estávamos agora mesmo sentados no jardim e ela descreveu a cena que eu olharia para a entrada do castelo e te veria chegando em casa! Não é formidável?

\- Nossa, impressionante! Como se tivesse adivinhado! – disse Rin.

\- Sim, é verdade, mas vamos entrar. Foi uma longa viagem! Devem estar exaustos. Mandarei preparem seus aposentos e um alimento para as crianças – disse Kagome, que chamou uma criada e deu ordens para que acompanhasse Mizuki e as crianças. E também toda a comitiva que veio junto também foi recebida após a longa viagem.

Os casais ficaram conversando um pouco mais.

\- Teremos tempo para colocar as conversas em dia e contar as novidades. E tem mais! Vou agora mesmo anunciar sua chegada. Lady Inukimi vai ficar muito feliz e...

\- Inuyasha! Não faça isso agora! Rin e eu queremos descansar. Depois com a calma, nos reuniremos aos demais.

\- Claro, desculpe! Mas antes quero contar algo! Não é só você que é pai de gêmeos!

Sesshoumaru e Rin se entreolharam surpresos.

\- De que está falando, Inuyasha?

\- Kagome está grávida de quatro meses e são gêmeos!

Os dois se alegraram com a notícia. Rin abraçou a cunhada parabenizando-a e depois a Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo.

\- Fico feliz que seja a esposa de meu irmão, Kagome. E que agora dará a ele dois grandes motivos de felicidade.

\- Obrigada Sesshoumaru.

\- Bom tem mais, irmão.

\- Mais?

\- Antes dos gêmeos tivemos mais três flhos.

Rin e Sesshoumaru se entreolharam.

\- Então, terão cinco filhos?! Nossa! – exclamou Rin.

\- Papai estaria orgulhoso de nós se estivesse vivo.

\- Sim, é verdade. Garanto que ficaria feliz de saber que teve seus descendentes.

Depois da revelação que Inuyasha tanto queria fazer ao irmão todos se recolheram. Kagome mandou arrumar o antigo quarto que era de Sesshoumaru para ele e Rin. Após o banho, o youkai adormeceu cansado da viagem. Rin estava apreensiva. Ficou imaginando como seria o encontro com a sogra. Mas tentou ficar tranquila.

[ ... ]

Já era fim de tarde. Kagome, Lady Inukimi, Lady Izaoyi e o velho Myuga, tomavam chá quando Inuyasha entrou todo feliz na sala.

\- Que foi filho? – perguntou sua mãe.

\- Tenho uma surpresa para todos!

Sesshoumaru e Rin entraram. Todos se surpreenderam. Foi um momento de matar a saudade do youkai que ficara tanto tempo longe do lar. Ele saudou a mãe. Lady Inukimi ficou emocionada ao rever o único filho.

\- Minha mãe.

\- Sesshoumaru... meu filho...

Ele segurou a mão dela e depositou um beijo. Não eram mesmo de fazerem demonstrações de afeto.

Rin a cumprimentou com uma reverência.

\- Lady Inukimi, é bom revê-la.

Aproveitaram o momento para conversarem e contarem todas as novidades e tudo o que aconteceu na ausência de Sesshoumaru. Ele também relatou tudo o fez neste longo tempo, até mesmo seu casamento com Rin. Ainda não contara sobre os gêmeos. Era uma surpresa. Lady Inukimi fez uma observação.

\- Então estão casados a quase três anos, filho?

\- Sim mamãe. Reencontrei Rin após quatro anos na corte.

\- Achei que estivessem casados desde a época em que se conheceram, quando lutou com aquele general por causa dela.

Rin olhou sério para a sogra.

\- "Pronto começou." – pensou enquanto apertava a mão do marido.

Ele respondeu:

\- É minha mãe. As coisas não aconteceram como devia. Eu tenho mais uma surpresa para a senhora.

\- Para mim?

\- Sim. Mizuki, vá buscá-las.

A ama saiu e pouco depois voltou com as crianças. Lady Inukimi não acreditava no que seus olhos viam. O velho Myuga foi quem disse algo.

\- Netos de Lorde Taisho! Isto é magnífico! Eu achava que só Inuyasha daria esta honra ao pai. Mas vejo que Lorde Sesshoumaru se superou mais uma vez. São crianças adoráveis, meu filho.

\- Obrigado Myuga, você que é gentil.

Lady Inukimi estava espantada. Levantou-se e foi para perto das crianças. As olhava como que não acreditando no que via.

\- Filhos de Sesshoumaru...

\- Mãe, estes são Daichi e Sayuri. A pequena é a Mayuhime.

Os dois pequenos cumprimentaram Lady Inukimi, que ficou muito emocionada quando a ama aproximou-se dela para que visse o rosto da caçula. A mulher não disse mais nada.

Então de repente entraram na sala os outros três filhos de Inuyasha e Kagome. E foi a vez dele de apresentar os filhos ao irmão e sua mulher.

\- Este é o Inu, o mais velho.

\- Deu a ele o nome do nosso pai.

\- Sim. Está é Narumi e o pequeno, Akio.

Depois da apresentação das crianças ficaram conversando até que se fez noite. O jantar foi servido e era até uma imagem bonita de ver, a família Taisho toda reunida. O velho Myuga fez um brinde a Sesshoumaru pela sua volta e pela linda família que constituíra. Ele agradeceu e brindou ao irmão Inuyasha por ter cuidado de tudo e por também ter uma família linda.

[ ... ]

Após o jantar Lady Inukimi e Sesshoumaru foram para o antigo escritório que era de seu pai e conversaram sobre outras coisas. Ele não queria ter aquela conversa logo no primeiro dia no castelo, mas foi inevitável.

\- Sesshoumaru, se está casado com Rin há quase três anos, como explica estes filhos, os gêmeos? Eles deveriam ter três anos de idade e não sete? Como que pôde gerar filhos sem ao menos ter desposado a moça como o costume! Isso é inaceitável! Ou você não assumiu a paternidade ou ela escondeu de você, já que só se reencontraram quatro anos depois na corte e ai sim resolveram casar para a situação de Rin, como mãe solteira na corte não ficar "tão mal"! Que vergonha! Meus netos nasceram num ambiente não constituído em família, como deve ser!

\- Eles completarão sete anos daqui a seis meses, mãe! Eu não lhe devo explicações, mas como é minha mãe e somente por isso, lhe contarei o que aconteceu para que não continue pensando o pior! Rin e eu não demos certo! Fui embora de Shura no mesmo dia que matei o general Tetsuo. Rin soube que estava grávida só dois meses depois da minha partida. E ela não me procurou. Também não me encontraria, eu estava fora do Japão. O resto a senhora já sabe.

\- É inacreditável.

\- Foi o que aconteceu.

\- Você voltou para viver no Castelo Dayoukai e assumir de vez o lugar que era de seu pai?

\- Não. Só vim mesmo para que conhecesse seus netos e mostrar aos meus filhos o lugar de sua origem. Também saber como tudo estava, Inuyasha cuidou de tudo muito bem. E pelo visto continuará administrando. Saiu-se melhor do que eu imaginava. Com os negócios e com as terras do Oeste não preciso me preocupar. Sei que estão em boas mãos.

\- Então, se fosse por sua vontade, ficaria morando aqui com seus filhos?

\- Exatamente! É Rin que não deseja.

\- Sabia! Continua fazendo a vontade dela? Ela te domina, Sesshoumaru!

\- Não admito que fale assim, minha mãe! Rin agora é minha esposa, senhora de tudo o que é meu! Eu a amo e sim faço o que ela deseja, se é para deixá-la feliz.

\- Claro filho, como quiser! Mas quanto aos meus netos, quero que fiquem aqui comigo! Darei-lhes proteção e a educação que realmente merecem!

\- Isso não será possível!

\- Como não? Sou sua mãe! Não pode negar um pedido meu.

\- E não posso ir contra o desejo da minha mulher! E isso já está decidido!

\- Sesshoumaru, mas...

\- Com licença, não vou discutir com a senhora...

Sesshoumaru saiu da sala, deixando Lady Inukimi fervendo de raiva.

\- Ele tem a coragem de desafiar-me! Como que meu único filho, um youkai de sangue puro pôde se unir a uma humana e ainda por cima misturar seu sangue nobre ao sangue humano dela e vindo a pôr no mundo três hanyous? Isso é o cúmulo! Eu, Lady Inukimi Kusanagi, avó de híbridos! Que decepção! Sesshoumaru fez igual o pai dele! Apaixonou-se por uma humana! Desceu o nível mesmo! Teve mesmo a quem puxar! Isso não se pode negar! Eu poderia ter escolhido uma linda youkai de sangue puro para ser a esposa dele! Pelo menos teria netos youkais puros e não hanyous! Só de falar me sinto mal. Não dá para acre...

Ela mal terminou de reclamar quando ao sair da sala deu de cara com a nora Rin, que ouviu tudo o que ela dissera.

\- E não dá mesmo para acreditar, minha sogra! Como que um youkai do porte de seu filho pôde misturar o sangue nobre de youkai dele com o meu que é humano e desta união saírem três... Como que é mesmo que a senhora disse? Ah, sim... três híbridos? Eu lhe respondo o que o levou a fazer isso! Amor! A senhora acaso sabe o que é isto?

Lady Inukimi ficou com uma cara de tacho. Viu que Rin lhe respondeu a altura e que não demonstrava nenhum medo. Tinha total confiança e uma certeza que nunca vira em mulher alguma. A menina mimada que conhecera agora era uma mulher determinada que lutaria pelo amor do youkai a quem ama e pelo filhos como uma leoa, se preciso fosse.

\- Vejo que tem muita coragem para falar comigo neste tom! Não se esqueça que sou a mãe de seu esposo e avó de seus filhos, exijo respeito!

\- E não esqueça a senhora que sou a esposa de seu filho e a mãe de seus netos! Portanto, senhora absoluta deste castelo e de todas as terras do Oeste. Eu que exijo ser tratada com respeito aqui!

A mãe de Sesshoumaru fechou a cara. Diante do argumento de Rin ela não respondeu nada e, aliás, nem ousou. Sabia que ela tinha razão. Só que jamais admitiria que uma humana estar no lugar que uma dia já foi dela, o de senhora das terras do Oeste. Aliás, é a segunda humana que toma seu lugar. Tinha que engolir o orgulho, colocar o rabinho de youkai cachorra entre as pernas, pôr o saco nas costas e ficar muda e calada para não ir morar debaixo da ponte. Claro que Rin, sendo meiga e gentil não chegaria a tal ponto em amor a Sesshoumaru, que não merece a mãe que tem.

Lady Inukimi baixou a guarda.

\- Rin... Eu amo meu filho e agora que soube que ele tem filhos, quero dedicar o mesmo amor aos meus netos!

\- É mesmo? Mas agora a pouco o senhora mesmo dizia que como pôde seu filho ter filhos hanyous? E não é só isso! Falou dos meus filhos com nojo, com desdém! Senti raiva no seu tom de voz! A senhora não gosta dos humanos! Não precisa disfarçar. E agora que soube que tem netos hanyous tem vergonha deles. Deles e do próprio filho por estar casada com uma humana! Admita Lady Inukimi!

\- Não tenho que lhe provar nada! Não pode mudar essa situação! Sou sua sogra e terá que aceitar isso!

\- Assim como a senhora me aceitou como nora? Deve ter feito um imenso esforço.

\- Faço por meu filho e agora pelos filhos dele!

\- Quanta amabilidade! Tão falsa quanto ao sorriso que expressa quando está na frente de Sesshoumaru!

O clima entre as duas estava esquentando. Só faltava as duas se pegarem no tapa. Claro que como ladys que são isso não aconteceria.

[ ... ]

Sesshoumaru estava no aposento e já ia se recolher quando Jaken bateu na porta.

\- Amo, perdão pelo incômodo.

\- Viu sua senhora?

\- É sobre isso que vim, senhor... Lady Rin está com Lady Inukimi no escritório conversando.

Sesshoumaru fez uma cara de espanto.

\- Por isso que não a encontrei quando vim para o aposento. Estão discuntindo?

\- Acredito que o clima no ambiente não seja dos mais agradáveis, senhor!

Seshoumaru saiu às pressas indo para o escritório. Ia abrir na porta, mas foi interrompido.

\- Se eu fosse você não faria isto. – era Inuyasha.

Ele ponderou e decidiu esperar. Havia dito para Rin se impor para sua mãe só que não esperava que a conversa entre as duas fosse logo no primeiro dia deles nas terras do Oeste. Estava ficando impaciente, pois as duas estavam conversando a mais de uma hora e até agora nada. Era a hora do confronto entre as duas: a força de sua mãe contra força de sua esposa.

Inuyasha viu a cara de desespero dele.

\- E então?

\- Nada!

\- Então entre, já que está tão preocupado..

\- Está louco? Se eu entrar lá ai sim que elas me fuzilam. Cada uma vai querer que eu faça a sua vontade. É minha mãe e minha esposa que estão lá dentro! Esqueceu?

\- Eeeee Sesshoumaru! Você e as mulheres complicadas da sua vida!

O youkai começou a se preocupar.

[ ... ]

Na sala Rin sentia vontade de dar aquela conversa por encerrada. Ela sabia que Lady Inukimi não facilitaria as coisas. Este é um dos motivos que ela não moraria no castelo e tampouco deixaria os filhos ali com ela para viver.

\- Lady Inukimi, querendo ou não, amamos o mesmo youkai!

\- Eu sei! E por isso que quero que por amor a ele vá embora e deixe seus filhos para que eu os crie!

Rin encarou seriamente a sogra.

\- Nunca! Por amor a Sesshoumaru que eu não tomo medidas drásticas em relação a senhora, portanto não ouse querer tomar os meus filhos. Só estamos aqui de passagem por que Sesshoumaru desejou apresentá-los a senhora. Nada mais! Boa noite Lady Inukimi!

Rin saiu calmamente. Acabara de deixar bem claro sua posição dentro da família. E se Lady Inukimi gostou ou não, isso não importava. Ela não tinha culpa se a sogra não foi com a cara dela. A única coisa que a entristeceu foi ter ouvido o que Lady Inukimi disse de seus filhos. Os chamara com desdém e nojo de híbridos. Então que falso amor esse que ela diz ter pelo filho e agora pelos netos? Tudo mentira. Não quis pensar nisso. Mas também não contaria nada a Sesshoumaru. Senão ele brigaria com a mãe. E isso ela não queria. Só desejou que os dias passassem rápido para que pudessem regressar as terras de Shura. Lá sim ela viveria em paz com sua família. Entrou no aposento,e logo em seguida veio Sesshoumaru perguntando como fora a conversa.

\- Foi tranquila! Claro que Lady Inukimi não facilitou em nada! Mas aí fiz exatamente como me dissera!

\- Você se impôs?

\- Sim! Tive que dizer que sou a senhora de tudo aqui! E que sou eu que vou criar meus filhos, não ela!

\- Então se entenderam. Fico aliviado. Confesso que fiquei preocupado, Rin.

\- Fique em paz.

\- Ótimo! Vamos dormir que amanhã daremos um passeio.

Claro que não dormiram logo. Antes o youkai ia terminar o que começou quando a prendeu na árvore

\- Ah...Sessh...

A pegou no colo e a pôs na cama. Deitou sobre ela abrindo-lhe as pernas, não dando tempo para nada. Então ele suavizou os movimentos e a beijava demoradamente, a língua dele procurando a dela, as carícias só aumentaram e a noite foi pouca para o que o youkai fez com ela na cama!

[ ... ]

Foi um belo passeio que fizeram à família Taisho. Sesshoumaru aproveitou para rever velhos conhecidos e apresentar-lhes Rin e os filhos. Depois cavalgou por alguns pontos que achou importante mostrar para a esposa. Para os gêmeos ele deu uma aula sobre a origem youkai da família, que até Rin ficou sabendo.

As crianças ouviram admiradas o pai contar como o avô, Lorde Inu Taisho, fora um grande daiyoukai e como conquistara as terras do Oeste enfrentando grandes inimigos no passado. Um dia eles herdariam junto com os primos tudo aquilo. Rin aproveitou e conversou bastante com a cunhada Kagome e Lady Izaoyi. Elas se tornaram grandes amigas. Voltaram do passeio no fim da tarde.

A estadia de Sesshoumaru e Rin nas terras do Oeste durou quase um mês. Sesshoumaru aproveitou e acertou todos os seus negócios pendentes e passou o controle de tudo em caráter definitivo para as mãos de Inuyasha. Ele se tornou então o senhor delas, como um segundo no comando. Sesshoumaru continuaria como senhor absoluto, mesmo morando em Shura. Tudo resolvido.

Finalmente chegou o dia em que eles voltariam para casa. Rin não via a hora de ir. Claro que ela não demonstrava isso. Mas Sesshoumaru sabia que este era o desejo dela. E ele também queria o mesmo. A convivência com sua mãe estava arranhada, pois ele mesmo se desentendeu com ela umas três vezes neste quase um mês que eles ficaram ali.

\- Ah se ela não tivesse um gênio tão ruim! Definitivamente morar com a sogra do tipo da mãe de Sesshoumaru não dá certo!

Fora o que Mizuki dissera a Rin. Ela morreu de rir da ama.

\- Ai Mizuki! Essa foi boa...

Eles se despediram de todos. Inuyasha no fundo queria que o irmão ficasse morando com eles ali.

\- Puxa irmão, reconsidere. Sabe que se quiser todos vocês ficam...

\- Eu sei Inuyasha! Se de fato eu quiser, Rin aceitaria mesmo que contrariada com a minha decisão. Mas conviver com minha mãe exige sacrifícios que nem eu e nem minha esposa desejamos fazer. E tampouco quero que meus filhos façam. Vai ser melhor assim. Acredite.

\- Você ama mesmo essa humana, hem?

\- Assim como você ama a sua.

Inuyasha olhou com ternura para Kagome, que abraçava a cunhada e entregava-lhe um presente.

\- Verdade! Amo mesmo. E faria exatamente tudo o que você fez desde o dia em que a conheceu. Enfrentaria tudo e a todos! Sim acredito, vá em paz e seja feliz Sesshoumaru! E cuide dos meus sobrinhos!

\- Obrigado Inuyasha! Tome conta de minha mãe!

\- ...Cla-claro... "Não vai ser nada fácil".. - pensou

Rin se despediu de Kagome, do cunhado e dos filhos deles.

\- Obrigada por tudo. Prometo que voltaremos quando tiver na época dos bebês nascerem!

Rin se despediu da sogra apenas dando-lhe um aceno. Fez os filhos darem tchau para a avó.

\- Tchau vovó...

Ela não respondeu. Sesshoumaru aproximou-se de sua mãe.

\- Sua benção minha mãe. Veremos-nos em breve!

A carruagem deles partiu, junto com a comitiva. Rin estava toda feliz e junto com Mizuki fazia planos de retorno para Shura. Sesshoumaru ouviu tudo o que a esposa falava.

\- "Agora Rin está feliz. No castelo ela estava apenas fazendo de tudo para não me aborrecer e me desentender com minha mãe. Ela é uma fêmea de valor!" – pensou.

Quando estavam perto dos limites da província de Osaka, Rin e Sesshoumaru seguiram a cavalo. Desejaram ficar a sós. Queriam desfrutar do lugar que os unira, onde eles se conheceram. O lugar onde começou o amor deles. Atravessaram a mata e pararam justamente no lugar em que ele a vira pela primeira vez na cachoeira de águas termais!

E ali mesmo se amaram.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Capitulo Final_**

 ** _O Fim é o Retorno para Onde Tudo Começou_**

Em toda a terra do Japão não havia lugar mais lindo do que as terras de Shura. Talvez fosse por que sua localização se situa num ponto privilegiado do país, a região central. Um imenso vale ladeado de altíssimas montanhas. Bem no centro está a Província de Osaka, sua capital. Um imenso vale verde é o que se pode afirmar. A maior parte da vegetação do país se encontra neste lugar.

Ao avistar os limites Sesshoumaru mandou que Jaken parasse a carruagem.

\- Vamos Rin!

\- Mas não vamos todos juntos?

\- Não! Jaken conduzirá a carruagem até a vila. Terá uma escolta fortemente armada com os melhores já contratados. Não seguirá para a casa grande até que eu encontre Takemaru!

Rin saiu da carruagem. Sesshoumaru estendeu a mão para que ela subisse na garupa de Shion.

\- Tchau meus amores, já voltamos! Mizuki cuide dos meus bebês!

\- Tá mamãe!

\- Não demora!

\- Pode deixar, Rin!

Sesshoumaru sorriu para os filhos. Disparou com o cavalo e adentraram na mata fechada. Após cavalgar um bom tempo, parou e decidiu irem andando. Desceu do cavalo e deu a mão para Rin. A fez deslizar pelo corpo dele. Rin o abraçou, já entendendo que o desejo despertara no youkai. Sorria e olhava profundamente nos olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru, como que dizendo também o que queria. Por um tempo caminharam em silêncio, apenas abraçados e apaixonados. Rin recostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Levantou o rosto e encarou Sesshoumaru, que sorriu. Ele estava feliz ao lado de quem ama. Queria desfrutar desse momento ali, onde tudo começou. Parou de andar e reparou o lugar a sua volta. Ao fundo podia se ouvir o ruído das águas da cachoeira. Era o exato lugar onde ele viu Rin pela primeira vez, banhando-se. Aliás, ele nunca se esquecera da imagem dela. Rin também olhou a paisagem. Foi ali também que ela viu Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez. Ousada, lutou com ele num desafio de espadas. Daí começou o amor deles. Agora estavam ali na cachoeira. Há quase sete anos Sesshoumaru teve o desejo de fazê-la sua nas águas termais. Com certeza iria realizá-lo agora. Aproximou-se da margem e começou a se despir e fez o mesmo com Rin. Depois a puxou pelo braço e entrou com ela na água carregando-a no colo. Rin o abraçou. Sabia que seu amado a desejava e também o queria. Os dois ficaram ali debaixo da queda d`água e ali mesmo Sesshoumaru a amou, derramando sua semente dentro dela. O calor de seus corpos se misturava ao calor das águas termais.

\- Eu amo você... youkai...

\- Rin...

Por mais de uma vez a possuiu. Queria senti-la ali naquele lugar especial. Parecia magia, um momento único, um amor para sempre. Depois de se amarem e satisfeito com o maravilhoso momento que viveu com sua amada, Sesshoumaru se preparou para resolver a questão do homem que invadiu e se apossou das terras de Shura e pior, teve a ousadia de tocar na sua mulher. Esse com certeza será o último dia de vida dele!

\- Rin, quero que monte em Shion e vá para o vilarejo e fique na antiga casa da sacerdotisa Mieko, onde estão nossos filhos e os demais!

\- Mas e você, Sesshoumaru?

Ele olhou sério para ela.

\- Tenho um acerto de contas com um ser que considero desprezível a ponto de desejar que ele não ande mais por sobre a face da terra!

\- Vai atrás de Takemaru?

\- Sim.

Ela o abraçou. Sesshoumaru sabia de sua preocupação e até mesmo um pouco de receio, mas Rin confiava nele e sabia que voltaria vitorioso. Ele segurou seu rosto e deu-lhe um longo beijo.

\- Vá!

E pôs se a caminhar em direção a casa grande. Rin o viu desaparecer na mata. Subiu no cavalo e foi para o vilarejo, conforme o youkai ordenara.

[ ... ]

Nas terras de Shura se ouvia rumores que um novo senhor feudal assumira o lugar do pai de Rin, o senhor Akisawa Higushi há três anos. Só que supostamente este seria o marido de Rin sendo ela a herdeira do senhor Akisawa, no caso Sesshoumaru. Acontece que quem espalhou esta noticia mentirosa fora Takemaru que invadira a casa grande, onde Rin vivia com seus filhos. Tomou posse de tudo e agia como se fosse mesmo o senhor feudal de Shura. Só que seus dias estavam contados por ter mexido com a mulher de um youkai poderoso.

Um homem do bando de Takemaru que vigiava a entrada da casa saiu correndo para avisar seu mestre da entrada de um youkai na propriedade. Não quis esperar para ver quem era e assim que viu a cara de poucos amigos do youkai tratou de correr. Entrou gritando dentro da casa.

\- Senhor Takemaru! Senhor Takemaru!

Ele estava esparramado no sofá tomando vinho acompanhando de duas servas.

\- Como ousa me interromper, miserável! Se não for por um bom motivo irá pagar com a própria vida!

O homem se ajoelhou, estava ofegante.

\- Meu senhor... Arf... Um youkai... Arf... Entrou na propriedade... Se dirige para cá!

\- Um youkai?!

\- Sim!

\- Por que será? Com certeza veio saudar o novo senhor feudal das terras de Shura e até mesmo propor casamento com sua jovem filha! Hehehe... Fiz muito bem em tomar conta de tudo aqui... Vou recebê-lo.

Takemaru mal pisou na varanda da casa grande e deu de cara com Sesshoumaru.

\- Quem é você e o que quer aqui, youkai? Essas terras já têm dono e sou eu!

\- Eu não deveria sequer dizer meu nome a um ser insignificante como você, mas já que terei que matá-lo não costumo deixar meus inimigos morrerem sem ao menos dar-lhes o direito de saber quem lhes tirou sua miserável vida.

\- Que? Mas que ousadia é essa? Por acaso quer morrer, youkai?

\- O verdadeiro dono dessas terras sou eu, Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Takemaru deu uma gargalhada.

\- HAHAHA! Faz me rir! Dono? Desde quando?

\- Desde o dia em que me casei com a legítima herdeira e filha única do antigo senhor de Shura, Akisawa Higushi. Esse fato me torna senhor das terras, portanto dono!

\- Está procurando encrenca, youkai e vai ter!

Takemaru estava bufando de raiva e babava feito um animal horrendo. Aliás, era essa a aparência dele. Berrou para o servo que lhe trouxesse sua espada.

\- Ninguém que me ofende dessa maneira fica vivo, youkai! Vai se arrepender por ter pisado nas minhas terras!

\- Correção: minhas terras!

Takemaru saltou da varanda e encarou Sesshoumaru. Sacou da espada e foi pra cima do youkai, que se esquivou com facilidade do ataque, sem fazer um único movimento para se defender.

\- Tsc, tsc... Esse é o temível Takemaru de Setsuna! Que empunha uma espada feito uma donzela! Que vergonha!

\- Miserável!... Arf... Arf... Vai pagar pela provocação! Aaaah!

O atacou de novo. Quer dizer, tentou. Só tentou. Sesshoumaru mais uma se esquivou. O modo de lutar de Takemaru o estava irritando.

\- Pare de brincar e lute de verdade de uma vez por todas como um guerreiro faz! Não me faça perder tempo com um reles humano que nem honra tem!

\- Oras! O que foi, youkai Sesshoumaru? Ficou nervoso só por que não sou um adversário a altura de sua pessoa? Quem pensou que fosse encontrar para lutar e fazer justiça a sua humana e filhos? Alguém em força e coragem como o General Tetsuo? Ahahaha...

Sesshoumaru fechou a cara. Se Takemaru queria provocar a ponto de deixá-lo mais furioso, havia conseguido.

\- Não devia falar dessa maneira, humano desprezível!

\- E por que não? Ofende vossa senhoria lutar com um simples humano? Oh, que pena! Eu sei como é! É vergonhoso para um youkai poderoso como você se rebaixar dessa maneira lutando com um humano inferior como eu.

\- Ainda bem que se reconhece! Vergonhoso foi o que fez! Aproveitou-se do fato de uma mulher estar sozinha com duas crianças, invadir sua propriedade e tomar conta de tudo e se declarar senhor destas terras.

\- Alguém tinha que fazer isso! Pelo costume não é bom que uma mulher sozinha assuma um papel que compete exclusivamente a um homem. A sua humana deveria me agradecer e não ter fugido como uma rata com sua prole.

Sesshoumaru desembainhou a espada. Seu olhar para Takemaru era de ódio.

\- Além de corajosa, por que ela me enfrentou, fique sabendo, é muito bonita. E eu precisava de uma esposa, já que sou um homem importante. E também ela estava sozinha. O pai tinha morrido e não tinha ninguém que reclamasse por ela. Não fiz nada de errado, segui o costume propondo casamento e proteção para seus filhos hanyous bastardos, que iam ser criados sem pai neste mundo!

\- Não ouse falar assim.

\- Disse alguma mentira, youkai? Pelo que eu soube você a deixou, quando dizimou com a vida de seu pretendente, o general Tetsuo. Após a luta, não quis saber dela. Abandonou-a totalmente.

Takemaru foi só jogando na cara de Sesshoumaru o fato de Rin ter vivido sozinha com seus filhos todo o tempo em que esteve fora. Ele não poupou nenhuma palavra, ferindo-lhe o coração. Os olhos de Sesshoumaru de dourados ficaram vermelhos de ódio pela ousadia que o humano tinha em lhe dizer essas coisas. Não era da conta de ninguém o que havia acontecido entre ele e Rin no passado. E tinha que dar um basta nisso.

\- Takemaru! Você fala demais! Vai pagar com sua vida pelo que fez!

\- Vá em frente, youkai! Se acha que vou entregar as terras de Shura de bom grado ou por que simplesmente ordena, esta enganado! Não farei nada sem lutar! Sou dono delas e daqui ninguém me tira! Só sairei morto! Morto! Entendeu? Mortooooo!

\- Não se preocupe! Será feita sua vontade!

Takemaru empunhou a espada e foi para cima de Sesshoumaru, gritando.

\- Não se esquive dessa vez youkai! Luteeeeeee! Aah!

Para surpresa dele, Sesshoumaru não se esquivou. Sacou da Toukijin e com um único golpe, decepou a cabeça de Takemaru, mandando-a longe. O sangue jorrava do corpo, que tombou, se estrebuchando. Os capangas de Takemaru assistiram a tudo perplexos, sem ação alguma, vendo o corpo de seu chefe no chão. Após um instante, se debandaram todos, não ficando um para contar a história. Sesshoumaru olhava com nojo para o corpo inerte de seu oponente.

\- Não devia ter cruzado meu caminho, humano. Não devia ter tocado na mulher que amo e nem em meus filhos.

Virou-se e seguiu seu caminho.

[ ... ]

No vilarejo Rin aguardava a volta do marido ansiosa. Sabia que ele não teria problemas em eliminar o homem que tomou sua propriedade e ousou tocá-la. Mas mesmo assim, estava inquieta. Estava no quarto da sacerdotisa Mieko, com as crianças, que dormiam, descansando da longa viagem de volta a Shura. Mizuki entrou no quarto, toda afoita.

\- Rin! O Lorde já voltou!

Ela saiu ao encontro do marido, abraçando-o.

\- Sesshoumaru!

\- Está tudo bem! Aquele homem nunca mais irá importuná-la!

\- Então já podemos voltar para casa?

\- Ainda não! Mandarei que meus servos tirem tudo que pertencia aquele humano e que queimem tudo! Não quero sentir o cheiro e nem ter vestígio daquele ser na casa grande! Tudo será trocado e mudado. Quando estiver tudo pronto, voltaremos. Até lá ficaremos aqui.

[ ... ]

Por um mês a família Taisho permaneceu hospedado na casa da sacerdotisa Mieko, que se sentia orgulhosa por ter na sua humilde residência tão ilustres pessoas, nada mais nada menos que os legítimos senhores feudais de Shura, Rin e Sesshoumaru. Toda a propriedade estava sendo restaurada com mais de trezentos homens trabalhando nela sob o comando de Jaken, com ordens expressas de Lorde Sesshoumaru.

\- Sacerdotisa Mieko! Agradeço por nos acolher em sua casa até que a propriedade toda seja restaurada, como ordenou Sesshoumaru.

\- Não se preocupe, Rin! O retorno de vocês a casa fará muito bem a todos!

A sacerdotisa Mieko, Mizuki e Rin conversaram com outras mulheres do vilarejo que lhes contaram o que Takemaru fez de mal aos moradores de Shura. Assim que se apossou de tudo, dominou a todos com tirania, impondo o medo. Aqueles que se opusessem eram mortos e tinham suas casas queimadas. Foram dias de terror. A senhora Mieko começou a chorar. Rin se enterneceu por ela e a abraçou, confortando-a.

\- Não há mais com o que se entristecer, senhora Mieko. Sesshoumaru está aqui e protegerá a todos, pois por ter se casado comigo ele se tornou o senhor feudal daqui.

A senhora Mieko segurou as mãos de Rin.

\- Verdade! Não chorarei mais! Afinal de contas, tudo já esta em paz.

Dizendo isso, Rin beijou as mãos dela e com um sorriso no rosto a deixou. Lembrou-se que tinha que ir até a cachoeira, pois havia prometido as crianças levá-las lá para se divertirem, Sesshoumaru não estava. Havia ido com Jaken até a Província de Osaka tratar de negócios e comprar alguns materiais para o término da restauração da casa grande, pois dentro de uma semana eles retornariam.

Quando chegou à cachoeira os gêmeos foram logo entrando na água. Resolveu entrar um pouco e brincar com eles. Mizuki ficou sentada bem próxima a margem com a caçula e a babá. Era um momento único e Rin queria aproveitar ao máximo, pois por muito tempo viveu preocupada somente em proteger os filhos, pois estava sozinha no mundo. Agora não pois um belo youkai de cabelos platinados e olhos dourados estava na vida dela e não deixaria que nada e nem ninguém lhe fizessem mal algum. Estava vivendo como sempre desejou. Após brincar bastante com as crianças, sentou-se exausta numa das pedras para descansar e exibia um sorriso para elas.

\- Rin! Que felicidade é essa?

\- Estou feliz! Estou junto dos meus filhos, nas minhas terras, no meu lar, longe da corte, casada com o amor da minha vida, que mais me falta? Está tudo bem, não preciso me preocupar com nada e ninguém. Graças a Deus estamos vivendo tranquilamente e em paz.

\- É, tem razão. Merecemos estar em paz.

Dizendo isto, Mizuki deixou a bebê com a babá e pulou na cachoeira e começou juntos com os meninos a jogarem água em Rin.

\- Ei, parem com isso! Vocês vão ver só!

E passaram a tarde toda nessa diversão.

[ ... ]

Finalmente chegou o dia em que a casa grande ficou pronta. Sesshoumaru foi buscar Rin e as crianças para a surpresa que os esperavam. Todos estavam ansiosos. Entraram na carruagem que era conduzida por Jaken. Da entrada da propriedade já se podia ver como tudo estava bonito. O jardim estava todo modificado. Era um novo lar. Tudo, exatamente tudo fora mudado. A propriedade tinha um novo aspecto, uma nova cara. Não ficou nada que lembrava a imagem que tinha antes. Por dentro também era tudo novo. Do teto ao chão, móveis, peças, para qualquer coisa que se olhasse, tudo novo. Sesshoumaru conduziu Rin até a entrada da casa. Ela parou na porta e olhava admirada. Ele a enredou com os braços, fazendo-a recostar nele.

\- E então senhora Taisho, gostou da sua nova casa?

\- Está tudo muito lindo, senhor Taisho.

\- Vem comigo! Quero lhe mostrar nossos aposentos!

A puxou pela mão levando-a pelas escadas acima. Entraram no antigo quarto de Rin, que fora transformado numa enorme suíte. Ela entrou e ficou maravilhado com a decoração.

\- Lindo...

O que se passou com eles depois, ali no quarto ficou no reservado. Claro que Sesshoumaru não ia deixar passar a oportunidade de estrear a nova cama. Rin percebeu o olhar de desejo dele. Entregou-se de corpo e alma, como todas as vezes que fez amor com Sesshoumaru.

Após se instalarem na casa Rin planejou fazer a festa para comemorar o aniversário de sete anos dos gêmeos. Ela e Mizuki organizaram tudo e convidaram todos do vilarejo, principalmente as crianças. E nessa festa o que não faltou foram muitas, muitas crianças. Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam felizes. Admiravam orgulhosos os filhos, que abriam os presentes e agradeciam a todos.

\- Nossos filhos estão cada dia mais lindos, não acha Sesshoumaru?

\- Lindos como a mãe deles, que um dia eu conheci e continua tão linda quanto agora.

Sesshoumaru disse isso beijando o pescoço de Rin.

\- Como sempre galanteador, mas pode ir parando! Hoje não!

\- Que pena. Lembra-me a festa dos seus dezoito anos. Nós dois lá no estábulo, hein? Que acha de vivenciarmos este momento?

Rin virou-se com tudo e encarou o marido.

\- Enlouqueceu youkai? Hoje não! Este lugar está cheio de crianças!

\- Louco – ele a encarou - de desejo por você! Deixe as crianças! Importa agora só nós dois.

Rin se afastou dele.

\- Mais tarde, bem mais tarde. Vamos, temos que cantar parabéns e cortar o bolo.

Os dois se juntaram aos filhos. Todos estavam felizes. Era o quadro da família perfeita.

[ ... ]

Três anos se passaram e a vida na propriedade, nas terras de Shura, era tranquila. Nenhum inimigo voltou a atacar o lugar, pois todos temiam e respeitavam o youkai que era senhor absoluto de tudo, Sesshoumaru Taisho. Os que se atreviam a desafiá-lo não retornavam vivos. Todos ali viviam em paz.

Foi numa tarde enquanto estava na cozinha com Mizuki e algumas criadas que Rin descobriu algo surpreendente. Puxou uma cadeira para alcançar um pacote e ao descer, se desequilibrou, pois sentira uma pequena tontura. Uma das servas que estava perto a segurou, antes que ela viesse a cair no chão.

\- Senhora cuidado! Está se sentido bem?

\- Ai... Obrigada Ayu... Ajude-me a sentar...

\- Rin! Filha! Que aconteceu que quase cai da cadeira? – acudiu Mizuki.

\- Não é nada, só uma tontura, vai passar...

\- Rápido Ayu, traga um pouco de água e me ajude a levá-la para o quarto.

\- Sim, senhora Mizuki!

Levaram-na para cima e a deitaram na cama.

\- Rin, que aconteceu?

\- Não sei, estava lá pegando o pacote e me deu uma tontura.

Mizuki abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e olhou para ela.

\- Rin, essa tontura não é comum.

\- Será que eu estou grávida?

Mizuki sorriu para Rin.

\- Só pode, minha filha!

Rin ficou surpresa. Sem palavras, e muito emocionada, se levantou da cama e foi a janela, acariciando o ventre com o pequenino ser que gerava. Da janela olhava para o marido, que estava com Daichi numa aula de espadas e as meninas brincavam próximas a eles.

\- Estou grávida de mais um filho do youkai Sesshoumaru!

Sorriu, ao pensar na felicidade que mais uma vez dará ao marido. Saiu do quarto às pressas, mas foi detida por Mizuki.

\- Ei, calma aí! Nada de esforços! A senhora vai para a cama agora!

\- Mizuki, eu ia contar a Sesshoumaru a novidade.

\- No devido tempo, ele saberá, descanse, não se esqueça que se sentiu mal hoje à tarde. Agora trate de se cuidar. Mandarei avisar o Lorde Sesshoumaru!

Muito a contra gosto Rin permaneceu na cama. Acabou dormindo um longo sono.

Mas foi só na manhã seguinte que ela ao acordar, pode pensar em dar a boa nova a Sesshoumaru. Um banho estava preparado para ela, que se apressou em tomá-lo. Não queria perder tempo. Vestiu-se e foi até o jardim onde Sesshoumaru estava.

\- Bom dia meu amor!

Ele deu um beijo nela.

\- Bom dia! Mizuki disse que não estava bem. Pediu que não a acordasse e que precisava descansar, pois havia tido um mal estar, nada grave. Dormi no quarto de hóspedes. Você está bem?

\- Mizuki exagera às vezes. Estou bem. Mas vem comigo, amor, quero lhe contar algo.

Rin tomou as mãos de Sesshoumaru conduzindo-o até o banco do jardim. Sentaram-se.

\- O que quer me contar?

Pegou nas mãos dele e pôs sobre o ventre, depositando as mãos dela em cima. Sesshoumaru olhava para o gesto que ela fez e o sorriso surgiu nos lábios.

\- Rin... é o que eu estou pensando?

\- Sim.

\- Um filho?! Vamos ter um outro filho?

Ela não podia conter as lágrimas que rolavam pela face. Sesshoumaru a abraçou e deu-lhe um longo beijo de amor.

\- Eu nem sei o que dizer! Só sei que estou sentindo uma felicidade enorme! Não é formidável, Sesshoumaru! Vamos ter mais um bebê!

\- Rin... - abraçou protetoramente e depois segurou o rosto dela com suas mãos, olhando-a com ternura- ... o que mais um youkai como eu posso desejar nesta vida? Você só me dá alegria! Incontáveis alegrias! Eu nem sei descrever o que estou sentindo, mas é algo imensurável! Eu amo você!

Ele a beijou e a beijou. Realmente não podia descrever a sensação de felicidade que estava sentindo, que era mais que completa, era plena. Única. Quando terminou o beijo, Sesshoumaru tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Rin ficou surpresa.

\- Sesshoumaru... você... – ela segurou o rosto dele com as mãos - ... está chorando?!

Ele colocou a mão dele sobre a dela.

\- É... acho que sim ... eu ... desculpe...

\- Não, não, não tem do que se desculpar! Você tem todo o direito de demonstrar o que sente! Ah, Sesshoumaru! Que lindo!

Ele baixou o olhar e sorriu. Voltou a olhar para ela.

\- Eu estou muito feliz Rin! Mais um filho que vou estar próximo e ver crescer. A vida realmente está sendo incrível ao seu lado! Eu amo você...

\- Eu amo você, Sesshoumaru, amo...

Selaram o momento com um mais beijo. E como este momento foi mágico na vida deles, acaba por deixar de ser e passa a ser eternidade. Mais uma criança que chega como uma dádiva e como uma benção na vida de Rin e Sesshoumaru.

[ ... ]

O passar do tempo é como contar uma história. Cada dia se escreve os fatos que acontecem nas folhas do destino para se completar o livro da vida. Rin estava plenamente feliz e sua gestação seguia tranquila, pois não era de risco. Junto com Sesshoumaru contaram aos filhos que teriam mais um irmão, pois assim como foi na vez de Mayu, o youkai previu que o bebê seria um menino. Ele enviou mensageiros para avisar o irmão e sua mãe nas terras do Oeste da chegada de mais um neto de Inu Taisho.

Assim que recebeu a notícia, Inuyasha ficou feliz em saber que vai ser tio novamente e contou a novidade para Kagome e os filhos, Lady Izayoi e o velho Myuga. Todos se alegraram. Não se pode dizer o mesmo de Lady Inukimi, a mãe de Sesshoumaru. Em parte ficou feliz por ser a avó de mais um filho do seu único filho. Por ouro lado, ela guardou para si os sentimentos em relação a novidade contada. Enquanto todos se alegravam com a boa nova, ela se retirou indo para o jardim do castelo. Sentou-se e tinha o semblante triste.

\- Inukimi?

\- Ah! Izayoi? – ela levou um susto – Não vi que estava aì.

Lady Izayoi sentou-se do lado dela.

\- Vi quando saiu. Por que não comemora conosco? Afinal é mais um neto que Sesshoumaru lhe dará.

\- Eu agradeço... - a mulher suspirou e tentou disfarçar – Mas é melhor eu ficar de fora.

\- Eu não acho. – Izayoi segurou as mãos dela e lhe sorriu – Tem o direito de se alegrar também, afinal é a única avó das crianças de seu único filho.

Inukimi deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

\- Eu estou feliz! O que eu desejo mesmo era poder estar presente quando esta criança vier ao mundo. Poder estar perto do meu filho quando ele pegar a cria dele no colo. Deve ser uma sensação maravilhosa sentir o que você sentiu quando cada neto seu nasceu, Izayoi... – uma lágrima escorreu do rosto dela - ... Sesshoumaru vai ter o seu quarto filho e eu não sei o que é sentir isso, ver a chegada de um descendente seu ao mundo... acho que vou partir desta vida sem ao menos saber o que é isso...

Ela enxugou uma lágrima.

\- E quem disse que você não pode?

\- Como assim? O que quer dizer?

\- Pedirei a Inuyasha que envie uma carta para o irmão dizendo que iremos para as terras de Shura quando Rin estiver nos dias de dar à luz.

O semblante de Inukimi brilhou. Ela apertou as mãos de Izayoi.

\- Você faria isso?! Será que meu filho permitiria estar presente nesse momento tão... – ela levou a mão â boca - ... especial?! E Rin? Será que ela não se oporia? Há três anos quando estiveram aqui minha relação com ela não foi das melhores...

\- Tenho certeza que Sesshoumaru permitirá. E Rin jamais se oporia ou lhe negaria este direito. Ela é uma fêmea de valor, não se apega a coisas pequenas. Eu vou falar com Inuyasha.

Inukimi sorriu e imaginou a possibilidade de ir para Shura. Seria muito bom estar com os seus num momento tão importante.

\- Izayoi!

\- Sim?

\- Er... obrigada... por tudo...

A mulher sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Lady Inukimi foi para os seus aposentos e sentou-se no banco almofadado diante do espelho de sua penteadeira. Olhou para seu reflexo e pôs as mãos sobre a boca segurando o choro, que mesmo assim saiu com toda força. As lágrimas caíam sobre seu vestido. Desejou não ficar sozinha na vida. Queria que sua relação com Sesshoumaru e Rin fosse como a relação de Izayoi com Inuyasha e Kagome. Mas pode ser que a vida ainda lhe reserve algumas alegrias, como algumas mudanças.

[ ... ]

Inuyasha conversou com sua mãe a respeito de Lady Inukimi. Ele concordou com a ideia e respondeu a carta ao irmão dizendo que em breve todos se reuniriam. Quando Sesshoumaru recebeu a mensagem, ele leu a carta de Inuyasha junto com Rin, que entrou no quinto mês de gestação.

\- Então teremos a visita de sua mãe?

\- Você... não se opõe, não é?

\- Claro que não, Sesshoumaru. Sua mãe tem o direito de ver o nascimento do neto. É um momento único que ela guardará para sempre na memória.

Ele sorriu e acariciou o rosto e beijou a barriga dela.

\- Agradeço aos céus todo dia por você estar na minha vida.

\- Vai ser bom ter todos reunidos aqui.

E assim chegou os dias próximos de Rin dar à luz. Muito ansiosa e irritada, com os nervos a flor da pele e num estresse que não tinha tamanho, e também numa sensibilidade que tudo era motivo de choro e lágrimas, assim estava Mizuki. Parecia que era ela que ia dar a luz. Rin, ao contrário, estava calma até demais. Sorria e tinha uma serenidade que muitos sonhavam em ter. Sabia que estava nos dias da criança nascer, então ela mandou buscar no vilarejo a sacerdotisa Mieko para ajudar Mizuki com o parto e depois com as crianças.

\- Rin filha! Está quase na hora de seu filho vir ao mundo!

\- Sim, senhora Mieko!

\- Sim filha... Eu...

\- Buááááááááá...

\- Céus! Que foi isso?

\- Não ligue! É a Mizuki. Parece que quem está grávida e ela e não eu. Tá num stress que só!

\- Eu hein... Que coisa...

\- Bom... Vamos sacerdotisa, acho que temos muito que fazer...

\- Sim.

Inuyasha e uma comitiva com todos os demais chegaram às terras de Shura conforme esperavam. Sesshoumaru estava na entrada da casa grande e os recebeu.

\- Inuyasha!

\- Irmão! É bom estar aqui novamente!

Sesshoumaru saudou Kagome, Lady Izayoi, o velho Myuga e os sobrinhos. Inuyasha apresentou os gêmeos, Aki e Toya, de três anos, que ele não conhecia.

\- Inuyasha, eles são a sua cara!

\- Eu que o diga! Quero que Rin os conheça também.

A última a descer da carruagem ajudada por Jaken foi Lady Inukimi. Sesshoumaru aproximou-se de sua mãe e lhe beijou a mão, cumprimentando-a.

\- Minha mãe. Seja bem vinda.

\- Filho... como vai?

\- Bem. Vamos entrar para que todos descansem. Depois conversaremos.

Rin estava na sala e recebeu a todos. Inuyasha e Kagome apresentaram os filhos para os primos e logo fizeram amizade. Depois apresentou os gêmeos para Rin.

\- Que lindo seus meninos, Kagome!

\- Obrigada! E que barrigão o seu!

\- Sim e logo nasce!

Lady Inukimi parou bem em frente às duas.

\- Olá Rin.

\- Lady Inukimi, seja bem vinda à minha casa. – nesse momento Sesshoumaru chega e abraça Rin – Será bom para a senhora presenciar o nascimento de seu neto, - ela olhou para o marido - , não é querido?

\- Claro. Minha mãe, seus aposentos estão prontos. Acredito que queira descansar. Foi uma longa viagem.

Todos se recolheram para o descanso e mais tarde no jantar preparado para a recepção, se reuniram novamente e conversaram sobre muitas coisas em família. Colocaram as novidades em dia e fizeram planos de se verem mais vezes.

[ ... ]

Quatro dias depois, logo de madrugada, Rin entrou em trabalho de parto.

\- Sesshoumaru... Ufa... Acorde!

\- Que houve? !

\- Chame a senhora Mieko e a Mizuki! Vou precisar delas... vai nascer... Aii...

Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto. Rapidamente as duas vieram.

\- Rin filha! Estamos aqui! Depressa Mizuki! Mande as servas esquentarem água e trazerem panos e toalhas limpas aqui para o quarto!

\- Sim senhora sacerdotisa!

Sessohumaru ficou na sala aguardando ansioso o nascimento do filho. Inuyasha e o velho Myuga se juntaram a ele.

\- Não fique nervoso, filho. Logo estará com sua cria nos braços. – tentava tranquilizar o ancião.

No quarto as mulheres se revezavam em ajudar no parto. Lady Inukimi ficou plantada no meio o quarto sem saber o que fazer.

\- Co-como posso ajudar? Não sei como agir num momento assim...

\- Acho que ajudaremos ficando na sala, não acha? Já tem gente demais aqui. – disse Izayoi.

\- Eu vou ficar e ajudar! – disse Kagome.

Assim que elas sairam todas ficaram mais a vontade para cuidar de Rin e do bebê que tinha pressa de vir ao mundo. As contrações aumentaram e Rin soltou um grito de dor.

\- Rápido Mizuki está na hora! – gritou Mieko.

\- Claro! Tragam a água quente e mais panos limpos!

\- Sim...

\- Rin... Filha força... Ta quase no fim...

\- Aiiiii...

\- Isso!

\- Aiii...

\- Ueééééééénnnn!

Sesshoumaru, que estava sentado tomando um cálice de vinho, na sala, ao ouvir o choro, levantou-se rapidamente.

\- Meu filho nasceu!

A criança veio ao mundo no primeiro dia da primavera. As flores deram as boas vindas ao filho mais novo do youkai e da humana senhores de Shura! Como o youkai havia predito, era um menino! Todas no quarto se maravilharam com a beleza e saúde que a criança tinha! Após os primeiros cuidados, Mieko depositou o bebê nos braços de Rin.

\- É um hanyou saudável e forte, menina Rin!

\- Meu filho...

As mulheres arrumaram rapidamente o lugar deixando tudo limpo e saíram. Kagome desceu e avisou Sesshoumaru que poderia ver o filho. Ele respirou fundo e subiu as escadas. Parou na porta e se emocionou ao ver a cena. Rin estava alimentando a criança.

\- Sesshoumaru... venha conhecer o seu filho...

Ele aproximou-se e sentou-se na beira da cama. Estava revivendo o momento de quando a filha nasceu. Só que a sensação era diferente, muito diferente.

\- Rin... o nosso filho... o nosso filho...

\- Nosso filho... – ela entendia o que ele estava sentindo, pois ele mal conseguia pronunciar palavra alguma - ... é uma benção. Aqui, segure-o em seus braços.

Com cuidado ele pegou a criança e a admirava. Não há dúvidas de que ao longo de sua da vida, a inúmeras situações sobre as quais já viveu Sesshoumaru não teve pouco ou nenhum controle. E ter filhos não foi uma delas, de jeito nenhum. A despeito de suas escolhas de como seriam seus filhos, foi por meio da união entre ele e sua humana que a nova vida agora em seus braços tenha vindo por meio de um ato de amor quando houve a intenção e o envolvimento de dois seres para dar origem a essa vida, que agora é parte dele e de sua humana. Mais uma vez se viu emocionado, e ali no contato direto com seu filho, conseguiu ver com clareza a grandeza que é o dom da vida, um maravilhoso poder outorgado aqueles que desejam provar parte dessa arriscada experiência que é viver. Ele não tinha palavras, mas o silêncio era o suficiente para se entender o que acontecia ali naquele aposento.

Na porta do quarto três hanyous espiavam a cena. Sesshoumaru os viu e ordenou que entrassem para ver o irmão que nascera.

\- Venham crianças, e conheçam o irmão de vocês!

Os dois olhavam o bebê no colo do pai. Daichi segurou com delicadeza a mãozinha do irmão.

\- Mamãe, ele é tão pequeno!

\- É sim filho.

\- Ah! Um menino! Isso não vale! Eu queria uma outra irmãzinha, pai!

\- Claro que não, Sayuri! Você já tem a Mayu! – disse Daichi para a irmã - Agora é a minha vez de ter um irmãozinho!

\- Ah! Mas isso é...

Sesshoumaru repreendeu os gêmeos.

\- Sem brigar os dois. Agora é vez da Mayuhime ver o irmão. Vem filha – ele aproximou o bebê para a pequena – Olha filha, seu irmãozinho.

Mayuhime pós a mão na boca e sorriu.

\- Um irmãozinho, mamãe!

\- Sim, meu amor.

Todos estavam felizes com a chegada de mais um Taisho. Um a um dos familiares entraram no quarto para ver a nova mamãe e seu filho. Rin conversava com Lady Izayoi e Kagome. Lady Inukimi espiava o neto de longe, escondendo a vontade de segurar o filho de Sesshoumaru. Vendo que a sogra nem se mexia, Rin a chamou.

\- Lady Inukimi, olhe, conheça seu neto!

A youkai se surpreendeu com a atitude da nora, ao se virar viu que Sesshoumaru lhe dava a criança para que pegasse no colo. Diante da simplicidade do gesto, não fez outra coisa senão acolher aquele pequeno ser nos braços. Olhava radiante para o neto. Acabou por esboçar um sorriso de alegria.

\- Mais um descendente de Inu Taisho... – ela segurou a emoção que sentia mas derramou lágrimas quando o pequeno chorou um pouco.

\- Não é lindo meu filho, mamãe?

\- É filho, é sim! Obrigada por me permitir ter esse momento...

Disse isso e se afastou para mostrar o neto para os demais que também estavam no aposento, toda orgulhosa.

\- Olhem o meu neto!

Rin e Sesshoumaru se entreolharam.

\- Deixe-a desfrutar do neto por um momento. Você ainda não escolheu o nome dele, Sesshoumaru.

\- Você acabou de pronunciá-lo.

Ela o encarou.

\- Como assim? O seu nome? Vai dar o seu nome para o seu filho?!

\- E por que não? – ele pegou o filho do colo de sua mãe e trouxe para perto da esposa.

Todos prestaram atenção no que o youkai faria em seguida. Segurando a criança no colo e falando num antigo dialeto youkai nomeou o filho, que recebeu o mesmo nome que ele, seguindo o costume youkai. Isto é baseado no fato de que o nome perpetue entre as próximas gerações de youkais. Ao ser nomeado o nível de poder do bebê chega a um alto grau de perfeição. Todos os presentes testemunharam o ato feito pelo youkai. Após isso, saíram deixando o casal a sós.

\- Pequeno Sesshoumaru.

Ele entregou a criança para a mãe, que estava emocionada.

\- Eu...

Ele a beijou e olhando bem fundo nos olhos dela, disse:

\- Isso é o milagre que uma nova vida traz ao nascer, Rin! Este filho veio ao mundo para nos unir mais ainda. Este dom o torna especial. Hoje é um momento inesquecível que o tempo não apagará e que será eternamente lembrado. Inesquecível por ser especial, simplesmente um nascimento de um filho que marcou as nossas vidas e que junto dos outros filhos que já temos, continuará a tornar nossas vidas mais belas. E eu continuarei te amando até o último dos meus dias, minha Rin.

\- Faço das suas palavras as minhas...

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

O amor do youkai Sesshoumaru por sua humana Rin é uma das histórias de amor mais lindas que se tem conhecimento pelas terras do Japão Feudal. Tiveram os altos e baixos que uma relação tem, que serviu de base para fortalecer esta união tornando-a inabalável. Tiveram incontáveis dias de alegria e diversos momentos de felicidade, como também dias negros e de muita tristeza, mas que ambos superaram acreditando na força e na verdade do amor. Eles viveram a sua história abençoados pelos céus.

E ainda viveram muitos dias juntos sem se darem conta de quanto tempo se passou. Não existiu entre eles o viver certo ou o viver errado, apenas viveram.

 ** _FIM_**


End file.
